


Pirate's Opal (Creepypasta Story)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Betrayal, Completed, Gen, HumanAU, Humor, I'm so sorry for being late, Lots of CP characters!, Magic, Minor Violence, Minor shipping, cursing, longer than last story, no specific year(please do not comment historical inaccuracy), took a lot of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 93,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: One pirate to another, this is the story of our legends. A story of grudges, confusion, hope, and humor among the Pirate Kingdom. If someone was to tell you, this war started because of a young man, I bet you wouldn't believe me.To put in short, this is a pirate AU of creepypasta, i hope you enjoy! Sorry i'm not good at summaries but you'll just have to read it. Warnings! This is pirate times mixed with creepypastas, jokes and cussing are part of it. (hope you'd know that)





	1. The Golden Heart, The Shining Boy

The screaming of cannons rang out from the shore lines, scaring the noble woman from her bed. Her dirty blonde husband spoke to her softly asking to check the children, while he raced downstairs to see his servants. As the blonde woman threw on her white robe she began checking every room, calming her children down one by one. She reached her youngest room last and opened the door, racing to the bed. 

“Benjamin? My dear are you ok?” She asks softly and moves a hand to the lump in the sheets, only to feel softness instead of her sons boney figure. She yanks off the blankets and gasps at the pillows lined up in the bed. She ran to her husband, crying out that their son is gone, blaming it in the invading mongrels.

The man of the household gathered some of his guards to search for his son, sending a couple out into the black night. Though they were away from the shore line, the hill that they lived on was being lit up from the cannon fire and the fires swallowing the wooden homes at the beach. Through the flashes a smaller figure was running down the hill, doing his best to not trip on his brown cloak. It fluttered in the air behind him, making him shiver from the cold air, and his light white blouse and tight brown pants were not providing much heat. As he made it down to the WickerForest that surrounded the hills to took a moment to breathe, his lungs burning for the cool air.

The boy pulled his cloak around his body, hoping to block out the air as he started walking, but limping in discomfort. The sandals he had on were secured to him by the long laces that crossed around his caves multiple times, but they provided no protection from blisters. He continued walking through the forest, staying away from the main path, but would be lying if he was not scared of the wildlife that could be lurking around. With any luck, he’d avoid wolves and bears, and with better luck he would avoid any pirates. 

His legs began to quake and his breaths got shaky from the long trek, making him stop and then hide under a tree, that separated itself from the ground enough to make a small hole. He climbed into the small pit, thankful that the roots from the tree blocked out most of the wind. To hide the rest of himself he pushed dirt at the entrance of the ditch, just enough that the wind stayed out but he could still breathe. With all the exhaustion weighing him down he lifted his hood and rested his head on the dirt to rest, letting sleep take him.

By the next morning, the town was recovering from the attack, and citizens rebuilding their homes. On a happier note, most of the people lived and they at least had work to do that would keep them busy. Neighbors helping neighbors and businesses were visiting the bank to regain loses,but the people living farther up the hills were more lucky. The cobblestone paths were covered with children and people on their morning routes, nothing different, nothing new. However inside the blacksmiths shop a young man was working, he is an honest and happy man, and was always pleased to be well paid for his work. The tall man stopped when he heard the door open, turning his dark eyes to the door, and chuckled.

“Well now, I wasn’t expecting to see you Helen.” He commented as he put his tools down. The Man named Helen is a clean cut soldier of the Alam kingdom whose job is to protect this side of the bay. He had dark bags under his royal blue eyes, and his iron hair color was brushed as well as it could be, with parts of his hair sticking out. His uniform was a marigold color with white for the main shirts and rust colored pants. His black boots muddied up and in his hand was a dull sword.

“Yes...sorry to disturb you Jacky.” Helen said softly and held the sword to the blacksmith.

Jack just smiled at him, brushing a hand through his soot colored hair, brushing off specks of ash and charcoal. He took the dull sword and started prepping the stone for sharpening. “Rough night huh? Did you manage to get the pirates?”

“A few escaped into the woods, but their ship is sunk and we’ve killed or captured the most. They were amature pirates.” Helen answered, sitting down on one of the stools, watching the pale man. “I am surprised you don’t join under the navy. You have good fighting skills.”

Jacky chuckled and started sharpening the sword, but he is a really modest guy and replied. “Oh no you guys wouldn't want me. I practically trail dust and coal wherever I want and i’m not good with rules.” 

“Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me.” Helen sighed. He and Jacky are good friends but sometimes he believed the young blacksmith wouldn’t live to his full potential being inside all day.

“Keep trying Helen, but I won’t change my mind.” Jacky chuckled and handed back the now sharpened blade. “But maybe we can meet up sometime soon, i’m planning to go hunting today to get some furs.”

Helen chuckled, sheathing his sword. “A drink it is then. Let me know if you need help trading the furs. And stay safe you stupid man.” He commented, leaving the shop. Jacky waved him off and put his leather apron aside, grabbing his musket and closing up the shop behind him. He walked through the cobblestone path that lead through Nettle Town, smiling and waving to the families. 

A ball bumped into his foot making him stop and smile at the kids, he playfully kicked it up into the air and balanced it on his knee, making the children giggle. “What is up kids? No school or lessons today?” 

“No Jacky, no classes happen after a pirate attack.” The smallest girl, Sally, spoke up with a giggle.

“Well you are some lucky kids then huh? Don’t wish to grow up too fast.” Jacky replied playfully, knocking the ball to the kids. They said their thanks and ran off, kicking the ball around again.

The blacksmith smiled and left the stone path towards the Wicker Forest. There were always foxes and wolves in these woods to hunt, especially since spring has arrived. He walked through the forest, taking light and quiet steps while preparing his gun. He came upon the dirt path that lead to the Xenia’s family mansion, and noticed lots of horse prints. Kneeling down he examined the path.

“This was recent..perhaps from the attack? But the family never indulges in fighting pirates.” Jacky muttered to himself.

He wasn’t wrong or speaking ill of the noble family, but they were not the kind of people to help others for the greater good. They were a reserved family and barely made contact with the people of the town, it wasn’t even to anyone’s knowledge about the families wealth or relation to anyone of higher nobility or honorary heros. There were rumors and secrets passed along when their servants would come to the town, but nothing else. But Jacky smiled at the mansion on the hill, he would love to meet them, even if they were a private family.

Going along the forest path a bit longer he then trailed out into the woods in hope for an animal to grab. A twig snapping caught his attention and he grinned, crouching to the ground and hiding in the shadows of the trees. A large deer, with a 10 point rack, a good enough kill. Slowly Jacky aimed his gun, easing his finger onto the trigger and pulling slowly. The buck seemed to perk up and began to trot away, leaving no choice but for Jacky to take the shot. He fired his gun, but with the deer making a break for it, it was hard to tell if the creature was hit. Jacky quickly chased after it and kept his eyes on it. The deer was limping and Jacky took his chance, loading his gun while running he stopped to aim and fired again, this time making the deer collapse on the other side of a large tree.

“Got you now.” Jacky grinned and ran over, smiling as he took a look over the deer to make sure it was dead. The sunlight from the morning shined in Jacky’s spot, and a glimmer of shine caught his attention. His dark eyes looked around for a material to cause such shine and blinked when he saw the light shining from under the roots of the large tree. 

“What in the name of hell’s fire?” Jacky questioned and crawled over, digging the dirt out of the way and gasped seeing a small figure. “A kid?”

He slowly poked the kid, testing if the child would react, when he got nothing Jacky started getting nervous. “Oh shit what do i do? What if the kid is dead? Oh fuck i hope helen can get me out of this if he’s dead..”

Carefully Jacky felt for the child’s arms, jolting back a couple times at the odd, hard feeling of the arms. Once getting a grip on himself he grabbed the kid by his pits and pulled him out, pulling the hood back in the process. Oh, that’s where the shine was from. On the child's ears there were two sets of earrings, the first set higher up on his ear was golden ruby studs, and the set on the lobes were large georgian gold ear pendants. 

After seeing the earrings Jacky freaked out and dropped him, rapidly brushing his hands on his pants. “Fuck! Fuck! I touched a wealthy kid! His parents will kill me!” He panicked and flinched when the boy let out a groan.

Jacky didn’t know what to do, he needed the deer for money but he couldn’t leave the kid alone. He gulped down his nerves and picked the kid up again, thankfully he was light, and rested him on his shoulder. With one arm holding him, Jacky used his free hand to pick up the hind legs of the deer and started speed walking home. He had to get home fast and with minimal contact, he really didn’t want to meet the kid’s parents. Making his way through the back door of his home he let out a breath that he felt like he’s held since the forest. Jacky dropped the deer’s legs and set the boy down on his cot, rubbing his head in thought. 

“Ok..wealthy kid here..But it’s not normal for a rich person to wander alone, or sleep in the woods, or dress so commonly.” Jacky summarized to himself and slowly moved the cloak off the boy to look for wounds. There were no injuries but his eyes widen, and he gasped at the glow of gold.

On the boy’s legs was the finest golden bracelets, line with pearls, rubies, diamonds, and several other gems. The bracelets were tight enough that they looked constricting on his legs, and the fine golden laces from the sandals stopped right below the bracelets. Jacky counted about 4 bracelets on the right leg and on his left leg was 3 bracelets with smaller and lose chain bracelets looped between his leg and the gold. On his waist was his brown leather belt that was embroidered with pearls and held three pouches of jewels, and the belt itself was on one of the lowest knots to keep the pants on him. Even the belt had necklaces wrapped around it, compressing the fine gold and jewels to the boy, which there were around 15 necklaces.

Jacky didn’t dare to look under the blouse, but carefully felt the kids arms. He heard clinks and counted 7 bracelets on each arm, which made sense considering the kid had a thin body. Even the kids fingers had a couple rings, which were silver with a single gem, but he only had two on his middle fingers. Unclipping the cloak, the boys neck carried 3 short chained necklaces with small diamonds and opals. Jacky looked again at the boy’s face, he looked like a wealthy kid, but with the rat tail and dirty blonde hair, he started to look like a thief. But with no other sight of jewelry Jacky sighed, and slowly looked to the blouse. Curiosity was making him want to check the rest of him for jewels, and ever so slowly he began to pull the blouse up.

“Rape!” A voice cried out and Jacky’s head was greeted with a sharp pain. Jacky stood up fast and held his head, looking to the kid that was now awake with wide cobalt eyes wide in shock. Oh, the kid hit him with the bracelet, that explains it. The kid quickly got up, ready to run, but Jacky grabbed him in time.

“W-wait hold on! I’m not going to hurt you!” Jacky said quickly, trying to hold the kid, but him thrashing was making it difficult.

“Lies! Get away! Help someone! Ra-” Jacky managed to muddle the boy by hugging him to his torso, letting the boy scream out his lungs. After a moment he stopped and started patting Jacky’s arm with urgency.

Jacky loosened his grip and the kid coughed, making Jacky flush with embarrassment. “Oh god i am so sorry! I wasn’t trying to suffocate you!” Jacky apologized and started brushing the soot off the kids face.

He pat his back and let him sit on a stool while he gathered his air, while Jacky hurried his explanation. “I was just hunting and I saw you under a tree. I honestly thought you were dead! But when i pulled you out I also was hunting, so i brought you to my home with the deer, and i was only curious about all the jewels! I-i promise I wasn’t trying to touch you like a pervert! But i didn’t know if you were royal, a thief, a noble-”

“Ok, ok! I get it, you’re forgiven..Look just where am i and i’ll get going.” The boy responded with annoyance.

“Well you’re in Nettle town, this is my blacksmithing shop.” Jacky smiled. “I’m Jacky by the way.”

The boy stopped and raised a brow. “That’s an odd name, is it short for something?”

“Well yes but..i’m not fond of my past so let’s just leave it at Jacky. I’m the blacksmith, and i’m 19. What about you kid?” Jacky answered, patting off the dust from his hands to offer a hand to the kid.

Hesitantly the blonde kid shook his hand. “um..Ben, i’m 13..and I need to get to the harbor to get a ship.”

Jacky chuckled and let go of his hand. “Well you have the money to get one. If you head to the port i’m sure-”

“No!” Ben snapped, making Jacky jolt back. “I can’t give this gold up! I’m sorry but..this stuff is for someone else.”

Jacky blinked, looking over the young boy, and fuck he was serious. The determination in his eyes was clear enough. “Well..you can’t get a ship without paying.”

“I’ll find a way.” Ben said, standing up again and putting his cloak on, hiding the presence of gold on his body. “Thank you Jacky but i need to go.” He said, pulling up his hood and walking to the door.

Jacky bit his lip and thought. “Wait!” He called, making Ben look over at him. “I..i do know a naval guy that could get us a ship..but i can’t say it will be easy.”

Ben smiled and said kindly. “You just get me to him and i’ll take care of the rest.”

Jacky knew this was a bad idea, he knows this will lead to bad things, and yet he’s going to guide this kid straight to the navy fort. Jacky grabbed as much money as he could carry in his pouch and locked up the shop behind them. They walked side by side, Ben’s head tilted down to hide the earrings, and Jacky did not know what to say. So he remained quiet as they walked, also taking Ben through the solitude areas of the town to avoid people. Along their walk Jacky couldn’t help but twitch at the clinking and jingling of his jewels, and it was driving him insane.

“Uh Ben, maybe it would be better if you put all the jewels in bags. You..you’re kind of loud.” Jacky hinted with a small smile.

“Bags are easier to lose, that’s why most of the jewels are wrapped around something or strapped to my body.” Ben explained and continued walking. “When i get a ship then there shouldn’t be any more noise, and by then i’ll be away from people.”

Jacky sighed, covering his ears as they walked, and he was very glad they were close to the naval fort. Before they reached the door, Jacky pulled Ben aside to the corner of the wall.

“If they see or hear all the jewels they’ll instantly think you’re a thief so wait here and i’ll get my friend.” Jacky said quietly.

Ben nodded a bit and leaned on the wall while Jacky made his way to the door. Taking a big sigh he knocked on the door, instantly greeted by a soldier with charcoal hair, that was put up in a rat tail. Johnathan, thank the lord it was a friend of Helen.

“Hey! Look who’s here!” Jonathan laughed, his caramel eyes lighting up, and he playfully shoved Jacky. “What can we do for you Jacky?”

“I-i need to speak with Helen. Is he here?” Jacky said, trying to swallow his heart that was trying to beat out of his body.

“No, sorry Jacky. But i’m sure I can help you, so what do you need?” Jonathan said, crossing his arms.

No he couldn’t help, he wasn’t an officer like Helen, he was only a soldier. But..just maybe.. “I need a ship for someone, he wishes to travel..but..I don’t know how far he’s going and he doesn’t seem to trust a lot of people.”

Jonathan thought and rubbed his chin. “well...I can’t give you our ships, and I understand that this town doesn’t have the best ships..Hey! Why not go to Ridley Town? They’re not far and their harbor is huge with awaiting ships.”

Jacky smiled and thought to himself. Ridley town is not too far if you traveled by horse, but it’s a highly populated port and he’s not sure if Ben would like it. However given the circumstances he didn’t really have a choice. “Well thanks Jonathan.. Also could you inform Helen to take care of my shop? I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone.”

Jonathan smiles and nods. “Of course man! We’ve got your back. Oh! Hold here!” Jonathan zipped back into the fort, before running back with a letter. “Here, this is a letter signed by Helen, he normally gives it to the soldiers so they have access to naval shipyards. So if you decide to get help from the navy, just show them the letter and they’ll do what they can.”

Jacky smiled, taking the letter. “Thanks Jonathan.” He saluted and walked off to Ben. He hauled Ben off quickly, heading to the stables in the area, explaining along the way of their new plan.

“Ok, so we get to the next town and from there I can get a ship. How far is Ridley town?” Ben questioned, keeping up with Jacky’s pace.

“If we go by horse, it shouldn’t be more than a day. It’s a little more west to us.” Jacky replied, getting to the stables. “Sally! You here?”

The little girl’s head popped out of the stable and she smiled, running to Jacky and hugging his leg. “Hi Jacky! What are you doing here?”

“Well Sally, my friend and i need a horse-”

“Oh dear god!” She shrieked and hurried to Ben, jumping in place. “Are you a prince?!”

Ben seemed to go pale at her accusation and hid behind Jacky for protection. “N-no! I’m just a traveler!”

“B-but your earrings! They are too beautiful to belong to people like us.” Sally pointed out. Jacky looked at Ben, not realizing that the earrings were showing under his hair.

“Sally calm down, he’s just a traveler. Look we really need a horse to get to Ridley town. Could you lend us one?” Jacky soothed, chuckling at the girl’s excitement, and patting her head.

 

“Mhm! Yeah! You can borrow a horse. Lucky for you that you’re not going farther than Ridley town, my big brother works there.” Sally giggled and hurried to a large stallion that’s coat was black with white/gray speckles on it. Grabbing the reins she lead the horse to them. “This is Sam, he’ll get you there and you just pay my brother 5 silver coins.”

Jacky nodded and pulled out 10 silver coins for Sally, handing it to her in exchange for the horse. “Thank you Sally. I hope to see you again soon.” He said, helping Ben onto the horse before pulling himself up.

THey began to ride out of the stable when Sally followed and waved to them, shouting. “Good luck Jacky! Bye! Good bye prince!”

“I think she likes you.” Jacky teased Ben as he made Sam pick up the pace. 

“Oh please, she’s like 8, she’s too young. Hell, i’m still too young.” Ben grumbled and hung onto Jacky, wrapping his arms around his torso. Jacky laughed and smiled, this was just the kind of adventure he needed, even if it would only last a couple days. This was the beginning.


	2. Chaos and Betrayal

The day they reached to Ridley town, Jacky’s heart was thumping in excitement, he’s been to Ridley before but the hustle of the larger town was always thrilling. Jacky looked down at Ben, who had to sit in front of him for falling asleep, and shook him lightly.

“Ben, we’re here. We’re at Ridley town.” Jacky spoke and made the horse slow down as they entered the town. Ben mumbled a bit and opened his eyes slowly, hissing slightly at the cold air and pulling his cloak closer to himself. 

The blonde boy took a look around and yawned. “So, where’s the shipyard?”

“Take it easy, i’m starving and want to eat before we get a ship. Surely you must be hungry.” Jacky commented and reached the stable that Sally’s brother worked at.

Ben hopped off the horse and his eyes widen at the town, he couldn’t help but smile and gawk at everything around him. Jacky walked over to Ben and chuckled. “What? Never been to Ridley before?”

“Are you kidding? I haven’t even been out of my own house! This is so amazing!” Ben said and took off through the streets.

“Ben wait! You’ll get lost!” Jacky yelled out, chasing after the kid.

Ben was too excited by the sights and stores, the smell of bakery goods from the shops, and all the people around him. Although the people did look at him with curiosity and confusion, he didn’t care and started looking through the different stores. He reached into one of the bakery’s and gazed at the sweets that were being made. Jacky ran in, leaning on the wall as soon as he saw Ben.

“F-for a small kid...carrying jewels, and wearing a large cape..you sure are fast.” Jacky panted, heaving air into his lungs. Ben just chuckled and took out a few silver coins from his bag and handed it to the baker, grabbing the sweet roll from the man. Taking a bite he sighed in delight.

“God Ben, you act like you just got out of prison.” Jacky commented as Ben walked out of the shop with him.

“Well...where i’m from it was like a prison..” Ben answered softly, eating his roll.

“Not to make things awkward but..you never told me if you were a thief or a noble..” Jacky said calmly, he is genuinely curious, and would hate it if he had to turn the kid in.

“I’m not a criminal.” Ben stated with bitterness. “But i’d rather not talk about it..”

Jacky respected that and sighed, thinking about how to change the subject. Hearing the clinking of the jewelry he smiled. “Hey, you might want to let your hair out of the rat tail.”

Ben looked at him with confusion for a second before Jacky pointed to the earrings. Ben nodded and took out the ribbon in his hair, letting his blonde hair drape over the earrings. They continued to walk, stopping every now and then to see a shop, and then ended up stopping at a local bar. The inside was not too full considering it was only morning, but there were a few drinking and eating. Getting to the counter Jacky tapped the counter to attract the lady to their presence. She had penny brown hair that drapped to her shoulders, with tawny colored eyes, her dress a simple brown and white dress.

“Can I get you something?” She asked, looking at Ben and Jacky, with a calm expression.

“Whatever you have that’s quick, we need to go to the docks soon.” Jacky answered, and she nodded before walking away.

“She was pretty huh?” Ben commented, grinning at Jacky.

“Well i feel like she’s a bit older than you Ben.” Jacky chuckled, his cheeks going rosy.

“Not for you though.” Ben pointed out, as a glass of water was put in front of him.

“Sorry boys, i’m not interested.” The girl said cheekily. “Name is Kate.” She said, placing a water in front of Jacky and setting two bowls of stew in front of them.

“Well thank you miss Kate. and sorry, we were just joking around.” Jacky chuckled then froze. “N-not to make fun of you of course!”

Kate laughed and shook her head. “Don’t worry i know what you meant.” She looked at Ben with a puzzled expression and asked quietly. “Hey kid..are you in trouble or something?”

Ben stopped eating and looked at her with confusion. “No…? Why?” He asked, and she handed him a paper. His eyes scanned over it and then crinkled it up. “This isn’t me.”

Jacky tried to reach for the balled up paper but Ben turned away and tore it up. “Ben what is it?”

“It’s nothing ok?” Ben huffed and continued eating. Kate looked to Jacky with worry but then went back to helping her customers. Jacky sighed and continued eating, feeling out of place with the silence of Ben. Before they knew it their food was finished and Jacky left silver coins on the counter. Even as they walked the two of them were silent, only the sound of the voices around them and Ben’s jewelry clinking was audible. 

“Look ben, I didn’t mean to pry, but you should believe that I will listen to whatever you have to say.” Jacky said softly, offering a small smile.

Ben looked at him with disbelief but also concern. “It’s not like i don’t trust you..i just dont want you to get hurt.”

Jacky chuckled. “Ben i’ve lived through pirate invasions, wild animal attacks, and thieves. I’d love to see something try to kill me.” He patted Ben’s head, whom playfully hit his hand away and chuckled back.

Because it was a larger town they had a larger port and naval base, which Jacky had to admit, it was intimidating. Tall stone walls blocked out their sun and the sea thrashed angrily against the land that was partly connected to the fort, probably for drainage. Walking up to the large doors Jacky hesitantly knocked, and Ben stood behind him, tugging his cloak close to his body to hide any jewels that could be seen.

The door was answered by an older gentleman with short tawny brown hair, his eyes had a forest green color to them, and he wore the Alam uniform. On his upper left shoulder was the crest of an officer. “Can I help you?” 

Jacky nodded and smiled, pulling out the letter he got from jonathan. “I’m from Nettle town. My friend and I were hoping for access for a naval ship.” 

The man took the paper and started looking it over, he stepped aside for them. “Please come in, i’ll look this over.”

Jacky and Ben stepped in and Jacky started looking at all the books and trinkets in the rooms. Ben decided to sit by one of the windows and watch the sea from his seat. The officer sat in one of the nearby chairs and looked at Jacky. “Where do you plan on sailing to?”

“Well we need to-” Jacky stopped and looked to Ben. “I don’t think you ever told me where you’re going.”

Ben looked over at them and shrunk a little in his seat. “u-um..Himanshu. I’m going to Himanshu.” 

“Himanshu? That’s a large city connected to the royal kingdom of Alam.” The man blinked with curiosity. “That will take about 2 months. What business do you have there?”

“I’m visiting family. My uncle is ill.” Ben explains quickly and then averts his attention to the sea again.

Jacky knew he was lying but he didn’t want to sell Ben out, not when they’re close to getting a ship. He looked to the officer with a smile. “Maybe we can talk over the details?”

“That’s a good idea, and just so your friend isn’t bored, he can go through town for a bit with one of my soldiers.” The man suggested and offered Jacky a chair.

“That would be great, officer..”Jacky said, trying to encourage the man to give his name.

“Liu. you may call me Liu. Now-” Liu called out loudly. “Jack! Come here!”

A man hurried through the door, but relaxed when he saw no real danger. As the other soldiers he was dressed in a uniform, but the marigold color did not look good on him whatsoever. His dark coffee colored hair was pulled into a smaller ponytail, and his sapphire eyes looked from the officer to Jacky. “Yes sir?”

“You will be watching over the young boy at the window. His friend and I have matters to discuss.” Liu said, gesturing to Ben. Jack looked at Ben and raised a brow, why should he watch a kid?

“Jack huh? Small world. I’m Jacky.” Jacky spoke, standing up and shaking Jack’s hand. Jack returned the shake and pulled his hand away, looking at the black dust in his hands. “O-oh sorry! I’m a blacksmith.” Jacky covered with a little laugh.

“It’s alright. And yes there are just as many Jack’s as there are Johns and Toms.” Jack chuckled, making Jacky actually laugh at his joke.

“Yes, now Jacky let us talk. He’ll be able to watch your friend.” Liu spoke, signalling Jack to take the boy out of the room.

Ben was reluctant and showed this by hugging Jacky’s arm, but Jacky just smiled and muttered something to the young boy. Ben slowly nodded and walked out the door, glancing back as Jacky sat back down with the officer. Jack followed behind Ben and took his arm, making Ben jolt and yank away, leaving a good foot of space between them. 

 

Jack’s POV.

I don’t know what to say to this kid. Ok I shouldn’t say kid, he doesn’t look that young. I clear my throat and speak to him, which seemed to startle him for a second. “I’m Jack, just in case you didn’t hear. I’m currently 18 and I’ve worked for the navy for 3 years now, under my family name.”

Surely that will get him to talk. Hopefully. The kid looked away from me and at first I thought he would say nothing, but then his soft voice broke the silence.

“I-i’m Ben..i’m 13 and I just want a ship to get out of here.” Ben replied, glancing towards Jack but never looking at him clearly.

Well, at least he said something. We continued to walk and I had my hand on my sword, there was no point in bringing a large musket for such a simple task. We continued to walk in silence, but a couple times Ben strayed to look at one of the market stores. It made it hard for me not to laugh by Ben’s excitement, it was like he’s never seen a town before. I looked up at the clock tower that rose above the town and sighed. Only for a bit, I only have to watch him for a bit.

After what seemed like hours, only to be about 30 minutes, I noticed an odd sound from Ben. It sounded like jewelsor coins, constantly jingling. At first I thought it was just from the crowds but the sounds grew louder every time Ben rushed to a shop. I didn’t know what to think about it and decided to ask him myself when we were alone. I had lead him to the upper part of the town, which was the residential area, and stopped him on the cobblestone road.

“Ben, what is that noise? Are you wearing jewelry or something?” I asked, which made him stiffen up and move a couple steps back from me. “It’s not a bad thing Ben i was just curious.”

Ben gulped and nodded, holding the cloak closer to his body. “Y-yeah..they’re my only possessions.” 

He turned his head and I noticed under his hood there was a shine of gold, which must have been one of his necklaces that was making the noise. “Ben..look at me.”

Ben was reluctant about my orders but then slowly met my gaze. “I am not going to hurt you or anything. You can trust me.”

A small smile tugged at his lips and opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, his eyes widening in what seemed to be shock. I looked behind me to see two men running at us, they were well dressed and seemed to be in a panic.

“Hello gentlemen! Can we help-” I called out but was only stopped by Ben grabbing my hand and started tugging me along with him. “Ben what is it?! Why are we running?”

“They want to hurt me!” Ben called back to me quickly and started making his way down to the busy streets of the town.

I couldn’t ask anything now, he was too scared, best thing I can do now is get him to the fort. I took out my sword and looked back at the men before looking ahead of me. As Ben pulled me along I had gained a little control and made him slow down, unfortunately making him panic more. With Ben struggling and the men catching up, I swung the sword down onto the ropes that held a small tower of barrels in place. Ben seemingly to catch my drift let me go and started pushing the barrels towards the pursuing men. When the men stopped to run away from the on coming barrels I couldn’t help but chuckle, even Ben was laughing with joy.

I looked around quickly and then grabbed ahold of Ben around his waist, a red phaeton carriage was coming towards us and I took the chance to grab onto it and haul Ben into the seats. I climbed over into the carriage and the man in front stopped to look at us.

“W-what are you kids doing? This is no free ride!” The man growled at us. I quickly handed him 20 silver coins and he looked at me puzzled.

“You get us to the naval fort fast, i’ll give you five more if this deal is made.” I said, looking over to see the men, who seemed to have gathered two more men with them. I looked back to the driver and he shrugged, smacking the reigns and the horses took off, making me land back in my seat. Ben was currently watching the men, but this time the excitement left and he sighed, sitting back down. At this point he looked tired and it made me worry a little, but before I said anything a glimmer caught my eye and I looked down to his exposed leg. Gold bracelets, this kid was wearing bracelets on his leg, and really valuable ones too. So this kid was running away, I glanced at the driver before grabbing Ben by his shoulders.

“What’s going on? Who were they? And why are you wearing gold?” I whispered to him but in a serious matter. He seemed startled and scared, trying to pull away from me, but me being stronger and taller than him I was able to keep my grip. “Answer me Ben, are you a thief? Or criminal?”

“N-neither! These jewels belong to me.” Ben said, trying to keep his voice down from the driver.

“Bullshit, why are there people after you then?” I questioned and narrowed my eyes.

Ben averted his gaze and muttered softly. “Because..they’re trying to take me home..they dont care about the jewels..”

At this point my mouth shot off before my brain took time to think. “Are you a prostitute?”

Ben looked at me disgusted and hit me with the side of his arm, at first glance this seems feeble and stupid but a sharp pain was there as soon as he hit me. He must have bracelets on his arms too. In the hit i let him go and felt the side of my head, thankful there was no blood, and Ben took this chance to get in the front seat with the driver.

“Hey kid what-” The man began to argue but Ben quickly said. “I’ll pay you with gold for letting me sit here.” 

The man was skeptical and looked back at me, but shrugged and continued driving the carriage to the fort. I decided it was best to leave Ben alone and hope to get an explanation later.

Third POV.

As the carriage pulled up Ben kept his promise and rewarded the man with a small golden necklace from under his cloak. Jack hopped out of the back and gave the man extra silver for the inconvenience. As Ben was walked to the fort, Jack quickly followed and grabbed him by the arm. 

“Ben I-i didn’t mean to call you that, honestly i just didn’t think-” 

“Obviously you didn’t think! That kind of hurt you know!” Ben snapped, yanking his arm away. “Don’t judge people before you know them!”

As Ben stalked off he knew that was hypocritical of him, considering he claimed Jacky as a rapist when he first saw him. But Ben knew better and figured that doesn’t count against him. They both walked in silence, but before reaching the door Jacky was running over to them. 

“Hey you two! Perfect timing! Ben, the officer wants to show you the ship we can take.” Jacky smiled and motioned Ben to follow. 

Jack sighed as Ben and Jacky walked off, he began to follow but was stopped by another naval soldier. Jacky couldn’t help but question Ben as he glared at the dirt path leading to the naval dock. “Um..you alright Ben?”

“I’m fine! Just- that soldier asked if i was a prostitute! He has no respect at all!” Ben huffed, tucking the cape closer to his body.

“Well Ben don’t forget I thought you were a thief by all the gold on you.” Jacky said in a hushed whisper as they stepped onto the dock.

“Yeah..well..still..” Ben grumbled, trying to make a point but failing horribly.

“Ah good timing Ben! I hope my soldier was kind to you.” Liu said as they got closer. Ben nodded a little, finally looking up at the man. “Well that’s good, we’ve picked out a lovely ship for you! It is a cargo ship but has plenty of room for guests.”

As Liu spoke, Ben gazed over the large ship and spoke. “Do you have a ship more for...speed?”

Liu and Jacky looked surprised at Ben. “Why would you need a fast one? The faster ones have less food storage and cannon power.”

“I-i know but i would like to get to Himanshu as soon as possible. To avoid pirates and storms.” Ben stuttered.

“Oh don’t you worry, and that’s why i picked the bigger ship kid. More crew, more safety, and the bigger the ship it wont get tossed around by storms.” Liu replied with a half hearted smile. “We’ll get her to leave by tomorrow morning, so you two can stay in the naval fort till then.”

“Thank you sir, for everything.” Jacky smiled and started pushing Ben towards the fort. When they had cleared some distance between Liu and themselves he whispered. “Why are you looking for a quick ship? I know you’re in a hurry but he’s being very generous.”

“I don’t care for his generosity.” Ben snapped, with very little care. “I would rather take a fast ship with less than a ship that will take an extra month to get somewhere.” 

“Ben enough!” Jacky hissed. “Look you’re leaving tomorrow with a full crew, food, and a safe boat. I highly doubt pirates can beat them and you’ll be safe.”

Ben growled and kicked a rock that was in the dirt, before running to the fort. Jacky sighed and rubbed his head. He still didn’t understand the kid, but he was more panicked about leaving than anything else. Slowly he followed to the fort in hopes of getting some sleep.

~Early morning~

He didn’t know why he woke up, but he did, and was glad for it. Jacky had woken up and looked around the room, his brain processing for a moment about his location. He gazed at the grandfather clock in the room and it showed one in the morning. Jacky yawned and turned to fall asleep, but the bed a couple feet away from him was empty, making him snap up again. “Ben?” He muttered.

The blacksmith stood up and lit a candle to see better, a little stunned when Ben wasn’t there. No note, but no sign of a struggle either. Jacky decided to go look around, and had to take slow and careful steps down the hall to avoid as much noise as possible. The boarded creaked under his feet, making him hold his breath in almost every step. He made it downstairs where he hoped Ben would be, but the kid was nowhere. Jacky sighed and bit his lip in thought. Where could the kid have gone?

His concentration broke when a light flashed into his eye and made him look out the window. The lighthouse near the fort was turning and only slightly illuminated the docks. Docks..shit..Jacky thought and rushed out of to fort, he slowed down when he saw a couple guards and decided to go up the side of the hill that covered over the smaller ship. Of course dropping his candle it went out and he used both hands to grip onto the overhang of earth to reach the boat. He jumped down onto the deck which made someone in the fog, gasp silently.

“Ben, I know that’s you.” Jacky said unamused, doing his best to see the boy through the fog.

He heard a small sigh and Ben emerged from the fog. “I’m not changing my mind Jacky. I’m taking this ship, and the reason, I’m actually heading to Loralei.”

Jacky froze and snapped as Ben continued to tie off the ropes. “Loralei!? Ben! That is pirate central! The moment they see you they’ll rob and kill you!”

“And that’s why I need to stop at Indulf market, to hire protection.” Ben stated, ignoring Jacky.

“Whoa! Hold on Ben! You want to go to a savage market with thieves and bounty hunters and then pursue pirates!? What are you doing?!” Jacky snapped and followed after Ben.

“Well you don’t have to come! I can get there myself!” Ben snarled back and turned to Jacky. “I’m not changing my mind. Are you going to leave or waste my time?”

~Inside the fort~  
Jack didn’t trust those two for a minute, he’s been lying in bed in constant thought. Having enough he gets out of bed and walks to the guest chambers, but opening the door he was shocked by the empty beds. 

“I knew it.” Jack grumbled to himself and started looking around for stolen items, but it was strange he found nothing missing. He ran downstairs, not caring that he was only wearing his brown pants and loose white night shirt. The cold floor seemed to wake him up anyways and he became more determined to find the two. As he looked around he was frustrated that they were not in sight nor anything was missing, not that he wanted anything stolen.

Just outside he heard shouts and looked outside at the ship leaving port, although it was slowly now the soldiers on the docks couldn’t reach it because the boarding plank was gone. He needed to act fast. Jack bolted out the door and ran down to the docks, much faster now without his uniform and gun on him. He passed the soldiers and ran up the plank to the next ship, climbing to the bow.

“How did you talk me into this!?” Jack shouted to Ben as he opened the sails, letting the cold air catch the fabric.

“I didn’t you just whined about how I was going to get killed if i was alone!” Ben yelled back, holding the wheel tightly, not expecting the pull on the rudders from the water. The blonde almost fell back when the winds caught the sails.

As the two continued to lead the ship out they were almost out of the docking area as they passed the last ship. Jack had jumped off the bow onto the deck of the ship, making Jacky jolt. When Jack glared at the blacksmith, he knew he was going to be killed. 

“J-jack l-let’s talk!” Jacky said, backing up and yelped when jack began to charge at him. Jacky’s previous fights with pirates made him a good fighter, but he wasn’t going to hurt a naval soldier. So instead he went into flight mode and started running from the soldier.

“You two are betraying his majesty!” Jack shouted, eyes trained onto Jacky’s figure, almost surprised at his speed.

“I’m sorry! Really this wasn’t my plan!” Jacky hollered back. Jack got close enough that he nearly grabbed Jacky, but was stunned and sent to the floor by a musket being swung at his gut. Jacky took the second to breathe and stared at Ben with shock.

“Jacky take the wheel.” Ben ordered and walked to Jack. The soldier barely sat up before the musket was pointed at his face. “Look Jack. It’s not too late to jump and swim home, but we’re taking this ship to pirate country.”

“But the navy will send you to jail if they catch you!” Jack exclaimed.

“You don’t think I know that? You have a choice. Will you work with a blacksmith and kid? Or go crying home to your captain?” Ben asked, moving the musket away.

Jack was torn, and almost too tired to speak. But he knew with the cold water and sharks in the water he’d have no chance. Glumly he nodded, how the hell did this kid have more power over him? It would be easy to attack and capture him, but just as easy for Jacky to attack him. He was trapped, his choice was either betrayal or death.


	3. Sailing to Trouble

The night before was clawing at Jack’s mind. He will surely lose his place in the navy, but if he attempted to turn the ship around he’d have a bullet to the head. For a kid, Ben knew how a gun worked and kept a close eye on Jack. Jacky kept his post at the wheel and nervously glanced around at the open sea, before looking to Ben.

“Ben I still think we should go back. What if pirates attack? I can’t protect you or myself if there’s twenty of them!” Jacky called out and gripped the wheel tightly.

“Take it easy Jacky, we’ll stop at Indulf market and then you can leave. I’ll get my own crew with whatever I can spare.” Ben said, looking over his shoulder at the blacksmith.

“Do you two even know how to get there?” Jack questioned and both of his captors looked at him. Jacky shook his head and Ben glanced away. “So you dont?”

“I-i can’t read very well. But i know it’s east.” Ben replied and looked at Jacky nervously.

 

“What!? You don’t even know where we’re going?!” Jacky shouted as he let go of the wheel and ran to Ben. “Ben this is a serious issue! We need to actually have a location before we accidentally hit enemy territory!” 

“I know that!” Ben snapped back, making Jacky step away. The blonde stood and began to pace a little before snapping his gaze back at Jack. “You have a captains quarters here, so you lead. If you can read a map then you can direct us.”

“And why would I do that?” Jack huffed. “No offense kid, but this is a suicidal mission. You’re likely to get robbed and killed before we even get to Indulf Market. I think Jacky might die of starvation.”

“Oh come on Jack that’s a little personal..” Jacky whined a little, knowing it was true. Jacky was never a real good cook, the only way he’s been able to live is by earning money to go out or cooking an animal over an open fire. And he had no store or animal meat on the boat.

Ben just seemed to get more angry and walked to Jack, pointing the gun at his head. “Here’s an idea. You look at a map, tell us where to go, and we’ll let you live. And as another bargain i’ll make sure you can take your ship back to the navy with Jacky. That way you guys can just say i took you prisoner.”

Jack thought for a moment. “You realize how stupid it’ll sound that a kid that’s 5 years younger than me took me hostage?”

“Well something needs to degrade your inflated ego.” Ben shrugged and Jack grumbled in return. Jack began making his way to the captains cabin and quickly looked at Jacky. “Jacky! Get back to the wheel! The winds will divert the ship's course!”

Jacky jumped and sped up to the wheel to take control again while Ben nudged the musket to Jack’s back. The soldier took a step in and began to look around for maps. The room was lovely but there were no personal trinkets or treasures. Just a simple honey colored room that had a bed, desk, trunk, and clock. Ben took a moment away from Jack to look around, his lips tilting up in a small smile at the room. Jack took notice at the wonder in the young teen’s eyes and chuckled. “Never been on a ship before?”

Ben jolted out of his gaze and looked at Jack with a huff. “No i haven't.” his blue eyes looked to the floor in thought before walking over to the desk Jack was examining. Jack opened one of the drawers and pulled out a couple neatly folded maps, spreading them open on the table he glanced over them. Ben took interest and gazed at the maps in front of him, even if he couldn’t read they did look cool.

“Alright. You were correct that Indulf Market is East and if we continue going at the speed we are with no trouble, then we should arrive in a few days.” Jack described and pointed out on the map of their current location to where Idulf is. Ben slowly moved closer, setting the musket down next to him and leaned it against the desk. Jack watched as the boy looked over the map and his eyes glanced to the musket. He hesitated for a moment and then remembered that this is a 13 year old kid and he’s an 18 year old that is a naval soldier. Without another thought Jack grabbed both of Ben’s wrists and pinned him to the desk, making Ben shriek and squirm.

“What are you doing?!” Ben screamed out and started kicking around as Jack started to move him to the bed.

“Simple i’m going to lock you in here until we get back to port.” Jack grunted as Ben kicked him in his gut. “Stop squirming!”

Jack managed to get Ben onto the bed but now he actually had to tie him up or knock him out. Jack attempted to move his hand away from one wrist but Ben bit into Jack’s wrist hard enough to draw blood. Jack yelped in pain and seeing no other choice he slammed his head hard into Ben’s forehead. This caused Ben to yell in pain and kick Jack in the gut hard enough to shove him off. Jack quickly recovered but stopped and watched Ben, the young blonde was whimpering and rubbing his forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut in attempt to hide his tears, and he flexed his wrist carefully from the grip Jack had on him. It was almost heartbreaking, and it made Jack soften up. Slowly he took a step closer and put a hand on Ben’s shoulder, making the boy jolt and look at Jack. There was a red spot on his forehead from the impact.

“H-hey i’m sorry i didn’t mean to hurt you-” Jack said softly but Ben swung his arm at Jack, nailing him right in the head with the jewels lined on his arm. Reeling back in pain Jack held his head and shuddered at the liquid seeping onto his fingers. Ben quickly got off the bed and ran to the door, as he opened it he slammed right into Jacky’s chest.

“Oh! Sorry Ben.” Jacky said at first then looked to Jack in urgency. “There’s a ship on the horizon. I don’t recognize it.”

Despite the sting in his head, Jack got up and hurried out, Ben quickly retreating back into the captains quarters. As Jack looked out from the port side he squinted his eyes to see the flag. Jacky ran to him and gripped onto the ship, looking between Jack and the larger ship in the distance. “Do you know it?”

The ship was standard, and what looked to be a Carrack model, with a sun symbol over the sails. The ball of yellow shone brightly and the design was definitely part of his navy. Jack muttered to himself as he raced up to the wheel and yelled to Jacky. “Get the sails undone! We need as much speed as possible from these guys!”

Jacky didn’t question it, he ran, climbing up the ropes to release the rest of the sails. His hands shook a little with adrenaline as he felt the ship swerve from the additiontional wind hitting the sails. He clung onto the mast when a particular gust of wind jolted the whole ship. As the ship jolted Ben did his best not to fall over, not quite having his sea legs yet. He rushed out of the captain's room and looked out to the horizon at the larger ship. Ben ran up the steps to look off the stern of the ship and watched as the pursuing ship was turning towards their direction.

“Is that the navy?!” Ben shouted to Jack, looking over at the soldier in fear. 

“Yes! Do you know anyone else that would be chasing us?!” Jack yelled back and continued to watch Jacky up in the mast. “Damn it..we’re still not fast enough.”

“What can we do?” Ben asked, walking up to Jack’s side. It frankly surprised Jack that the kid was willing to get close to him.

“We need to throw useless items over board. If we’re just getting to Indulf then we shouldn’t need the cannons or the ammo.” Jack said, glancing back at the ship. “Get Jacky and hurry. Get all of the weapons overboard.”  
Ben said nothing and ran to the shaky blacksmith, grabbing his arm and heading to the lower level of the ship. Jack huffed to himself, they maybe in a Barque model ship but they still needed more speed to out-sail a Carrack. 

“W-what are we doing here?” Jacky questioned Ben as they went to the lower deck, watching with confusion as Ben started to toss the cannon balls out the window.

Jacky glanced around for a moment before smiling, he began to unhook one of the cannons and stood back as the shipped turned. The cannon rolled down and slammed into the wall, creating a good sized hole, before rolling back to Jacky. The blacksmith grabbed the cannon before it could slam into him and forced it back to the other wall, the cannon smashed through and fell out into the sea. Ben got the idea and began unhooking the cannons while Jacky ran over and rolled the cannons to the hole.

“Do you think we’ll be able to fix this hole later?” Bed asked, stepping back when a few of the cannon balls nearly rolled over his foot.

“Let’s hope we can!” Jacky replied, not really thinking about the damage, he just wanted to get everyone to safety.

On the main deck, Jack was focusing on the approaching ship and cursed at the navy vessel. “We’re faster but not there yet.” He looked around for a solution before jamming his sword between the spokes of the wheel.

He ran to the sails and checked where the wind was directing, with a hiss he tightened the sails and ran back to the wheel, removing his sword from the spokes. He quickly turned the wheel, making the ship lean to the left, and as soon as he felt the wind catch the ship bounced on the waves.

Below the deck, the sudden turn made Jacky and Ben collide into the wall, making them panic when the cannon balls rolled their way. Jacky quickly had moved out of the way and Ben had climbed onto a loose hanging rope in the room.

“Is it just me, or are we going faster?” Ben yelled out to Jacky, slowly getting off the rope.

“We’re faster, but we still have to move the cannon balls off the boat.” Jacky replied and started to push and roll the iron projectiles to the hole they made. Ben started to help, but was trying to keep his feet steady on the ship, more worried about losing the gold that covered his body.

Jack was smirking now, pleased that they were speeding ahead of the pursuing ship, but he needed to be sure. He kept glancing back and at the same time both Jacky and Ben climbed up to the deck. Ben instantly ran to Jack and grabbed onto the railing, while Jacky began to look around and throw other miscellaneous items off the ship.

“Are we getting away?” Ben asked Jack, having to grab his arm in order to get the soldiers attention.

“So far yes, the wind is on our side, and i’m guessing you guys got some stuff off the ship.” Jack assumed and watched the compass in front of his wheel. “We’re going a bit off on the route, but it’ll be easy to fix later.” Ben wanted to protest but was cut off by Jack. “we’ll get to the market Ben, but you need to trust me.”

Ben glared at Jack, mainly pissed off because there was nothing he could do, but also the delay in his trip. He stubbornly nodded and ran to the lower decks to see if there was something else to throw overboard. Jacky had been throwing objects over board when he noticed a loose rope in front of him, he grabbed it and lightly tugged, seeing it was connected to one of the sails. He may have never been on a ship but he knew he had to tie it back up. He took the rope to his mouth and climbed up the mast of the ship, reaching the limb that the sail was waving violently from. He climbed over and started to tie it off, a glimpse of another ship caught his eye and he gazed over the horizon. A large black flag was in the sky, with a blob of violet in the middle, he didn’t recognize the ship and climbed down from the mast.

Quickly sprinting to Jack he called out. “There’s another ship coming! But i can’t tell what it is!”

Jack raised a brow at the blacksmith before looking out into the distance, his eyes narrowed to focus on the ship, only to have them widen in shock. “It’s the Sangria Pearls. We have to turn the ship around!” 

The ship began to lean to the left as Jacky clenched onto the railing. “Wait! Then we’ll be running into the navy!” He exclaimed.

“It’s better than pirates! Plus, I got an idea. Go down and get Ben, we’ll probably need him.” Jack ordered and Jacky sprung into action as he raced down the stairs, nearly slamming into wooden posts as he went.

“Ben!? Ben!” Jacky kept calling out, searching into the lower decks. “BEN!”

“What are you screaming for!?” Ben yelled back, coming around the corner, looking really annoyed.

“Well to make a long story short, we got pirates to deal with now.” Jacky panted out, jolting when the ship turned. Ben wound up slipping and faulting into a pile of wheat bags, coughing at the wheat spores. 

“Come on we have to move!” Jack said and pulled Ben onto his feet, running to the stairs. As Ben was being dragged he did his best to keep the jewels on his body from falling, and as they reached the top the view of the Navy ship was in front of them.

“That stupid..Jack!” Ben ran over to the soldier and grabbed at the wheel. “What the hell are you doing?! You’re going to kill us!”

“I’m not! I’m still on this ship too!” Jack snapped back and continued. “Look, there’s pirates in pursuit of us and are going to catch up, this is the only choice we have, AND fastest way to the market!”

“YOU’RE INSANE!” Ben shouted back.

“BRAT!”

“ASSHOLE!”

“TOWN TART DRESSER!”

“SHHIIIIPPP!” Jacky yelled and wrapped a rope around him and the railing before running over to hold onto Ben.

Ben struggled for a second before looking at the Navy ship only a minute from ramming into them. Ben screamed as Jack spun the wheel, making the whole ship tilt and just barely miss the Carrack ship. Jacky peered behind them and smirked as the Navy ship sailed past with intent of attacking the pirate ship, and vise versa. Jacky scanned the Navy ship above them as he noticed the shocked or surprised faces of a few soldiers, and Ben could do nothing but stare in shock.

As they passed the ship the mast knocked into the Carrack ship, ripping a part of the sail. Jack took quick notice and looked at Jacky. “Get the sail in!”

Jacky broke his gaze on the ship and untied the rope, running to the mast and began to climb up. “Ben, go find something to patch it up.”

Ben barely registered what Jack said for a moment but was brought out of his trance when Jack grabbed his shoulder and his cobalt eyes met Jack’s sapphire ones. “Ben, go find something to fix the sail.” Jack commanded lightly.

Ben slowly nodded and hurried to the lower decks for supplies, and Jacky was working on taking the one sail down. Jack resumed his position at the wheel and gazed back a couple times to make sure that the ships were not following. He exhaled the air trapped in his lungs for what felt like minutes as he watched the pirate ship fire cannons on the Navy ship. The ride should be much smoother now.

As evening fell, the sky was changing from pale blue to a bright gold where the sunset behind them. Ben and Jacky had spent the noon time fixing the sail, when they finished they both went below deck to get some food. Jack was getting tired, this was clear to him and anyone else that would be seeing him at the moment. The only thing helping him stay awake was the chilly air and the fear of seeing any pirates or navy patrols.

Below deck Jacky had succeeded in making a stew for them and began wolfing down the food he had. “Well, if nothing else, I learned to make stew and learned how to patch up a sail. Quite a day.” Jacky spoke happily and contently with food now in his stomach.

“Yeah i guess..” Ben replied as he ate his stew, it was not the best thing he has ever had, but still served its purpose. “Do you think one of us should sail for Jack?”

Jacky blinked and thought for a second before smiling. He knew Ben was worried about Jack and that Jack could use a break. “Tell you what, you go take a bowl up to him and I’ll take over the wheel.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asked, standing up as Jacky got up to get another bowl. “Will you be able to stay up?”

“If you’re not confident with this you can sit up in the crows nest with a blanket. I should be alright for the night.” Jacky chuckled and handed Ben the new bowl of stew. Ben nodded and walked up the steps carefully, the sea was much calmer now, easily getting up to the main deck. He looked around at the beauty for the sea and sighed contently before walking to Jack, the man was practically leaning on the wheel in exhaustion. 

“Jack? Come on, you need to go to bed.” Ben spoke softly to not startle Jack, since he took no notice to Ben.

His eyes looked to Ben and he stood up straight. “Thanks Ben, but someone has to sail.” His smile was weary and he kept glancing to the bowl in Ben’s hands.

“Jacky is going to take over, go sleep. I’ll be up in the crows nest.” Ben said, Jack opened his mouth to protest but Ben handed him the stew. “Go eat and get some sleep, you’re the only one that knows how to sail and we’ll need that.” 

Seeing there was no point in arguing Jack took the stew and chuckled at Ben’s glare. He looked like a kid that you said ‘no’ to, with his eyes narrowed and lips in a grimace. “Alright you win, but don’t forget to grab a blanket.” 

“I know that!” Ben exclaimed as Jack walked down to the captains quarters. Ben huffed as he walked down the stairs to walk to the crows nest when Jacky climbed up onto the main deck and tossed a blanket to Ben. 

“Bundle up, and sleep well.” Jacky spoke and Ben nodded in return. “And try not to fight too much with Jack ok? This is a lot on him.”

“I know that.” Ben hissed and held the blanket close. “I just wish he wasn’t so...so..”

“Talented? Egotistical? Loyal to the navy?” Jacky suggested to him.

“All the above..” Ben muttered and walked to the latter for the crows nest.

Jacky watched him reach to the top before walking to the wheel, lightly feeling the pine and birch wood under his finger tips. The pine wood reminded him of the forest back at home, he hoped Helen was keeping his shop in good shape. If he was completely honest he wished he could go back to work in his blacksmith ship, he missed the heat of the oven, the smell of coal, and the smile on his customers faces when the pieces were finished. However, at the same time the thrill of the pirates and being on the seas was something he used to dream about. He chuckled softly and looked at the compass, correcting the boat before watching the beautiful waves. 

Along with the adventure itself he also hoped to understand Ben’s reason more. A random kid shows up with enough gold and jewels to disgrace the Alam queen herself. He wants to go to the market full of thieves, nobles, and civilians just to get to Loralei. But for what? He clearly is nuts if he thinks the pirates will keep him alive. Not to sound cold hearted but he’ll have to leave Ben if things get too risky, this whole thing is a suicide mission. They’ll rob him and probably slit his throat..or worse..No, he couldn’t think about what more they would do to the kid. With that, there’s also Jack. A prideful man that would make a wonderful captain or even commander of the Navy, but now those chances are practically shot. Hopefully he will live a long life after this mess.

The night rolled on till morning, by the time the sun began to rise Jacky was doing everything in his power to stay awake. He was sure Ben was fast asleep and the only thing keeping him awake was the cold wind, and the now rising sun. His eyes began to droop as he leaned on the wheel when a tap on his shoulder caused him to jolt with a small snort.

Jacky’s dark eyes quickly looked to his left at Jack who laughed at the smith’s surprise. “My turn to steer, you go sleep.” 

Jacky didn’t argue and a yawn escaped him as he stood and made his way to the captain’s quarters.

Jack did his best not to laugh at Jacky as he stumbled down to bed, and looked around for a moment. Not seeing Ben he rolled his eyes and jabbed his sword through the spokes of the wheel, and began walking to the crows nest. He climbed up the later, waking up more from the salty air and the warm sun. As he reached to the top he smiled at the young boy who was wrapped up in a white wool blanket, yet he did not look at peace. Ben’s face was twisted with what looked like anguish and discomfort. Jack grabbed Ben’s arm and shook him lightly.

“Ben, Ben wake up.” Jack called softly, getting a grumble back and the blonde slowly opened his eyes.

“Ew..i feel gross.” Ben groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Well you were sleeping out here over night, you’re probably covered in salt now.” Jack grinned and rubbed Ben’s back, instantly getting his hand slapped away. “Come on, let’s get onto the deck.”

Jack climbed down the latter and stationed himself at the wheel, removing the sword and grabbing a hold of it. He watched as Ben sluggishly climbed down the latter and walked over to Jack, the blanket still wrapped around him and dragged on the deck. “I almost forgot, how did you and Jacky lighten the load on the ship?”

Ben thought for a moment before yawning. “He um..the cannon busted through the wall and fell into the ocean..we just started pushing everything out.”

Jack raised a brow, he wasn’t annoyed but it was something to be fixed. “That...is one way to lose the cannons I suppose.”

They stood silently, Ben’s eyes finally adjusted and stared in amazement by the view, and he hummed happily when the wind blew in his face. Jack was smiling by the content look on Ben’s face and asked softly. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing..” Ben answered, not even opening his eyes. “It’s wonderful to be thinking about nothing..to see something besides walls and to be getting away from home.”

“Sounds like you were trapped.” Jack pointed out. “But is fighting pirates much better?”

Ben frowned a bit and took the blanket off his shoulders. “Death sounds more appealing if you knew how i grew up..” The cloak on his body fluttered and the gold lit up as the sun hit him.

“I could understand that..That’s why I wanted to join the navy, the sea is far more entertaining.” Jack replied back. They stood quietly again, not wanting to pressure each other for answers on their pasts. 

“By the way the..the whole calling you brat, i’m sorry.” Jack shrugged a bit, looking to Ben.

“It is alright. I’m sorry to call you Asshole, i was just scared.” Ben admitted and then smirked. “But it was sweet of you to call me a tart. You technically called me sweet and bitter.”

“Ben, do me a favor. Never accept Town tart as a compliment.” Jack groaned and Ben chuckled.

The day rolled on, to the point of Jack waking up noon time to be welcomed to a storm. Ben had taken refuge in the captain's quarters. Neither of the Jack’s wanted the young boy on the deck with the crashing waves and ferocious winds. Jack was focusing on keeping the sails and loose items from flying off the ship while Jacky was steering the ship. Jack didn’t want to try giving instructions over the storm so he left the steering to Jacky. If nothing else if they did get off course it would be easy to correct. Both were soaked to the bone as the rain blinded both from seeing any exit out of the storm. 

It seemed to take hours before they left the storm and thankfully not too many things were damaged, but they had to open the sails to let them dry out. Ben had been able to come out of the room and help dry out things while Jack and Jacky had to switch steering to let the other dry off or help Ben. To Ben it was an adventure, Jacky saw it as a nightmare, and Jack had seen it as another day at sea. 

“How long do we have till we reach Indulf?” Ban asked looking to Jacky.

“According to Jack, about a day. We should arrive sometime tomorrow. I’m really glad we weren’t heading to Himanshu. 2 months of this? I’m glad i’m not a naval soldier.” Jacky snickered.

“I would never go to that blasted kingdom. It has done nothing for me.” Ben spoke with venom in his voice and stormed off.

The hours seemed to be shorter as they all worked on the ship, soon it was evening again and they had switched jobs for the night. Ben didn’t want to risk getting wet or even more filthy then he already was, so he and Jack bunked in the captain’s quarters that night. Jack being gracious to Ben’s privacy slept on the floor with a few blankets and a pillow. Jacky stood at the wheel and hummed as he sailed the ship, watching the compass and the waves. In the next few hours they would be at Indulf, the busiest man made port in the world. The entire structure took years to make and since then everyone around the world had gone there to trade or get information. If nothing else, they’ll get Ben to where he needs to be, and then both Jack and Jacky could go home. 

Jacky smiled softly and spoke to himself. “Don’t worry Ben...we’ll find you the pirates you need. I just hope this is all for a good cause..”


	4. Indulf Market

By the time it was morning Jack had to help steer the ship into the docks and lower the anchor. Since it was a large market and harbor, almost everyone slept on their ships during the night and by next morning everyone would be working or shopping. They spent the night sleeping so everyone was on the same pace again and well rested. By the time it was morning once again Jacky was trying to cook while Jack was sharpening his sword, they both were pretty quiet besides the blacksmiths occasional curses. 

“Alright, so this market place is going to be very crowded and we never know when someone will try to swipe our stuff. The safest bet is to keep your items inside of your clothes and Ben will have to walk between us.” Jack explained as he examined his sword.

“I understand..but what are we even looking for? Ben had mentioned getting a new ship but..” Jacky stopped, he knew he couldn’t tell Jack where Ben planned to go. “Who do we talk to?”

“I might have an idea, bartenders. They always collect information.” Jack shrugged and sheathed his sword. 

“I suppose.” Jacky spoke and continued cooking, cutting up some apples for breakfast. “But are you sure we’ll be able to watch him? Ben’s kind of...excited about new things.”

“It will be tough but i’m sure we can watch him.” Jack smiled fondly at the subject, it’s like he’s entertained by Ben.

“I guess i will wake him up then.” Jacky said and took a plate with him to the captains quarters. He knocked on the door lightly before opening it, looking at the lump of sheets. He smiled and set the plate down before going to the bed. “Ben, come on it’s time to wake up. We’re at Indulf.”

“Mmffhh..” Ben moaned into the sheets before lifting his head up. “What? Where are we?” He sniffed the air for a moment. “Food?”

Jacky couldn’t help but laugh at this and pet Ben’s head. “We’re at Indulf and yes, i have food for you.” 

Ben rubbed his eyes and thought for a moment before springing out of bed and looking out the window. “Wow! It’s so big here! I want to see it all!”

“Well..maybe another day Ben, we have to get you a crew of pirates going to Loralei.” Jacky pointed out, walking to the door. “Go ahead and eat, Jack and I will be somewhere around the ship.”

Ben eagerly nodded and got to work on eating his food, not even caring what it was. Jacky chuckled and closed the door, looking off the starboard side to the market. Already people were leaving their ships to start shopping, and Ben was right, now taking a good look at the place it was huge. It would take them hours to find a crew, unless the pirates are well known here.

“It’s a nice place isn’t it?” Jack commented, stepping to the edge to lower down the platform. “I’ve only been here once but there are many fascinating things here.”

“Let me guess, a lot of the items were scams? Fake trinkets?” Jacky said in amusement and began to walk down the board.

“Something like that. Not really fake, but more expensive than they should be.” Jack replied and followed.

“Ahh~” Jacky stretched and tapped the ground with his foot. “It feels so good to be on a solid surface.”

“It’s one in the same to me.” Jack chuckled and looked up at the ship. “Hopefully this will be alright while we’re gone.” 

“I’m sure it will, and besides, we can hitch a ride with another crew if it’s necessary.” Jacky positively added. Both of them looked up when they heard a door slam and saw Ben running down to them.

“Wait for me guys!” Ben shouted out, his eyes wide with excitement and his lips curled up in a big grin.

“Do we have much of a choice?” Jack chuckled and grabbed Ben, making him put the hood of his cloak on and wrap the cloak itself around him tightly. “Now, stay close, we don’t want anyone kidnapping or robbing you.”

“God don’t be such a mom. I know it’s dangerous here.” Ben huffed, slapping Jack’s hands away.

“So is stealing a ship and holding a musket but that didn’t stop you.” Jacky laughed and begun to walk to the markets. Jack laughed along with Jacky as Ben followed with a small pout, the three walking together as close as possible. The market was only just opened but tons of people were already flooding the streets, and the stalls kept making Ben stop to look. Everything seemed to glitter and amaze Ben to no end, it was impossible not to stop at every stall. 

Ben’s POV.

I had held up a small telescope from the stall, examining the brass telescope, it looked like it could use cleaning from the rust. But the objects laid out on each table did not satisfy my curiosity or my amazement, I wanted to see more.

“Great Surya, Ben. Are you from underground? I’m sure you’ve seen a telescope before.” Jacky chortled and ruffled the hair on my head.

“Great Surya? What does that mean?” I asked, slapping his hand away. He gave me a strange look and so I turned to Jack, who also looked at me with confusion.

“Wait, you don’t know Alam’s god Surya?” Jack questioned, crossing his arms.

“Uh..well no, my parents never believed in gods. They believe they’re foolish stories that crazy people made up.” I replied, looking between them, Jacky started to snicker behind his hand. “Stop laughing!”

“N-no, it’s ok Ben, I’m just a bit surprised. I mean, even if you don’t believe in Surya and Jaci, most people at least know about them.” Jacky smiled, taking a couple deep breaths to prevent himself from laughing.

Jack grabbed my hand and started leading us from the stall. “To make a long story short, Surya is the god of the sun, and Jaci is the goddess of the moon, together they made the first Alam king.”

“Sounds...nice? A little cliche I won’t deny.” I admit as Jack let go of me and the three of us continued walking. “So they fell in love and made our first king. Sounds too much like a happy ending fairytale.” 

“Well there’s more to it, but we’ll talk about it another day. For now, let’s keep looking around for a crew.” Jacky added and walked ahead of Jack and I. We continued like this, stopping at stalls, asking people for advice, and I have been making sure to check my body for the gold. It was getting hard for me to breathe with all this junk on, and it was hard for me to walk as the streets got more crowded.

At one moment a group of people rushed by and slammed right into us, causing me to fall back. I didn’t hit the ground because I then fell back onto another person that just pushed me off. I panted, I quickly checked my body for the jewels and sighed in relief. As my pulse was just calming down it spiked again, I couldn’t see Jacky or Jack. “Jack! Jacky!?” I yelled out, but my voice was quiet in comparison to the market.

“For a limited time folks! The sale won’t last forever! Ladies and gentleman, the finest garments and trinkets from around the world!”

The booming voice called over the crowd, partly annoying me as I looked up to the well dressed man. He looked like a clean cut man with his brunette hair slicked back, and a large hat with a feather sticking out from the top. His clothes were simply black breeches with a waistcoat of a beautiful wine color and black designs swirled around, and on his feet were simple brown shoes. Although as I looked up he looked down and his honey eyes met mine instantly, making me almost want to vanish into the ground below me.

“You, young one! Come up here!” He called out, several people turned to me and he held out his hand to help me onto the stage. The stage! That could help me look for Jack and Jacky!

Taking his hand he hoisted me up easily and continued to spout his nonsense, I was preoccupied with looking for Jack and Jacky. However the market was swamped with people, every head looked similar, and if not, the same. I couldn’t see them anywhere and I just hope they look up to see me. I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jolt and turn to the gentleman that had invited me up.

“Excuse me sir but i have a much more suitable cloak then the long rag you’re wearing now. Let me get you one.” The man said with a smile and reached to take off my cloak.

“Back off!” I snapped, the man looked uneasy as well as the crowd, but he reached again and pulled the cloak from my body. I barely even registered until I heard multiple gasps from the crowd, looking down the bracelets and gold was revealed on my body, the only pieces covered would be the ones under my blouse.

“He’s got gold!” One man shouted and I snapped back to reality as a truly ugly man was trying to climb up the stage.

“And legs!” I commented as I jumped off the back of the stage and started running down the marketplace. 

All around me I heard gasps and calls out for me to stop, but at this point I was too scared. For all I know, Jack could have called me and I wouldn’t have heard him. My breath was starting to come out as gasps and the gold began to feel heavy on me, occasionally jabbing me when I ran into someone. I had to find a place to hide, anywhere would be good right about now!

“Hey kid!” A voice called and I nearly lost my footing when a man came up beside me. “Follow me, I can get you out of this.” The man said and ran ahead of me, he was fast!

I followed him, having no other option, and we ran into a small alleyway where he lead me to a back door of a building. He quickly opened it and I ran inside, falling to my knees when I stopped to breathe. He closed the door and locked it behind us, I could hear his panting and looked over to see him leaning on the door, seemingly listening for anyone. I glanced around, noticing a lot of barrels and kitchen supplies, it looked like a tavern.

“You got lucky kid, anyone could have caught you and robbed you. Maybe even rape you.” The man said bluntly, walking to the side and sitting on a barrel.

I finally had a good look of him, his hair was a messy hickory color with a small bit of it tied in the back, and he has coffee colored eyes. His clothes were simple brown breeches, white undergarments, but his waistcoat is black with small gold trims around the outlines of the waistcoat. He had a peculiar necklace on of a pendant, it looks like a coin.

“Um..thank you for helping me..” I said, slowly getting to my feet but wobbling slightly. I leaned on the counter and never took my eyes off this man.

“You’re welcome. Now, why are you wearing all that? It’s like you’re asking to get robbed.” He questioned, his eyes warm but the rest of his body was rigid and he did not look like he wanted me here long.

“I’m looking for a pirate crew. A good one, with close ties to the pirates of Loralei.” I explain quickly, taking a peek behind me for an exit.

His expression when to shock at my words but quickly he relaxed. A small grin appeared on his face making me tense up, and when he stood I instinctively backed up. “Well you’re in luck kid, Because I know all the pirates around here. I can get you passage, but in return for me helping you again, you have to take me as well.”

I raised a brow as he moved to grab a small bag from under the counter, along with a small flintlock pistol. “Why do you want to go? You don’t even know me.”

“True.” He spoke softly, twirling the gun a little before placing it in his pants. “But i need someone to get me off this nightmare island. And that would be you. So do we have a deal?”

I thought for a moment, slowly nodding. “Ok..but first I need to find my friends.” I replied, surprised when he walked over and placed a black cloak around my shoulders, that had a small bronze broach on the front in the shape of a flower.

“Understood, we better go now little man.” He quickly said and opened the back door.

“Wait, what is your name?” I asked, and he looked at me with curiosity as he threw on his own black cloak.

“It’s Brian.” He answered and walked out into the alleyway.

Jacky’s POV.

If nothing else were to happen then thank god but now I’m lost! The market was always praised as a wonderful location with tons of treasures. They should have named it the stampede market, because all you get is stepped on and squashed! I’m at the end of my rope here...there’s not a sign of Ben or Jack and if i start yelling out their names I could be confusing people. I need to get high up.

I quickly found a stand and climbed up on top of it, taking cautious steps on the wood to avoid the fabric roof. Barely anyone noticed me, thank the god’s for that, but even being up higher than anyone else there was no sign of Ben or Jack. This is bad…

I let out a small whimper or sigh, whatever the hybrid noise was, and took a step back. The fabric tore and I yelped as I fell onto a stand display, but I felt something crack under me. The rather large man in charge of the stand started cussing at me and hauled me off the stand table. I slowly stepped over the stand table and walked off before hearing him yell out.

“Come here you shit! You need to pay me for that!” The man yelled, getting a few people to look over.

“S-sorry sir it was an accident-” I began as I turned to look at him but felt my body freeze up. The man kept yelling at me as he climbed over the stand, at this point I was no longer frozen. I bolted out through the crowd, pushing people aside if I had to, and prayed to god there was no officers on this island other than Jack. I climbed up the nearest stall and started to jump across them, if nothing else maybe Ben and Jack can find me.

Jack’s POV.

“Dear god where are they?” I muttered to myself as I looked around the market. A group of men had separated Ben, Jacky, and myself and I was getting worried. Jacky could probably handle himself but Ben is only a kid with a shit ton of gold on him. I have to find them fast or things could go wrong. As I walked there was another group of people running around and I quickly followed them, it was a little tricky because of the crowds but I managed to keep them in my sights. 

They slowed down at one moment and I tried to blend in with the crowd by going to one of the nearby stalls, and listened to them argue. It was clear by the swords and pistols, plus various tattoos, that they were pirates. Not to mention their appearance was disgusting. 

“Damn it we lost him!” 

“Calm down Saber, we’ll find the brat. Where ever he got all that gold I want to know.”

“And if we can’t? You two remember the captain says we’re leaving in two hours. After that we have to leave.”  
“Fucking shit..you’re right. Let’s just keep looking and maybe we’ll find that kid.”

“And then what? To remove all that gold you would have to spend those two hours.”

“Who said waiting to remove them? I’ll just take the kid and kill him later if i have to.”

“You might want to save him for the captain, he looks like his type.” The pirate snickered.

My hands were clenched to my sides, white now in a fist form as I walked over. Without a word, or before they noticed me, I punched one of the pirates to the ground. I had nailed the second one in the stomach but the third one clocked me right in the jaw. People around us were gasping and backing up, leaving us four surrounded by a wall of bodies.

“You fucking bitch!” The first pirate yelled, standing up to hit me, the second pirate pulled out a knife as he regained his composure.

Oh shit, what have I done? Without a second thought I flipped the first man over as he charged at me and kicked the knife out of the pirates hand at the same time. The third man grabbed ahold of me as he yanked me back and threw me towards one of the stalls. Before I could smash into the stall i grabbed ahold of the table top and grabbed one of the antique rum bottle and smashed it into the guy’s cheek, making it shatter. Tough people, the second man ran at me with his knife but I was quick enough to turn and throw him over the stall. Just as the first man grabbed my shirt to punch my lights out, he was squashed by another body. 

“Hey stranger! Need help?” Jacky! 

“You son of a bitch, good timing!” I chuckled and shoved Jacky away for a moment to punch the third pirate that was charging at Jacky.

“Well i aim to please.” Jacky replied and yanked the second man across the counter, clocking him right in the head to make him unconscious.

I grabbed Jacky’s arm and started running through the market, If there were more pirates from their crew coming I didn’t want to be anywhere near them. We sped through as fast as we could, managing to find an open area at the nearest docks. We both took a moment to catch our breaths, before we looked at eachother and started laughing.

“Jacky, where did you learn to pop out of nowhere and cause trouble?” I asked as I stood up and leaned on a barrel.

“Same place learned to swing a hammer and hunt, my home.” Jacky chuckled, standing tall and rubbing his back for knots. 

“We could use someone like that in the navy, you seem to have experience.” I commented and looked around.

“Count me out, i’m not really navy material. Too many rules and not enough freedom.” Jacky shrugged. “Trust me, i’ve been offered several times, but i’m comfortable as a blacksmith.”

“If you say so..” I replied, taking notice as he talked he looked a little downcast. Probably homesick is a better word. “So, where do we go-”

“Jack! Jacky!” A younger voice yelled out over the crowd. Both of us turned our heads to look at a black cloaked figure running to us.

“Ben!” I called out, unable to help the smile on my face.

“Hey shrimp! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Jacky called out, running to Ben and instantly hugging him. The two stayed in their hug for a moment before Ben let go and ran over to me.

“What happened to you?” Ben asked, noticing my probably bruised jaw.

“Uh, street fight. It’s not important.” I replied quickly. “Now, since we’re at the harbor we can find a ship.”

“There won’t be a need to do that.” A voice called, and I looked up to him.

The man was walking to us, his hood up and all i could see was his smug grin. Instinctively I moved Ben behind me but he grabbed my arm. “Guy’s it’s alright. This is Brian, he saved me from some pirates when I was looking for you two.”

“And as payment, i’m going with you three.” He added, glancing to Jacky and I. It was like he was...analyzing us.

“Brian, this is Jack.” Ben said, tugging my arm. “And our blacksmith Jacky.”

“Pleasure to meet you Brian.” Jacky smiled politely and moved a hand out to shake Brian’s hand.

Brian shook his hand lazily and replied. “Pleasure is all mine. Jack and Jacky though..I feel like that will get confusing. Do you have another name?”

All three of us thought for a moment. Then Brian sighed. “I suppose not..you know, you remind me of a famous pirate..I think his name was Coal Tide.”

“That sounds like a ridiculous name.” I snapped, I didn’t like this new person coming in and trying to change another persons name.

“Well if not Coal Tide, what about Laughing Jack? You seem like a cheery man, and a similar man named Laughing Paul was a famous blacksmith aboard the Moonstone.” Brian suggested.

“The Moonstone! The most famous ship under the Pirate King?!” Ben asked quickly, walking to Brian.

“That’s right.” Brian chuckled, then looked to Jacky. “What say you?”

Jacky was conflicted, that was easy to tell, I was about to speak in his defense but he spoke before me. “I think Laughing Jack would work, people can also just call me LJ.”

Brian hummed. “Alright, Jack, and then Laughing Jack. Let’s go, we need to get to the crew before nightfall.”

I looked to the sun and he was right, the sun was already closing in on the horizon, how did the day go by so fast? Brian began to walk with Ben following closely behind him. Jack..or Laughing Jack and I walked together. “Are you alright Jacky?”

“I’m alright, just a bit surprised, but hey this will make things less confusing for people right?” Laughing Jack smiled.

“Jacky, you don’t have to do this, that man barely knows us.” I commented with spite.

“I know that, but what if someone calls out to us? If they say Laughing Jack or even just LJ i’ll know they’re talking about me and not getting both of us confused.” Laughing Jack replied. 

“If you’re sure, but don’t feel like you have to keep that name.” I said softly, his expression relaxed and he nodded.

“Don’t worry, I know what i’m doing.” Laughing Jack smiled and walked ahead of me. Gods I hope he does know, and I hope he changes his mind.

The four of us made our way to the other end of the docks, and in front there was a lone ship. On the back it was titled the Red Beryl, the ship was a standard pirate ship with the ship being brown and decorated with purple wine coloring. The sails had a purple stone on the black sails, but I couldn’t recognize the stone. 

“This is it boys, this is the crew we’re joining. They are one of the Pirate King’s most loyal crew to take us to Loralei.”


	5. Dazed Questions

LJ’s POV.

The outside of the ship looked more impressive..On the dock it was a beautiful vessel like you’d see most pirates sail, but stepping onto the ship it was a mess. Open barrels, the deck was filthy, sails were partially torn, and a foul stench hit my nose when I climbed aboard. 

“Not to be rude Brian..but this ship reeks, and are you sure this is the crew to be asking help from?” I asked carefully, several of the pirates were drunk and passed out from the previous day.

“Trust me LJ, they don’t look like much because they were celebrating yesterday, but they know who the Pirate King is. Give me a moment to find my friend.” Brian replied and walked towards the captains quarters.

“I do not trust him one bit.” Jack huffed, watching the pirates as they moved around the ship.

“Do you have any other ideas Jack?” Ben sneered at him. “I don’t suppose you know every currently docked ship at this port.” 

“He kind of has a point Ben, these pirates may not be really trustworthy.” I defended and watched as one pirate smirked at me. My heart stopped for a moment at the spine chilling grin. The pirate seemed to snicker at my stiffness but then walked off.

“Guys, meet your captain.” Brian spoke as he motioned to the man beside him. “Captain Timothy Mask.”

“But you three can call me Masky or Captain.” The man spoke. the man looked at them with dark pecan colored eyes, and had a dark brown messy hair that connected to his sideburns. His hair was long enough that to the side by his left ear he had a small braid with a couple white beads holding it together. His figure seemed greasy by lack of a bath, and his clothes slightly torn by previous battles. He wore simple brown pants with a black colored shirt, a couple necklaces of gold and silver around his neck that drooped down to the center of his chest. He didn’t have a hat that most pirates would, but rather a short brown cloak around his shoulders that had a hood with white on the front. Almost like a mask and on his sides he had a sword and a pistol, and lastly at his feet were large brown boots.

“Now, which one of you is Ben?” He captain questioned, crossing his arms. Ben cautiously stepped forward and bowed to the captain. “I see, come, we have to talk. You too Brian.”

“Whoa hold on there, you don’t expect me to leave Ben unsupervised.” Jack hissed at Tim.

“He’s in safe hands, and Brian is there to watch him, how about you and your friend check the ship. See if it’s to your liking.” He grumbled back and guided Ben and Brian to his quarters.

I looked at Jack that seemed to be having thoughts of ripping the captain apart. I set my hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Take it easy, Ben will be safe. Let’s go look around.” I suggested, leading the soldier to the other end of the ship.

Ben’s POV.

As I was lead into the captains room i took quick notice that it was not as extravagant as I originally would expect from captains. There were a few things like jewels and the large bed, but the desk was simple birch and the main color of the room was bronze or white. There was no fancy clocks or books, no major designs in the wood. On his desk was some cluttered papers and a compass, even the pain seemed plain for being a queen size.

I heard Brian and Tim chuckle as they walked past me. “Expecting something kid?” 

“Tim leave him alone, he’s probably used to seeing fancy ships considering all the gold he has.” Brian playfully added, sitting in one of the birch chairs by the desk.

“Actually...when we stole the navy ship that was my first time on a boat.” I defended, not really happy about being teased. 

“Stole?” Tim laughed and sat in his chair. “The kid is already a pirate. But before I can take you to the Pirate King, I need to know what you plan to do.”

I sat in the last available seat and sighed. “I plan to give him my gold, even myself if it’s necessary. I need him to end this ridiculous war between the pirates and the kingdom.”

Tim raised a brow and leaned on the desk, moving the papers to the side. “That’s a large request, and a large cost. I’m glad you know your cost, but how do you expect him to end this war?”

This was it, even I didn’t know the solution to my own issue. “Well..maybe he can kill or capture other pirates that continue to attack the navy and kingdom. Then we can give the choice of death or joining him.”

“But then we wouldn’t be pirates, we would be working for the king.” Brian pointed out.

“I don’t care! Kill the king for all i care!” I snapped, standing up and looking between them. “As long as this ends i don’t care! Pirates or the kingdom, or somewhere inbetween!”

Tim stood and walked to me, making me cower for a moment and sit down. His eyes gazed over me in what seemed to be both annoyance and amusement. Finally he smirked and kneeled down in front of me. “You got guts, there’s no denying that. You have a deal. I offer my room to you until we get there.”

I exhaled, not realizing I had held my breath in the first place. “T-thank you?”

“Now go on and meet everyone, I need a word with Brian.” Tim instructed, standing up again. I didn’t say anything, I bolted to that door faster than a hare from a wolf.

Brian’s POV.

As Ben ran out he slammed the door behind him, I chuckled to myself. He’s willing to throw away everything for this, but why?

“Interesting catch you had there Brian. Does he have a family?” Tim asked me as he grabbed out a wine bottle and two glasses.

“Not that I know, I just met the kid. I have no idea what his cause for this is.” I replied. “But I intend to find out.”

“Should have known you would say that.” Tim shrugged and poured the wine, handing a glass to me. “And why is it this time you want to come with me? I thought we talked about this.”

“Tim I’m not a child, I’m your friend. And I think i deserve to meet the king after giving him all my intel.” I grumbled and took a sip of the wine, the bitter taste waking me more.

“There’s a reason I don’t want you meeting him Brian. He makes people his slaves.” Tim growled at me, he has always hated it when I denied a request from him.

“What can i say? I am a glutton for work.” I answered and grinned. “Tim, i’m a grown man, and this means I can travel with you.”

Tim sighed, taking a gulp of his wine and looked away in thought. I knew he hated this, but I was not making up my mind. He finally faced me and nodded. “Alright, but if you need a way out, let me know.”

“To our partnership.” I said, raising my glass to him, he smirked and tapped his glass with mine.

Jack’s POV.

I didn’t know what to make of this crew, they seemed hard working, but also distant from us. Every time LJ tried to talk to someone they would shrug him off and continue their task. Maybe, this was the wrong time to talk to others. I noticed Ben running out of the captains quarters and instantly rushed to him. He seemed relieved that I was there and hugged my arm, and I kneeled to his height. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine...the captain agreed to our terms, but he’s kind of...intimidating.” Ben replied and looked to me. “I think..this is where we say goodbye.”

I didn’t understand what he ment, why say goodbye? He seemed to catch onto my puzzled look and he elaborated. “You know? You and LJ don’t want to go to Loralei, so you guys can take the navy ship and leave.”

I barely noticed LJ had walked over until he spoke. “Ben, i don’t think i can leave.” I looked over at the blacksmith and he smiled at us. “I mean, this adventure so far has been amazing, a little scary, but still amazing. And, I honestly don’t want to leave you with a bunch of pirates in the way.”

Ben seemed glad by his news and looked to me hopefully. I didn’t know what I wanted, if i go home now there’s a chance they’ll take me back. “um..I’ll think about it Ben..” I said and stood, moving away from Ben. He gave me a dejected look, but nodded, walking off to the port side to watch the ocean. LJ placed a hand on my shoulder, and although he looked upset he still smiled.

“You can come with us, it may not be fun as the navy, but...maybe you’ll find something better out there.” LJ commented and I sighed.

“LJ, it’s not that simple, I have a family name to uphold. Plus, the life out there is nothing but pirates. I will have nothing out here.” I reply and remove his hand from my shoulder, walking across the deck and down onto the docs.

I needed some time to think, after all there is no life out there for me that would be safe or comforting. I would be on the run, or somewhere that is isolated, and that’s not what I want. I want a home, family, good job, and a place that my children could grow. It’s what my father would have wanted.

~Flashback time~

I ran across the meadow to see my father in his uniform, being a captain of the Navy was something my family was known for of the men in our family. “Dad! Are you leaving again?” I asked in disappointment.

“Of course Jack, I have a job to do.” He said smiling and petting my head. He and I looked a lot a like I was told, except with the stubble he was growing. “I know i only got back, but this mission should be short. Remember to take care of your mother.” 

“I will dad!” I said with pride. “But when can I sail with you?” I asked as I held his hand.

“Someday when you’re old enough son. You still have a couple years before you’re at 12, and even then you will have lots more to learn. But I know you’ll carry our family higher in status.” My father spoke, pride welling in his voice and pride welling my very soul.

“But...what if i’m not good as a captain? What if i can’t take risks?” I asked, looking down to my feet.

He kneeled in front of me and I looked at his brown eyes. “Jack, you are my son, I know you’ll do me proud. And even if it’s not with the navy you’ll do something good for the kingdom. As well as being with someone that makes you happy, and starting a life.”

I thought for a moment with doubt but then smiled and nodded. “Ok dad!”

~Present time~

I didn’t know it then, but that was the last time I would see my father, his ship had crashed due to a storm. My mother was still alive, but she did not travel much outside home, and my two sisters had a job with several of our servants. If it was not for my fathers navy spoils, we may not have a home. But I want to honor my father's wishes, I want to keep his memory alive. 

I took a stop, realizing I had strayed from the ship into the market, it’s remarkable I wasn’t mugged. I sat down by a water fountain and watched the people around me, some running around, and others talking. I sighed and thought longer about this journey. LJ and Ben may have taken a ship and me along with it, but I enjoyed their company. LJ was kind and a good man, willing to do whatever it takes to protect Ben and his home. Ben, although he is a pain in the ass, he seemed to have a mission and was always so open to learn. It made me chuckle to myself, a boy willing to learn of the harsh world. 

While thinking I looked up for a moment, noticing a bounty board and walked over to it. I don’t know what inclined me to look, but I’m glad I did. On the board a name popped out as Ben Xenia, and below was a small drawing of a young boy. I grabbed the paper and looked over it, by the name Xenia, was a seal design in wax, decorated as a Wickerbird. Wickerbirds were typically a small brown bird with a white belly and chest with black speckles. They were popular in Nettletown as the most “extravagant” nest makers and because they are birds in large flocks you would always here beautiful chirping when they were close.

I looked to a nearby woman that was dressed in a long red cloak and wearing lots of jewels, probably a style of nobility. “Excuse me, do you happen to know this seal?”

The woman looked at me confused as she read the note, then smiled at me. “This is the Xenia family, they’re a rich family of lawyers and jewelers.” She then frowned and placed her hand on her cheek. “Poor child must have been kidnapped, I hope someone finds him before pirates do.”

This has to be Ben, I quickly said my thanks and took off to the ship. The paper in my hand and I was starting to understand, the gold, running away from those men. But why go to pirates? The questions and realizations in my head were swirling around like a storm, I needed answers. As I approached the boat I noticed the crew was already leaving, the sails were open and both Ben and LJ were on the starboard side. Ben and LJ waved to me and were yelling something to the crew, but I was already in full sprint to get to the ship. 

LJ had grabbed a rope and threw it onto the side of the ship. “Come on Jack! Grab on!”

Boy did I take that offer, as the doc space shrunk I climbed onto a couple barrels and jumped. My heart dropped momentarily as I grabbed the rope and slid, but relaxed as Ben and LJ helped me aboard. I panted for air and jolted as Ben hugged me. “Jack! I thought you wouldn’t come!”

I gently patted his head and looked at LJ who was laughing. “There are other ways to get onto a ship. Like, getting on before it leaves.”

I chuckled lightly and stood up, the paper still in my hand, but seeing Ben so happy I stuffed the paper in my pocket for later. “I’m going with you two, you can’t fight off pirates alone.”

Ben smiled and hugged me again, LJ just watched and crossed his arms. “Well we’re in luck. Come, you should meet the crew. I finally got them to talk a little.” 

LJ soon walked off and Ben grabbed my arm, pulling me along with him. I guess I could ask him another day..

LJ’s POV.

I made my way to the pirate that I was able to talk to, smiling at the crew member. He seemed to be friendly, and the only one to talk to me. He wore tight tattered grey pants, that also had small burn patches, and his shirt was nothing more than a sort black vest with a long sleeved shirt underneath the vest. On his feet he wore long black boots that reached his calves, and all over his body was little containers that reeked of gunpowder. Two hatchets rested on his sides and on his head was goggles of a strange orange lens. He was fairly pale, and very thin, but did look like he had enough liveliness in his amber eyes.

“Hi there Toby, These are my friends Ben and Jack.” I motioned to the others as they arrived. Toby set down the chain he was holding and turned to them.

“Pleasure to meet you!” Toby spoke to them and put his hand out to shake theirs. “I’m Ticci Toby, the explosives expert.”

“Explosives huh? How often do you have to do that?” Jack questioned and shook Toby’s hand before reeling back in disgust. “What is on your hand?!”

Toby looked at his black gloves and laughed. “Oh, this is a chemical product i’ve been working on. I’m not sure what to call it yet. But it goes in these.” He commented, holding out a glass ball with a fuse, and inside a strange green liquid swished around.

“Wow! That’s so cool! Who makes these?” Ben asked, taking the glass ball and looking over it.

“Ben! Don’t just grab an explosive!” I said in concern and Toby just laughed at me.

“Don’t worry! It’s perfectly safe so long as it’s not near fire.” Toby explained. “We have a friend at Loralei that makes them for me. Which is great because we had all this glass product that we never use.”

“Toby, why is everyone so...quiet on this boat?” Ben asked, looking at Toby and handing back the bomb.

“Well we’re proxies, we’re supposed to be silent and efficient.” Toby summed up, sitting on a nearby barrel. “Any ship that is in close ties to the Pirate King is a form of jewel, that’s why we’re the Red Beryl.”

“So, do the others ever talk?” I asked, knowing how hard it was to get a word out of anyone.

“Oh sure! All you need is some good rum and wine and they wont ever shut up!” Toby laughed and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“They’re more lively at day?” Jack asked, looking up at the dark sky.

“You could say that, we have to be as quiet as possible during the night. It’s just part of who we are.” Toby shrugged, like he didn’t know himself.

“You guys must have amazing stories.” Ben said in admiration as he leaned on another barrel.

“You got that right!” Toby said, slapping Ben’s back. “I’ll tell you every story i can think of kid! It’s been a long time since we’ve had guests I could talk to.”

Jack looked puzzled by his words. “What do you mean, that you could talk to? Are you not allowed to talk to guests?”

“Only the ones not being taken as prisoners.” Toby said in a sudden darkness and seriousness, his head twitching. It startled me a bit, hearing a small crack in his neck, it sent shivers down my spine.

“Now then! I’ll see you guys at dinner!” Toby said with a sudden change and smile, hopping off the barrel to walk downstairs.

“Please tell me i’m not the only one that saw that..” I asked, looking at Jack and Ben, who had equally confused or horrified expressions.

“Toby is a different person..” A voice spoke behind us. “He’s been with us since the beginning of the pirate and Alam war.”

We looked over to see a young pale woman, with dark black makeup under her eyes, making it look like she hasn’t slept in years. And the black was her lipstick and nail decor as well. She wore long baggy black pants that actually covered most of her black boots, and her shirt was a baggy white blouse with a black sash around her waist. Her long black stringy hair dropped to her shoulders and she had a white bandanna around her forehead, if you looked closely the black spots on her bandanna almost looked like a face.

“And you are?” Jack asked, trying to be polite but even he looked freaked out.

“Kate.” She answered quickly. “Toby, has a disorder that causes him to spaz out every now and then. There’s no cure, but he’s still good at his job.”

“What do you do on this ship Kate?” Ben asked, looking at her with curiosity more than anything.

“....navigator.” She replied, but didn’t sound confident in her words. She said nothing more and walked past them to climb the mast.

“Well...i guess we better see what we can do to help.” Jack said, and followed after Toby below deck. 

“I’m going to see the captain. I need to talk to him some more.” Ben commented and hurried off to the captains quarters.

And that left me, I wasn’t sure what to do, I didn’t know the ropes just yet on the ship. I was hoping to talk to Jack about his suspicious behavior, he did look rushed to get on the ship, but more baffled than anything else. It was like if he didn’t reach the ship then his world would crumble. But i couldn’t worry about it now, the sky was dark and I wanted to pay my respects by helping around. This is going to be an interesting voyage.


	6. Story Time!

Third POV. 

The boys had to help around the ship, but Ben was hesitant from the stares of the other crew members. Although they respected Captain Mask and his orders were of those of a great leader, but he sometimes blew his top at the crew. Night had begun to fall once again, marking the second day at sea. As the sky was painted with fire, the ocean reflected gold onto the darker ship. LJ was surprised at all the peace and beauty the ocean could create, and couldn’t help but stare at the scenery.

“LAUGHING JACK!” 

“GAH!” LJ jumped and looked at Domino in shock and sheepishly grinned, clearing his throat. “Y-yes?”

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be taking the barrels downstairs.” Domino asked, crossing his arms.

Domino was a loyal crew member, he did not care for money or glory of the fight, he was most proud of keeping everyone alive and working. His outfit was standard, with black pants, shoes, and a black vest. Domino saw no reason to have a shirt because he would get hot from work, so he only had the vest with a few knives strapped onto them. Over his mouth was an odd checkered bandanna, and on his left cheek was a odd tattoo of a black spade. He refused to talk about the tattoo, but it was so easy to see against his tanned skin. Domino had strange oil-like hair that faded out at the tips into a grey color, while his left eye was a grey, almost white color and his right eye was covered by a black patch. 

“Sorry Domino, I just was...amazed. You get to see this everyday.” LJ commented and looked towards the sun.

“It’s lovely sure, now come on we have work..” Domino sighed and grabbed a box. “After a while it’s not that much different. If you want to talk about beauty you’ll have to go to see Jason.”

“Who’s Jason?” LJ asked, lifting an entire barrel of rum.

“He’s another person of the pirate fleet, he’s really into that art crap.” Domino replied, then looked at LJ in shock. 

“What? Something on my face?” LJ asked, looking himself over before looking back at Domino. 

“N-no it’s..you’re holding an entire barrel…” Domino commented, setting the box down.

“Oh, is this the wrong barrel?” LJ asked, setting the barrel down with ease. 

“No it’s..” Domino sighed and rubbed his head. “No it’s the right one, I just didn’t realize how strong you were. What did you do back at home?”

“I am a blacksmith.” LJ answered happily. “I have been since I was a young boy.”

“Ever think of being a pirate? We could use a man with your talents.” Domino complimented, earning a chuckle from LJ.

“Yeah, and a navy soldier as well. Sorry Domino it’s just not my role in life.” LJ shrugged, but was surprised at Domino’s snicker in return.

“And yet, you’re willing to travel to the heart of the Pirate’s den for a little boy.” Domino pointed out.

LJ was conflicted himself by this and thought. “Well...he’s my friend..he needs my help..plus It’s not all bad, i get to explore.”

“You’re afraid of being alone.” Domino quipped bluntly, with no trace of real humor. “You don’t have to hide it here LJ.”

LJ bit his lip, it may have been true but he didn’t want to accept the fear of lonesomeness. He picked the barrel back up and looked at Domino with a smile. “Where do I put this?”

Domino picked up on the notion and nodded, picking up the box he had set down and lead LJ below deck. On the bow, Jack was explaining to Brian how he met Ben and LJ and why he joined. As they talked Jack slowed down and shouted. “Bloody Hell!”

Brian watched in confusion as Jack covered his head and groaned down towards the floor. “Are...you ok?” 

“We forgot to return the ship! Or even sell it!” Jack exclaimed. “When the navy finds it they’ll track us down!”

“Calm down Jack, just because the ship is there does not mean they know where we’re going.” Brain reasoned with him.

Jack’s shoulders loosened up and he sighed, leaning his arms on the railing of the bow. “I just..i’m worried about being caught, i’d bring shame to everyone.”

Brain rolled his eyes and patted Jack’s shoulder. “You are so naive. Ben is a kid of nobility, and he said no to society. He’s a real man for not being a lap dog like you.”

Jack looked at Brian with both spite and concern, he slipped the paper from his pocket and muttered to Brain. “I found this at the market..”

Brain took quick notice to the secrecy that Jack had displayed and took the paper, smoothing it out and reading over it. “Wow, i knew the kid was rich but not like this. Very interesting..”

“I just don’t know what to do..i feel like i should tell him to go home.” Jack commented. “After all he’s trying to stop a pointless war against pirates and the Alam kingdom.”

“You know he won’t listen, i think that was clear when he pointed a gun to your head.” Brain smirked before adding on. “The Xenia family currently is the two parents, and they have four children. Ben must be the youngest.”

“The youngest huh? Who else is in his family?” Jack questioned, raising a brow, but before Brain could answer a voice spoke up behind them.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” They both turned and Ben was standing there, under the cloak it was clear his arms were crossed and he had a sour expression on his face. He snatched the paper from Brain and started to walk off. Jack quickly followed after him and dodged the crew members running around.

“Ben what you’re doing can seriously hurt your family name, and their reputation.” Jack tried to explain as Ben easily ducked past everyone.

“Is that all you care about!? I’m trying to save them!” Ben snapped back, climbing up the ladder to the crow’s nest.

“Ben!” Jack yelled to him but groaned and climbed up after him. The salty breeze blew at them, causing Jack to shiver a little and the cloak Ben wore lifted, shining like a beacon with his gold. As they both reached the top Ben started to tear up the paper.

“Ben, you need to go back, leave the war to the pirates and the kingdom.” Jack said, grabbing Ben’s arm to get his attention.

“I’m already part of this bloody war!” Ben cried out, looking at Jack with hurt eyes. “My brother is a soldier and is going to die!”

This stopped Jack, the information he got said that Ben’s family was made up mostly of lawyers and jewelers. He said nothing and listened to Ben as the blonde was trying not to cry.

“H-he was taken away a month ago to join..I knew that my sisters could be dragged away next by pirates..I wasn’t going to sit back and wait for someone to kill them.” Ben sniffed a bit, his eyes tearing up. “I-i would rather die then let them get taken away..”

At this point Ben’s tears started to run down his cheeks, it all made sense now. Ben was sacrificing everything to let his family live, at the price of his own life even. Jack sighed and slowly hugged Ben, petting him softly as Ben started to cry into his chest. “It’s ok now Ben..i’m sorry I was being insensitive..”

Ben said nothing but stayed in Jack’s embrace, slowly letting go of the shreds of paper. After a minute Ben looked at Jack and sniffed. “Thanks..I really wanted to tell you guys..”

“It’s ok, i’ll tell LJ later ok?” Jack promised and smiled at Ben, who smiled in return. The two were no longer illuminated by the sun, it had finally sunk into the ocean and the starry sky began to glow over them. Ben looked up and watched the stars, as if they were putting on a show, and while in fascination he pulled away from Jack’s embrace. Jack watched the sky as well, smiling at the constellations before looking at Ben. “Come on, let’s go down and see the others.”

Ben huffed and started climbing down, Jack following behind, and as they reached the end of the ladder LJ ran over to them. “Hey you two! Come on, Captain Mask wanted to talk to us.”

“What about?”Ben asked, looking at LJ.

“I’m not sure, but lets go.” LJ smiled back, hurrying to the wheel. The captain was speaking with Brian and Toby when the three walked over.

“Ah good evening, now i wanted to know if you three even know how this war started.” Masky asked, letting Brian take over the wheel.

“Um..territory issues?” LJ guessed.

“Needing terror.” Ben shrugged.

“Wanting to kill all in the kingdom.” Jack mentioned almost bitterly.

“Well no, you all are wrong.” Masky sighed, rubbing his forehead. “This all started because someone stole the Pirate King’s most prized possession, the Pirates opal. And in return,someone from the pirates stole the King’s pearl ring.”

“All this for jewels? What kind of war is this!?” Jack exclaimed. “This is ridiculous getting killed over!”

“Shut your mouth before i remove your tongue!” Masky growled and continued. “The Pirate’s opal is a sign of authority, when that was taken, only four ships remained loyal to the pirate king and the rest went on raids or to make their own fleet. But when someone stole the ring then the king was furious and blamed us, which it was our kind but not our fault. So now we need to find and return both the ring and the opal.”

“What’s so special about them? I understand if it’s an heirloom but there must be more to it.” LJ asked kindly.

“The opal has mystical powers of the goddess of the moon, Jaci. And the pearl the King wore was gold to represent Surya. It was an original trade between the Pirate King BloodLust and the old King of Alam, Rian. The two had found the three mystical treasures and decided to split them up, one to the kingdom of Alam, one to the pirates domain, and the third to a witch.” Brain explained for Masky, who looked really grateful.

“Wait, hold on a second, you’re saying two of those mystical items are now in someone's hands?” are they going to kill us with it!?” Ben shouted only to have his mouth covered by Toby.

“No silly! The charms can’t be used unless a witch uses them.” Toby smiled as he explained.

“You said three treasures..” Jack said looking to Brain and Masky. “What is the third? I only know of Jaci and Surya.”

“The third treasure isn’t from a god. It’s a treasure that was created by a witch from many years before the two kings. However when they found it they knew that it belonged to only a which, it was said that the gem was cursed.” Masky explained with boredom, crossing his arms and leaning on the railing.

“Yep! So they gave it to the only witch they new about, she used to live on Whisper Island.” Toby added.

“Whisper Island? I remember reading about that place, it was said that there were cannibals on that island.” Jack grimaced.

LJ shivered. “Why live there?” He asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Because no one could get to her.” Brain replied and yawned. “All off you go rest, we have a long trip.”

Ben nodded a bit and walked off, going straight back to the crow’s nest. He felt conflicted about everything happening in this war, what if the pirates wont accept his pay? At first he figured bribing the pirates would make the war stop but this won’t stop until the jewels are returned. Jack had a similar problem in his mind as he went below deck for bed, he did not want to fight the navy. It would not only bring shame to his family, but to his own pride.

LJ offered to take over the wheel, admitting he was not tired and the three crew members left for bed. He had so much to think about, he wanted to see so much on the ocean and protect the others. It was like for once he had a family...his father and mother died from a sickness all the way from Sol-town, a mining facility. Since he was still only 12 when they passed he had no choice but to move and get a job in Nettletown. He was glad to be friends with Helen and the other people from the village but it never felt like an actual family.

LJ held onto the wheel and listened to Jay’s humming, another member of the ship who was very quiet but loved to hum when there was only a couple people around. He was the ships second in command and had excellent vision. He wore simple brown boots and tight black pants, his shirt was a long sleeved black shirt and he had a telescope attached to his belt along with a sword. Jay had tawny colored hair that was only slightly visible under his dark grey bandanna, and his eyes were the strangest combination of green and grey, almost a sage color.

Jay didn’t talk much to anyone besides Masky or Brian, he must be close to them. But with the humming and the night still young, LJ sighed and regained focus on his steering. Hoping tomorrow would have a better chance of impressing him.

~next day~

Ben’s POV.

I was having a harder and harder time eating every day, my stomach and lungs felt suffocated. I new the reason, it was all the jewels and accessories I wore, but I didn’t want anything happening to these jewels. I slowly got up and yelped in pain, falling to my knees beside the bed. I slowly leaned on the bed to get up and made my way to the door, I could have sworn I fell asleep on the crow’s nest. When I stepped out the sun was up and everyone was working, except LJ, he must have been sleeping from the late night.

I heard a whistle and looked over to see Toby waving to me, he was a strange one that’s for sure. I walked over to him and cleared my throat. “Good morning Toby.”

“Morning!” Toby smiled and twitched, handing me a smaller sail with a large tear. “Could you fix this for me? I need to swab the deck.”

“Um, sure.” I replied and he dashed off, I looked up at the spar where the sail was supposed to be and shrugged. The sails were currently down so the ship was sailing nice and smooth, I grabbed a needle and thread and began to stitch the fabric together. As I sat on my knees I was taking slow and deep breaths, how do women handle this shit? Hell, how do men wear jewelry?

“Hey kid, are you ok?” Jay asked behind me. I know he doesn’t care, he probably only asked for the sake of the gold.

“Y-yeah i’m ok.” I reply and stand up dizzyingly, taking the completed sail and going to the mast. Having to climb a ladder with one hand was not an easy task and it took the breath from my lungs at all the effort.

I got onto the wooden beam and walked across slowly, attaching the sail to its rightful place, at a moment I felt sick and grabbed onto a nearby rope. I...i can barely breathe..

LJ’s POV.

We were all working like normal but something felt off, I looked around and noticed nothing new but then I heard Toby yell.

“Ben! Are you ok?” Toby yelled up, his hands cupped around his mouth.

I looked up to see Ben, curled over and gripping onto one of the ropes that the sail attached to. Wasting no time I ran to the mast and started climbing up, Toby had the same idea and climbed up one of the ropes. He was incredibly fast and managed to get to Ben before me but I still hurried as fast as I could to see Ben. When I got to them I took careful steps to look at Ben and put my hand on his shoulder. “Ben are you ok?”

“I-i can’t b-breathe.” Ben said taking faster breathes. It was odd, I remember him saying this before but I always thought it was because of all the action. 

I looked to Toby and asked. “Do you have a doctor?”

“No, sorry, the closest thing we have is Nick. But he is our weapons specialist.” Toby replied, keeping a firm grasp on Ben so he wouldn’t fall over.

“Good enough, I’ll get Jack, he might know a thing or two. Take Ben to see Nick.” I ordered and with no hesitation I jumped from the spar and ran below deck. 

The only thing I knew about illnesses were common colds and fevers and mining illnesses. But we’ve been in open seas with fresh air so there’s no way his lungs are clogged. I ran around looking for Jack and thankfully found him talking to one of the crew members, I wasted no time grabbing him and dragging him along with me.

“Woah! LJ slow down! You just pulled me away from a conversation!” Jack commented in frustration as he tried to escape my grasp. “Did something happen?”

“Yes, Ben feels ill.” I said, looking back to him with worry. “He was fixing a sail then suddenly curled up in pain..h-he said something like he couldn’t breathe.”

Jack’s frustration turned to fear really fast and pulled away from me, running upstairs before i said anything else. I followed after him and noticed Toby waving to us from the captain’s quarters. We rushed over but Jack attempted to open the door, making Toby push him back.

“Hold on, Nick has to remove all the gold and examine him first. Captain Masky is in there to ensure Nick doesn’t go overboard.” Toby said, surprisingly without any twitching.

“What do you mean overboard?” Jack hissed out. “Is he a doctor?”

 

“Nick is more of an opium user, if someone is in pain he’ll just give them opium to feel better.” Toby explain but had to put his hands on Jack’s shoulders when he tried to open the door. “B-but that’s why the captain’s in there!”

I sighed and pulled Jack away from the door. “Jack easy. We’ll just wait and see what the verdict is.”

He was reluctant but eventually nodded and moved away from Toby and I, leaning on the wall of the captain’s quarters. We probably were waiting a good 15 minutes before a knock came from the inside of the door. Toby opened it a tiny bit and I heard him and another voice whispering, Toby nodded and looked to Jack and I. “He wants you guys in here, there’s...something he’s confused about and not sure how to proceed.”

I nodded and pat Toby’s head, walking inside and immediately seeing this ‘Nick’ person. Jack followed and tried to pass Nick to get to the bed were the curtains around the bed were drawn. Captain Masky was at his desk, looking over maps and papers, his cover was off and had a peculiar smile to his face. I got to look at Nick though, his pale features caught be a bit off guard, but it’s explainable I don’t think i’ve seen him on the deck.

He wore a simple dark blue shirt that was shredded around the sleeves, dark loose black pants and black boots, and on his head was an off black hat that seemed like a deflated lump on his head. His hair was almost a glowing silver color and his eyes were almost as white as a pearl. I was curious to know where he was from and if this was his birth features. On his hands were black gloves and around his waist was a belt of knives and two swords, showing his specialty.

“Is your friend a woman?” Nick asked with a puzzled look.

“No, he maybe wearing jewels but-” Jack began only to be cut off by Nick.

“He’s wearing a corset.” Nick said bluntly, causing me and Jack to look at him in shock. In the background Captain Masky was doing his best not to laugh by covering his mouth.  
“A...a corset?” I asked, making sure I heard right.

“Yes, a very fine corset as well. I was curious to know if I should remove it or not. It is the reason he can’t breathe but it’s also causing other problems to his body.” Nick explained.

“fucking..Jaci help us all.” Jack grumbled and pushed past Nick, opening the curtain and i heard him breathe in sharply.

Seeing Jack just staring at Ben I knew something had disturbed him, I smiled to Nick. “just, give us one moment, you can remove it.” I said and he nodded.

I walked over and my breath suddenly vanished, a frown took place as I looked at Ben. He currently was only wearing the corset, and along his legs and arms were scratches and red lines from where the bracelets were. His skin was almost all red and the only jewels left on him were the ones on his ears, the necklaces had been removed and placed to the side neatly with his clothes. The bed’s covers were draped over his pelvic area thankfully.

“My god...he looks...thrashed.” I said slowly and looked to Jack to see if I could get a reaction. But I didn’t, he just kept staring at Ben with a horrid look.

“I’m surprised he didn’t lose circulation or air before, after you told us how you found us.” Nick commented, walking over and sitting on the bed with a blade. “If he wears this any longer it may not only shape his body to a woman’s forever but it could hurt his body internally too by shifting the organs.”

I waited and looked to Jack again, who slowly nodded. “Go ahead..” He said and walked to Captain Masky to talk with him. 

I watched Nick cut the corset off and I was almost in tears at the markings on Ben. The corset doesn’t cut into women, but Ben was only a young boy, and several scratch marks were left from the corset. After the black corset with gold trim was removed Nick leaned over to hear Ben’s breathing, and lightly pushed down on Ben’s stomach. This made Ben react immediately and gasp, waking up and coughing. Nick moved away and huffed, standing up and leaving the room. I guess..that’s his way of saying he was done.

Ben looked around for a moment to gather his bearings before looking up at me and asked. “W-what happened?”

“You passed out, Ben why in all of earth are you wearing a corset?” I asked, sitting down on the bed.

He looked away shamed for a moment but then replied. “It...it’s something in my family..i’m told to wear a men’s girdle to keep a good figure, you know? But...when I made up this crazy plan I wanted to bring as much tribute as I could for the pirates...so i took one of my sisters corsets..”

I sighed and pet him, he leaned to my touch and hissed. “Why would girls wear such a death trap?”

“Because it makes them pretty.” Masky said, walking over. “But it’s not your figure, that thing could have killed you, especially if you tried to swim in it.”

“Ben you are no longer wearing all that gold. It’s too risky for you!” Jack scolded lightly.

“B-but how am I supposed to-” 

“You can leave it in our treasure chest, then when you meet the Pirate King you can dress up all you want. You’ve done your part kid, let us do some of the work.” Masky said, crossing his arms.

Ben knew there was no point in fighting and looked down, I looked at all the marks on his body and looked to Masky. “Captain, is there a way we can get him a bath?”

“Not yet unfortunately, all we can do is pull up sea water and dump it on him. I have a little soap.” Masky replied. “However he would also have to bathe outside, I don’t want my room wet.”

“LJ it’s ok..I just need to rest.” Ben said to me, grabbing a hold of my arm. I saw that he was embarrassed enough as it was and nodded. 

“Alright Ben, get some rest.” I said with a small smile. He nodded and laid down, pulling the covers over his entire figure.

Jack made his move to get closer but I stopped him, I knew that he was going to scold Ben and right now Ben needed to rest. I pulled Jack outside with me and looked to Captain Masky who closed the door behind us. “We’ll keep the jewels safe, for now let’s get back to work.”

Jack shrugged me off and nodded, i was about to say something but Kate’s voice yelled down to us. 

“CAPTAIN! There’s a ship on the horizon!” She yelled down. “It’s one of the pirate ships from Lord Zalgo!”

“Oh fuck..everyone prepare for battle!” Masky yelled out. “Get everyone set with weapons and arm the cannons!”

As if today hasn’t been hell enough for us.


	7. Our First Battle

Jack’s POV.

Fucking hell, first Ben is out of order and now more pirates! I wasted no time in arming one of the cannons, the other crew members were running around, grabbing gunpowder and running below deck to the other cannons. As I watched the approaching ship I took notice at the speed of which it was coming towards us. Its sails were black with the picture of fire on it, and as they got closer I could hear the war cheers from them. 

I ran over to Masky, getting his attention quickly. “We can’t let them on board! If they do they’ll kill Ben!”

“They’ll kill all of us, trust me, I won’t let them get the chance..” Masky growled and steered the ship hard left, towards the oncoming ship. “The best way to do it, is side swipe. Brian! Open the blades!”

I looked to Brian who nodded and ran downstairs, a moment later, long blades stuck out from the sides of the ship through small cracks in the walls. I had noticed them before but did not understand their purpose.

“You better be good with a sword Jack, several will jump onto our ship as we cut into them.” Masky said, holding the wheel steady. “The main goal is to tear their ship apart.”

I nodded and took the sword out of my hilt, watching as the fast approaching ship began to turn. I ran to the side and watched as the other crew started firing cannonballs, and the loud boom of our cannons went off in retaliation. I ducked down and watched in shock as our ship pulled up besides theirs and the blades stabbed into the ship. The pirates descended onto our side as our crew also jumped into action. I almost had no time to think when one pirate aimed their pistol at me, making me duck down.

“Toby! Blow them to dust!” Masky commanded and I looked up on the mast where Toby was running along the spar. The crazy guy actually jumped onto the other ships spars! I quickly stood and began to attack the pirates, finding it surprising how quick Masky’s crew was killing them. They were almost like...assassins.

~Ben’s POV.~

 

I felt sick and weak from the corset but the rocking of the ship made it worse. I tried to sleep but when cannon fire went off I became worried and scared. I looked around and quickly hid the jewels under the bed, along with the corset, and then grabbed my clothes. It didn’t take long for me to dress and I had grabbed a pistol from Masky’s room as well. I opened the door cautiously but was shocked by the dead bodies on the ground. I stepped out and looked around frantically for Jack and LJ, but couldn’t see them. 

“Come here runt!” someone growled and ran towards me. He wasn’t part of our crew!

I ran up the stairs to where Masky was and he let go of the wheel for a moment to shoot the pirate. “Masky! What is going on!?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re under attack!” He shouted and looked over the rail and shot another pirate trying to swing over. “Ben, I need you to steer the ship, we’re caught on the other ship and we need to pull away soon!”

I was overwhelmed and confused, but nodded and grabbed the wheel. Although I didn’t know what i was doing, and what’s worse is the captain left to join the fight. How were we caught on the ship? I left the wheel for a second to look over the port side of the boat and was surprised to see blades stabbed into the other ship. “I have to find out how to close those first.” I ran past the wheel and froze, even if i took out the blades I would need someone to steer.

“Ben!” I heard a yell and smiled when LJ was running to me. “What are you doing? You have to get inside-”

“LJ! Steer the ship!” I ordered and left to find the blades downstairs.

LJ’s POV.

I was helping Brian out downstairs with the cannons when this all started, now I’ve got Ben telling me what to do. Splendid day this is. I ran to the wheel and managed to dodge most of the swords in the way. I hope whatever Ben has to do he does it quickly. I grabbed the wheel and tried to pull the ship away but the ships seemed stuck together. 

“What idiot gets two ships stuck together!?” I shouted in frustration and tried to turn the ship away.

“That would be our captains plan. It’s part of the routine!” Jay yelled, stabbing a pirate and letting the body drop as he ran to the next enemy.

“THIS ISN’T A PLAN! IT’S SUICIDE!” I yell back over the crowd.

OK not good, ship is stuck and I have no weapons on me, and I don’t know what Ben is doing. I watched the pirates carefully and yelped when one ran over to stab me. I dodged quickly and grabbed the man by the arm, flipping him over off the ship. “Sorry!” I yelled and gasped as another person landed right next to me.

I barely registered the gun in his hand and tripped him before he even raised it. “Sorry! But you’re not giving me a choice!”

I picked him up and threw him overboard, looking around and glared at a pirate who was trying to cut the wheel apart. I ran over and socked him right in the jaw, making him reel back and charge at me with his sword. I jumped back to let the sword get stuck in the wheel before flipping him over the rail onto the main deck. 

Third POV.

Ben had hurried downstairs to where the blades stabbed out to the other ship, looking around for a moment he noticed a lever on the side. “This has to be it.” He muttered and tried to pull the lever. “Damn it! It’s jammed! The knives are probably really bent.” 

Looking out at the blades Ben noticed that they were just about ready to tear off from being bent so much. “There must be something that it’s caught on from the inside of the other ship..”

“Hey Ben!” 

“Huh?” Ben looked up through one of the cannon windows and right in front of him was TOby on the other ship. “Toby!? What are you doing there?”

“Oh fixing to blow up the ship.” Toby smiled and stabbed an oncoming pirate. “What about you?”

“Toby no time for jokes, the ship is stuck, you have to remove the blades.” Ben said quickly and Toby tilted his head.

“The blades huh?” Toby looked around for a moment, one blade had pierced through the wood and was caught on one of the ships cannon chains. He smirked and laughed. “Nope, this blade is doomed.”

“Toby! Be serious how do we disconnect?!” Ben shouted at him, and jolted when a pirate fell into the water.

Toby rubbed his head and then snapped his fingers. “I got it! Ben, come over here.”

“What?” Ben exclaimed and looked at the gap between him and Toby. “Toby I would have to jump! And even then there’s nothing for me to grab on!”

“I’ll catch you! Come on!” Toby tutted and leaned out the window, opening his arms.

He was insane..that was Ben’s first thought but having no other choice he slowly moved out through the window, gripping onto the sill of it, looking to Toby he felt his heart drop as he jumped. Ben nearly screamed but cried out in relief as Toby grabbed his forearms and pulled him in.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” Toby smiled. “Now, I’ll watch the main entrance, the explosives are set so all you need to do is smash the blades out.”

“With what exactly?” Ben asked with no amusement. 

“This!” Toby smiled and handed him a large hammer. “Just smash them out and let me know when you’re done!”

Back on the ship LJ was still dodging pirates and throwing them overboard while Jack was still putting his swordsmanship to use. Jack yelled as one pirate had managed to stab his arm but he retaliated quickly by stabbing the man through his gut and forcing the body to another pirate. This may not have been his first fight but these pirates were relentless and he still didn’t understand the Captain’s plan. As another pirate had aimed a gun at Jack, Nick stabbed the man’s neck and looked to Jack. 

“Keep on your toes!” Nick commented and returned to the fight.

Jack grumbled and charged at another pirate, but this time was parried with another sword. The man in front of him was dressed gaudy like a normal captain would be. “Stand down boy and maybe i’ll spare you!”

“I won’t bow to a pirate!” Jack yelled at him and their swords clashed again, everyone stayed away from their fight.

LJ looked over in worry when he saw Jack facing the captain, and none of the others could help him. Looking around LJ picked up a pistol and aimed it at the other captain but only to have someone slash his side with a knife. He yelled in pain and looked to a female pirate with two daggers in her hands. “You’re a fool if you think you’ll get out of here alive!”

LJ watched her in shock when she swiped at him again, only to have him jump away and run to the mast. With her in pursuit he climbed up the ladder and stepped onto the crows nest, as he turned to her she nicked his cheek with the blade. At the moment she did he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. “I don’t want to hurt anyone!”

She cackled and stomped on his foot, making him hiss in pain. “That’s a lot coming from a proxy!” She smirked and quickly backed LJ to the edge of the crow’s nest, making LJ momentarily lose balance. LJ shoved her away at the moment he felt himself fall backwards, but grabbed onto one of the ropes from the sails. He slid down onto one of the masts spars and watched as the pirate jumped down onto the same platform. “Give it up freak, there’s nowhere to go.”

LJ had to think quickly before he fell off the spar. Down below Jack was still struggling to stay on his feet with the captain’s force. He was far more experienced with a sword and Jack didn’t have the strength to over power the man. Quickly he swung the sword at the captain making the captain step back and Jack took the chance to slice a rope off that held the large sail above them in place. It fell over them and Jack snuck out of the sail just in time, but saw the struggling man under the sail. Without another thought he ran to the lump and stabbed right through the sail and captain, watching the sail taint with red.

LJ was still doing his best to dodge the lady pirate and was doing good but he was running out of space on the spar to walk. “Miss please! I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then you shouldn’t have become a pirate!” She growled and lunged at him, in a quick moment he grabbed her arm and threw her off the spar into the ocean below. The cut she made early felt like it was burning to him, making him cover it in pain. 

“Shit..what now..?”

~Back To Toby and Ben~

“Toby come on! I busted the blades!” Ben called out, dropping the hammer and wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Great! Hang onto me!” Toby smiled and ran over, lifting Ben onto his back and running up the stairs.

Ben gasped and wrapped both his arms and legs around Toby quickly, watching as the other pirates called out and yelled at them to come back. Toby made it to the deck and looked around for a moment before smirking at a barrel of gunpowder, kicking it hard to the ground and looking at Ben. “Ben, grab one of the glass bombs on my belt and drop it.”

Ben did what he was told and quickly grabbed onto Toby again as he ran to the starboard side to jump back onto their ship. Toby had some athletic skills himself, able to jump in a long distance. As they made it to the other side Ben climbed off and ran to the wheel, turning it to move away from the pirate ship. Both crews were confused by the ships suddenly pulling away but Masky just grinned and killed the pirate he was facing. 

“Toby, Light them up! And the rest of you! Kill the remaining survivors!” Masky ordered and the crew cheered. As the blood bath continued, Ben helped the ship sail away, but was curious that Toby was just casually standing there. Toby went to the weapons barrel and took out a musket, checking to make sure it was loaded before aiming at the ship and taking a shot. Fire burst from the inside of the enemy’s ship and engulfed the ship in fire.

“Wow! That ship must have been 20 yards away! Toby how did you get that shot?” Ben asked in amazement.

“It’s easy Ben, training. And soon we’ll have to teach you too.” Toby smiled and ran to the others to join the fight.

Being a pirate was awesome, risky and heart stopping, but at least adventurous. Ben was almost pleased with how he’s helped take down a pirate ship. As soon as the chaos was over, the crew began to dress their woods and Brian walked to the wheel. “Ben go see your friends, they’re injured and I can take over here.”

“Injured?!” Ben exclaimed and ran to the crowded crew, looking for LJ and Jack. “Jack? LJ? Guys?”

“Ben i’m here!” LJ raised a hand and waved, smiling at Ben. He was currently laying on the hard floor of the deck while Nick was looking him over and patching the cut on his left side.

“LJ! My gods, are you alright?” Ben asked, kneeling beside him.

“I want to say yes but then i would be lying.” LJ chuckled a bit, only to hiss in pain.

“You’ll be alright.” Nick said, not even caring that he was bleeding from his leg and shoulder. “You just need rest and not to strain yourself. The pirate almost hit your intestines.”

“LJ do you know where Jack is?” Ben asked urgently.

“Last I saw him he was fighting the captain from the other ship. Somewhere on the starboard side.” LJ pointed and sighed. “I was trying to help him but that’s when that girl pirate attacked me.”

“Thanks LJ, and get better.” Ben said before running around again to look for Jack.

Jack was being patched up by Ann, another member of the crew. She didn’t dress too differently than others. Just all black boots, pants, and a black shirt that concealed every part from her neck down. Even her gloves were black. Around her waist was a brown belt that held a pistol and some medical supplies. Around her mouth was a black bandanna and her hair reached to her shoulders in wine colored locks. Her eyes were also a peculiar color of red as well, but that could just been Jack’s imagination.

“Jack!” Ben called out, smiling and hugging Jack.

“Ow! Ben! Hold it, my arm was cut so be careful.” Jack scolded lightly and looked to Ann who continued to patch his wound.  
“LJ said you fought the captain, are you ok?” Ben asked, not caring of Jack’s previous words.

“Yes i am.” Jack sighed. “He was strong that is for sure. I would not be surprised if i got bruises on my back now.”

“Your back?” Ben questioned, raising a brow. “From what?”

“From the times that i kept backing into the railing or into another person. I’m not used to fighting in chaos, only in order like in the Navy.” Jack explained.

“I don’t think fighting is ever in order..” Ben said glumly, but then perked up. “But Toby and I helped to blow up the ship!”

“You what-OW! Ann!” Jack growled as he tried to sit up, only having Ann hit his head and shake her head.

He relaxed again and looked at Ben. “What did you do?”

“Jack all i did was remove the blades from the other ship,i had to bash them with a hammer. Toby took care of the explosives bit.” Ben replied stubbornly.

Jack sighed and leaned back, simply patting Ben’s head. “Ok ok, good work. How’s LJ? I haven’t seen him yet.”

“He’s alright, but he’s got a nasty cut from a pirate. Nick said he’ll heal faster if he relaxes.” Ben answered.

Just then Masky walked over and patted Ben’s back. “Good work Ben. Toby informed me of how you helped and I must say, you’d make a fine pirate. We’re going to train you with swords and guns at some point so you better be ready.”

“Hold on now! Ben didn’t sign up to be a pirate! He has people at home who need him.” Jack called out, glaring at Masky.

“Jack, i’ll need to learn..” Ben said and looked to Masky. “But I only wish to learn from Jack.”

Masky thought for a second but nodded. “Very well, for now, everyone needs rest. We’ll be docking for supplies tomorrow.”

As he walked away Ben turned to Jack, who had a surprised look on his face. “You..really want me to teach you?”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else to teach me.” Ben smiled.

“Aw, you two are such good friends.” LJ called out, walking over while leaning on Nick, who had one of LJ’s arms around his shoulders.

 

“LJ, how do you feel?” Jack asked, standing up as Ann finished.

“I’ve had better days, but this is no big deal.” LJ smiled. “But I think we all need rest, and Ben?”

“Yeah LJ?” Ben asked, tilting his head.

“p-please find something else to wear.” LJ snickered, covering his mouth.

“Huh?” Ben said and looked at himself, along with Jack.

The shirt that Ben grabbed was not the white loose shirt he wore before getting to the ship, instead it was a tight fitting white shirt that Masky must’ve left him. But with wearing the corset for so long, his body had formed into an hourglass shape. Ben’s face lit up red and tried tugging at the shirt to make it looser and stop shaping his form. Jack couldn’t help but laugh to himself.

“Don’t worry Ben, you make a pretty girl.” Jack laughed.

“Jack shut it!” Ben yelled at him, hitting him in the arm.

“Alright you two, knock it off.” Brian said, limping over while having a wrap around his leg. “Either get back to work or go rest, we’re going to try and dock the ship at Jovanna.”

“Jovanna? Where’s that?” Ben asked, looking to Brian.

“It’s a pirates cave, it’s an underground port that pirates meet to either find business or cause trouble.” Brian said. “But it’s the closest location, but we must tread lightly.”

Brian walked off and LJ shrugged to the other two. “Well if that’s where we’re going we better rest.”

“I’m not really tired. I’ll see what I can do to help around.” Ben said, standing up. “You two are going to rest though right?”

“I don’t think my arm is leaving me with a choice.” Jack smiled and slowly stood. “And neither is LJ’s gut.”

“Great, can i help you downstairs or not?” Nick grumbled. LJ chuckled and nodded, leaning on Nick as they stepped below deck. Jack and Ben parted ways, Jovanna, a port of pirates. This will be fun.


	8. Jovanna Port

Masky’s POV.

As captain I have to take care of my crew, even the new additions. Jack has proven himself a fighter, and a loyal one at that, even if he contradicts his kingdoms logic. Laughing Jack has shown he is a strong man but with a heart of gold, and on top of that, has a blacksmithing skill. Then there was Ben, the kid did not have very special skills, but he was willing to work and determined. However, we’re all tired or in pain and now it’s time to visit Jovanna. Unfortunately, that place is not safe or tame whatsoever, there’s rape, murder, and pirate groups. And because it’s underground, there’s only one entrance and exit for the ships to enter the cove, so if they need to leave in a rush there’s no waiting for anyone. 

“What’s on your mind?” Brian asked as he walked up to me, gently placing a hand on my shoulder and rubbing it.

“Just Jovanna. I hate that place, and I hate staying long. Knowing the others they’ll want to explore.” I sighed.

“Tim, you’re their captain, you tell them when we go and what we need.” Brian commented. 

“You think they’ll listen? If i’m lucky they’ll get sick or break something so they have to stay on board.” I grumbled, taking out a cigar and was about to light it before Brian placed a hand over the cigar, pushing it away.

“Look, if you can’t control them then let them look around. The only person you’re responsible for is Ben. He’s the one with the gold.” Brian commented with a shrug, moving his hand away. “I plan to get intel while i’m here. So i can bring Ben with me.”

I thought for a moment before grunting in agreement, he took the hint and left me to myself. I lit the cigar and put it to my lips, watching the sea with very little interest.

“Jovanna..what intel would he want from there?” 

I watched as the day started to slip into night and my focus shifted when Domino called me over. I moved the hood over my head as I walked over. “What is it Domino?”

“We’re going to be at Jovanna soon, shall we wait until day?” Domino asked as he turned the wheel.

“No, just go in. There’s no point in waiting.” I ordered and stepped away to the side, watching the island get bigger even if it looked like a giant shadow. 

“Rocks off the starboard side!” Toby yelled down, making Domino turn quickly. Toby hung onto a rope as he jumped down, leaning his feet against the mast as he looked at the dark waters.

I watched as we turned around the island, finding the cave opening. Most would suspect the opening to be impossible to get through due to the rocks being too close together, but when the ship began to turn to the two giant rocks the opening was easily seeable. The entrance was accessible during low tide which made a perfect place for pirates, and it would leave enemies guessing when they could enter. The few ships that never made it were scattered around the entrance and stuck below the murky waters, and the bow dipped as my ship slipped between the rocks. Lights from my ship seemed to light up the cave space around it, and in only a couple minutes the view of the city came to view.

Unlike other pirate islands, this one was kept secret and it was made inside of the island. Many rumors spread that Jovanna was the island thought to be “a gracious gift” from the gods themself, a place for outcasts. However, that gift has become nothing more than a reckless city now. The entire cave was under the island and many thought it was impossible for it to even stay above the water, but under the water many connections of land reached down into the darkest parts of the ocean.

I watches as we pulled into a dock, a few other ships were already tied up to the docks as the noise from the city grew. Loud gunfire, laughing, and music echoed through the cave as the lights in the city made everything a golden tint. The city itself was made out of rocks and wood from the cave and trees above the island. A couple of the crew members jumped down to tie the ship off before I called out to them. “Get your rest! We’ll look around for the next couple days before we sail to Loralei.”

The crew shouted in return before going below deck to sleep, and I did the same, heading to my room to sleep. As I walked in I looked to Ben who was asleep in my bed and grumbled, I forgot that until this kid is gone I can’t sleep in my bed. I sighed and sat in my chair, it wasn’t the most cozy thing to sleep in, but I could manage. My gaze moved to the map on my desk and I looked at the distance between Loralei and Jovanna. It was mere days to get there but we needed new supplies and with some of the crew injured I don’t want to risk another attack. I blew out the candle on my desk and leaned back to try and rest.

Ben’s POV.

Waking up was easy but wanting to get up from the warm sheets was tough, I slowly sat up and noticed the captain resting his head on his arms as he was laying on the desk. I slipped out of the bed as quietly as I could and began to walk out onto the deck. I had taken Nick’s advice to leaving the corset off, and kept the majority of my gold in a trunk in the captain’s room. I felt so light that if felt like I lost 100 pounds and that every step I took could accidentally have me jump three feet higher. I still wore my white shirt and same pants, but after removing the gold I no longer had to wear my cloak. 

I was expecting blue skies and the sound of the crew moving around, but when I stepped out I was surprised by the darkness around me. The only light to be seen was from a city in front of me and the lights around the ship.

“I must be dreaming..” I mumbled to myself as I looked around, there was a distance light down a large cave and I figured that must be where we entered from. I walked to the bow of the ship and gasped at the amount of people dancing and running around in the house formed rocks beyond the wood docks. I looked up and noticed the darkness went further into the cave, with small golden lights in the distance.

“Cool!” I laughed to myself, then froze as I heard my voice echo slightly. But the echo made me chuckle and I listened to the voices echoing throughout the city.

“Ben, what are you doing?” A voice hissed at me, and I barely had time to register who it was until I was pulled away from the side of the ship. I looked up to see Brain with a grumpy look on his face and I squirmed away from his grasp.

“What? I’m just looking.” I defended and huffed, turning away.

“Ben, this is Jovanna, a very dangerous place for people like you. It’s full of bloodthirsty and lustful pirates.” Brian says and crosses his arms. “That’s why, if you want to look around then you’ll have to go with me.”

I blinked, i understood him, but part of me couldn't believe it. “Wait, you’re offering me to look around?” I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

“Yes? Is that so hard to comprehend?” Brian sneered and walked past me to the bow, looking over it in caution.

“No it’s not!” I snapped then took a breath. “I’m not used to people offering me to do what I want..but i still want to look around!”

“That’s good, we’ll be here a couple days since we have injured.” Brian commented, returning to me. “This would actually be a good time to look, since a lot of people are asleep.”

“right! Let’s go!” I said in excitement, running to the port side to climb down when i was nearly gagged on my shirt being pulled. “What now?”

“Rule one, don’t talk to anyone.” Brian said, holding up a finger. “Two, no running off.” He glares at me, holding up a second finger. “And three, if you ever take anyone's offer here I garentee you’ll be rapped or killed.”

I gulped at the seriousness in his face and nodded. “Understood, I will stay as close as I can. But i don’t have to hold your hand right?”

 

“Fuck no, i’m not your nanny.” Brain grimaced and let go of my shirt, climbing down the ladder. 

I followed after him and asked. “Should we tell anybody?”

“Don’t worry, Masky already knows what I planned to do today.” Brian waves his hand with boredom and continues walking to the city. 

I quickly caught up to him and stayed by his side, trying to keep my body from roaming away and keep my eyes ahead of us. As we walked Brian stopped a couple times to talk to people, i didn’t listen in but I realized that I knew nothing of Brian other than he’s an informant. Maybe I shouldn’t ask him about anything though, maybe he’s a run away too..or maybe he was an orphan.

“Hey, Ben, come on.” Brian called and I snapped out of my thoughts to follow. “Something on your mind?”

“Oh, um...just, Brian, why are you an informant?” I questioned, looking at him nervously.

He looked at me with surprise, then sighed. “If you’re worried i’ll be mad, i’m not going to yell or anything. Just ask what you want.”

“Well..like I said, why are you an informant? Is it just a job? A hobby? Were you forced to?” I added on, trying to elaborate.

“Ah well..” Brian started, playing with the hem of his sleeve. “It’s kind of a dumb story, not really something amazing.”

“We’ve got a whole city to see, we have time.” I shrugged, I was really curious to know, and maybe i could find out about the Pirate King or Masky as well.

“Alright...let me think..i guess i’ll start with when I was attacked by pirates.” 

~Flash Back, Third POV.~

Cannon fire bombarded the shore line of Himanshu, of course being so close to the kingdom, the navy was right on the scene and already attacking the pirates in return. Brian ran downstairs from his room and grabbed his pistol, opening the door and looking around for pirates outside. Where there were ships, there was most likely pirates already on the shores.

“Brian, get back inside!” A voice snapped, a friend of his that owned his own tavern called down.

“I need to make sure others are safe.” Brian called back and ran out, heading to the houses lined up at the shore. 

At the time Brian was more interested in the possible glory for protecting others, to be praised and noticed by people, rather than just known as a bartender. As he ran past the screaming crowds he shot his first bullet into a pirate and quickly looked for the next pirate. As pirates were dropping to the ground one pirate watched from the distance, impressed by the man’s aim. The man slowly stepped out from the shadows, watching the slightly younger man.

Brian turned to fire at the pirate that seemed to pop out of nowhere but a blade snapped the gun out of his hand and before he could move to grab it, the tip of the blade was pointed to his neck. Brian gulped, feeling that his end was coming closer and mentally screaming to do something.

“You fight well.” The man spoke, he wore a white bandanna on his head that seemed to cover all his hair and even over his eyes. All that was visible of his face was his mouth and nose. He was dressed in a black long coat with white trimmings, and even the pants on him were black along with his boots. There was two swords at both sides of his waist and a necklace hung down with a white pearl on the end. 

“What is your name?” He asked, Brian barely realized that he was analysing the man.

“Why should I tell a pirate?” Brian hissed back, glaring at the man.

“Because I wish to make you an offer. You have a good eye, and seemingly good observing skills. And since you killed some of my crew I think it’s fair you pay me back.” The man growls back, he moved a hand to his bandanna and lifted it off of his eyes to show of a dark forest green color and somehow the eyes left Brian quivering in his spot.

“What...would you have me do?” Brian asked, confused himself why he just gave in.

“You will remain at the Indulf market, to recruit pirates and gain information. That market is the best place for both jobs.” The man spoke calmly, setting his bandanna back over his eyes. He sheathed his sword and moved a hand towards Brian with his palm up.

Brian stared at him, thinking quickly and of both consequences and benefits, finding nothing too terrible of a risk to save him from his boring life. He took the man’s white gloved hand and was instantly pulled up. 

~Back to the two~

“It wasn’t until I got onto the ship that I realized I was recruited by the captain. Who later became the Pirate King.” Brian finished off, drinking some rum when he and Ben had stopped at a shop.

“Wow, so you knew the king before he was even that! How long did it take him to be a king?” Ben asked, fascinated with the story.

“Let’s see..” Brian started counting his fingers before answering. “It took him ten years to be captain, and three years to be king. If i remember right, he should be in his early thirties or so. He became a pirate when he was around fifteen, and he only became king because the previous king trusted his judgement and leadership.”

“What about Masky? When did you meet him?” Ben asked, drinking some water. There wasn’t much he could drink because he had no idea if he was a “light weight”.

“Ah..that was a day I wish I forgot.” Brian chuckled. “That bastard owes me anyways..”

~1 year after the encounter of the captain~

Brian stood in boredom at the nearly empty tavern, grumbling to himself. “Out of one tavern, and back into a new one..”

He quickly found out that when you joined the crew it was for life, Brian had a bit more freedom because he was only ordered to talk and recruit people. But it was boring to be doing nothing when he could be on the sea and engaging in battle. 

“Brian, break time, and could you get me more cigars while you’re out?” His tavern owner, Rhal, asked.

Brian shrugged and walked out of the tavern, he was glad he got recruits and information, but nothing felt different other than that. He was missing something. As he walked suddenly someone slammed right into him, effectively knocking him to the ground and grunting as the body form fell on him. Great it was probably another drunk person-

“Watch where you’re going!” The man snapped at him, quickly getting off and onto his feet.

“Me?! You’re the one that ran into me!” Brian yelled, standing up just as fast to face the man. But before he got a good look, yelling was heard in the distance making the two of them look over.

“Shit they’re still following..” The other man grunted and bolted away.

“Hey hold on!” Brian yelled, chasing after the man, after living on Indulf market for a while he knew how to pass everyone. “I’m not done with you!”

 

“Fuck off! This isn’t the time!” The guy snapped, finally Brian noticed his face was hidden behind the hood of his brown cloak and he glanced back at the gaining men.

With a growl of frustration Brian grabbed his arm and lead him down a thin alleyway, both of them squeezing in to fit as they watched the entrance with silent pants. The men ran right past the alley and both let out a sigh, Brian let go of the man’s arm slowly as they both caught their breaths. Brian then remembered what made him chase after the guy in the first place and knocked his fist onto the guys head.

“OW! What the fuck was that for?!” He yelled, rubbing his head and getting face to face with Brian. Brian got a good look, noting the brown hair and eyes alone with side burns and cuts.

“For tripping me, falling over me, and then making a break for it. Basically, being an idiot.” Brian replied casually. “What is your name dumb ass?”

The man snarled a little, gritting his teeth and quickly pressing a knife to Brian’s neck. And just as fast Brian had pressed the barrel of his pistol to his stomach. Both glared at each other for a bit before the guy chuckled in annoyance.

“...it’s Masky.” Masky said, pulling the knife away.

“Brian.” Brian said and holstered his gun before walking out of the alley way. “Why were you running from them?” He asked, glancing back to Masky as he followed out of the alley.

“Well, my crew came into port and unfortunately i gambled with sore losers. I better get back to my-” 

“There he is!” A man yelled and the same group was running towards us. 

On instinct Masky drew his sword and Brian unholstered his gun, quickly shooting one of the approaching men in the chest. The powder had shot past Masky, leaving him momentarily stunned before swiping his sword at the second pirate, managing to trip him and stab the blade through his stomach. The third pirate took out two machete-like blades and attacked Masky, who was quick enough to block the strikes. In a quick decision Brian shot another round that if Masky didn’t move at the right time, would have shot into his spine. The third pirate fell in pain at the bullet in his side and clenched it in pain.

Masky glanced at Brian, first in annoyance, then surprise. “You could have hit me.”

“I have a good eye.” Brian replies back, as if it was obvious. They both began to walk to the docks, leaving the pirates bodies. Both said nothing for a bit until Brian stopped and looked to the cigar store. Noticing that Brian had stopped Masky looked over and then to the store.

“Want a cigar?” Masky asked with a shrug, having nothing better to say.

“Not for me, for my boss.” Brian commented and walked inside. Brian got his pack and Masky grabbed one for himself, the two still remaining quiet as they paid. 

As they both left the shop Brian turned to leave towards the tavern. “What’s your plan?”

“Probably get back to the ship and relax, now that I have more money to spend.” Masky answered, watching Brian cautiously.

“I see..I better get back to the tavern.” Brian commented, finding it possible this guy to join or even just to get information out of. Brian looked back at him. “Maybe we can see each other for a drink.”

“Actually, I think we will.” Masky grinned, taking out a folded paper. “This is a letter from the Pirate King, if you need information or have prisoners worthy of joining our crew bring them to Brian at the Indulf Tavern “sunset”. I’m surprised I didn’t realize it until now.”

As he finished Brian felt internally shaken, mainly that the pirate king would tell all his people about him. The two continued to talk on their way to the tavern, but Brian was not willingly opening up to a strange newbie captain.

~Back to present~

 

“I couldn’t tell you how many times he’s caused fights in my damn tavern..” Brian groaned as he and Ben kept walking through the city.

Ben laughed and said between breaths. “W-well good to see you both are friends now.”

“Yeah..i’m glad the king let me have this choice. Apparently when the king was captain he used to go out himself to recruit people, he would stalk them. The night he found me accidentally started a fight with the navy so I was the only person recruited for that night.” Brian explained.

“That’s a little creepy...will he force us to join?” Ben asked in worry. He didn’t want to force a life like that onto his friends or himself.

“I’m not sure Ben, i know you’ll at least be able to go free since you’re bringing treasure to him.” Brian thorised as they stopped at the edge of the cave, that sloped upwards so they could see the city below them.

“Wow..this place is pretty awesome..” Ben smiled a little as he looked over the city. “Do you think the others are ok?”

“Oh i’m sure they’re fine.” Brian shrugged.

~Meanwhile~

“Where is he?! What if he’s lost!?” Jack yelled, trying to climb over the side of the ship.

“I-i’m sure Ben is ok Jack!” LJ said, using his strength to pull Jack over. “Plus your arm is still healing you can’t leave the ship!”

Masky and Domino watched from the side lines and Domino glanced at his captain. “Are you going to tell them?”

“I’m going to see if the navy boy dies from a heart attack first, if he doesn’t in the next hour then I will.” Masky shrugged, but under his hood he was grinning in satisfaction. 

Just as he says this, Nick and Toby climb on board with a couple bags of food and supplies, making Masky walk over to make sure everything was there. He suddenly felt a hand yank him back by his shoulder and he turned to look at the enraged navy man.

“Where did they go? I know Brian went with Ben,so where are they in this blood thirsty city?” Jack demanded.

“Why would it matter? Ben is safe with Brian.” Masky teased. “If i didn’t know any better i’d think you loved the kid.”

Jack froze for a second, a flash of disturbed, flustered, and anger mixed his expression. “LJ and I are responsible for him! I’m just worried, plus who knows if Brian can handle a bunch of pirates.”

“Jack I assure you he’s in safe hands. Besides if you keep holding a grip on Ben you’ll end up losing him like his parents did.” Masky grumbled back, walking off with Toby and Nick.

Jack did nothing to snap back at the captain and looked at LJ, who approached him with a small smile. “Don’t worry Jack, I’m sure they know what they’re doing.”

“You can never be too sure with pirates..” Jack grumbled, glancing away from his friend.

LJ sighed and shook his head. “He did have a point, why are you so protective?”

Jack’s cheeks flared up a little and he gripped at his hair. “I-i’m not sure-”

A loud blaring horn rang through the city and everyone froze. Masky looked off the side towards the entrance and growled. “The navy is coming.”


	9. Naval Attack

As the horn echoed Ben and Brian stopped in their tracks. Several pirates were running out of their homes towards the port, or to the holes in the roof of the caves. Both stepped to the side fast to avoid being trampled, watching the women and men running past them with weapons out.

“What is happening?” Ben asked, watching everyone in confusion.

“It’s an alarm, someone they don’t like is getting too close to the island.” Brian said and looked around, he grabbed Ben’s hand and quickly ran to a ladder that lead to one of the few holes in the surface of the island. As they climbed up, the roars of battle rang out, and then grew softer as they reached the exit. Outside the wind was blowing mad and in the distance, mere feet away a pirate was on a large horn and blew again.

“Sir, what’s going on?” Brian yelled out to him, making the scout look back. 

“Navy ships! They’ve reached the rocks!” He yelled back. “There’s two of them!”

Ben ran over and took a telescope from the man’s basket of what looked like camping gear. He looked through the glass to see the insignia of a Wickerbird on one of the smaller flags hanging from the crows nest. He jolted and set the telescope down.

“It’s my families soldiers! Shit how did they find me!?” Ben shouted and looked to Brian and the other pirate. “Call off the attack!”

“Soldiers? No noble family could have soldiers other than the king.” The pirate said in confusion.

“My family is wealthy they can almost do anything! Now call it off!” Ben explained quickly.

“I’m sorry but i can’t! The pirates are preparing for an attack now.” He snapped, then he grabbed the swords leaning on the side of a nearby tree and climbed down into one of the holes leading into the city.

Brian looked over the side and watched as the naval ship slowed down, almost in waiting. The ship was too large to fit into the cove, even if the tide did lower. He grabbed the telescope and looked over the crew, ignoring Ben’s ranting of panic in the background. The captain aboard the ship didn’t look too panicked by the entrance of the cave, he waved his sword and suddenly the ship began to turn so the port side was facing the cave. A rain of cannon balls hit the cave, causing several of the rocks to crack and fall into the water.

“We better get to the others, they’ll need all the help they can get.” Brian stated, putting the telescope down.

“Wait!” Ben called out. “You have good aim right? Can’t you just shoot the captain?”

“What was all that screaming about not hurting them?” Brian grumbled, maining in annoyance by Ben’s bipolar mood.

“I-if we can just drive them away that would be enough right?” Ben practically was begging, even grabbing Brian’s arm and tugging on it.

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If I have a rifle, I’ll have a better chance hitting something.”

Ben nodded and rushed to the nearby hole, climbing down the ladder as Brian waited. Thankfully most of the pirates were already gone, so it was easier to walk around. Ben dashed down the hill, looking around the city for any sort of weapons shop. Of course he didn’t know the city and was really hoping he wouldn’t have to break into anyone’s house for a rifle. The cannon fire whistled before the loud bangs echoed in the cave, the cave was practically shaking now. Ben took a moment to catch his breath and looked out to the water, many ships were trying to leave but the tide was not low enough for them to leave yet. 

Quickly finding his breath he continued to look around before he came in contact with someone, knocking himself to the ground. “Ow! Oh sorry about that!”

“Ben!” 

Ben looked up to see LJ and was lifted up by his friend. “Where have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you and Brian.”

“Long story! But I need to get a rifle to Brian!” Ben spoke quickly, taking in deep breaths of air.

“No can do, Masky ordered us to get you two and bring you back. He said with all the chaos it would be impossible to leave unless we push through the exit.” LJ replied, grabbing Ben’s arm and leading him to the port.

“But LJ! We can’t fight them! T-they’re..they were sent by my family!” Ben yelled over the rumbling of the cave shaking.

“Your family?” LJ asked, stopping to look at Ben, but still having a firm grip on Ben.

“Yes! Brian said if he had a rifle then he could figure out a way to drive them off!” Ben quickly stated. 

LJ’s dark eyes darted for a quick second in thought before he sighed and let Ben go. “Alright, let’s make this quick. I think I saw a weapons store down the hill.”

Ben ran by him and LJ did his best to follow, but due to his wound he could only jog to keep up with Ben. The shop came into sight with a large display of guns behind glass, but by the looks of it, there was already a break in with a few guns missing. Ben didn’t think twice about it and rushed inside, looking around at the rifles.

“Which one do i grab? They don’t look too different.”

“Actually..” LJ spoke as he entered the shop, he walked to the wall and pulled off a rifle from the wall that seemed to have a scope of some kind attached to the left side.

“What kind of rifle is that?” Ben asked, looking at the gun, it may not have been really clean but it still looked like it had a decent barrel for accuracy.

“Whitworth rifle, the scope helps for accuracy.” LJ said, handing the gun to Ben and grabbing a small box of musket ammo. “Take these to Brian, i’ll head back to the ship and let them know what is going on.”

Ben nodded and placed the rifle around him, gripping the strap in the front as he grabbed the box with his free hand and bolted out the door. LJ hurried back to the ship, practically struggling to climb up the rope ladder that was dropped for him.

“Where’s Ben? Is he ok?” Jack asked immediately after helping LJ on board.

“Don’t worry, Brian and Ben are gonna try to drive the navy away with a rifle.” LJ smiled.

However the looks on everyone’s faces made LJ think about what he just said. “Wait-”

“Fucking bloody hell! Where are they LJ!?” Masky yelled out, grabbing Lj’s shirt, looking like he was ready to throttle him.

“I-i don’t know! That’s all Ben told me! He said the naval ship out there belonged to his family!” LJ said, holding his hands up in defense.

“Orders captain?” Toby asked, hanging upside down from a rope.

Masky thought and grumbled, angrily kicking a barrel before looking to the crew. “If the navy ship is out there as the tide starts to lower, we leave. Brian will watch Ben and we’ll send someone to get them later.”

“What?! You want to leave them here! We should get them back on the ship!” Jack snapped, stomped over, getting face-to-face with Masky.

“And I say we leave.” Masky growled back. “You’re getting on my nerves too much, one more time and I’ll give you to the sharks. Understand?”

Jack’s hands were clenched at his sides, ready to maul this captain no matter the cost. But he knew it would be a poor decision on his part, especially since he still wanted to help his friends. Submissively he looked away, letting his hands lay flat on his sides, and nodded.

“Good..now everyone! Arm the cannons! Toby keep look out for me.” Masky ordered and everyone scrambled. 

Brian’s POV.

I watched the navy ship below, without seeing inside the cove I knew that the pirates were being pummeled. If this keeps up then the whole cove will collapse. Glancing around I noticed Ben crawling out of the hole in the ground, holding the rifle above him to hand to me. I quickly grabbed it and he set a box of ammo on the ground, resulting me in snatching that up as well. I loaded as quickly as I could while Ben sat down next to me, watching the ship.

“You’ll...try not to kill anyone right?” Ben asked calmly, but there was a silver lining of fear in his words. 

“I agreed to drive them away kid, if i need to kill someone then I will.” I answered, kneeling down and looking through the scope.

“Please Brian, if you see well dressed people, don’t shoot them.” Ben begged quietly, covering his ears in preparation.

I shrug and looked through the glass, it was easy to pick out the captain, but for Ben’s sake I began to look around at other targets. There was a couple barrels of powder but otherwise that’s all I had to shoot. Looking through the scope I noticed a well dressed man, probably in his early 20’s who was giving the orders along side with the captain. He had a dark blue tailcoat, and a white shirt under it, along with brown pants and black boots. But he did not look like Ben’s family, he had a sharper jaw and black hair rather than blonde.

“Ben? Is that man a part of your family?” I asked, moving aside to let Ben look. As he peered through the glass it took him a second to find who I saw. The moment he found him, Ben jerked away from the scope. “Ben-”

“D-don’t shoot him.” Ben said quickly. “Just..anyone but him ok?”

I said nothing and nodded, looking again before aiming at the barrels. I hope my gun training hasn’t gone to waste. Carefully and steadily I squeezed the trigger, watching for anyone around the barrels. I believe Ben’s “friend” was far enough away from the barrels so I took my shot. As the gun jerked, I felt powder kick back into my face, searing my skin with tiny pin pricks as the ball when flying. 

Ben jolted from the sound of the gun but watched in worry at the ship, when the barrel combusted into a tower of fire, instantly igniting the barrel next to it. I grinned as I watched everyone panic and scrambled to put it out but the fire was already spreading. Ben was still stuck in his spot, but slowly moved his hands off his ears. I grabbed one of his wrists, which seemed to startle him, and I dropped the gun before dragging him to the entrance of the cove.

Third POV.

Inside the pirates began to realize the cannon fire stopped and they all cried out in rage as the ships were finally able to sail out to retaliate. Masky quickly ordered to follow the other ships, wanting to get out before the navy could continue their attack. Of course, everyone was trying to rush out and they were forced to wait. LJ watched the pirates rushing to get out, curious if Brian actually was able to make a shot from the hill. It would not only be impressive, but vital for any fight. 

“Do you think they’ll make it to the ship?’LJ asked in worry, looking to Nick.

Nick just shrugged, not even sparing a glance to him. “Maybe, if not Masky will send someone back here for them.” 

None of his words were comforting, but he reverted his eyes back to the exit. There was loud cannon fire, but there was no impacts on the cave, it must have been the pirates that were attacking. It was almost conflicting to say if this was a good thing or bad thing.

“Jack! LJ!” A voice rang out.

“Masky! You asshole!” An even louder voice called out.

“Ben? Brian?” LJ called back as he ran to the starboard side and looked at the two figures running to the docks.

They skidded to a stop at the dock closest to the ship and Masky ran over to look at them. He chuckled slightly before muttering to himself. “Brian’s gonna kill me..”

Brian looked at Masky with rage before looking to Ben. “Are you wearing your gold?”

“Uh..just my earrings, why?” Ben asked, looking at Brian and cocking his head to the side.

“Because otherwise you’d sink.” Brian replied, pushing Ben into the water before jumping in himself.

Ben breached for air but didn’t have time to yell at Brian before his shirt was yanked and the two swam to the ship. Domino spotted them and threw a ladder over the side, waiting and watching as Ben was climbing up first. The ship was finally getting through the exit, as the sun hit the battle of ships was ahead of them. 

“Where the fuck did another naval ship come from!?” Toby yelled, climbing down from the crows nest.

“It’s a military tactic! If you’re going to pirates territory, you have a heavily armed ship to follow!” Jack yelled back, rushing below deck.

As Domino helped his wet crew members up, Ben was immediately rushed down below by LJ. Brian however, punched Masky right in the jaw. 

“You fucking shit stain you were going to leave us there!”

“Pirates world! Plus, I was going to send someone for you!” Masky growled back.

“Oh yeah, thanks for the consideration captain!” Brian sneered back.

“Would you two stop fighting!?” Nick yelled over them, running over. “We need to get away before they chase after us!”

Brian and Masky kept glaring at each other but both nodded in agreement, now was not the time to fight. The two rushed to help the other crew members while Domino took over the wheel, spinning the ship away from the fight. Above, Toby was still watching the fight with enjoyment as he grinned. Soon though, his grin faded as he yelled down. “Port side! Naval ship!”

Domino turned the wheel to make a sharp turn, but the naval ship had already begun to fire at them. “Ready the cannons!”

Down below, others were already setting the cannons up with new ammo and began their return assault. Domino quickly calculated the amount of ammo they had and yelled out. “Captain! We won’t have enough to sink that ship! It’s also got too many people for us to board and attack!”

Masky was helping raise a sail and yelled back over the cannon fire. “Keep leading us away! Eventually we’ll be out of their sights!”

“We’ll never out run them!” Kate yelled, climbing down from the mast’s ladder and running to reload a cannon.

Brian clicked his tongue in annoyance and thought carefully, helping with the cannons. The navy would do anything to kill off the pirates, and most of the pirates were busty with just the first navy ship. The war ship was only gaining on them, and he decided it was time to take out some of their speed. Taking a rifle that was in a barrel he loaded it quickly and shoved a round in, taking aim at the ropes of the sails. The first shot was shaken by a jolt from the waves crashing against the ship, making Brian curse.

Down below was of no luck either, they had stopped attacking for a moment to throw items overboard that was useless. LJ panted for a moment, getting dizzy as his ears rang from the cannons. Everyone was rushing around like a flock of sheep running from a savage wolf, complete chaos. His surroundings began to hollow out in volume as blood roared to his ears, creating a louder heartbeat in his head. Then, an idea popped into his head, making his whip his head around to find the blonde boy.

He ran around until he found Ben helping to shove things off the ship. “Ben! Follow me!” He yelled out, grabbing the skinny arm of the boy.

Despite the sputtering protests, Ben followed, jolting as they got to the main deck and more cannon fire rang out for miles. Ben tried to shout out to LJ over the screaming cannonballs, but LJ was already focused on grabbing a pistol from the barrel and running to Brian. Brian looked over his shoulder, raising a brow as the newbie pirate brought the young noble over. “What are you two doing here? I’m busy.”

LJ looked over at the naval ship, that was steadily gaining, but one of the sails was flapping in the wind. “Did you shoot-oh never mind. Do you think they’re close enough to see us?”

“Maybe with a telescope, why?” Brian asked, standing upright to roll his tense shoulders back.

“Perfect, Ben, make a scared look!” LJ ordered quickly, looking at his friend.

“Look scared? Jack i’m beyond terrified!” Ben yelled out hysterically.

“Great!” LJ smiled and grabbed Ben in a headlock, aiming the barrel at Ben’s head. “Now struggle!”

“Jacky what the hell!? Set me down now! Get that fucking thing away from my head!!”

~From the navy’s ship~

“Captain! We’re fixing the sail now!” The second-in-command yelled, jogging over to his captain.

“Wait..” The captain muttered, looking through his telescope again. Instantly noticing a tall, pale pirate holding a gun right at the young Xenia teen. As the kid struggled in the pirates arms he was looking panicked, but was clawing at the pirate’s arm. Beside them, the man that shot his sail was glaring straight at him. He slowly reloaded his gun, not breaking eye contact before aiming his rifle up again.

“What is it captain?” the man asked him. “Orders sir!”

“Turn back! Get to lord Huxx’s ship!” The captain growled. “They’re threatening to shoot Benjamin if we get any closer.”

The second in command nodded a little and yelled to the men to turn back. This created much confusion, but there wasn’t anything they could do.

~Back to the others~

LJ smiled as the naval ship began to turn, other pirates slowly noticing and stopping their work. Toby yelled out in a crow-like cheer, gaining everyone’s confidence to shout out in victory. LJ’s grip loosened enough to where Ben scrambled from his arms and watched the retreating ship sail back into battle. Everyone’s breath slowly returned to them as they started checking the ship for damage.

“Anything Toby?” Brian yelled out, setting his rifle aside.

“Not as bad as it could have been!” Toby yelled, swinging in front of Brian and holding onto the rope. “We’ve got a few holes, but the others are starting to patch them up now.”

“Damn..will we make it to Loralei?” Brian asked.

Toby was about to answer but Masky walked over, adding himself into the conversation. “We’ll make it, but the ship does need a patch job, I want everyone working on her.”

Brian and Toby nodded, leaving as Masky approached LJ and Ben. He slapped LJ’s back which knocked the man from his daze. “That was amazing. I don’t know who they exactly were, but using their own noble against them is genius.”

LJ laughed breathlessly and nodded. “Thank you captain..” He looked to Ben, who’s expression grew sorrowful. “Ben? What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Ben asked, looked back, and quickly changing his expression to a neutral look. “N-nothing, just shaken up..thank you.’ 

Without another word, Ben left the two pirates alone and LJ shrugged a little. Masky crossed his arms and huffed. “I’m sure he’s just startled. Not everyday you have a gun to your head.”

LJ nodded and started to follow after Ben, but then Jack caught his attention. The naval soldier looked out at the vanishing ship in both disgust and shame. Walking over he said softly. “Are you alright Jack?”

“Yeah..guess I just never thought I would have to be against the navy. It was already bad enough I stole from them and am now hiding a noble from them.” Jack turned his attention to LJ, who nodded mutely.

“Well..if it makes you feel better this should be over soon. We’re almost to the Pirate King and then you and Ben can leave.” LJ smiled, trying to cheer up his friend.

“That is if the navy doesn’t hang me for my treason..” Jack pointed out grimly, looking to the sea.

“They wont, i’m sure Ben can put in a good word for you.” LJ tried again, this time earning a small smile from the man. LJ said nothing more and leaned on the rail, watching the sky as the horizon began to dim into a low purple. Their victory, would be short lived.


	10. Legends of Our Time

After the crew was confident that the navy was far behind them, everyone settled down for the night. For several of the crew members, they had reopened their wounds and needed to be patched up again. But, otherwise Toby lit up the lanterns and everyone was swapping stories and drinking. Masky was at the wheel currently, but relaxing and watching his crew, chatting with anyone that would come to talk to him. LJ was happily listening to the other pirates, finding it hilarious these tough men and women could suddenly become ludicrous after drinking. Jack also found it comical, but he’s seen it many times before with the navy and decided to drink with them. Ben wasn’t even part of the event, he stood on the bow of the ship, watching the sea in a daze. 

Ben’s POV.

I couldn’t go to the party right now. It didn’t feel right..I don’t regret leaving home, but I do regret that I did not give a proper goodbye..

“HEY BEN!”

I yelped and scrambled away from the voice, my nails digging into the wooden rail as I looked up to see Toby hanging upside down from the ropes. “Toby! Don’t bloody jump out of nowhere!”

He simply laughed and flipped around, landing on his feet as he walked towards me. “Sorry~ but you seemed a little lost in your thoughts. And I figured to try and see what’s happening, and why you’re not with the party.”

I frowned a little and stood up straight, looking away at him. “There’s just nothing to celebrate. All we did was run, this is not how I thought pirates were. I thought Masky would engage the enemy?”

“Masky is pretty smart.” Toby answered, tapping his temple with his index finger. “He wants to protect us and at the time he knew we would have lost the ship if we attacked. Besides, our mission is to get you to Loralei.”

“I know and really this..this is great but..” I couldn’t finish, i was desperately trying to find and excuse but couldn’t.

Toby watched me as I tried to come up with something to say, but after a minute he smiled and took out a small bottle of what I think to be alcohol. “Here, sounds like you need this more.”

I looked at it and my nose wrinkled at the bitter smell, and looked to Toby. “Um Toby? I’m only 13, and it’s my first drink.”

Toby merely snickered and grinned at me, moving his goggles off his face. It was clear to see what he does for a living by all the powder around his eyes. It actually made me crack a smile, he looked like a racoon. I may have never been overseas before, but my grandpa has and always told me about the animals he found. 

“Don’t worry Ben, i’ll watch to make sure you don’t have too much.”

I nodded and took a quick gulp of the bitter drink, i felt myself grimace for a second but then relaxed as the liquid made its way down my throat. It felt, kind of warm. “thanks..Toby, do you know what started the war?”

Toby looked surprised at my question and scratched his head. “Well, I know someone stole the Pirates Opal from us, and the pearl ring that was stolen from the king has yet to be found. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just confusing. I understand if a pirate stole the ring to get back at the kingdom, but it makes no sense for the king or another pirate to steal the opal.” I mention, none of this seemed to piece together.

“The opal is believed to have powers, maybe they wanted to use it for something.” Toby shrugged but then added in playfully. “Not that anyone could just use it. You would need a witch or god!”  
I raised a brow, unamused. “Toby there’s no such thing as witches or any mortal gods.”

“Oh that’s where you are wrong my friend!” Toby said, suddenly getting a boost of energy and he jumped onto the rail, balancing on it with ease. “We used to have a witch on our side~”

“Oh? And what happened?” I asked, deciding to play along. I don’t care if he’s a pirate, he’s not that much older than me. 

“He ran away, he said that everyone in both kingdoms can rot in hell.” Toby laughed and walked along the rail, stepping over my arm that was propped up on it.

“Why did he say that? Did he join the pirates by force?” I asked, a little interested now.

“Kind of, in the beginning he was looking for a home, and the pirates were the only ones that wouldn’t dare cross him. When word got to the Pirate King, then he was asked to work for him. No one really knows why, but one day he just left, taking a ship with him.” Toby said, hopping off the rail and standing next to me again.

“Wow, all on his own? Is he still alive?” I asked, smiling a bit.

“No one knows, but we have an idea where he might be now.” Toby said, his voice growing quiet as he pointed east. “We believe he lives on Whisper Island. It’s an old island with cannibals on it and only a few had ever escaped from there.”

“Why go with a bunch of cannibals?” I asked, but i was really grossed out by the thought.

“Trust me, no one could kill him.” Toby smiled, and at that moment it clicked.

“You know him?” I asked quickly.

“All of us knew him. He only abandoned us two years ago.” Toby said with very little interest.

“Huh..what’s his name? Does he actually do spells?” I questioned, earning a chuckle from Toby.

“His name is Jeffery Woods. Everyone called him Jeff though. He doesn’t do spells, but he can talk to spirits and apparently tell the future. He’s pretty smart.” Toby explained.

“I wish I could meet him.” I said, as childish as it seems, it would be pretty amazing to see a witch.

Toby’s powdery hand ruffled my hair and I playfully swatted his hand away. “Who knows? Maybe you will.”

I took one more swig of the rum before Toby took it back and walked off to rejoin the group. And I resumed watching the sea, somehow feeling a bit better about all this.

Masky’s POV.

I was watching my crew as they drank and sang, some enjoying their own conversations. It was really late and by morning I knew only a few would be set to work. 

“Need a drink captain?” Brian said, holding a bottle of rum as he walked over to me.

I just smirked and moved my mask off, wiping sweat off my forehead and taking the bottle. I tilt my head back and gulped down a good quarter of the bottle before handing it back to him. “So, is this better than being at the bar?”

“It’s lively i’ll say that, bar fights get boring after a while.” Brian shrugged, taking a drink before looking at the crew. “And i’ll admit, i’ve missed these guys.”

“Well, feel free to stay.” I muttered, leaning on the wheel a bit and Brian looked at me with a small smirk.

“Aye, captain. I don’t think i’m leaving anytime soon.” Brian said then his expression turned bitter. “Were you really going to leave Ben and I behind?”

Shit, he hasn’t forgotten. I was hoping rum would help him forget. “Of course not, I would’ve come back but I didn’t want the ship to be trapped.”

“You fucking asshole! You were going to leave us back there!” Brian hissed and moved to the stern railing, leaning back on it and watching me with blazing eyes.

I sighed and stuck my sword between the spokes of the wheel and stepped towards him. “Brian I would not have left you two there, if anything I would have turned around or sent someone to get you two.”

Brian was clearly drunk, to the point that now he’s actually pouting. Fucking pouting and crossed his arms. Of course, working at a bar has grown his own tolerance to drinking, but even his cheeks were slightly pink and his some of his words were slurred. I tried to take the bottle away but he only growled at me, and I glared back. “Brian give me the rum.”

“No, this is a good time to drink if any!” Brian snapped, tilting his head back as he drank more of it. I took the opportunity and grabbed the neck of the bottle, trying to tug it away from him. For being drunk his strength did not falter.

“Brian, i wouldn’t have let you and Ben stay there if I didn’t think you couldn’t handle it!” I growl and he seized up. Mentioning his own strength always made him lose an argument fast. I don’t know when I started to notice it, but if someone admits to Brian being smart or strong, or just any good quality he would clam up. 

“I mean it Brian, you know how to take care of yourself and I trust you to take care of Ben.” I said quietly, watching him to make sure he was understanding me. His eyes were a little hazed but he nodded and let go of the bottle.

I set the bottle aside and patted his shoulder for a second, but it surprised me when he placed a hand over mine. “B-ben knows the man from the navy ship.”

“He does? Any idea how?” I asked, watching as Brian looked down, his brows furrowed in thought.

“No...he is rich though so maybe a friend?” He slurs out.

“Captain?” Ben called over, and I looked to him. He seemed to want to talk but nothing else came out of his mouth. Maybe he was nervous to interrupt Brian and I.

“What is it kid?” I said, and motioned him closer with my hand.

“I uh..I wont need the bed tonight so..yeah..” Ben said awkwardly as he walked over to us.

I nodded a little and asked quietly. “Ben, who was the man on the naval ship?”

Ben flinched at my question and gulped a little, I waited patiently as he was thinking of his answer. “T-the man..is named lord Huxx..he has close ties with the kingdom and his family has been close to my family.”

“Why protect him? Is he a friend?” I asked.

“Yeah..he’s known me since i was a baby and well...my eldest sister..” Ben hesitated for a moment, glancing away. “She wants to marry him so..”

That makes more sense..I thought to myself and sighed. “Thank you for telling me, now get to bed.” 

Ben nodded and walked off, as he did Brian groaned and wobbled a bit. “I’m going to bed too..”

I chuckle and grabbed his arm. “Come on, you can stay in my room tonight.” I said and he let me guide him to my quarters.

“Shall I take over tonight captain?” Domino yelled out, gaining a few laughs from the crew. I merely smirked back to them.

“Yes, it’s going to be a long night!”

~In the morning~

LJ’s POV.

After that night, I never wanted to drink again. I stumbled quickly to the main deck and threw up over the port side, whining a little at the bad taste. I looked around for a moment and realized three things. One, it was misty as hell so it must have been really early. Two, no one was fucking awake. Three, who was steering the ship!? 

I ran to the helm as fast as I could, stumbling a bit before seeing Ben at the wheel. He looked at me and raises a brow. “Um, LJ are you ok?”

I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to him, leaning on the rail for support. “Ben, why are you steering the ship?”

“Well, i gave up the bed for the night. I felt like sleeping outside on the crows nest. However, Domino woke me up late last night and asked if I could steer the ship. After some explaining, he went to bed and I’ve been steering ever since. We’re still on course so it’s no big deal.”

I nodded, still a bit too tired to comprehend. “I see..so how close are we to Loralei?”

“I think Domino said we’re still a couple days off. Since we were attacked it slowed us down. He says as soon as we can we need to make light repairs on the ship.” Ben replied, looking ahead.

It was surprising to listen to Ben, how can he be able to stand if he was up half the night? I looked him over, but the only thing about him that looked tired was the dark color under his eyes. His posture was good, his grip tight on the wheel, his eyes forward and focused. I guess he felt my stare because his gaze shifted to me. He let out a small laugh and asked. “Can I help you LJ?”

“No, sorry, it’s just...you don’t look very tired.” I commented and he shifted a little. Whether it was in discomfort or just a new position i’m not sure of but he shrugged.

“I just..I just have a lot on my mind. First leaving home and never going back, now we’re so close to the Pirate King but..what if he can’t help? What if I gave up everything for nothing?” Ben listed out his concerns.

I smile warmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ben, you have no reason to worry. We’ll get things taken care of.”

His muscles relaxed under my hand and he returned the smile. I heard a thunk behind us and I moved my hand away, looking over at Jack that seemed to be crawling his way out of the ship. I chuckle and call out. “You alright there sailor?”

Jack looked over at me and grumbled. “Shut it you Zolist..” He staggered towards us, leaning on the rails.

Ben tilted his head and looked at me. “What’s a Zolist?”

I thought for a moment and answered. “Jack is basically calling me judgmental.”

“Well I know I was not the only one that drank.” Jack spoke as he made it to us, crossing his arms on the railing and resting his forehead on his arms.

“That is true, but I thought you were used to drinking?” I said, my curiosity spiked.

“On land yes. We never got to gorge ourselves with rum while we sailed unless it was to numb pain.” Jack answered, lifting his head for a second. 

“I see..so, what do you think will happen when we get to Loralei?” I asked, looking between the two.

Both stayed silent, looking at each other then their surroundings. Jack let out a grunt and Ben slowly answered. “I’m not sure..but..Toby told me about a witch that used to..I guess work with the Pirate King.”

“A witch? Impossible. He might have been drunk.” Jack commented, his voice muffled in his arms.

“Who knows Jack, maybe there is a witch. Toby seemed pretty serious.” Ben said, smiling at the sailor and letting go of the wheel. 

I noticed the wheel shift and I quickly jumped onto it to take over for Ben. I was about to say something but the smaller blonde was rubbing Jack’s back and rested his head on top of Jack’s. It was almost cute, like Ben was trying to comfort Jack. The comfortable silence continued for us and as the sun began to clear out the mist, the open ocean was revealed to it’s shimmering beauty.

Ben and Jack decided to do minor clean up around the ship while I stayed at the helm. A few moments later I heard the quarter doors below me open and a loud groan. I looked over to see Masky and called out. “Good morning captain.”

“It’s never a good morning after a night of drinking.” Masky grumbled and made his way to the helm. He moved his mask back over his face and his walking seemed to be much better then mine and Jack’s was. “Anything to report?”

“No, we got up pretty early, and they decided to do some work.” I replied, moving over for Masky to take the wheel. 

He grasped the handles and nodded. “You three are dedicated that is for sure. The king would love to have you three as part of the Moonstones.”

“Moonstones?” I questioned and raised a brow at him. He didn’t even look at me as he explained.

“The moonstones are the union of pirates under his control.” He pointed up at the gem stone on the sails. “Basically, any ship with a gem or a stone, represents the king’s most loyal ships.”

“I see..so what is the king like?” I asked, earning a small snicker from Masky.

“He’s um...powerful, and smart. He manipulates people and can work out negotiations easily for his advantage.” Masky answered.

“Are you..enslaved to him?” I ask cautiously. Masky thought for a moment, saying nothing, but the grip on the wheel seemed to tighten then loosen as he thought. For a moment I thought he wasn’t going to answer, but he cleared his throat.

“It’s hard to say..I am in debt to him, but it is my choice to stay.” He finally looked to me. “He won't force you to join, but if you have a skill he finds useful then he will try to convince you to stay.”

I nodded in understanding and then noticed something odd on him. “Uh, captain. You might want to fix your shirt..”

“Hm? What do you mean?” He asked, looking at himself.

“Uh you have um...a uh…”I was too embarrassed to say it and started pointing to my own neck right at the collar bone and junction of the neck and shoulder. 

He seemed to catch on and tugged his shirt up more. “Ah, thank you. Long night you know?” He chuckled softly.

“So uh, with Brian?” I asked, I felt blood rising to my cheeks.

“I think it was only for that one night.” Masky said, rubbing the back of his head. I nodded and we both turn our attention to other things. Eventually more of the shipmates started to wake up and get to work on the ship. Surprisingly, they were not as wobbly as I thought they would be, but because some of them still have injuries they have to take things slow. Nick gave me a simple job due to my stitches and I was grateful not doing any heavy lifting.

As quick as the morning came, the night fell again. Resulting in once again, a peaceful night, but with a little less drinking. By next morning, everyone seemed more lively then usual, and I realized why everyone was so buzzed.

“Captain! Loralei is in view!” Toby shouted with joy, jumping around on the crows nest.

“Everyone get ready! Get the sail ready to pull down!” Masky yelled out to everyone. I ran to the bow and onto the bowsprit, grabbing onto one of the ropes. Ahead of the ship, a large formation of rocks could be seen, but it was so massive that there was no way to see what the walls were hiding. Excitement bubbled in my stomach, and I smiled. This is Loralei.

Ben’s POV.

My stomach felt like a rock. I was currently undressed and putting on all the jewelry that I had removed what felt like months ago. The weight was practically pulling my arms and legs down. As I tightened the corset around my body, I had to adjust my breathing again. I slipped my shirt back over myself and continued to add all the jewels to my body. 

I heard the door open and snapped my head to see Brian, he simply held up a small bag and I nodded to him. I sat in the bed and waited, Brian walked over and started to brush out my hair, adding a small string of pearls to my head. Masky and Brian agreed that if I was presented to the Pirate King, that I had to look my best if he was going to accept the treasures. As ridiculous as I felt, I didn’t argue for the sake that I wanted this to go as smooth as possible. Brian added the finishing touch of cleaning my face with fresh water they had stored, after he finished he said calmly.

“Ok, you’re done.” I nodded and stood up, grabbing my cloak and wrapping it around myself as I walked out from the captain’s quarters.

We were entering the walls of a stone fortress,it seemed to loop in a circle as there was trees grown on the walls of the rocks. The further we got in, the more soil and nature surrounded us, until we reached a clearing. The center had a port and houses lined up in the center island. The rocks that held the support of the whole pirates kingdom lead a path up to a large waterfall with a large stone fort right above it. The fort itself was shaped as a skull, and was clearly carved from the rocks that supported this place. 

“Gentlemen! Welcome to Loralei!”


	11. The King of Pirates

Third POV.

Ben, Jack, and LJ were gawking at the kingdom as the ship pulled into port. Kate chuckled at them and walked over. “Gentlemen! Welcome to Loralei!” 

They slowly looked back to her and LJ smiled. “This..this is incredible! This place is safe, there’s natural soil, and it’s got plenty of room!”

“Is this the remains of a volcano?” Jack questioned, looking at the forest that curled around them.

“That’s right. It’s said that the king found this with several other pirates after the eruption, and the land started forming forests and was well hidden.” Kate answered.

As the ship docked, everyone slowly got off, LJ was especially happy to be back on land. Masky and Brian began to lead the way, the three following them to a shed. 

“Afternoon Grae.” Masky said as he entered the shed,a few horses and carts were inside and everyone looked to the man that Masky was addressing.

The man was tall and lanky, but still in good shape, his hair a platinum blonde with a fade into red at the tips of his hair as it covered his right eye. The eye that was visible was a pure crimson red and he wore bandages around his mouth and around to his covered eye. His clothing was simple farming clothes, but no one could mistake the large knife that the man had strapped to his back. Most of his clothes were black, even his gloves, the only part that was white was his shirt, but was covered by a black coat with gold cufflinks. It was odd to see a farmer with such a nice coat, and still look perfectly clean.

Grae nodded to Masky and waved his hand, motioning to a horse that was already hooked up to a cart. Masky nodded and climbed up, whistling as he guided the horse out of the shed. The others quickly climbed on as the horse picked up its pace, following the dirt path that lead to the stone fort. Despite the warm weather and bright sun, Ben was cold and growing shaky. LJ was too distracted by the kingdom around him to notice, but Jack quickly caught on to Ben’s quivering figure and placed a hand over Ben’s. Ben looked at Jack with worry but put on a smile, which made Jack smile in return.

The gold was practically radiating off of Ben,making him shine to reflect off his and Jack’s clothes. LJ was bouncing in his spot a little as Brian climbed up to Masky. “Do we need a way in?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll recognize me.” Masky answered back, making Brian huff and sit back down.

For the next hour that they traveled, with small breaks for the horse, Ben’s stomach kept churning as LJ’s excitement grew. Jack was interested in the land and life the pirates built but he took the time to see to Ben’s needs. As the five of them continued on, they finally reached a large wooden gate and a man stood at the door. Masky waved to him and the man nodded, opening the gate for them. Masky brought the horse in and stopped as another person grabbed the reins.

“The king is in his study with Zalgo.”

“Oh peachy, that means he’ll be in a bad attitude.” Masky groaned as he climbed off the seat.

“I’m afraid so. Good luck.”

“Thanks..” Masky grumbled and waited for the others to get out of the cart.

“Uh, who’s Zalgo?” LJ asked, walking over to Masky.

“Zalgo is another strong pirate. He’s basically next to be king but he’s too reckless and just wants to kill everyone in his way.” Masky answered.

“I’ve heard of him, but I thought he was only a story.” Jack questioned, looking at Masky and Brian.

“The name is a fable. It’s just been passed down. When a captain is ready to retire and they have a powerful name, they give it to the next captain.” Brian explained.

“Ben are you alright?” LJ asked, looking at his suddenly pale friend.

“Y-yeah..i’m just scared..” Ben admitted and received a pat on the back from LJ.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be right there with you.” LJ smiled, gaining a nervous smile in return from Ben. 

Masky lead the group up the steps of the fort, past several rooms and several people stopped to stare at them, or more specifically at Ben. LJ grew a little conscious at the stares of men and women, even giving a shy wave to a couple girls that were gossiping. He whispered to Masky, now starting to get nervous. “What’s with the stares? And the women too?”  
“Calm down LJ, they’re either girls that became pirates or they fell in love with a pirate. I think they’re staring at Ben.” Masky whispered back.

However, Jack heard them and glanced to Ben, who was shaky on his legs. Jack offered a hand to him but Ben shook his head, taking a deep breath and continuing to look forward. The fort was practically fit for a Pirate King, protected, and large like a mansion. Masky stopped at an oak door that had a strange symbol on it in black, a large circle with an “X” through them.

“Stay here, Brian come in with me. We need to see what is going on.” Masky said, cracking open the doors and Brian glanced to the others for a second before following. They closed the door behind them, and Ben started to take deep breaths. Any excitement the three felt arriving, vanished to fear and realization where they were.

“O-ok, you don’t think he’ll hurt us right?” Jack asked, his confidence dwindling.

“No of course not..Masky s-said he’s really strong and smart.” LJ gave a wobbly smile and his foot tapped anxiously.

“I-i think i’m going to faint..” Ben said, backing up a bit but was quickly grabbed by his hand from Jack.

“Ben, we’ve made it this far. We’re not backing out now.” Jack stated firmly, rubbing his thumb over Ben’s knuckles.

This seemed to calm him down enough to step forward and they waited. After a few minutes passed, the creaking door startled the three to stand up straight. Masky looked to them and nodded. “Come on in.”

He moved aside as LJ walked in first, followed by Jack and then Ben who was hiding behind Jack. As they stepped in, a large oak table was in the middle, and around it were several captains from other ships. On the other side, sat a man with brownish black hair, and he wore a long necklace with a white pearl at the end. His eyes were a piercing light green that reminded many of a polished emerald. For being a pirate, he was dressed as a noble, in a nice black coat with black pants and a white undershirt. He had no piercings and no tattoos that were noticeable on his pale skin, and on both sides of his chair were a pair of swords.

Ben saw the necklace immediately and remembered Brian’s first encounter with the king...this man was the Pirate King. The man stood, towering over the boys, despite being on the opposite side of the table. When he spoke, shivers ran down their spines at the deep rumbling voice. “Laughing Jack. Present yourself.”

LJ nervously stepped to the table and gulped. “I-i am Laughing Jack but um..I’m actually just Jack, that’s just my pirate name and-”

“Laughing Jack is good. Tell us about who you are and why you’re here.”

“I-i’m a blacksmith, i-i only came to protect Ben.” LJ finished, staring at the eyes of the man before him wasn’t as terrifying s he thought. They were staring at him with observation, but the man was probably only a foot or so taller and there was a form of kindness in his eyes. 

“Thank you. Next, Jack the naval soldier.” The man said, changing his gaze to Jack.

LJ took over for Jack as Ben’s shield, and Jack stepped forward. He bowed to the king and said in his naval voice. “My name is Jack, and i’ve served in the navy for 2 years. My purpose being here is to protect Ben.”

“I can see you are a true soldier Jack, welcome.” Jack was surprised at the Pirate King but bowed again and stepped back.

Ben didn’t need to be called up to know the king was staring behind his friends. Taking a deep breath he stepped out and held the cloak tightly around him. “M-my name is Ben Xenia. A runaway noble that wants your help.”

Whispers came from the other captains as the King sat back down. Before he had anything to say another man that was a tad bit shorter then the King stood up. “What makes you think you can ask us for help?” the man hissed.

Looking at him, he was indeed intimidating. His eyes a gold yellow, almost similar to that of a snake, his hair long and reaching to his chin and the color of melted coal. On top of his head was a large dark red pirates hat that had a couple small skulls hanging off one side. He wore no shirt but instead a sleeveless black tailcoat with red trimmings, and several rings on his fingers. His pants were a simple black and his boots a dark red color reaching to his calves. His skin was much darker, almost a cocoa bean color. The voice was much colder and sharp as a knife in comparison to the King’s.

“Zalgo, please sit. They have come to me, not you.” The King growled, glaring at the other captain.

As Zalgo sat down, the King glanced back to Ben. “what do you want from us?”

“I-i want to end the war..please, just..if we find out where the treasures have gone, we can end this without risking more lives.” Ben practically begged, his throat running dry.

“Why should we? The king of your land started this!” Zalgo sneered.

“Zalgo, do not make me repeat myself.” The King stated, glaring at the captain who only looked away.

“Please, i-i have tribute.” Ben said quickly.

Regaining the King’s attention he nodded as a sign to continue. Ben nervously removed the cloak and the captains around the table gasped at the gold. Slowly the boy began to take off the rings, necklaces, and all the accessories on his body. At one moment he panicked and quickly reached under the shirt to take off the corset, before removing the rest of his jewels. All the items were piled onto the table, and Ben had never felt so bear before.

The three watched nervously as the captains started whispering to each other and the King, who sat silently, looking from the gold to the boys while intertwining his long fingers. After a couple minutes the King raised his hand and everyone went silent. He slowly walked over to Ben, causing the poor boy to quiver at the height difference. He watched Ben carefully before walking past him. “Ben, follow me. The rest of you stay here.”

Ben jolted, feeling once again sick to his stomach. Had he done something wrong? Jack quickly sprung in his defense. “Y-your majesty? Sir? Ben is um..very nervous around new people-”

“No harm will come to him.” The King interrupted, looking back at them. He motioned his hand for Ben to follow before walking out.

“I’ll be ok..” Ben said quickly to his friends before following the King. But the two couldn’t help but feel scared for their small noble.

As the two left, Jack and LJ looked back at the table to see the captain's talking again. Masky cleared his throat and stood from his chair. “Pardon me, but I think it would be fair to introduce yourselves to the new pirates.”

There was only five captains, counting the King. But the second in commands stood by their captains. A woman stood up first, wearing a long sleeve black shirt with white ruffles at the end of the sleeves, and white buttons were holding the tight shirt to her as white lace decorated the front above her breasts and around her neck. She wore black shorts and her skin was a biscuit shade, her eyes were a dark steel blue color and her shoes were simple black leather boots. On her wrists were gold bracelets lined with different gems, and she wore two gold earrings that were connected to rubies.

“I’ll go first. My name is Jane, but on my ship you’ll refer to me as captain.” She spoke, her voice was a silver tone as she looked to the woman beside her. “And this is my second in command, Jessie.”

Jessie merely bowed her head as she looked at them. Her eyes a bright sky blue and her hair a black with underlayer of brown. Her clothes were nothing fancy, in fact it was similar to Ben’s attire being a long sleeved loose shirt that was a creme white, and brown pants that hugged her legs and connected to brown shoes. She had odd red-eyed tattoos on the palms of her hands as she reached to inspect the treasures, and around her neck was a woman's choker with a moon charm. 

“I am Grande. But please everyone calls me papa Grande, or father Grande.” the last captain spoke, standing up. Compared to the other captain’s he had a bit more color to his clothes. Wearing a long dark purple tailcoat that reached to his black boots and tattered black pants that was decorated with purple swirls. He wore a top hat with a red ribbon across it, and had some strange charms dangling on his belt, the charms were silver and shaped to a lightning bolt. His hair was pure white and reached to his neck, and a white anchor style beard on his chin. The strangest thing was his eyes, they looked almost pure silver in the dark, but turning his head slightly the light shown a lime green color.

“Beg your pardon sir, but..you dress very differently.” LJ commented with a small smile.

“Why of course my boy!” Grande laughed. “I’m a little more lively then the other pirates would be~”

“Your ship is full of crazy people.” Zalgo huffed, leaning back in his seat.

“Not all of us are insane.” The man next to Grande spoke, then looked to Jack and LJ. “I’m Nathan.”

Nathan seemed to be of a stronger build, wearing only a black vest and a black scarf that seemed to circle around his neck and cover his mouth like a tube. His inky black hair was down to his shoulders, while he wore two silver piercings on his right ear. His right eye was forest green color and his left eye was a deep sky blue. His brown pants were tattered and he wore thick black boots that were clearly worn out.

“And this is my second in command, Alex.” Zalgo waved his hand, not clearly wanting to be in this conversation.

Alex was again simpler in clothes. He looked more of a farm boy rather than a pirate. A loose white shirt with the sleeves torn off, brown pants, and surprisingly he wore no shoes but his feet were bandaged. He had no piercings but had a tattoo on his right arm with an axe dripping blood. His hair was blonde with some red stains in it, and his eyes carried a bored expression of crystal blue eyes. He had a light stubble on his chin, and a cut across his right jaw line.

“Now, what are you boys going to do?” Jane asked, looking to LJ and Jack.

“Do?” Jack questioned, tilting his head slightly.

“Well clearly the king isn’t going to force you to stay, so are you going to leave right away?” Jane elaborated, sitting back down as she admired the jewels.

“I’m going back home..” LJ muttered. “I’ve had the time of my life here, but I don’t want to hurt anyone. Besides, i have a shop and friends back home.”

“And I have to get home, hopefully regaining my ranks in the navy.” Jack answered, but jolting as Zalgo slammed his fist on the table.

“You two are great assets and you just want to run away for the damn kingdom?!” He growled, glaring at the two of them.

“Now Zalgo, it is their choice.” Grande smiled, tutting Zalgo before looking at the boys. “I can see you going back home with ease Laughing Jack, but..getting into the navy after all of this? It seems impossible.”

“Well...my father was a captain of the navy..” Jack commented lightly, watching for Zalgo’s outbursts.

Zalgo sat back and a dark low laugh left his lips. “You’re a tailcoat rider..using his name to get ahead in life.”

“That’s not true!” Jack snapped. “My father was a good man and I will earn my rank on my own!”

“Oh? And tell me how you’ll explain being missing for weeks and coming back from a pirates ship?” Zalgo grinned, messing with the skulls on his hat.

“W-we already came up with that.” LJ interjected. “He can say he was captured, and that he escaped on his own.”

“But do you think they’ll let him in?” Alex muttered, taking out a flask of rum. “You’ve been gone for weeks, captured or not unless you have proof they wont let you in.”

“Plus, you look more like a pirate already boy~” Jane teased with a small grin.

Jack felt trapped, looking at his attire he has seen that he’s discarded his naval coat a long time ago. His white shirt was tattered and blood stained while his boots were filthy and worn. And now thinking about his attire he’s realized how greasy and unkept his hair had grown. LJ was trying to find a way to defend him, but finding nothing to say he asked quickly.

“Is there a place we can wash up?” LJ smiled, but his eyes screamed mercy from the captains.

“LJ, we’re staying here until the captain is back.” Masky spoke up. LJ forgot he was even there, just sitting with Brian in the corner.

Brian looked to them with understandable guilt, hating the captains for pressuring Jack, but he had no place to tell them off. Jack and LJ took a seat as the captains talked, Jack’s pride crippling and LJ’s view of his own life was starting to chip form his mind.

Ben’s POV.

I followed the King up more stairs as we arrived to the top of the fort. He unlocked an oak door with a golden key that was chained to his belt and opened it for me. I take his invite and walk inside, gasping at the view. The room had a full view of the island and the breeze coming in felt amazing, long red curtains were pulled back to show the full view. Looking around, all the furniture was a dark oak or black coloring, the bed frame, his desk, and even his bookshelves. A fireplace was on one side of the room while the bed was next to it, the bed decorated with black covers and white pillows. By the bookshelves on the other side of the room there was a door, which was slightly cracked open showing glittering jewels piled up.

“I can tell you find this room breathtaking.” The Kings voice hummed with amusement. This snapped me out of my trance to look at him. He was standing next to me, admiring the view outside.

“Y-yes it is lovely.” I said politely, but looking to the stone flooring.

“Now, we have some details to discuss.” He spoke again, moving to his desk and sitting in his chair. “You want to find the two prized jewels? That part is not that easy, and much less returning the jewels to your kingdom.”

“I can take them.” I said quickly. “My family name is popular in the kingdom, I should be able to ask for an audience, or at least deliver it to the king.”

He nodded and took a quill, dipping it in ink before filling out some notes. “Yes but finding them will be near to impossible.”

“Not necessarily..what about the witch Jeff?” I asked and cringed as the King’s quill tore into the paper.

“So you know of him…” He muttered and looked at me. I felt like stone, only being able to look at his eyes that reflected with suspicion and curiosity.

“Y-yes..but, he might be able to help..don’t you think so?” I say cautiously.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jeff is...not the easiest person to work with. And when he left he said we could all rot. You would need someone to convince him.”

I smiled softly and answer. “Well, LJ is pretty convincing, and I’ve convinced Jack to come with us.”

He looked at me again but nodded. “I’ll see what we can do.” He went back to writing, not even glancing at me.

“um...King? What do we call you?” I asked. “It’s not that King isn’t nice but it’s just..”

He turned to me again with a gentle smile. “I understand. My name given from my previous captain is Slender.”

“Slender..” I say slowly. “No offense, but it doesn’t sound scary.”

“The captains before me were terrorizers of the sea, able to get in and out of danger before you know it. We commonly used mist to hide our tracks.” Slender explained. “Now, go on. I need to think. You can head down to the falls to get cleaned up.”

I nodded and left the room, instantly startled by a woman who was standing outside. She wore a simple long violet dress, her hair done up. “Follow me please.” She said with a smile and started walking down the hall.

I followed her, not having much else to say or do. As we walked outside, the sun was already falling a couple hours before sunset, and she lead me to the waterfall. I heard cheers and laughter as we walked on a gravel path, and several pirates were already there bathing. The pool of water also fell off the mountain side and into the ocean, and the sun made the water glisten. The woman curtsy and left, leaving me in front of a small shed where pirates had thrown their clothes in. I quickly undressed and got into a smaller pool of water from an offshoot of the waterfall. It was surprisingly warm as I began to scrub away the grime and salt on my body, not paying much attention I didn’t even hear anyone as I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jolt.

“Hey Ben..” Jack’s voice call out, I looked up at him as he climbed into the smaller pool with me. The pool couldn’t fit another person unless they were a child, so at this point I was shoulder to shoulder with him.

“Hi Jack. Is everything ok?” I asked, looking up at him.

He seemed to open and close his mouth a few times before sighing and wrapping an arm around me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and lean against his chest. “Jack?”

“I just..need to relax.” He said, there was a layer of sadness to his voice so I only nodded, letting him hold me as I watched the ground with new interest. As he began to draw little patterns on my shoulder, I felt myself lulling to sleep.


	12. New Plans

Third POV.

The night came without warning, the three now sitting at their own table while pirates were laughing and enjoying their meals around them. Ben felt cleaner but now he wasn’t sure what to do. He got the jewels here and now Jack and LJ were being uncharacteristically quiet. LJ was swirling the liquor inside his glass absent-mindedly while Jack just ate quietly. Taking a deep inhale, Ben exhaled and asked. “So, are you two going home?”

LJ was the first to snap out of his trance and looked at Ben with a small smile. “w-well..I guess I am. There’s nothing else for me to do here. And I have no reason to be a pirate, but i’m guessing you’re staying here?”

Ben nodded and returned the smile. “Yes, I never want to go home, and I also get a chance to have adventure and a carefree life.”

“At least you won’t be a target now, since you gave them all your gold.” LJ pointed out positively and took a small drink from his glass. He looked over at Jack who was lightly pushing his food with his fork. “What about you Jack?”

Jack said nothing for a moment before setting the fork down and massaging his temples. “I don’t know. My mind is so confused right now..I have no clue if I can even get back into the navy. They may consider me a traitor now and hang me for it.”

“Jack, you don’t know that.” Ben disagreed. “I know that the bitch said it wasn’t possible, but maybe you can convince them you were captured.”

“Forget it Ben, I’m certain now that someone on the docks or the pursuing ships would have seen me help sail the ship.” Jack replied bitterly, and standing up he muttered. “I’m getting a drink..”

The two watch the ex-soldier walk to the bar and Ben sighed. “This is my fault...i’ve absolutely ruined his life..”

“Oh come on Ben, buck up already.” LJ smiled and patted Ben’s shoulder. “Jack still has a chance, i’m friends with several navy people in my home town.”

Ben nodded slightly but his frown stayed, he continued to eat his food and LJ resumed doing the same. They sat in a comfortable silence before someone cleared their throat, making the two look up. 

“Captain Slender!” Ben said in panic, standing up with LJ following his lead.

“Please, relax. I need to speak to you.” Slender said, raising a hand and motioning them to sit. The two relaxed and Slender sat with them, holding a rolled up paper in his hand. “There are some things we need to get done for this war to end.”

“What do you mean? You only need Jeff right?” Ben asked, confused.

“Who’s Jeff?” LJ asked, just to be ignored.

“Ben we need more than Jeff, although he is a key component. We also need someone to infiltrate the kingdom to allow our ships through.” Slender explained. 

“Why?” LJ asked again.

“Well what if I go? Or Jack? Either of us can get in because of our parents pasts.” Ben asked.

“You can but I need to be confident that you’ll be able to get in.” Slender answered.

“What’s going on here?” Jack asked, standing next to LJ.

“I don’t know..” LJ whimpered as he kept looking between Ben and Slender.

“Even if you do get in, the king wont listen.” Slender pointed out.

“I’ll get him to listen.” Ben grumbled.

“Wait what about the king?” Jack questioned, sitting back down.

“And what about the crews? How much backup do we need?” Slender added, writing notes on a spare paper.

“Oh for the love of Alam, the two of you speak english!” LJ groaned, causing Ben and Slender to look at him in annoyance. “Uh..please?”

Slender sighed and unrolled the map onto the table, scooting plates and cups aside. “Look, Alam is almost two months away and we need to get Jeff, who is possibly at Whisper Island which is about a month’s travel time. We would need to all meet up at the closest island to Alam to await permission to go into the ports of Alam. So in all, we’d have a full travel time of about 4-5 months. If all goes well, we can enter the city, return the jewel and leave with our own treasure.” 

“But that’s only saying if the king agrees. And I don’t believe he’ll trust pirates saying that we have their jewel.” Jack sums up, taking a swig of his rum.

“That is correct, someone will need to go ahead of everyone else, and ask the king before we risk any lives.” Slender nods and points to a small island outside of the Alam kingdom. “This is the only safe point to stop at, but even then a ship could see us and attack.”

“Why not launch it all at once?” LJ suggested, causing everyone to look at him. “I-i mean, send someone to Alam, and while waiting on the island, another crew can go retrieve Jeff.”

“But even then, do you know how many ships we would need to bring if the navy decides to attack us? We are sitting ducks on that island if the king tells us no. If he locks us out then we would’ve brought Jeff for nothing.” Slender grumbled, jabbing his finger into the table.

As the three struggled to find a median, Papa Grande walked up the them and smirked a bit. “Excuse me gentlemen.”

The four looked to him and Slender stood up. “Evening Grande. What do you need?”

“Sorry, I couldn't help but listen in. You said you needed someone to go inside the castle right? We’ve captured a naval officer, maybe he can guide one of our men in.” Grande’s grin widen the slightest bit.

“A naval officer? From where?” LJ asked, standing up now.

“Oh from a little area called NettleTown, cute place really.” Grande purred, chuckling in the slightest.

“W-what were you doing in Nettletown?” Ben asked nervously, hearing his home town name.

“Oh just the usual, selling goods, stealing, terrorizing the people.” Grande chuckled darkly. “I can promise you we tried not to kill anyone.”

LJ and Ben felt sick to their stomachs, LJ was the first to bust though. “NettleTown is a quiet area! There’s no reason to attack them!”

The outburst caused a few pirates to look their way and Grande looked at LJ with surprise, stepping back a little. “I am sorry, but the navy also attacked us and we had a choice. Stay, kill, and possibly lose the ship or crew. Or, kidnap an important figure and take off with our loot.”

“Where is he? How long have you guys had him for?!” LJ demanded, stepping into Grande’s space.

“LJ calm down!” Jack called out, grabbing LJ’s left arm to pull him back. 

“If you wish to see him you may follow me.” Grande humbly bowed and started walking away. LJ was hot on his heels and followed the captain out. The three that were left behind sat back down and continued talking.

“If the officer does help to get someone in, then we have a chance. After that we need to send a crew to get Jeff.” Slender concluded.

“I’ll go to the kingdom with the officer.” Ben volunteered. “I have noble blood and it might be a better option.”

“Ben, you don’t have a clue what the king is like. He might kill you the moment you mention the pirates.” Jack argued, setting his drink down.

“Jack what option do we have? If we send an actual pirate they’ll kill them as soon as they’re spotted.” Ben said, looking at Jack.

Slender watched the two before saying. “There’s one other thing. I know Jeff will not want to see us, so someone of kind nature has to get him. And bring a gift.”

“A gift?” Ben asked, looking back to Slender.

“Yes, all of Jeff’s services need payment.” Slender replied, looking over the map and the distances between islands.”

“That makes sense..but what gift can we give him? Gold?” Jack implied.

“No, Jeff will want something hard to get.” Slender answered, looking up. “So, i’m sending a crew to get a mermaid tail.”

“What? They’re real?!” Ben gasped. “I always thought they were just fairytales!”

“No they're quite real. And that’s why it’s important for someone to get one for Jeff. He’ll never listen to us otherwise.” Slender sighed. “But the issue is that the only place we know mermaids are is about a month away as well. I’m not confident to say that he will come here if we don’t have a tribute.”

Jack sighed. “So, we need someone to get a mermaid tail, someone to grab Jeff, and then Ben needs to go to the kingdom..”

Ben thought, taking a deep breath. “Well, we have a lot to plan then.” 

Slender nodded, rolling up the map. “In the meantime, i’ll start getting details worked out, you three just need to hang tight until then.”

“I hope LJ is ok..” Ben muttered.

LJ’s POV.

Grande lead me onto his ship, it was a standard ship, and the sails above them was dark purple sails with a green jadeite stone for their symbol. The Jadeite Ring. Grande had explained on the way that the ships had specific names for special reasons. The five main ships represented some uniqueness in their kingdom. The Red Beryl, Masky’s ship, symbolizes is strength and fearlessness. Alexandrite, which was Jane’s ship represented balance and good luck, and Grande said she has proven to be more sensible then the other captain’s. Zalgo’s ship was the Painite, which was claimed as mystery and a sanctuary for the outcasts, and Zalgo’s tasks would normally revolve around getting new pirates for power. 

Black Opal, the largest ship on the docks belongs to Slender, to represent good luck and miracles. Grande mentioned to me he would tell me stories of Slender later if I was in the mood. Then there was Grande’s ship, that apparently represented loyalty and sincerity. Part of me found this as a mistake, but at the same time Grande has proven to be a little too honest. The crew looked at me in confusion as I followed Grande to the belly of the ship, and I grimaced at the smell of rot. Instinctually I covered my nose and gagged.

“Oh yes, sorry about the smell~ we just got back of course and we haven’t had a chance to clean up yet.” Grande chirped and stopped at a couple cells. “Oh officer~ time to wake up”

As I stepped closer, I noticed a lump sitting on the floor in the dimp candle light. Slowly the lump moved and the blanket was pushed off. “Jacky?”

“Helen!” I called out, kneeling to the ground and gripping at the cell. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah but..what are you doing here? I thought you were in Ridley Town?” Helen asked. His eyes still held their color and his hair was messed up, and his clothes tattered much like how Jack’s clothes have. Helen’s uniform had faded in color and had several rips, and one tear that crossed over his chest with bandages wrapped under the shirt. There was some blood along his legs and his shirt, but I couldn’t tell if all of it was from him or someone else as well.

“I was, but then..I took a ship with the kid. Apparently, he took money from the Xenia family to bride the pirates to end the war.” I answered, looking away in guilt. “I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have left if I knew they were going to attack home..”

“Jacky, the navy is used to it. Jonathan and the others are ok.” Helen said, eyeing Grande a little. “I just don’t understand this crew that well..”

“They’re strange.” I admitted with a small smile, looking back at him. “But right now, I need your help. We’ve got a plan and we’re going to track down the King’s pearl ring, but we need someone with a good record to guide Ben inside.”

Helen’s eyes reflected concern, shock, and confusion all at once. “Jacky..that’s, that’s close to treason. You’re helping pirates get into the kingdom!”

“No! I just want to end this stupid war. To stop sending soldiers to their deaths and to maybe lessen the pillaging.” I said quickly, almost as a beg. “Please, Helen please if you at least try to get used to this you’ll see this stupid war is also harming the pirates. A naval ship just blasted Jovanna to bits!”

Helen looked uncertain, standing up and watching me. “I will..need to think on it.” 

I nodded in understanding, as I turned I noticed Grande had left the room. I sighed and turned back to Helen who was leaning on the wall, looking at the floor in thought. I cleared my throat and smiled. “So..has everyone been nice to you?”

He looked up and raised a brow at me, crossing his arms. I barked out a laugh. “Ok ok that’s a dumb questions.” 

I could see he was trying to remain mad at me, but he managed to crack a smile. “Yeah..but it’s weird. They’re all so..honest. They tell me everything without worry, or they silver-line the answers I want.” He bit his lip for a second before continuing. “Jason is a little strange, always working and laughing for no reason..Nathan is silent but he has brought me cards down here so we could play a game. Candypop is insane, he’s the one with blue hair.”

“Blue hair?” I ask, now a little confused myself but curious.

“Yeah, apparently he dyes his hair with blue ink and then mixes it with salt water to make it bright blue.” Helen grimaced. “So he smells like ink.”

I chuckle and nodded. “Sorry about that. Although, one of our guys smells like gunpowder all the time.”

“Right..well the only person I think i’ve gotten close to is a man that’s nicknamed puppet..” Helen frowned. “It’s strange he..he looks so much like Jonathan..and he actually comes down to give me food or to talk to me..”

I nodded a bit and said. “Well..as soon as you have made a decision have someone send for me. Then i’ll get you out.”

He nodded and I climbed up the stairs, the crew seemed to have left, all but one guy. He sat on a barrel in the shadows and I assumed it was Nathan at first, but the glow from a distant candle showed eyes of carmel. I stepped closer, but a dagger was thrown near my foot, making me pause.

“Who are you?” I called out. “And where is the crew?”

“They’re getting dinner.” The man replied, but his voice sounded odd...like he was trying to make it deeper.

“And who might you be?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“They call me puppet.” He answered, looking away from me.

“Puppet huh? Because you’re loyal?” I guessed, but then glared. “Or because you’re good at manipulating people?”

The man seemed to jolt and get off the barrel, stepping closer his figure was lit up by the nearest lamp. He wore black shoes, brown pants, and wore a long sleeved black shirt. His carmel eyes seemed to glow brighter as he looked at me, and his normal neck length hair was stuffed under a black cap.

“Jonathan..” I murmured. “You were a pirate all along? But you guys are supposed to be-”

“Sincere? Jacky, It was never a lie, it was acting.” He growled, crossing his arms. “Slender wanted me to join the navy so I could locate the Pirate’s Opal.”

“If that’s true, why did you let me take Ben here?” I asked, sitting on a nearby crate.

“Because, i found it odd that a kid covered in gold was trying to find a port. Plus, I couldn’t say no to you friend.” He said, but lightened up a little as he looked over me. “You seemed to be fitting a pirate quite well.”

“Jonathan-”

“It’s puppet around here.” He quipped.

“Puppet, why haven’t you told Helen?” I asked. Watching as a frown formed on his lips, and he looked away in shame.

“I didn’t have the heart to..I couldn’t. Not after all we’ve been through.” He answered with a sigh.

“I’m not telling you to, but..I think it would be better if you told him sooner rather than later. He will only get even more angry if you don’t, or he’ll figure it out eventually.” I said, then smirked. “Your fake voice is horrible acting.”

“Excuse you sir, i am a great actor.” He sneered, tilting his head up in offense.

I laugh and pat his shoulder. “Good to see you.”

He smiled in return and gave me a slap on the back, that actually jolted me forward. “Yeah, now get going. It’s getting late.”

I nodded and gave him a small wave before climbing off the ship. I took a deep breath and sighed, I didn’t know what I was going to do next but I was not as tired as I was before. Tomorrow was going to be far worse than today, that much I could tell.

~morning~

By the next dawn, everything was encased by the sun, making liquid gold spill into the blue sky and the shimmering sea. We were packing up different ships and getting ready for travel. Ben was going with Papa Grande’s crew to the kingdom, while Jack was heading with Captain Jane to find a mermaid scale. That left me with Masky to locate this “witch” of theirs. While moving things onto the ship Ben walked over to me with a sad smile.

“Good luck with the witch..” He said, playing with his fingers a little. I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms around him for a hug.

“And good luck with the king, Ben. I’ll see you in about four months.” I commented, he nodded into my chest before moving away. I slowly let go and Jack had walked up to us.

“You two ready?” Jack asked, knowing very well neither of us were ready to travel on another journey.

“As ready as I can be.” I shrugged, Jack smiled and patted my shoulder. Ben practically jumped on Jack, hugging him tightly.

“You be safe Jack.” Ben practically demanded, but his voice wavered. Jack smiled at him and brushed his fingers through his blonde hair before a loud whistle broke our peace.

“Come on you guys! Get to your ships!” Toby yelled, waving from the crows nest.

The three of us quickly separated and headed to our ships, but I looked back to see the two waving at me. I smiled and waved back, climbing onto the ship as it began to leave the docks. As we exited the safety of the islands, the sails caught wind and we were soaring on the water. The next few months should be interesting.


	13. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (first off, i'm sorry this is such a short chapter but you'll see why very soon :3, second I hope you enjoy)

Third POV.

These months have been hard to cope for all of the crews, the boys had grown closer to their crew and were now arriving on a small island on the Alam border. Jack was just anxious to get back to his friends and end this, LJ was worried about what changes will be made in light of the new information, and Ben was worried over them for not being killed.

As Jack approached the island, he was the last ship to arrive, his right eye was covered with a dark blue cloth. In his hand he was holding a small bag, lightly bouncing it as he stared at the island. He grew more tan and some of his muscles have developed over the time, his hair was longer that it draped over his left shoulder, being held by a black ribbon. His naval clothing was so tattered there was no remaining yellow, only his black pants and white dress-shirt remained but even those have been dirtied.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked to Seth, who smiled and asked politely. “Ready to see the others? Tell them what’s happened?”

“I’m a bit worried..what if Ben thinks I look scary now?” Jack commented, moving a hand to his eye patch.

“So what? You got an injured eye, the kid isn’t going to abandon you.” Seth chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Jack smiled and watched as the ship pulled in alongside the other ships. Instantly he was able to see LJ’s fluffy black hair and ran to get the ladder overboard. He didn’t wait for the ship to be secure before climbing down and running to LJ. “Laughing Jack!”

LJ turned and smiled, running over and hugging Jack tightly, nearly squeezing out all his oxygen as he lifted the soldier up. “Jack it’s good to see you! How was your trip with captain Jane?”

“A-air-” Jack gasped out as LJ laughed and set him down, letting him breathe. “P-pretty good. But i’ll explain the journey later.”

LJ noticed the eye patch quickly and his smile fell. “Jack, what happened to-” his hand automatically went to touch Jack’s eye patch, but Jack’s hand stopped him.

“I’ll explain that later too. How are you?” Jack smiled, taking in the differences of LJ.

The young blacksmith had changed from his shirt to a black vest that proudly showed a scar across his chest, his fluffy hair was maintained in its short ear-length but seemed to only be covered in more dirt and gunpowder. His body was more muscle now along with being far more tan in comparison to how pale he used to be. But his face seemed to be the only thing that remained the same, that happy expression and dark silver eyes, and his smile that always seemed to make the day brighter. 

“I’m doing great! We got Jeff, and with minor inconveniences.”

“What kind of inconveniences?” Jack asked, raising a brow as LJ replied sheepishly.

“I’ll..explain that later.” LJ played with his fingers and averted his eyes.

“Do you know where Ben is?” Jack questioned, looking around to the crowd of pirates.

LJ smirked at him with a knowing look and gazed into the crowd real fast. “I see him, he’s at the small bay, were all the rocks are.”

“Thanks, i’ll talk to you tonight.” Jack smiled before racing off to find Ben.

Jeff walked over to LJ and raised a brow at him. “Is that the navy boy you told me about? He’s looking for the kid?”

“Yes and yes.” LJ chuckled. “They’re very close.”

As Jack ran past everyone his left eye was the only good one to see Ben, despite the training he’s done he still wasn’t comfortable with having only one eye to really see from. On the small bay many rocks were showing with all it’s ocean life glory, on one of the rocks Ben stood, looking at the sea life with a smile.

Ben’s hair had grown longer as well, once being at his ears, they now trailed to chin-length. He also had a light tan to his skin, and despite LJ and Jack, he was cleaner and his clothes were newer. He wore a dress-shirt that was trimmed to his size, and brown pants with black boots. There was not a single jewel on his body, but Jack thought he looked better without being all dressed up.

“Ben!” Jack called out, walking closer.

Ben turned to the voice, barely able to hear who it was over the crashing waves, but smiled. “Jack? Jack!” 

The blonde boy sprinted over to Jack with excitement, as he got close enough he jumped to him with his arms open. Jack easily caught him and laughed, holding Ben close to his chest. “It’s good to see you too Ben. You look well.”

“Maybe on the outside, but I missed you and the others so much-” Ben started, looking up at Jack and frowning. “Jack, your eye-”

“I know.” Jack muttered, his hand covering the patch. “It’s not that bad it’s just..”

They both entered an awkward silence before Ben carefully took Jack’s hand away. “Can I see it?”

Jack hesitated but slowly removed the blue cloth, he kept his eye closed for a moment to let Ben see a long scratch over his eyelid. Ben carefully moved his thumb over the scratch before smiling reassuringly at Jack. Carefully, Jack opened his eye and hissed at the brightness, but tried to ignore it as he looked at Ben. In one eye, Ben was still his grand self, but the other he looked like nothing more but a faceless shadow.

Ben took a moment to process the damage he saw. It was actually not as bad as he thought, were some pirates had a glass or wooden eye, but it was still creepy. Jack’s eye was completely black, not a trace of blue or white, and a strange black guck was collected under his eyelid. Ben slowly wiped his thumb over the black substance and wiped it off on his pants. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell everyone tonight..it..looks pretty bad huh?” Jack said calmly, but his voice trembled.

However, Ben smiled and moved his hand up once again to Jack’s cheek. Jack leaned to the touch and gave a small smile in return, listening to Ben’s reply. “I don’t think it looks bad, you look like a real pirate now.”

Jack only chuckled before taking Ben’s hand and the two walked back to the other pirates. Jack of course had put his patch back on and Ben went to mingle with the other crew members. A tap on his shoulder made him turn to look at a strange man, whom held out his hand expectantly.

“The scales. For my services.” The man smirked. So this was Jeff..

Jack handed him the small back and Jeff took out one of the pearlescent green scales, his grin widening. “Pleasure to meet you.”

The witch left Jack alone, and Jack got a terrible vibe from him. “Likewise..”

The night had begun with the pirates laughing with joy and triumph. Everyone dancing and drinking as the sky grew darker. The captains met off to the side and sat my a small campfire, discussing the events that took place over the seas. The plan was to wait for Slender to arrive with Zalgo now. Although, all the other crew members were having the time of their lives, even Seth brought out his violin to share in music. Jack, LJ, and Ben had their own little fire pit, using rocks as their seats, and were swapping stories about the other crew members and the storms they’ve encountered. Thankfully, none of them had navy trouble but there was a couple run-ins with pirates for LJ and Jack.

“So what happened with Masky’s ship? It looks like it went through hell.” Ben pointed out, looking to the ship, its sails sewn up and some wooden planks hammered to the side.

“We had some trouble on the way to Jeff’s island. He summoned a storm so that way no one could get to the island. Just by fate though I fell off the ship and woke up on the island.” LJ smiled. “It took some time but they fixed it up.”

“I’m surprised to see Helen so happy.” Jack said, pointing to the naval officer who was talking with the crew.

“He warmed up and forgave puppet.” Ben smiled. “He looks better than before. He was grumpy all the time and refused to talk to anyone.”

“That sounds a lot like him.” LJ chuckled. “Helen was always a soldier at heart. I wonder if he’ll head home.”

“I’m sure he will, he argued about that with puppet at one point.” Ben replied. “Speaking of changes, cool scar LJ.”

LJ laughed and closed the vest up more around his chest. “It’s still something new to me. I’ll tell you how I got it later.”

“Also with you Ben, you look so…” Jack paused for a minute as he glanced away in thought. “Cleaned up?”

Any other time LJ would have socked Jack in the jaw, but Ben chuckled. “Well the king was far kinder than I first thought.”

“What is he like anyways?” Jack asked, crossing a leg over his other one.

“He’s..young and confused. He’s probably about your age actually Jack.” Ben explained thoughtfully. “Joseph is very confused about what to do for the kingdom, and it’s a lot of pressure with his advisors telling him what to do.”

“Well, being a king is no piece of cake.” LJ shrugged. 

“But i felt so..sad for him.” Ben spoke softer this time. “It’s just like how my home was, other than the ‘having to take care of a whole kingdom’ pressure.”

“Well, at least he didn’t hurt you. I was more worried about him hurting you after telling him you came with pirates.” Jack expressed his concern.

“I’m just lucky we made it to the harbor.” Ben answered with a small laugh. “The king actually kissed my knuckles-”

“HE WHAT!?” Both his friends shouted, gaining attention from some other nearby pirates.

“Guys don’t worry! He was just showing respect!” Ben hastily added, motioning them to calm down.

“But, why kiss your knuckles? I thought kings were supposed to have their jewelry kissed?” LJ asked, relaxing but still visibly tense.

Jack was tense, not even trying to relax. “Is he some kind of pervert?” Jack growled out, not too happy by this.

“No, guys i’ll explain in my story.” Ben spoke. “But I want to hear from you guys too.”

“Not much to tell.” Jack huffed out. “I managed to get close to the crew but the mermaids were a pain in the ass and eye.”

“Wait the mermaids did that to you?” LJ interrupted.

“Excuse me fellas.” 

The three stopped to look at Jessie, who was holding three bowls of food. She smiled and passed them around before speaking. “Sorry if it’s not much, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Thank you Jessie.” Jack spoke, looking at the food before using the spoon to actually eat it.

“You should thank Hobo, he’s the one that made it.” Jessie said before walking off.

LJ looked at Jack with confusion. “Who’s Hobo?”

“I’ll explain him in my story as well. What about you LJ? Anything to say before we dive deeper into our journey’s?” Jack said, offering LJ a turn to speak.

LJ thought for a moment, tapping a finger on his chin. “No..not really. I mean it was pretty smooth sailing before we hit the storm. But it was complicated to get to Jeff. Most of the island was a normal setting of forests and sand, but in the center of the island was a swamp.”

“How strange.” Ben commented, listening to LJ as he spoke.

“Yeah, it was gross too, but sometimes tells me it wasn’t Jeff’s agreeable choice in living. He said he lived with another person, another witch that was training him.” LJ explained further.

“Huh, who knew witches had connections.” Jack shrugged.

“Jeff hasn’t told me who she was, only that she was a witch and what kind of power she held.” L shuddered a little. “I’m sure the captains are already talking about it but Jeff told us something rather startling.”

“What?” Jack asked, now slightly intrigued.

“He says there’s a traitor with us, someone that wants to use the jewels for themselves.” LJ responded, now looking visibly shaken.

“I’m sure we’ll figure out who it is, but why doesn’t Jeff just tell us who?” Ben asked.

“Jeff said it would be risky.” LJ answered bluntly. “I’ll explain more in a bit.”

“It makes sense, if we knew now they could flee as soon as we get to Alam.” Jack rationally spoke out. 

“But it doesn’t make a lot of sense. The person can’t possibly be another witch right? So they couldn’t activate the gems.” Ben commented, looking back at LJ.

“Unfortunately, they might be able too. I wish I knew more but I’m trying to respect Jeff’s privacy.” LJ stretched back, popping his back a little.

“You seem to really like this witch.” Jack pointed out with a grin.

“Well he’s had a lot of problems in his past, he and I just understood each other I guess.” LJ chuckled, grinning at Jack. “what about you? How’s your repressed emotions?”

Jack scoffed. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Ben stared at them in confusion, his chest ached a little at this suggestion. “Did you get close with one of the girls?”

“Oh gods no!” Jack snapped quickly. “They’re insane! The only sane ones on that ship is Jessie, Seth, and Hobo!”

“Come on now, they couldn’t be that bad.” LJ laughed, leaning forward in his spot.

“Wanna bet LJ?” Jack growled at him.

“Alright you two enough. Let’s just move on with our stories now ok?” Ben suggested, watching as the two looked to him and nodded.

“Who wants to start?” Jack asked, drawing patterns in the sand.

“I say the most boring one first.” LJ grinned at Ben, who just crossed his arms.

“You’ve been in a really funny mood tonight.” Ben pouted, keeping his arms crossed tightly.

“Yeah~ I’ve been that way since I left Whisper Island. But, besides the point, you should start Ben.” LJ offered.

“Alright..how should I start?” Ben questioned, leaning back.

“Just tell us about the crew and Alam.” LJ shrugged with a smile.

Jack took the torch from there and added. “Say whatever you want Ben, just add what you think is most important.”

Ben smiled and thought. “Well, I can start with the crew for sure.”


	14. See Through Me

If nervous wasn’t the right word I don’t know what is. I’ve only spent a week on this ship but i’m too scared to interact with them, even LJ’s words weren’t helping. He had mentioned the prisoner here was from our home town, but ever since he got out of the cell downstairs he’s let off a violent aura. The captain is crazy, the first mate is intimidating, the weapons specialist is nutty, and the list just kept going. The first week has been awkward enough, I was slinking around to avoid people for dinner, and just getting in and out of the crews quarters.

I spent most of my time up in the mast, mainly afraid of talking to anyone, and I spent most of the time daydreaming. I started to think about the others and my life back home, wondering if my sisters were alright. I’m sure they were fine but I hope they know this is what I wanted, rather than just being a stubborn kid who didn’t want to listen to his parents. While thinking, a hand on my shoulder jolted me out of concentration and my body jolted. Quickly, I spun around to see who it was, only to see a laughing blue-haired mop.

“Man you are tense~” He chuckled. His name was Candypop, strangely. LJ had mentioned that he died his hair with ink and he was really good with daggers. “What has you all jumpy?”

“N-nothing.” I said, after barely using my voice for a week it came out more as a croak.

“Ah~ so you can speak.” He teased, his voice was so penetrating it made me back up. It’s not that he had a high pitched voice, but it was definitely loud. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so quiet, considering you and LJ were chatting up a storm before we left.”

“Um w-well-” I stuttered, backing up more as he walked closer with a grin. “This entire experience is a little- it has me a bit nervous, a-and I don’t know any of you really well.”

My back made contact with the wall of the crow’s nest, and he leaned close to my face. Getting a good look at him now, he wore a tight black vest that showed his chest, across his chest was a line-up of daggers on a belt and three necklaces of bird skulls. He wore two earrings on his left ear, and one long strand of his blue hair was braided, with a bell holding the braid together. His eyes were a creepy ruby color and he had a fairly pale complection. He wore black pants and his boots were black as well, but throughout his entire outfit he had bags and long blue tassel-like decorations, that would serve no purpose but to be there as design.

“I see~ well there’s no need to be nervous!” Candypop exclaimed, finally backing away from my face, allowing me to breathe. “If you’d like i can give you a short introduction to the others~ since we’re up here we can see them all!”

“We can?” I asked, glancing over the side of the nest.

“Well, not all but some of the people that have been here longest~” Candy chuckled and leaned over, looking around for a second before pointing and excitedly saying. “Like there! That’s my best friend Jason!”

I looked over and raised a brow, this “jason” fellow had at least some more sense in clothing. He wore a simple dark red sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black shoes. On his left arm seemed to be a tattoo of a strange serpent that wrapped around his bicep. He had raspberry colored hair and it was easy to see his green eyes. The only part that threw me off was where the straps of his shirt rested on his shoulders, there was white feather-like fur sticking out from the shirt. He was currently speaking with Papa Grande and glanced up at us, waving a little with a smile. I shyly waved back while Candy was waving with vigor.

“He seems nice.” I comment, looking at Candy.

“Eh, nice enough, but he’s an asshole when you get to know him.” Candy shrugged and smiled at me before looking around again.

“Oh! There’s Puppet and Nathan!” 

I looked down to see the two talking and commented lightly, not looking at Candy. “I’ve already met them briefly.”

“Well in that case, you should be fine talking to anyone. If you’ve already met some of these guys there shouldn’t be any issues.” Candy grinned, climbing onto the side of the nest and jumping. I gasped and looked over the side, but Candy managed to grab a loose rope and slow himself down before getting himself hurt. He was definitely an odd one.

I decided to climb down and see about talking with Helen, LJ had told me how he was a nice guy and was probably just mad at Puppeteer, or Jonathan. As I got down and easily slipped past the crew, I found him leaning on the railing, facing the stern of the ship. It was weird to me how he wanted to be on the back of the ship rather than below decks or on the main deck. But I slowly came over, he didn’t seem to notice me so I took a spot next to him, keeping a couple feet away. I watched as the waves crashed behind the ship before glancing at Helen, who was still staring at the sky. 

“Ah-hem?” I cleared my throat, but didn’t gain notice. “Excuse me?”

He finally snapped his gaze towards me, at first in surprise, but then it turned quickly to confusion as he looked at me. But as quick as that emotion it came, it left and replaced confusion with realization. “You’re Ben right? The noble of Xania?”

“Uh, yes. Lucky guess?” I suggested and he smiled a little.

“You’re the only kid I have seen on this ship. Plus, Jack told me what you looked like.” Helen answered logically. I kind of figured that LJ told him about me.

“So, I heard your upset with one of the crew mates. Why is that?” I asked calmly, he frowned in return and sighed.

“Because, apparently my best friend in the navy was a pirate all along. He betrayed us. He was stealing information.” Helen’s voice taut as he gripped the railing in anger.

“It’s not all that bad..he obviously didn’t want to hurt you.” I replied silvery, trying to relax him.

He merely grunted and remained focus on the water below. “I was told you were going to Alam to ask permission to enter the kingdom.”

I nodded, and looked out to the sea. “That’s right. I have to talk to the king. If Jeff knows where the treasure is then we can end this war and save many.”

“Why do people keep calling it a war?” Helen hissed in frustration. “Even if both sides get their beloved heirloom back, we’re still enemies.”

“Maybe so...but at least it would stop the king from forcing young men into joining a useless fight.” I argued back lightly.

“So, you came to the pirates to avoid being forced into battle.” Helen raised a brow, now looking at me.

“No, I came for my family's sake. If this war doesn’t end my brother will die, and my sisters lover.” I replied hastily. “Plus, it was a way out of home. If I stayed any longer I would’ve been forced to take my father’s business.”

“I understand the want to protect them, but you’d be rich and have a secure life. What’s the problem with that? ” Helen asked, a little confused. 

I thought for a moment before repliying quietly. “I wanted something more to my life then sitting at a desk and having an arranged marriage that was loveless.”

Helen thought for a moment and nodded. “I see..i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s ok. It’s good to talk about these things according to Jack.” I said, smiling a little at Jack’s concern to my mental well-being.

“Now, what is our plan?” Helen asked suddenly, standing up straight.

“Uh..i guess, get escorted in by a local naval ship?” I suggested slowly, Helen looked at me with the most distraught look i’ve ever seen.

“You don’t even have a plan!? They’d fire at us right away!” Helen snapped, slamming his fist on the railing.

“They won’t fire if they see me! To them i’m just a kid!” I hissed, pointing at him. “And seeing you, i’m sure they’ll stop to board wondering why a naval officer was on board.”

“Ben, you’re putting too much on luck!” Helen said in agitation, gripping his hair.

“Then we’ll have to take our chances.” I replied, lowering my voice. He sighed and nodded a little.

“Guess there’s no other option..I’ll do what I can to get us through.” Helen submitted. I simply nodded and we were interrupted by the dinner bell.

As the two headed below deck, hearing the laughing and yelling of the men, both slipped into their own corner with their plates as they enjoyed their food. At one moment, Captain Grande walked over to the two and smiled to them with a wicked gleam. I looked up to him and raised a brow. “Can I help you capitan?’

“How are you two?”Grande, although being creepy looking, had a very modulated tone to his voice. 

“Pretty good before your drunken ass came over.” Helen replied bitterly, he still was not so friendly with the pirates as it was. I decided to step in really quick to avoid offense. 

“Did you need something Grande?” 

“Well, out of curiosity, do you have ties to the king personally? After all he’s only just turned to his early 20’s and ruling the kingdom.” Grande questioned, but also making a point as well.

“Um..not personally. But, my grandmother has been at the palace once with King Edmund, she was only there because of her wealth in her family. She’s told my mother about how he was a great king before being killed by pir-” I stopped myself and looked away from Grande’s questioning gaze.

“Pirates. I know very well. King Edmund died fighting on the sea. Although, he’s not my king he was an amazing one. However, since you don’t know his son this strikes a problem. Intel from Brian said that the prince is really stressed and barely sees his people.” Grande spoke.

“I know why..” I replied slowly. “He’s under pressure and scared.”

“You sound like you know what is in his head. How would you know?’ Helen questioned, setting his plate on his lap.

“Because that is how it always is with the rich. We’re forced to act in a way we might not like and we have lots of responsibility.” I explained, looking between them. 

“If that is the case, maybe you can talk to him. Who knows maybe he’ll know your family name.” Grande spoke, a slight bitterness in his voice.

“Wait, that’s it!” Helen said, standing up quickly, nearly clattering his plate to the ground before quickly grabbing it and setting it to the side. “Ben, what got you around your struggles to the pirate kingdom?”

I thought carefully and replied. “Well my gold did. But the king has more gold than anyone in the world, he’s not going to care if I’m covered in gold.”

“Maybe not, but if we dress you back in your nobility colors, make you look more like a noble once again he might have more respect to you.” Helen said, starting to pace around. “The only problem is we don’t have your family emblem.”

“Actually~” Grande smirked. “Due to all the gold and treasures we have we might have something similar to your status Ben.”

I smiled, starting to like this idea despite having to dress up. “Well, show me! Let’s get this done now!” I said in excitement and got up, running up the stairs.

“Now?’ Helen yelled out to me, following me with Grande behind me. “Ben we still have weeks before we get there!”

“But I need to search all the treasure and I want to get it done right away!” I shouted back, not caring about barging into Grande’s quarters.

As the two walked in I was already frantically looking for where Grande would keep the treasure. I heard Grande laugh behind me, walking to my side and grabbing my shoulder. This made me stop and look up at him, embarrassment now starting to hit me. “I love your enthusiasm, but let me get the hatch open.”

I moved away and stood by Helen, tugging the hem of my shirt in embarrassment. Grande moved his desk, making a screech noise that honestly had me cringing, but when it stopped he opened a small hatch and climbed down. After a second a chest started poking out from the hatch and Helen rushed over to help pull the chest out. “Here you go kid.”

I smiled and nodded my thanks, Helen opened up the chest and my eyes were practically blinded from the shine. Hundreds of coins and jewels were piled up in the chest and I gulped. “This, might take longer than I thought..”

“What do you need specifically?” Helen asked, looking at the chest of jewels before looking at Grande with a glare. “Wait...you know you have something from Nettletown.”

Grande chuckled, ignoring Helen’s glare. “Yes, we did take some things while we were there and one of the boys decided to steal some jewelry as well.”

“That means my family emblem has to be in here somewhere.” I say and started digging around. “Anything with my family emblem would have been a tribute to the Wickerbird, necklaces, rings, even brooches.”

“You bloody son of a bitch!” Helen snapped, blocking out what I had said to swing a fist at Grande. The bubbly captain just slipped to the side with a chuckle and began looking through the chest with me. I rolled my eyes as Helen grumbled above me, but was thankful for Grande’s help. The chest was an endless pit of gold and jewels, which made it harder to dig down when more just buried my hand. Helen kept watching us, snapping at Grande once in a while commenting, “you’ll have to give the money back.” Grande, being the man he is, would only laugh and promises that he clearly had no intention on keeping.

After minutes of searching I felt my hand graze over something with an odd pattern. Pulling it out I smiled, seeing a gold brooch of a wickerbird, with ruby eyes and a gold body. I quickly clipped it onto my shirt. “This is it.”

“If i may ask, what does the wickerbird represent?” Grande asked in curiosity, leaning on his treasure chest. “After all, a wickerbird is not as brave as a lion, or as loyal as a wolf.”

“In my family the wickerbird represents craftsmanship and unity. Showing the strength in family and our talents.” I answered, ending my sentence sourly.

“You’re not keen on your family title?” Grande asked, raising a brow. I thought for a moment before clenching a hand around the broach.

“My parents are selfish..they expect my sisters to marry into business men, and expect my brothers to take over the jewelry and court business.” I spoke cold and quiet. I never liked my parents, only my siblings and my grandparents.

“How many brothers and sisters do you have?” Helen suddenly asked. I looked over in surprise but then realized that not many of my family members have been to town before.

“I have two older sisters and two older brothers. I’m the youngest.” I replied with little hesitant. I gazed at Grande as he let out a low whistle.

“Big family, and you all live together?” Grande asked before smirking. “Are your sisters single?”

Part of me felt disgusted but i knew he was only joking. I took a deep breath and answered. “My eldest sister, Mary, is spoken for by a naval man. My second sister, Anna, will be going to an engagement party soon too. My eldest brother, Will, was dragged into this stupid naval war. Then my last brother, Joel, is currently training for courtroom laws. We’re only a year or two apart from each other. I’m 13, Joel is 14, Anna is 16, Mary is 18, and Will is 19.”

“Damn, no wonder your mom never leaves the house..” Helen muttered, trying not to sound offensive but he did have a point. 

After me my parents decided no more children since she almost lost me in the process. When her and my father married she was 16 and my father was 19, they both had Will when she was 18. Currently, that would make her 37 and my father 40. It’s not like it was uncommon for wealthy people to have a lot of kids, but my family really outdid themselves. Grande let out a low chuckle and bowed. 

“Well my nobleman. I will leave your sisters alone, too young for my taste. But good luck with your family.” He laughed as he walked out of the room.

A wave of shame washed over me, not because of my age or my siblings, but the idea that I probably tainted the family. I wasn’t meant to belong there. I sat there, my hand holding the brooch tightly, but I felt a steady hand over my shaking one. I looked up at Helen who was now in front of me, he was giving me the most understanding look, it frightened me. 

“I can’t say I know how it is, but judging by how you spoke, you clearly don’t think you belong with them.” Helen’s voice was tight, but I couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or nervous. “We all have a place Ben, and your home, despite how much you may love them, that just might not be where you want to call home.”

I felt my throat clench, my eyes began to water, and when I spoke it sounded horribly brittle. “I...I don’t k-know what to do..I love them but..i can’t..can’t-”

At that moment I let the tears go, letting them run down my cheeks as my head tilted down. I tried to catch my breath and was startled when Helen wrapped his arms around me for a hug. I gave in instantly, sobbing loudly into his chest, wanting this appalling feeling to flee my body. We may have sat there for a few minutes, maybe an hour before I finally calmed down, removing myself from Helen. He rubbed my shoulders in comfort and I wiped the rest of my tears away, after a couple minutes more I looked at him.

“I get it Ben..you want to find a place you belong.” Helen said, but this time he was smiling. It wasn’t a big grin, but the corners of his lips were perked up. “But you don’t have to look around the damn sea for it. You already found home.”

I blinked in confusion, my eyes sore, and my body now tired. “I have? When? Where?”

Helen chuckled and poked at my chest, right where my heart would be. “You have two friends that you care dearly for here. Laughing Jack and Jack.”

I couldn’t help but smile, and the result of this smile was Helen continuing his speech. “See? You know they’ve been protecting you and supporting you this whole time. I can’t say they’ll stick around forever, but perhaps you’ll find a permanent home because of them.”

I nodded in understanding and looked up at him. “Thank you..Helen.” For the very first time, I felt so much weight lift off my soul. And I was able to rest well, awaiting for the next day’s events.

~Skip to Alam~

We were getting close to the border and I was trembling. The boys were kind enough to find me some decent clothes and fix up may hair. It wasn’t much, we managed to scrape together a nice white shirt and black pants for me, along with my black cloak and the brooch. My hair was combed out but I still desperately needed to have a bath. However, I couldn’t worry about that now, we were reaching the kingdom’s borders and I needed to get the naval ships attention before they blow us to bits. Getting up from my seat I quickly stepped out onto the main deck, making my way to the helm where Nathan was steering the ship.

In the last month much has happened, I got more acquainted to the crew, and Helen had finally forgiven puppet. Occasional storms came through along with rough seas, but otherwise we haven’t had much trouble with other ships. But on the horizon I saw the land, and with Nathan’s telescope I quickly found a ship.

“What is your plan again?” Nathan muttered to me. Nathan always was quiet, but it was nice, he was the only one on this ship that wasn’t a lunatic or a pain.

“I have to get close to a ship, as soon as I am i’ll need them to board do I can talk with them.” I explained. Nathan looked unsure though.

“And if they attack?” Nathan huffed, turning the ship to the naval one approaching.

“Then pray to god your ship is as strong as you proclaim.” I replied nervously, setting the telescope down and quickly making my way to the bow. 

The ship was getting closer by the second, but it felt like an eternity, as if time slowed down just to make me sweat more. But at the sight of men gathering on the main deck I started waving my hands to catch their attention. The naval ship lowered their sails and began to slow down, and I looked up to Jason who nodded to me and began to lower our sails. After some tricky navigation to slow the ships, our ships were side by side. The naval captain of the ship lowered a board across and I took a deep breath before facing him. All his men had their eyes trained on the Jadeite’s crew, some looking at us like we were freaks, and others looking shocked. The captain and his first mate stopped in front of me, and as planned the others stayed back so it would look less threatening to be welcomed by a kid.

“Now this is a surprise.” The captain’s voice was gruff, and was clearly experienced by how old he was. He was probably older than my dad, judging from his gray beard and dark eyes. He was rather large but still form-fitting as a captain. The first mate next to him however looked around Helen’s age, with his dark brown hair tied back with a ribbon and his brown eyes watching the men behind me. “I wasn’t expecting pirates to be flagging for help.”

Taking a deep breath I looked him in the eyes and replied back with confidence. “I am Ben Xenia, one of the Xenia household sons. I need to speak with the king of urgent matters regarding the Pirates Opal, and the King’s pearl ring.”

The captain looked surprised and looked me over, at first in disbelief, but then in confusion. “A son of Xenia? I have heard of your disappearance. Did these men capture you?” He asked bitterly, looking at the crew.

“No!” I shouted, causing him and his first mate to jolt back. “I went to them to see if they know where the ring or opal was. But, they don’t know either. Please, it’s important I speak with the king, it would save many young men from death.”

The captain’s eyes were trained on me, only losing focus when his first mate whispered something to him. He gazed back at me, stroking his beard in thought. After a couple minutes he nodded. “You can follow us into the kingdom, but! Only you can go see the king, and these pirates will be on guard until you leave.” 

I nodded but then asked. “Can Helen be the one in charge of them?” I pointed towards Helen and they followed my finger. “He’s a naval officer from Nettletown, he was captured and I know he’ll keep them in line.”

The captain signaled Helen to come closer, letting him stand by my side. My eyes looked to him, seeing how nervous he was, is eyes focused but his hands shook. Helen politely bowed and said calmly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.”

“Helen, you can watch these..men?” The captain questioned, his eyes cold as stone.

“Of course sir, I will make sure none step on your shores.” Helen promised quickly.

The captain nodded and bowed to us, both him and his first mate making it back onto the boat. He shouted at us to follow him and we all quickly scrambled to get the ship moving to follow. It was time to see the king, and I was petrified. Gods, if you can hear me, please keep me safe.


	15. Say Hello to the King

The time it took for us to arrive on the border, then to the shore took us about an hour. But as we came into the harbor, I could practically feel stares from everyone on the harbor. My breathing started to become uneven and I was gripping the railing as the ship came to a stop. A hand gripped my shoulder and I saw Puppet smiling at me.

“They’re waiting for you kid, good luck.”

I nodded and took a couple deep breaths, saying my goodbyes to the crew as I stepped off the ship to meet the first mate. I gulped and bowed to him, but he kneeled to me which made me shocked. “U-uh you don’t have to-”

“Apologies, but you are a noble, I’m supposed to bow to you.” He commented, this was the first time I heard his voice, and it was very smoky.

“No please, really please get up, it’s awkward having you do that.” I practically begged, no one should be bowing to me if they know what I’ve done to get here.

He complied and lead me to a horse stable, located by the harbor base. He climbed onto a grey stallion and helped me up, I quickly wrapped my arms around him as he clicked his tongue for the horse to go. I began to take in my surroundings, both amazed and terrified by the crowded roads. People all around were dressed either really fancy or poorly, but shops were screaming in business. All the movement was nothing like back in Nettletown, and I don’t think I would have the time to explore the city.

“So, Ben right? What ties do you have to the king?” The first mate asked, glancing back at me.

“Oh, um, his father knew my grandmother. I think. She was invited to the palace once after my mother was born.” I answered, gripping onto his uniform tightly as he navigated past the people and carriages. “I uh...I never got your name.”

“It’s James.” He smiled. “And it’s amazing, I never thought I would be escorting someone to the king.”

That made me freeze up. “You...you only mean to the palace right?”

“Well, the captain didn’t want anything to happen in case you were lying. So i’m your personal escort.” James replied.

I’m so screwed..I thought, resting my forehead on his back the rest of the way. I’m stuck with a man that knows nothing about me, and I need to talk to the king alone.

~back on the ship~

“Do you think the kid will be ok?” Jason asked, his arms crossed as he looks to his ‘watchguard’.

Helen shrugged, looking at the Alam palace. “Shit if I know. I just hope this all works out.” He was currently trying to ignore his ‘friends’.

“Puppet stay out of the fucking booze!”

“I can’t handle staying on a ship this long!” 

“Puppet, captain’s rum, STAY OUT!”

~Back to Ben~

As we arrived I felt my chest tighten up in anxiety. I wasn’t ready, my mind was screaming at me that I couldn’t do this. But at the same time I was yelling back that I gave up everything to end this. James helped me off the horse and talked to the guards, but everything I heard was muttered and my vision was only focused to the ground. My hands clenched my cloak tightly around my body as James placed a hand on my back to guide me in.

What was the new king like? Was he cruel? Was he kind? Shy? Terrifying? How was I supposed to speak to him? Questions boggled my mind and I finally looked up as we climbed up the steps to the throne. I took a look around, the castle was a beautiful white/grey stone color with many goldish/orange colored tapestries and large glass windows. It was enchanting, and somehow my fear subsided. This only lasted until we stopped walking and I saw the man in a large oak chair with velvet cushions.

The king looked in his mid 20’s, with dark piercing blue eyes, and black hair that reached to his ears and was slightly longer in the back, but pulled into a white ribbon. His “king” clothes seemed to consist of white pants and a gold vest that fit nicely with a white shirt and gold cufflinks. His position went from relaxed to firm as he stood, his black boots thumping lightly as he stood. 

James and I quickly bowed, I was too afraid to look up. I heard the steps get closer and a husky voice spoke. “Rise.”

James stood up and I nervously looked up, standing up straight but I couldn’t look him in the eye. I heard more steps and a beige hand stretched out to me, my head snapped up to see the king, looking almost expectant of me. Slowly I placed my hand on his and he pecked my knuckles, and at that moment I was very confused. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?

“Welcome to my kingdom, son of Xenia. I am King Joseph.” He spoke, but he never once looked at me with happiness, he seemed rather bored. I only just met him too.

“Uh..thank you.” I say slowly, moving my hand away from his before regaining my composure. “Your majesty, I need to speak with you about the Pirate-”

“Please, just Joseph.” He interrupted. “And we can talk out in the garden to have more privacy.”

I wanted to argue, but I don’t have a clue about this guy’s temper yet. I only nodded and followed him out. The garden was lovely, filled with flowers and trimmed hedges, but a sinking feeling came in my gut when he lead me into what looked to be a maze. I continued to follow, staying a few feet behind him as I watched closely. We stopped when there was a large clearing with a couple stone benches. Joseph sighed and sat down before speaking. 

“Sorry if I made you nervous, but this pirate situation is all I hear about and I really wanted to discuss it privately.” He said, almost sounding tired, even pressured.

It all made sense now. “It’s alright, I understand this is a lot right now..I know what it’s like having responsibility suddenly shoved to you.”

He looked at me for a moment with mistrust but shrugged. “I guess I just never can live up to be the king like everyone wants me to be..even my mother says i’m not at my fathers standards yet.”

I moved to him and gently placed a hand on his arm. “I know it’s frustrating, but you can’t be like your dad. You can only rule the kingdom in the way you believe.”

His eyes reflected surprise and I gave a small smile. “But right now the only way I can ease some of the burden is if you allow me to speak.”

Joseph nodded and moved to one of the benches, sitting down and watching me. “Please, go ahead.”

I thought for a moment before starting to pace. “The Pirate King has no control over rouge pirates that have been attacking lately, but with the opal he might be able to regain some control. And you need the pearl ring so we can end this fight, and prove your status again. The pirates and I negotiated and came to an agreement. The Pirate King wishes to give you the ring himself, and we have a witch that might know the location of it.”

The young king looked at me like I was crazy but listened before speaking. “I understand, but is a witch the wisest person to see? And why come to me?”

“Because we need permission to enter the borders. If the witch detects the ring or opal on your shores we can’t have you attacking us. And the witch in question used to be part of the Pirate’s kingdom.” I replied, finishing my explanation and my pacing. 

Joseph stood with a perplexed look on his face as he stepped towards me. “But that could cause panic and mistrust in my kingdom. I’m sorry lord Xenia but it would be out of the question.”

“Ben please, not Xenia.” I hissed, crossing my arms. I didn’t care if he was king, I was not going to be called lord of anything. “And it’s not a huge problem if you keep it quiet. Just inform the naval posts and when we get you the ring then you can tell them to keep pirates off your shores.”

Joseph looked at me in surprise, probably because of my behavior, but then turned his head away in thought. His eyes were trying to burn a hole in the ground before his gaze returned to me. “How do I know I have your word my people won’t be harmed?”

“Your majesty, I’ve given up my family name, my home, my sisters. I’ve stolen so much gold from my family that I couldn’t breathe and was shining like the sun itself. I stole a naval ship, held a naval man hostage, and made it to the pirates kingdom.” My voice came off exasperated but prideful at the same time. “If I can do all that, I’m sure you can give permission for a few months.”

At that moment as I finished, my eyes widen at Joseph’s stunned expression, and I turned red. “I-i’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to come off as rude!” I bowed quickly, too scared now to look at him.

I heard his steps get further away for a moment and almost began to look up, but they came back quickly and I looked back down in fear. I kept my head down until I felt him touching my hair and I stood up quickly, his hands moving away the moment I looked up. He was smiling at me and I reached a hand up to feel a ribbon in my hair, carefully pulling it out of my hair I noticed it had the Alam sun symbol on it, and realized it was his ribbon.

I’m sure I was gaping like a fish as I kept looking between the ribbon and him. He only chuckled and spoke. “I will give the pirates permission, but I will have to speak with my adviser about it.”

My head was cheering but I just had to ask. “What’s the ribbon for?”

“A gift, a sign of my kingdom, and your hair is getting long.” He explained briefly. “I will ask of you to stay a couple days just until i’m done speaking with my adviser.”

I was shocked but I smiled and nodded. “Thank you. You’re honestly not what I expected, but not in a bad way.”

“I’m just glad to finally talk to someone that knows the same problems. And if you’d like, when the ring is returned I can have you make a new home in my kingdom.” Joseph replied, with a small dip of his head.

A home..in this kingdom? Still far from my responsibilities, and I have my own freedom. This sounded too good to be true, the smile left my face. “I would..need to think on it. But your offer is very gracious.”

He nods and we both left the maze together. For the rest of the day we spent talking about our lives and our connections outside the walls we grew up in. He was a nice man and I could tell he would be a great king. He swore to me that I could venture the kingdom with the crew as long as they wouldn’t attack or pillage. By the time the sun fell, James and I met up at dinner and I couldn’t help but drool at all the food. I haven’t had a feast like this since I was home. We spoke some more at the table before I was given an offer of a bath and a room to stay in.

I was practically in heaven, I was cleaned up and I was given new clothes, along with pajamas for the night. The room I was in had a gold and white sheen to it, with white wood furniture, and a window showing the garden below me. James was given a room a couple doors away from mine due to me convincing him to stay. I laid in bed, smiling as the cozy sheets embraced me.

“God, if only Jack and LJ were here..”

Jack..LJ..I frowned and sat up. I hope they were alright, that the plan was going smoothly for them. I could send a letter but it’s questionable if they would ever get it since they would not be near any ports or towns. The more I thought about it, did I really want a life here? In the kingdom where my family could find me, or worse, I would be subjected to a boring routine of business? Would I have a family? Would I even have real friends here? 

No...I would have to begin a new life, new identity, no one would know where I came from or know what shame I’ve brought to my family. Guilt and worry started to wrap around my chest, squeezing me in a remorseful hug. My once warm bed started to become cold and I curled under the sheets for warmth, blowing out the candle on my nightstand. It was too soon for me to decide if I want to stay or not, I closed my eyes and let the night pull me down to sleep.

The next couple days made me feel brighter, I was able to see the crew and all of us got to see the kingdom together, but James still had to follow because of the boy’s rowdiness. I spent most of the time looking at shops or telling everyone about the interaction I had with the king. 

“Wait, the king kissed your knuckles?” Helen asked in confusion, looking between me and James. “I thought we had to do that.”

“I think it was because I was a noble? But i agree, it seemed backwards.” I responded with a shrug.

“I have to admit Helen, I see why you’re an officer. You should consider coming here.” James complimented.

“No thanks, I prefer smaller towns.” Helen spoke, not at all fond of the idea. Just then puppet shoved his way between James and Helen.

“Helen, Candypop is trying to steal from the store again.” Puppet commented, pointing back to where Grande and Candypop were in a weapons shop.

“For the love of-thanks Jonathan.” Helen quickly said before running over.

I was about to say something but I noticed Puppet had this glare trained right at James. “Don’t try and get all friendly with Helen got it? He doesn’t want to stay here.”

Both James and I were shocked but James nodded, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry i didn’t mean to offend anyone.”

Puppet huffed and turned around, walking back to the crew. I watched for a second before looking at James. “Sorry about that, they’ve known each other for years.”

“That’s alright Ben, but what do you think so far? Would you want to live in this kingdom?” James asked, changing subjects.

My eyes gazed around at all the sights, taking in the sounds as well. A loud town, lots of people...lots of expectations..Returning my gaze to James I frowned. “No..no this isn’t where I want to live.”

“Why? You don’t like your small town, but you don’t like the heart of the kingdom either?” James asked in surprise.

“I want to be far away from all the judgement James..” I replied, looking to the crew that were currently being scolded by Helen. I smiled softly. “These guys are my home. And so is Jack and LJ.”

As I looked at James he seemed slightly confused and pointed to the ribbon that i’ve been tying my hair back with. “Does that mean you’ll be returning that when you leave?”

I moved a hand subconsciously to touch the ribbon but nodded without hesitation. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“But if you become a pirate you’ll just be attacked or forced to pillage.” James commented, seeming a little irritated.

I laughed in response. “Trust me James, the pirates kingdom is far more advanced than you think.”

He didn’t seem to understand but that was alright with me. We spent the day exploring the town, and the day following that. As the days rolled on, the king was getting busier with telling the navy and foot soldiers about the plan, and I was to be there for all his meetings so there wasn’t any miscommunication. At the end of one of his meetings, he walked over to my seat and helped me up before leading me to the garden again. We spoke some more over what pirates and ships he should be expecting in a few months.

“Ben, have you made your decision? About staying or leaving?” He suddenly asked, making me silent.

I knew I was going to have to tell him sooner or later, with a sigh I gave my answer. “I’m sorry Joseph, but I have made a life with my friends in the pirates kingdom. They’re my home.”

He seemed upset by this and probed. “What is so special about them?”

I gave a sad smile and walked around one of the statues in his garden. “well..Laughing Jack is an amazing blacksmith and friend. He saved me and if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have even made it out of my town, much less get a ship. And Jack..Jack is a great man too, determined, talented, and if not for him I would probably have been killed long ago.”

Joseph nodded slowly, seeming to understand. “I can’t force you to change your mind, but are you sure you can trust living with pirates? You are a very handsome and wealthy man Ben, they could use you.”

“If they wanted to they would have when I was covered in gold.” I said hastily. I know none of them would hurt me. I returned the ribbon to him and he looked at me with disappointment but tucked the ribbon in his pocket.

He nodded again and we spoke a bit longer until night fell again, and this time I removed myself from the castle and returned to Grande’s ship. Strangely the hammock and loud crew members made me sleep easier then at the castle. This feels like home, I thought, before blissfully giving in to sleep.


	16. Surrounded by Weirdo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, i'm sorry this was a sudden tidal wave of chapters, but i've only just gotten back to posting on AO3 >~< But i hope you enjoy these chapters and i'll try to post more gradually from now on.

The first week on the ship was pure hell, the girls always gave me nasty looks and whenever I tried to talk to them they would ignore me or give be blunt responses. I don’t know how I’m going to survive for four months. I was close to attacking one of the crew members for her laughing at my want to be a naval officer, saying it was a “hopeless and shallow want.” That just pissed me off, but it’s not like pirates knew anything about moral. There was only two males other than me but, one was extremely quiet and spends most of his day on the crows nest. The other male was always in the captain's quarters or in the kitchen. The one good thing I can say about them is their ship was fairly clean. Everything about it was clean actually, from the ship’s sails to the silverware in the kitchen.

“Off dreaming boy?” Jane’s voice broke me from my trance.

I looked to her and sighed. “Sorry captain, just thinking.”

She laughed and sat on the railing of the ship. “Most people only mope after a couple days on my ship. Why the long face?”

“Well, to put it bluntly your crew is rather..muted or solitary.” I answered. She nodded a bit and looked to her crew that was cleaning the deck.

“They’ve all had terrible experiences, and most don’t talk until they rest in their hammocks or it’s meal time.” Jane replied.

I have noticed they were far more loud at dinner. “Why do they clean so much?”

“Sanitary reasons.” Jane shrugged. “We’re still ladies after all.” She added, shaking her head to let her hair settle in a new place. “But we also do it to pass by the day and work on muscles.”

I nodded a little, it made a little bit more sense. “Muscles?” I question with a small smirk.

“Of course, walking around, climbing up ropes, crouching down.” She listed. “And then if we finish everything early we practice with fighting.”

“How many battles have you been in?” I asked, a little curious.

She got off the rail and tapped her cheek in thought, crossing her arms. “I don’t really remember..enough to cover over five years of my life.”

“Any that was your favorite?” I asked, chuckling slightly and leaning against the rail.

“Hmm, yes actually.” She said, moving her shirt up and over her stomach was a long scar, whoever caused it probably was aiming to kill.

“Where did that come from? Navy? Other pirates?” I asked carefully, watching her to see her reaction.

She tucked her shirt down and smirked. “A fight with the witch himself. He was getting too mouthy for my taste and we wound up brawling on the island.”

“Ah, so you lost your temper.” I pointed out and her face turned sour.

“He’s a total asshole!” She growled and crossed her arms. “I wish your friend luck that he doesn’t get killed.”

Internally I agreed, hopefully LJ can handle this witch. “So, what about the two members of your crew that are male?”

“Ah, they’re more respectful to women.” Jane shrugged. “Plus they’re outcasts. Seth is our strategist, he’s very good at fighting and planning. He also enjoys chess.”

I nodded, that must’ve been the guy always lurking in the kitchen or her quarters. “And the other one?”

Jane looked up towards the crows nest. “He never gave us his name, but we nicknamed him Hobo.”

“Hobo? Sounds more like an insult.” I commented, looking up as the man looked out over the side of the nest.

“He doesn’t seem to mind. There’s not much to say about him though, he keeps to himself and he only talks if someone asks a question or he has something urgent to say.”

I nodded and looked around the ship at all the crew members cleaning up, one girl looked my way and tilted her head. I wave a little to her and she just smiled and continued to work. I groaned and tilted my head back. “Does everyone here hate me?”

Jane laughed and shook her head. “No one knows what to say to you. They know you wont see their point of you because you’re ex-navy.”

“So, they’re being quiet because they’re worried I wont listen to them?” I huffed, crossing my arms. “That’s ridiculous.” 

“Not to them. They’ll warm up eventually.” Jane said and began walking to the helm.

I looked around for a moment, trying to find something to do. After a bit I noticed another woman watching me, with somewhat curious and yet predatory eyes. She wore black pants and boots, two swords on her sides with a leather brown belt, a loose white blouse, and a black an white scarf around her neck. Her eyes and hair looked to be silver under the sunlight and her skin a cream color. She must have noticed my stare because her lips quirked into a toothy grin, and as she tilted her head up, dark eye shadow made her silver eyes pop in their wonder.

I stood there, unsure if I should look away or not, but before I made a decision she was already walking to me. She playfully skipped to me before getting in front of me and tilting down as if she was a child looking at a new toy.

“You’re a naval officer right~?” She giggled, standing up straight quickly.

“Well..I was going to be. But, things got complicated when I met Ben and Laughing Jack.” I answered, slightly unnerved by her kindness.

“Tomato-tamoto, you can fight well?” She asked, waving her hand absentmindedly.

“I suppose..why?” I question. Before I was given an answer she had quickly taken out the left sword and aimed for my head. On instinct I took my sword off and ducked, hitting her sword away from me. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Just testing your instincts~” She smirked, backing up a couple steps. “Want to duel?”

Is it too late for me to jump off the ship?.....probably. Without much else to do I sighed and positioned myself, raising my sword. “Ladies first.”

She barked out a laugh and swung at me. I quickly clashed my sword to hers and continued to go on defense as she attacked me, but then she took out the second sword making me back off a bit. This girl does not stop! She just kept swinging at me leaving me no room to do anything but back up. I knew I was running out of space, I glanced back to see the wall of the captains quarters. As she swung again I slipped to the side to let her impale the wood with her blade and with my movement I shoved her into the wall with my shoulder and held the sword to her neck. 

She looked at me stunned but then smirked and shoved me off with her foot, leaving one sword behind as she charged at me with the other one ready. Again the swords clashed but this time I wasn't going to be her practice dummy. I shoved back and swung my sword at her, making her back up and laugh. She took a couple steps back before running at me, I was prepared to defend but then she stuck the sword into the ground and jumped over me. I didn’t know if I was impressed or shocked, but I recovered fast and turned as she landed, swiping at her again.

In the background I heard faint cheering but I was too focused on the crazy woman in front of me. No one in the navy was fast nor agile as her, this made the fight tougher. I’m not sure when her game would end but we were moving around so much that I ducked behind the mast as she swung at me. Taking the chance I grabbed a rope and started climbing the mast, she quickly caught on and laughed.

“I must say, I didn’t know the navy taught you boys all this.” She teased as she began to climb up.

“The navy didn’t teach me this much, this is just instinct.” I commented, balancing on one of the arms of the mast. 

As she came to balance on the same arm she smirked. “See? You’re much better suited as a pirate then.” 

I didn’t know whether to be insulted or flattered but I didn’t make a decision before attacking her with my blade. She easily parried and we were both at a still point, neither of us wanted to back up but we couldn’t go forward. Our blade met in an “x” with a sharp hiss and she grinned at me. I visibly saw her arms shaking, and I knew mine were shaking too. 

A loud whistle broke our concentration and we both look up. The man named Hobo was looking at us with an annoyed expression. This was the first time I saw the man’s face, his face was almost skeletal and pale, with a long while cloth over his head. But his eyes a bright steel blue, and his hair was white as snow, the only part I could see other than his head was his arms, were just as equally pale and thin. He looked at us before looking towards the deck.

I moved away from the girl and looked down, seeing many of the crew member cheering and Jane, with her arms crossed, looked almost impressed. I looked back at my challenger, finally able to catch my breath and she smirked at me. She gave a humble bow before she sheathed her sword.

“You fight well. We’ll have to do this again sometime~” She giggled. I nodded and sheathed my sword as we slowly made our way off the mast.

“I don’t see why not, miss..?” 

“Everyone calls me Zero.” She smiled and slid down the rope of the mast before rejoining the girls.

As I made it down Jane walked up to me, she slowly clapped and then looked to Zero as she was talking to the girls. “Well done. Zero is one of my finest fighters, it was fun to watch.”

“Wait, was this planned?” I asked, more-like demanded.

Jane smirked at me. “Perhaps, but the girls seem to be getting used to you. So isn’t that good?”

I thought for a moment before silently agreeing. I watched as some of the girls that used to give me sour expressions, looked at me with curiosity or amusement. Now I’m not sure if this is good or bad.

As the sun began to fall that night, this must have been one of those “special” occasions, because all the girls were busting out rum and Jessie brought out a violin and was playing music like there was no tomorrow. As they sang, dance, and drank I stood on the side and watched these stoic girls become complete messes. At one moment, one of them walked over to me with a plate of food, I raised a brow considering we already ate.

She seemed to catch on to my confusion and pointed up to the crows nest. “Hobo didn’t come down for dinner, could you bring it to him?”

I nodded and took the plate, and climbed up the ladder with one hand available. As I arrived at the top, I was probably stuck there for a few minutes taking in the nest. There was a bucket, several stones, a rifle, boxes of ammo, and a long white cloth covering everything. The man was under the cloth and he looked towards me, the white cloth managing to cover his whole body except his face for him to see me.

I slowly brought the food to him, making sure not to step on his stuff and try to avoid stepping on the cloth. He took the plate and started eating and I took a seat next to him. I sat quietly and he just continued to look at his food. I opened my mouth to say something and he snapped his gaze to me. I felt my throat hitch, his eyes were reading me and I felt entirely exposed. I blinked and cleared my throat.

“So Hobo, why are you wearing a cloth?” I asked. He watched me for a second in surprise and thought before looking at the cloth that surrounded him.

After a second he looked at me and answered in a raspy voice. “To protect me. The sun is dangerous and I don’t have enough water up here.”

“You could always go down there.” I suggested but he shook his head.

“Too many trips, waste of time.” He said, and although this was true it’s not the best idea to be living on the crows nest.

“Why a cloth though? Surely, you have clothing here.” I commented. 

He shook his head again and plucked at the cloth that surrounded him. “It’s from Egypt. We only stopped there once but it has lasted longer than my old lambs wool sheet.”

“Really? Why were you guys in Egypt?” I asked, my curiosity spiked.

“Traveling.” He answered bluntly. “Bounty hunting. But it was too hot for us to stay long.”

“I see. So what about when you go to battle?” I questioned.

“I leave it up here and fight. The only time I expose myself to the sun.” He answered. He slowly took the cloth off of him and I finally saw this man.

The only article of clothing he had was long brown pants that were tattered around his calves. While the upper half of of his body was skeletal from the waist down he was fairly muscular. It seemed like he had been running a long time in his life, but then the Jane did mention that they “found” him. 

“I shoot, or stab with my dagger.” He said, answering my question. “I just dislike the sun. but I have a good eye.”

“I see, you’re a great marksman and scout, but you only took the job if you got to cover yourself.” I concluded and he nodded, finishing up the rest of his food.

I took the empty plate and commented. “You should come down every so often, it’s good to interact with others. Especially your crew.”

He glanced at me with thought before moving the cloth over his head again. I shrug a little and climb down the ladder, as I turned I nearly dropped the plate by the smiling face in front of mine.

“I see you met our eye in the sky~” Zero giggled, clearly enjoying the way I jolted. “Wanna meet our brains?”

I raised my brow at her term of phrase and kept trying to look everywhere but her frightening grin. “uh..yes?”

“Sweet! Come with me!” Zero she said hastily and grabbed my arm, pulling me down to the kitchen. She was much faster than I gave her credit for as I was trying not to fall down the stairs or hit my knees into barrels.

“Seth~chess-boy! I have someone I want you to meet!” Zero yelled out as she slowed down, giving me enough time to set the plate down and check my surroundings.

On one of the chairs a tall, thin figure, his skin a honey color. But he looked very odd, his hair was separated in the middle, the left side being black hair while the right side white, and even his eyes were that way, his left eye seemed almost a smokey grey/white, while his right side had steel grey/black eyes. Even his clothes were oddly patterned, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, black shoes, and white pants with a black belt. Even his hands had two gloves, one being black and the other white. I was confused by this guy practically painted himself black and white, he’s an easy target for anyone. He looked up at us from his book and smiled, almost unnervingly. 

“Ah, this is Jack right? The naval soldier?” Seth ask, his voice fruity and surprisingly, my mind couldn’t make up if i should be intrigued by him or even more startled. Anyone with such a voice was hard to trust with pirates.

“Yep! He’s staying with us on the trip!” Zero said, rocking on her feet a little with her hands behind her back.

“I see.” He replied, looking at me and raising a brow. Now taking a closer look it was clear his normal hair color was black so he died half his hair white.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I was told you were the technician on the ship.” I said politely, stepping forward.

He stood and set his book down before walking to me with his hands behind his back. “A pleasure. Come, sit, i’ve heard much about you and your friends.”

I nodded and sat down, glancing back only to see Zero gone. The kitchen was only lit with a few candles, some of which were sliding or swinging around due to the rocking to the ship. Seth sat across from me and set the candle he was using to read in between us on the table. His eyes were watching me like a wolf, not filled with malice, but he looked ready to eat me alive. 

“Now, why quit the navy? I heard that you had the chance to let them go or swim back.” He asked, lacing his fingers together on the table and watching me.

“Not really, they were stealing a ship and if i tried to swim back the sharks would’ve gotten me.” I answered back. How did he know about this?

“Mm, my captain said you’re going to try to join the navy again. I highly advise against it.” He spoke, his voice deeper in warning.

“Why? It would not be hard to get back in.” I asked, I don’t understand the problem at all. I had a naval officer of a father, and I’ve already thought it through. If I told them that Ben and LJ really had a whole crew and I was taken captive, then there wouldn’t be any issues.

“Because, despite your rank or your father's rank, and whatever lie you come up with will only make matters worse for you when they see you at the palace.” 

The hell is with this guy!? I stood up fast and slammed my hands on the table. “What are you talking about?! I’m not going to the palace!”

“Yes you are.” He said sternly. “Part of Slender’s orders were that Ben had to explain everything to the prince, and if he mentions you, most likely the prince won’t allow you to join any navy. Or anything close to the kingdom.”

I sat back down and slumped in my seat, he was fucking right..I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, sighing deeply. “There’s nothing I can do then?”

“No, but don’t take it too hard, many of us couldn’t return to normal life due to our involvements with pirates.” Seth shrugged, his voice now returning to a fruity tone.

“What do you mean? I understand some of you were picked out but, most were looking to be be pirates right?” I asked, trying to get my mind off my disappointment.

“Actually no, many of us were captured because of our talents, those that were brought in on free will were hunting people. Many of us had felt betrayal and Slender, being the Pirate King, was looking for people that wanted revenge or a wish to come true. So, he had all the captains bargain deals for the fresh meat.” Seth explained calmly.

“So, he’s recruiting..was there anyone in the navy before they became part of Slender’s armada?” I asked, suddenly a little interested.

Seth smiled, this time though, it was a envious smile. The kind of smile you’d see from a parent as they watched their kids, remembering their childhood. His eyes also reflected a wistful look. “Yes..I was originally in the navy.”

My jaw dropped, I was trying to process this man, first he knows everything about me, and then he says he was in the navy. Wait, technician, seems to be well informed, tricks people’s mind with sociology.

“You were a junior officer!” I exclaimed, finally getting my voice back.

He chuckled and nodded. “That is correct.”

“But then why leave the navy?” I asked, sitting back. “As an officer you had power, you could’ve made it into a higher rank and better yet, settled down to continue your legacy.”

“Let me tell you something Jack, if i did that I would’ve died a lot sooner. I probably would have shot myself if I was acting like everyone else in the world.” Seth said, almost in a bitter sense. “I became a pirate because I realized how meaningless life was if I followed a daily routine. Even if I did get married, I would feel the heartache of barely seeing them. Can you imagine it? Having your wife and children and not seeing them for weeks at a time?” 

Strangely he was right, it was almost scary. Even if you made it to the top all you have is more responsibility and nowhere to go. I haven’t even thought of the fact if I got married and had kids, I wouldn’t see them. I sat silently, processing it all, only looking up when he cleared his throat.

Seth stood and grabbed his book. “I’m not saying life is meaningless in the navy, but after a while you feel like you are meaningless. It’s not healthy for anyone. I met Slender at a bar, and I was drunk enough to tell him this, he recommended me working for him. I took the job and loved it ever since..Life isn’t just about being on top Jack, it’s knowing what you want in your future and figuring out who you want to share it with.”

As he left I only looked at the flaming candle, watching the flame dance around. Who do I want to share my life with? What do I even want?


	17. Mermaid caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, looking through comments from other reading sites someone had brought up that they enjoyed my OC Mara. now, I only planned her for the holiday specials, but I wanted to know what you all thought about her being an oc in a new CP story. I'm leaving a few options below, let me know what you all think in the comments.
> 
> 1) Mara has grown up but died from mysterious/creepypasta reasons and wants to figure out how she died
> 
> 2) Mara has always been a ghost Creepypasta but only now just seen by Jeff
> 
> 3) Mara is a new girl, doesn't know about the cps but has something that they want from her
> 
> 4) Mara knows of the cps and is captured for no reason, other than they say they "need to protect her"
> 
> There was also another suggestion on a squeal to the Border Of Stability CP story. That really doesn't have many ideas just yet, but i'll bring it up anyways. If i bring it back here's some ideas.
> 
> 1)human versions getting brought to the future, and learning to deal with their future as killers. 
> 
> 2) Zalgo, who, with some digging, Slenderman learned had set woo-Doo loose on purpose.
> 
> 3)Or maybe the Stone gets broken and the souls get released, causing Woo-Doo to seek out pastas

It’s been a long trip, but we were finally reaching the coast where mermaids were rumored to be. The fog was thick as we closed in, and I wasn’t sure what to expect. Jane had mentioned that no one but Slender has captured one, but it had strayed from home so he never had trouble with a colony. The mermaid he had captured did try to lure him and his crew into the waters, but one of the females had jumped in and only had a few scratches and bites. However, if a mermaid did get the right grip they would most likely drown you. The only reason Slender’s crew member survived was because he had jumped in after her, and grabbed the mermaid by the tail before hauling her onto the ship.

The ship slowed down as Hobo and I jumped off to pull the ropes and guide the ship in, stopping by a pile of stone and wrapping the rope around it tightly. Hobo had his musket on his back while I had my sword, hoping I wouldn’t have to use it. The night had only begun and the shore was already so thick with fog, making it hard to see three feet in front of you. Jessie quickly went around the ship and lit up all the lanterns as the other crew members came down and walked towards us with Jane leading. Jane and Natalie held their lanterns, Natalie was an excellent fighter but doesn’t like men, apparently was betrayed by her ex-fiance.

“Alright..we stay quiet, and you boys try to keep it in your pants.” Jane hissed quietly. I felt my face flush a little while Hobo huffed at the idea. Apparently, Hobo didn’t like women after his girl left him for another guy. In all, this ship was just full of heartbroken people.

“Right, who wants to lead then?” I commented, trying to clear the air from the tense feeling.

“We only need a few scales.” Natalie commented. “I say, we grab one by the tail and just cut some off.”

“No, knowing Jeff he’ll want more than a ‘few’.” Jane growled, looking at Natalie. “What we need is bait.” She grinned, looking at me and Hobo.

I raised my hands in defense. “Sorry Jane but I feel like i’ll be under their spell faster than anyone. You’re better off with Hobo.”

Hobo scoffed, looking at me with a glare. I’ve learned to ‘speak’ his silent language, and this was the clear look saying “you traitor”. But he looked at Jane and nodded in agreement, crossing his arms.

“Alright, lets go.” Jane said, starting to walk to the nearest cave. 

The cave itself was incredible, the floor had enough rock to walk across the path, but was definitely deeper than it appeared. The pale orange cave echoed with the sound of dripping water and light splashing from the waves. The roof of the cave was covered in rocks that formed long icicles, some actually touching the ground. The walls glittered with small shells and minerals, and strangely enough the deeper we got into the cave, the brighter the room seemed to get. At one moment Jessie slipped on the wet rocks, grabbing onto my arm for leverage. I grabbed her arm in return and helped her up, if she slipped into the water now there was no telling what would happen.

A few minutes into the cave and we reached a large pool of water, the path had ended and there was only a sliver of the wall in between us and the large pool. It was hard to see behind the lined-up girls but Jane clearly could see something that got her on edge. She motioned her hand, telling us to back up, as we did she turned to us and whispers. 

“I see one of them, she’s faced away but there’s no telling if there’s more. Hobo, you’re up.” Jane spoke.

Hobo nodded and slowly creeped out into the opening, I quickly tried to look around the girls but they were still blocking my view. As a last result I looked across the water path and quickly jumped onto a rock that was peeking above the water. It was only large enough for one person but it gave me the view i needed. I kneeled down to hide in the shadows and watched in amazement. Hobo was only a few feet from the mermaid and close to stepping into the pool, but he just stood there watching her.

The mermaid quickly caught on that there was another person in the area, she had hair like sand that curled around her back, arms, and chest. Her upper body was above the water but her bluish tail flipped around behind her, making small splashes. She purred and hummed to Hobo, who just kept watching her. Her blue eyes shined in amusement at him and called softly.

“Come here boy~ come to me Hobo~”

Her voice was honeyed, but silky as well to mask her true intent. Hobo seemed to stagger for a second but backed up, making the mermaid swim closer to him and rest her arms on the rocks. 

“Don’t you want to swim with me~?” She purred again, but Hobo only crouched down. Her gaze flicked from him to my direction, making her appealing smile form into a hideous scowl as she dived into the water. That..can’t be good.

Hobo jolted away at the quick motion and I suddenly heard singing outside, and light giggles. The girls and Hobo looked around for a second before I caught a gaze with Jane and her eyes widened. “They’re coming..”

As she said this, everyone started rushing to the entrance, being in an enclosed space with limited walkway was not a good thing. I leap over onto the pathway but as I was about to run after the others I felt a tug on my leg. Looking down my eyes caught a shading of green eyes, another mermaid with fiery hair was grinning at me, tugging my leg harder. I almost fell into the water but the mermaid was struck with the butt of a musket and I looked at Hobo, as she shrank away and cried in pain he quickly grabbed my arm and we ran out of the cave. 

Outside the girls were desperately trying to grab one of the mermaids without being pulled into the water, but with the only surfaces being rock or water there was limited options. And of course the mermaids were far to pissed off to try and flirt with them or call them in to ‘swim’. Hobo quickly took his musket and aimed at the water, but I put my hand on the top, signalling not to shoot. He looked at me quizzingly and I huffed.

“The only way we can get one is if they calm down, if you shoot it’ll only scare them away.” I said and looked to the girls, I whistled loudly to gain their attention. As they quickly moved away from the water they looked to me, they ran over and I glanced to the waters as the mermaids sunk under the murky waters.

“Alright, I want all of you to hide away somewhere, i’ll stay out here and wait until they calm down and try to call me over.” I explain quickly.

“But Jack, I saw how you were stunned by those mermaids, you’ll be dead in seconds before we can get to you.” Natalie said with a sharp tone, indicating she’s lost her patience.

“That’s why we’re going to be using Hobo’s sharp aim.” I said, giving a confident grin. “If you have any daggers or knives give them to him. Hobo, get where you need to in order to have a perfect shot.”

Hobo nodded and they group quickly left, I faced the water and took a deep sigh. I slowly walked to the edge of the rocks, only glancing back to see the girls ducking down behind the rocks and Hobo was climbing higher on the hill of rocks. I looked at the water again and started to skip rocks on the surface, hoping that would lure the mermaids out.

I probably waited for five minutes before I heard a small splash. I snapped my gaze up and saw coco colored hair sinking into the water, I gulped and looked back down. A light humming caught my attention and I looked up again to see a mermaid swimming closer, her hair a silky coco brown, her eyes a golden sheen. She had a small bit of kelp in her hair but somehow that made her more beautiful, as she got closer her tail flicked up to show pearlescent green scales. Somehow seeing her tail snapped me back to reality and I scooted away a little as she got to the rocks edge. Her hand reached out and set itself on my calf as she purred to me.

“Come swim with me. I am really lonely~” 

For murdering fish girls it’s scary how beautiful they sounded, yet I didn’t feel under her spell. She was pretty there was no denying, but not...I can’t even describe it. Not who I wanted. However, her humming made my head drop a little, making me snap up again and jolt as her hand moved up my leg. 

Hobo if you had to take the shot now was the time!

As if my prayer was answered a dagger came flying and stabbed into the mermaids shoulder, causing her to scream. I quickly grabbed her by her arms and pulled her onto land, despite her squirming and screaming. All the girls came running over and took the mermaid from me, relieving some weight from my shoulders. Although, seeing the mermaid so scared did make me upset and I quickly said without thought.

“Don’t kill her!”

Jane looked at me with confusion for a second so I cleared my throat and added on. “Just..don’t kill her, get the scales, treat her wounds and lets go.”

Jane stared at me and glanced between me and the mermaid before nodding. “We’ll do what we can.”

I sigh and smiled a bit to myself, but as Natalie looked to me, that smile faded as she yelled out. “Jack behind you!”

I didn’t even have time to turn all the way around before two mermaids grabbed my wrists and yanked me in. I quickly took a deep breath and began to try and shake them off, but they kept pulling me down with them. The light from the moon was being blacked out and my eyes stung from the water, but I kept fighting. I promised Ben and LJ he would stay safe, that I would come back.

The moon vanished completely and I felt like I couldn't fight this for much longer, in one last attempt I smacked one of the mermaids off and grabbed my sword, managing to stab one of them. I couldn’t tell what I was doing anymore, I can’t see and my breath was leaving me faster due to the struggling. But the sound of a watery scream pierced the silent water and I felt clawing at my arms and legs. I took a chance and opened my eyes but regretted it immediately. One of the mermaids was in front of me and scratched her fingers across my face, making me reel back and open my mouth. The scratch burned and I shook my head rapidly trying to get her off and shake away the pain.

But soon all the weight was removed from me, and all i heard was watery screams around me. Someone had grabbed my arms, yanking my body up out of the water. I gasped for air and coughed out the water that had entered my mouth during the struggle, feeling the rocks under me I turned onto my hands and knees and proceed to cough my lungs out. My right eye was burning from the water but I managed to open my left eye. I glanced over where I saw blood in the water and a dead mermaid sinking into the water.

Natalie quickly left the water and Jessie was rubbing my back, her arms cut from rescuing me, and Natalie’s legs were marked with bloody claws and teeth marks. Hobo had the mermaid we caught and practically threw her into the water, and I watched as they all retreated in fear. I finally returned my gaze to the rocks under me, my vision blurry and my head getting lighter from a drain of oxygen. 

“You alright Jack?” Jane spoke and I looked up at her. She raised three fingers and asked. “How many?”

“T-three..” I answered, but coughed again. My throat was burning too.

I felt someone on either side of me, lifting me up and carrying me to the ship. As we got back onto the ship, Jane ordered an immediate departure, and I was lead to the crew’s quarters and laid down on a hammock. Jessie was kindly tending to me, getting me water and warm blankets. She smiled and patted my shoulder, I gave my small thanks as she walked off and Seth took her place. He held a small bottle and walked over onto my right side, moving the cloth that was over my injured eye.

“This is going to sting a bit, but I need to hold your eye open. This is collyrium, one of the finest rose-water treatments. If we’re not too late we can save your eye.” He spoke, I only nodded and tried to relax as he opened my eye.

I felt a cold liquid enter my eye and it made me flinch, I gripped at the blankets on me and gritted my teeth. A low hiss left my mouth and after another second he let go, I was tempted to rub my eye but he was already wrapping my eye up with a bandage.

“Try to stay here for a couple days, no going onto the main deck. I’ll have someone come check on you every now and then.” I only nodded and let sleep take its hold on me.

As the days passed my eye was feeling better, but I dared to not open it, too worried about hurting it further. I was longing to see the outside again though, my hope for my eye being ok was starting to dwindle. But, the others kept me company, one at a time they’d come to check on me, give me food, or would talk with me. When Seth came down he would play, and always win, a chess game. Hobo would give me small talk but was always bringing me my food, and the girls always complimented on how the plan worked and how I was going to have a cool story and scar.

On day four, I couldn’t help but wonder how Ben and LJ were doing, and hoped they weren’t hurt like I was. I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed Seth there until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to him with my only available eye and he smiled at me, holding a candle.

“Time to remove the bandage.” He said happily and moved to my right, taking out scissors and carefully cutting off the bandage around my eye. I sat up as they were removed and Seth quickly went around and blew out a few candles. “Alright, go ahead and open your eye, but slowly.”

I did as I was told and slowly opened my eye, but I was upset by the results. I closed my left eye, but my right eye only could see shadows and shapes, there was barely any color. I opened my left eye again and asked nervously. “How does it look?”

Seth sighed and brought a candle closer, I felt my right eye twitch a little at the light but tried to keep it open as he looked. “It looks like the white is all there, your eye is not dilated, but your eye is not..it’s all black now.”

“My eye..is black? You can’t fix it?” I asked, almost desperately.

“I’m sorry Jack, but i’ve done all that I can. You’ll somewhat be able to see, but unless you want an empty socket or a glass eye, there’s nothing I can do.’ Seth said, shaking his head and moving the candle away.

Neither of those sounded pleasing. “Understood, thank you..” I said.

“It’s not the end of the world, but I can’t imagine what you’re thinking or feeling. All I can say is to move forward.” Seth said softly. I nodded and took a breath, getting off the hammock. After not really doing much walking my legs were wobbly, but Seth helped me around and took me to the kitchen first. “Would you like me to find an eye patch? I would recommend it until you can adjust to the sunlight.”

“Yes, please.” I said quietly and started eating an apple. As he looked around I subconsciously moved my free hand to feel around my eye lid. I didn’t know what to think or feel, and I was terrified to show my friends this.

Seth came back with a dark blue cloth and wrapped it around my eye. “This is all we got for now.”

“That’s fine.” I replied, letting him finish. After a moment I finished my apple and began to walk with Seth up to the main deck. 

The sun was blinding, and the reflection from the water was not helping either, but it felt good to have fresh air rather than dank wood smell. As I looked around with my left eye, I heard one of the girls call out. “Jack is up!”

A crowd quickly came around and I was nearly overwhelmed by the concerns and questions that they spoke of, asking if I was alright and if I needed anything. Somehow, it made me happy to know they were worried, and i felt my eyes water a little. I looked up and noticed Jane approaching, the girls parted for her and Jane grinned, throwing me a small pouch. I raised a brow and opened it carefully, my eye widening in surprise at the scales in the bag.

“We collected 20 thanks to your plan. And as you asked, we kept that specific mermaid alive.” Jane said out loud.

I smiled softly and nodded, about to hand the pouch back but she raised a hand, telling me to stop. “You hold onto them, you earned them, and it is your task to bring them to the witch.”

“Understood.” I said, tucking the pouch on my belt.

“So! We came up with a pirate name for you!” Zero cheered. “Since well, the whole incident and all.”

“What do you say to Eyeless Jack?” Jessie finished with a smile. Was I disturbed? A little. Was I upset? No..no I was not. Not when they saved me, not when they just gave me a signature name. I smiled softly and nod.

“Eyeless Jack? It actually has a good ring to it. But let’s keep it EJ for short ok?” I comment and the girls nodded or giggled in agreement.

“Alright Eyeless Jack, ready to get back to the others?” Jane asked, crossing her arms and smirking a little.

“Yeah..we have a feud to end” I said, and Zero started pushing me to the helm. I looked at her in confusion and raised a brow.

“Come on~ you haven’t sailed the ship for a while now.” She smiled at me.

“Are you sure? Even with my eye like this?” I asked, looking to the wheel as Natalie moved aside.

“Well, good chance to practice your vision in the left eye.” Natalie huffed and walked off.

I took the wheel and smiled, watching the compass for a second before turning us. Looking up the girls had all gone back to their own stations. It was odd having half of my vision blacked out, but it’s not too horrible. For now, I just wanted to get back to the others.


	18. Is that an Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone made an art piece for Jeff the killer in this chapter :3 go check her out on deviantart. https://www.deviantart.com/rexanablitz/art/Jeff-Pirate-s-Opal-FanArt-803429434

I’m very glad I was going with Masky, not only because I know his crew, but apparently Toby knows Jeff pretty well. Being on the ship was nice too, since I knew the whole ship top to bottom I was able to help around quite a bit. Every once in a while I would think of Jack and Ben, I knew Ben would be ok because, well, he’s in a kingdom. But Jack, he was hunting for mermaids and even with a mostly female crew, it’s still risky. I was currently carrying a barrel of powder from one side of the ship to the other and stopped when Jay began to approach me.

“Hello Jay, do you need something?” I asked, giving a smile to him.

“No, not really. I just was going to tell you Toby has been looking for you. He’s in the supply deck.” Jay shrugged, walking past me.

I had no idea why Toby would want to see me, but it’s not really a bad thing either. I quickly get the barrel to the gun deck before climbing down the stairs to the supply deck. I didn’t like this part of the ship so much, everything would be rolling around or the most water would collect down here. After looking around some crates I couldn’t find Toby.

“Toby? Are you down here?” I called out, taking a lantern off its hook to carry around.

At the moment I was a little freaked out, I felt every fiber of my being tense up. I heard a chuckle and looked up on a stack of crates, seeing the twitchy man. “God Toby, you can’t just call for someone then try and scare them.”

“I know, it’s just fun to m-mess with p-people.” Toby twitched out, jumping down from the crates. “I thought you would want to know what we’re up against.”

“Against? You don’t think Jeff will follow willingly?” I ask, watching him as he made himself comfortable on a barrel.

“Probably not. He’s never been willing before.” Toby grinned, I set the lantern back up on a hook and sat on a box near him.

“Alright, I could go for a story.” I comment with a smile.

His grin only seemed to widen at my response and he took the moment to hum out. “Jeff, he’s a witch b-by nature. He was abandoned by his folks when they n-noticed his gift, and they took his brother w-with them. Of course, not only w-was he left alone but he grew depressed and angry. When Slender found h-him, Jeff was trying to kill him, but before he could Slender made a deal.”

“Make me trinkets? Or just be the symbol of the pirates kingdom?” I inquire.

“Something like that.” Toby smirked. “But Jeff t-tried to live with us. He just hated r-rules.” Toby gave a light shrug. “Also, when h-he became the witch, he g-gained the Witch’s gem. The third treasure of the kingdom.”

“What does it do?” I asked, remembering the tale that Masky explained.

“Well the two treasures for the Pirate King and Alam’s King w-were believed to only work if the t-third treasure was there too. It is believed bringing the t-three together could grant a wish.” Toby answered with uncertainty. “The pearl is supposed to c-control the sun, the opal is to control the moon, but the w-witch’s gem is the spark that can activate the whole thing. Without the witch’s gem they’re only jewels.”

“Masky said you and him were close.” I commented. Toby looked around for a moment, as if he was following a fly before looking at me again.

“I think so? It’s more like I wasn’t allowed to leave him alone.” Toby chuckled. “Slender assigned me to watch him.”

“So who was his brother?” I asked, it would be good to know for when I met him.

“Not sure. But they share the last name woods.” Toby said, taking out a small liquid bomb and tinkering with it.

Woods..I feel like I know someone with that name..I looked at Toby with thought before asking. “How did you get in with the pirates? If I may ask.”

Toby stopped with his little bomb and played with it in his hands, looking at me with an uncharacteristic frown. “If I never met Slender I would be dead..I had a family, but my father was cruel, it only got worse when my mother and sister died of illness. He left me on the streets, not telling me where he was going. As the years passed I had no choice but to steal for my life, and in result of that I started messing with explosives.”

I listened carefully, taking in how upset he looked but he just took a breath before continuing. “My first bomb was made of gunpowder and a chemical I found in a scientists home. I thought that maybe the chemical would delay the time I had to go in and steal stuff, but instead it blew up a couple seconds after I lit it and threw it. The entire place was going up in flames and I was stuck under a beam.’

~back flash Toby’s POV~

This was the last time I used chemicals! I growled to myself, trying to lift the beam off my back. I twitched and caused myself to slide back onto the floor and moved my mask over my mouth. It was getting harder to breathe, and I was scared. Resting my head down and watching the flames dance around me I gave in. 

“Wait for me sister, i’ll see you soon..”

I waited, letting the warmth embrace me but I heard footsteps. Looking up there was a really tall man lifting the board off me. Without hesitation I climbed out and the moment I was out, he grabbed my arm tightly and ran out of the place, with me staggering behind. Getting out of the bar he began to cough and I along with him, trying to get the smoke out of my lungs. Before I could look up at my rescuer he grabbed my arm again and pulled me along until we were out of range from the building, letting me go when we reached an alleyway.

I sat down, coughing and rubbing my throat from the soreness. I looked up at him and jolted in my spot. He was a pirate! A captain! I could tell from all his trinkets! All I did was sat in amazement, and felt a grin tug at my lips. He looked at me, tilting his head a little before crouching down to my level.

“Who are you?”

~Back to the present~ LJ’s POV.

“Once I told him my life story he said he wanted someone like me in his crew.” Toby finished with a smile.

“That’s pretty convenient. What was he doing in Jyotsna?” I asked. 

Toby rolled his head back. “I think he said he was looking for recruits? I don’t remember.”

A loud pair of steps echoed in the ship and we both looked to the stairs. Seeing Brian running down and holding onto the rope railing. “LJ! Toby! Get up here we have a nasty storm coming!” 

We sprang up and ran up the stairs, a few cold drops hit my face as we got to the last set of stairs and as I walked out I didn’t know whether to be shocked or amazed. The clouds had covered quickly, dark but the light from the sunset was still trying to shine through, specks of orange shining on the horizon. Purple lightning struck at the sea and the waves were rocking the boat restlessly. Without a command I immediately went to the sails to pull them down, Toby following after me.

The wind was starting to pick up and the faster the sun went the harder the rain fell. The dark was uncomforting as I tied the sails together, it was hard to see, and the only source of light was the occasional flashes of lightning. My body started feeling heavier from the rain and my hair was very irritating as it fell in front of my vision. I took a quick look around, seeing other crew members sliding around trying to secure what they could. 

“Where did this storm come from?” I hollered, running to Brian who was gripping the wheel tightly.

“It’s Jeff’s doing! He’s called upon the witch’s stone to protect Whisper Island!” Brian shouted back, as a wave hit the ship and splashed both of us. 

I grabbed onto the railing for safety and yelled back. “There’s no way he could’ve known we were coming!”

“He’s a witch! He knows what’s happening around him all the time!” Brian grunted as he tried to force the wheel to the right.

I ran back to the other crew members to help tie down the cannons and supplies, trying very hard not to slip off the ship. The storm seemed to only be getting worse and I was looking around for land. It doesn’t help if Brian can’t see where the island was. A thought hit me and I yell to Toby. “Toby! I need a bomb!”

“What?!” He shouted back. “Why!?”

“I just need one!” I snapped back, running to him. He quickly handed me a couple of his glass bombs and I took a flint and steel from him too. I carefully climbed up the ladder to the crows nest and lit one of the bombs, having to shelter it from the rain with my body. Once the wick lit up I hurled it over the port side of the ship, and it exploded into fire, creating light surrounding the area. For a moment, I thought I saw something, taking the chance I lit the other one and threw it harder on the port side. This time the flaming ball reaches farther and I saw it, rocks, land! 

I quickly descended to the main deck and ran to the helm, grabbing the wheel of the ship to help Brian turn it. “The island is port side! You have to head into the storm!”

“LJ that’s insane! We’ll get torn up!” Brian yelled back, but followed by turning the wheel left.

“Maybe! Or maybe it’ll work!” I say and grabbed a loose rope, tying it around Brian’s waist and the other end to the nearest railing.

“Everyone! Tie yourselves to the ship!” I yelled out, running down to the confused crew members. When Masky was in front of me I looked to the side and he followed my gaze, seeming to catch on.

“Get some rope! Or get below deck!” Masky yelled over the howling storm, and he grabbed one of the spare ropes.

Everyone started hustling to get rope or get below deck, and I was currently tying Domino to the mast so he could be close to the sails. Then a large wave of cold water hit me, the wave itself felt like someone shoulder charged me and I felt like I was falling into darkness. As my body hit the sea, cold once again embraced me, shocking me to realize what just happened. I swam up, barely getting air before being smacked down under another wave. I kept swimming up, looking for the ship but I couldn’t see anything, the water stung my eyes and I felt my nerves freeze up. The next thing I knew, my arms gave up on me and I slipped back into the darkness of the sea.

Sand...

Seagulls..

Heat..

Slowly cracking open my eyes I looked up at the blinding sun, my body was screaming at me to stay down in soreness. However, I forced myself up and started brushing the sand off of me. Taking in my surroundings I saw I was on the shore, the sky was clear, there was a forest on this island, but no ship. I slowly stood up, stretching my weak body and hissing slightly at the pain in my arms and back. My shirt was tattered but nothing major seemed to be missing, my pants were ripped up and my boots lacked their color. My hair was all sticky along with the rest of my body, making me feel really gross.

“I haven’t felt this sore since my first week of smithing..” I say to myself, before turning to the forest. “Guess all I can do is look around..maybe the others are on the other side of the island..”

I convinced myself to enter the forest, despite the pain in my legs. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but the place didn’t seem so bad. There was lots of shade, allowing me to wake up more, and I stopped a couple times when there was a fruit I could reach from the trees. Birds chirped happily and I was happier when I saw a waterfall, quickly getting on my knees I started drinking. I was probably drinking for 2 minutes straight when I looked up, practically screaming when I saw a skeleton hanging in a tree upside down.

Looking around I noticed more skeletons, all upside down, and looked to be skinned by all the markings on the bones. Well, I was right about this being Whisper Island, but now i’ve got a problem. I slowly got up and looked around again, when I thought I saw something move near the waterfall. Slowly I walked to the fall and moved my hand to my knife, thankful that it was still there. Taking a couple breaths I quickly looked behind the fall but saw nothing, sighing in relief. 

“Thank the gods..i must just be nervous.” 

Snap!

An loud crack came from behind and I jolted out of my skin, turning to see a figure running through the woods. I was not going to play their game. Chasing after them I kept my eyes on the figure, looking for any signs of them turning. I couldn’t see them well, they were wearing a black cloak and the hood was large enough to cover their face as well. Maybe I scared them?

As soon as I got right on their tail I shouted. “Wait! I’m just looking for Jeff!”

This seemed to make the person panic because they spun real quick and a knife came my way. I barely had time to dodge as it impaled into a tree, but I kept running trying to regain ground behind them. I kept following them and boy, did they have stamina, they were leading me past hills, trees, and eventually we reached a swamp of this island. What kind of island is this?! It was all pretty before I reached this muddy area!

The figure jumped into the swamp water and dived under, vanishing from my sights. I looked, waiting for them to emerge but they didn’t, I didn’t even see bubbles. Not that I really blame them due to all the slime. I slowly stepped into the water, unsure what to do but there was only one thing I could do, start walking. I trekked through the mud and slime, having to catch myself once in a while when my foot sunk. After what seemed like hours, I noticed a run-down wooden path. I climbed onto it and walked along it, being careful when it creaked, and strangely there was a ton of sunken houses and tents. All along the wooden paths were broken nets, houses, it’s like the swamp rose up and devoured the village.

However, continuing to follow the path there was one house that was built in a large swamp tree. It looked over grown but still stable, and candles were lit up around it with what looked to be blood covering the wood. Even more skeletons were hung from this tree, along with a lot of bottles. Taking a moment to brave myself I climbed up one of the tree limbs, switching to another when I reached higher. I made it to the front door and noticed a set of muddy prints, and I gripped my knife. I took a breath and slammed my shoulder into the door, busting it open as I stumbled in and looked around.

“You know, it’s awful rude to enter without knocking.” An orotund, yet appealing voice said, a male’s voice.

In the room there were candles on every shelf and desk, and in the center of the room was a table with a few chairs around it. In the furthest chair from me, sat the figure. He clearly changed is clothes, judging how he wasn’t soaked, but he still wore the cloak that made it impossible to see his face. His pants were brown and had a few cuts in them, but wore big black boots to keep his feet from getting filthy. Under the cloak his shirt was white, with brown streaks from previous mud that was too difficult to clean out. I located a couple daggers on his sides and his belt had a couple pouches attached.

“S-sorry but, I came looking for Jeff.” I say, slowly taking a seat in one of the empty chairs and jumping when I saw a large snake in the chair next to mine.

The man chuckled. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite. He chokes.” 

“Not funny.” I say firmly, turning to face him with a glare. “Enough games, I need to get to Jeff. A lot of people are counting on him to-”

“To find the pearl and opal of Jaci and Surya, that’s all i’ve been hearing lately.” He groaned. “But he wont be interested, he’s given up on pirates and the kingdom.”

“How are you so sure?” I question, raising a brow before smirking. “You don’t need to lie Jeff woods.”

His composure was lost as he sat up quickly and slammed a hand on the table, his free hand ripping the cloak off his body. And the moment I saw his face, I felt my heart stop. Long silky black locks trailed to his shoulders, his face pale as the dead and a scar ran up both sides of his cheeks from the corners of his mouth. Strangely the scars shaped into a smile but you wouldn’t notice in the dark, his eyes could even shame the royal blue sapphire. Around his neck was a silver chain with a single pendant in the middle, it was a greenish color, reminding me of moss but around the sides was rivers of white and black mixed into the stone.

Without thinking I said out loud. “You’re a prime article, oyster.”

This made the witches face contort from anger to confusion. “I’m..what?”

Now, most people never used two words like that in one sentence. A ‘prime article’ meant they were the most beautiful in the room, but ‘oyster’ is comparing that person to a priceless gem or pearl. My cheeks grew red and I cleared my throat. “U-um sorry that slipped out.”

He raised a brow and gave a wicked grin. “I see, you came to flirt with the witch, hoping he would follow you to the pirates.”

“No! Really that just was an accident!” Seeing his face get even more confused I scratched my head. “Not to say you’re not handsome, but we really need your help finding the opal and pearl. A lot of lives are at stake.”

“You should hold your tongue.” He snapped. “I refuse to work for the pirates or the kingdom, why should I help you guys at all?”

I thought for a moment, thinking back to what Toby has told me, before standing up. “Liu.”

Jeff’s face filled with emotion of hurt and pain. “What..?” 

“Your brother is Liu woods right?” I asked, and his face returned to anger as he stabbed one dagger into the table.

“Shut your mouth! You do not ever speak of my brother!” He shouted, but his eyes still showed sadness.

“But he is your brother! He’s in Ridley Town!” I snap back and he glared at me.

“What would I want to see him for? He only sees me as a witch.” Jeff hissed at me, facing away to tend to a snake that was coiled on his table.

“I don’t think so. Toby said your parents forced him away.” I comment, my voice getting softer as I walk closer to him. “My name is Laughing Jack, i’m a blacksmith from Nettle Town.”

Jeff looked at me with a little frustration, but sighed. “And what would I get for helping you guys?”

“Well, i’d assume after this is over you can return home.” I say, hoping that was enough for him. But he still seemed hesitant, as he pet the large swamp snake. 

“Did you make that storm? Could you really tell we were coming?” I asked, gaining his attention.

“I knew, I can’t tell the future all the time, but I had a vision that Masky’s ship was headed this way. I had to stop them or at least throw them off track.” Jeff admitted, moving to a mirror and fixing his hair back into a small ponytail.

“But why? Surely you must get lonely here, it would be nice to see someone besides cannibals.” I say, shivering at the remembrance of the skeletons.

Jeff laughed, looking at me and crossing his arms. “Idiot, there’s no cannibals here. Not anymore at least. My mentor got rid of them with a plague. The skeletons were just for people that passed by, those that came in never escaped because they didn’t have the survival skills to live.”

“Why didn’t you help any of the survivors?” I asked, this guy sounded more like a killer than a witch.

“Because they were trespassing. Or wanted my gem.” He replied bitterly, holding the pendant.

“What kind of gem is that?” I asked, I had never seen one so strangely patterned before.

“The witches gem is an agate. It holds special power that can erase fears, open your mind, increases your strength, it can even enhance lust or love.” Jeff explained, looking at the pendant as he held it carefully between his thumb and index finger. 

“I see, and your mentor-?” I began to ask before he interrupted.

“Dead, she was an old woman.” He said grimly, looking at me before sitting back down. “She told me only a few witches are born every hundred years due to all the witch deaths and lack of births from the main witches.”

“I’m sorry, she sounded very knowledgeable.” I sympathized, he looked at me with a pleased expression and then smirked.

“Although, I can guarantee I didn’t use a love spell on you.” Jeff teased, letting go of his necklace.

“I know!” My voice shrill, but cleared my throat. “I-i um..wasn’t thinking before I spoke.” 

“Clearly.” He grinned, but his lips tilted into a frown when there was voices outside. He was about to stand but I placed a hand on his shoulder to make him sit. He looked at me confused and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

“Let me.” I said and he merely nodded. I walked out onto his porch and smiled, seeing the crew walking through the swamp water.

“Over here guys!” I waved to them, catching their attention they all started running over.

“LJ! Thank the gods we thought you were dead!” Masky shouted, in what sounded irritated.

“What happened to you?” Toby called out, looking up at me.

I heard footsteps and smiled when Jeff stood by me, although he looked rather pissed off. “Well now, this is definitely a pain in the ass..”

“Hey Jeff..” Brian started. “...you look good.”


	19. Convincing the Witch

Chapter 19 -Convincing the witch

After Masky and Brian had explained the whole situation to Jeff, night had already fallen again and Jeff allowed us to stay in a camp area that was outside the swamp but still close by. It was an open area where you could still see the stars past the trees, but I was too distracted by my thoughts to help make camp, or think about the view.

“LJ are you alright?” Domino’s voice called out, I looked over at him and smiled.

“Sorry, just trying to understand some things.” I commented. Domino stood next to me and crossed his arms.

“By somethings, you mean understanding Jeff right?” He asked and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah he’s...strange. But not bad.” I say. “I want to understand him more.”

“Good luck, he’s shut everyone out ever since he lost his family. Or Slender says at least.” Domino scoffed.

“I will try my hardest.” I quipped and waves as I left, heading towards Jeff’s home. As I arrived I heard constant thunks and grunts.Leaning to the door I heard something wooden break and I panicked, kicking the door in so hard it flew off the frame.

Jeff looked at me in surprise, he was covered in sweat and in front of him he had a target where he was throwing daggers into the center, and pieces of splintered wood laid on the ground. He grinned at me and I felt my face flush red. “Is it common for you to never knock?”

“Sorry, again, I thought you were in trouble.” I said, trying to put the door back into place but it kept trying to fall over, finally I gave up and laid it against the wall and turned to Jeff sheepishly. His brow was raised again and he walked over to me, making me slightly on edge. Please don’t turn me into a toad for this!

“You’re really strong for just a smith, a little too strong.” He commented and I grinned.

“Well I do more than that, smithing was my job back at home, lately i’ve been maintaining the ship.” I reply, gaining a smirk from Jeff.

“You and I should spar at some point. Anyways, what do you need?” He questioned, his playful attitude suddenly shifting hostile and bitter.

“Well, I know you haven’t had contact for a while so..maybe you’d like to talk?” I suggested, getting an odd look from Jeff. He seemed conflicted, but shrugged and started walking out of his home.

I watched as he began climbing up the tree, and glanced at me for a second. I caught on and followed him, surprised how he was easily able to climb, but then again he’s probably done this for years. 

“So, Jeff, what do you think you’ll do after helping us?” I asked.

“Help? I never said I was going to help you!” Jeff laughed, climbing higher.

“But..i thought-”

“Look, just because you know my brother, and you guys promised me scales, doesn’t mean i’m going to help.” Jeff seethed. “I don’t like either kingdom, they can rot.”

I felt my blood boil and climbed faster, and actually jumped to get on the branch he was at currently. I got right in front of him which surprised him but he also still looked annoyed. “Jeff, I honestly just want to go home. But that can’t happen until this war is over. And plus, my friends are doing everything in their power to help you get to Alam safely.”

Jeff passed me, bumping our shoulders as he growled. “And I don’t care. There’s one thing I’ve learned in life and that’s you work better alone. You work with others you’ll just be left behind or betrayed.”

I quickly grabbed hi shoulder before he could climb up the next branch and forced him to turn towards me. “And I say you haven’t tried to look at it from another view.”

He glared but then smirked, pushing my hand off of him with a surprising amount of strength. “Cute, but look at your situation LJ. You are a rook in this game, Slender’s the king of the spade army, his queen is Ben, and his bishop is your friend Jack. While his knight, the feared captain Zalgo, is rounding up more pirates. You are the rook desperately trying to get the job done, but have you taken a good look at your crew?”

He motioned his hand to the forest below, and I looked to see the clearing where a fire was started and everyone was drinking and laughing. I unconsciously smiled, only frowning again when Jeff laughed and I turned to face him. 

“You’re hopeless. As hard as this may be, trust me on this LJ, one of your pirates holds the key to this wars downfall.” Jeff commented devilishly.

“What downfall?” I asked, tired of his riddles, but he turned away and started to climb again.

“There’s one man that will chose if this war progresses or ends. But I can’t say who, otherwise it’ll ruin my fun.” Jeff replied, finally stopping at the highest branch where tons of bottles and glass chimes were hanging.

I would have found this spot beautiful if it wasn’t for his concerning words. “Jeff, why do you do this? Why do you like seeing the world cave in?”

Jeff sat down, crossing his legs and watched the ground below. “There’s nothing else for me to do. Why should I break my back for the world if they’re just going to break my neck too?”

I sat down next to him and said softly. “Just because the world has been hard, doesn’t mean you need to let it die. There are people that still care Jeff, I’m sure Liu would be happy to see you. And I think of you as my friend.”

Jeff looked at me in surprise, but then looked away downcast. “Look that’s...nice, but who would accept a witch? If they hear of me i’m good as dead. And i’m not working as a slave for either kingdom.” He growled, his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

I sigh and slowly move a hand over one of his, putting on a smile. “I’ll tell you what. When this is done you can live with me. Nettle Town isn’t huge and it’s close enough to your brother. Maybe you can make a home in the nearby forest.”

He turned to me with anger in his eyes,but before I said anything he punched me right in the jaw, causing me to let go and fall back on the branch. He stood up and landed his foot hard on my chest and growled at me. “I am not some priceless gem LJ! And I wont be treated like one either!”

Having no other choice I grabbed his foot and twisted it, making him fall over and nearly fall off the tree but he quickly grabbed a vine and kicked me away. I go up as quick as I could before slipping off the tree, losing my balance momentarily but after flailing my arms around I regained balance. I looked up and jolted when a knife was hurled towards me and I quickly moved to the right, but another followed forcing me to jump off the tree and grab onto a vine. As I looked up, Jeff was watching me with both amusement and anger, before his next knife began to glow a faint purple and he launched it at me.

I slid down the vine but the knife sliced the vine, making me gasp as I felt the earth began to pull me down. However, a sharp pain made contact with my spine when I met with a branch of the large tree, causing me to cry out in pain. I slowly got onto my hands and knees, trying to gain a little balance and resist the urge to close my eyes. A knife sped past over my head, digging through the entire branch with the hazy purple color. I leapt up fast to see the witch land on the branch with ease, and pulled out another knife.

“Really, you’re a lot of fun LJ.” Jeff purred with a honey voice before his expression darkened. “But no one, is going to tell me what to do.”

“I’m not trying to-”

He launched another knife at me but I was prepared this time, dodging and grabbing onto a vine before swinging myself to collide my feet to his chest. It was enough to make him stumble back but his anger seemed to only grow, another knife glowing purple, but now he charged at me. I stepped back as he swiped at me, but I knew I only had so much space, when the chance arrived I grabbed his wrist that held the knife and used all my strength to twist his wrist.

Jeff cried out in pain, the blade dropping and the purple glow gone, but I let go as he used his free hand to cut a thin line across my chest. There was an irritating burn on the cut and I looked at Jeff in confusion. He only grinned at me while holding the new blade, that once again had a purple haze. “You see now LJ? My powers give me the ability to do whatever I want with my weapons, even inflict a poison on them.”

I stared and as startling as it was, even to myself, I began to laugh. It’s like something in my head was forcing me to laugh, it disturbed me but felt so good. My worry washed out with my laugh as I stood tall, grinning at Jeff’s startled expression. “You may have that kind of power Jeff, but you’re alone. I don’t care what you have for an excuse, you’re afraid of being hurt more than being alone.”

Jeff growled and charged at me again, I resumed dodging as I continued to speak. “You’ve been alone so long you gained peace by yourself, but it still haunts you that you hurt people and in return they hurt you.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jeff yelled, stabbing the blade into the tree as I moved away, delivering a punch to his jaw which made him reel back in pain.

I made an attempt to hit him back, but it was difficult as he backed away before trying to kick me in the stomach. Each kick and punch we tried to throw at each other was either blocked or dodged, aggravating both of us to the core. I thought quickly before swiping my leg under his and causing him to fall back, his arms flailing to grab a vine. He found safety on a new branch and threw another knife my way, which stabbed right through the branch I was standing on. Grabbing a vine I slid down and jolted as it snapped, I felt the support vanish before I was able to grab onto a branch of the tree.

We now stood across from each other, both of us panting at the adrenaline rush, and a stinging pain filled my chest. It was hard to stand up all the way. “Jeff, let’s stop this, it’s clear we’re too well matched.”

Jeff only smirked and took out a small charm from his pocket, it was a small wooden trinket in the shape of a wolf, with a couple blue and white beads attached to the tail of the wolf. “You’re right, we’re perfectly matched.”

At that moment he threw the charm towards me and I reached out to grab it, but before it made it to my hand it exploded into a mist, covering the tree with a thick fog. I started looking frantically for Jeff and listening, but my nerves made it hard for me to indicate where he was. That’s until something blunt hit my back, making me fall forward in pain before spinning around to see Jeff, his blade pointed up and the hilt of the blade covered with a little bit on my blood.

Jeff tackled me to the tree and flipped the knife around, and he aimed for my chest again. This time thought I blocked his wrist back with my forearm and my teeth latched onto the blade, ripping it from his hand. I quickly spat the knife out of my mouth, letting it fall into the swamp below us, a fowl taste was still lingering in between my teeth. And Jeff’s shocked expression gave me the chance to shove him back onto the branch.

I quickly pinned him down, with both my hands grabbing at his wrists and my legs trying to pin down his legs. He struggled, trying to use all his strength to throw me off, but I wouldn’t let him. After a couple minutes I felt him slowly relax, his legs laying limp and his eyes trained on me through the fog. I finally caught my breath and smirked. “Give in?”

Jeff scoffed and grumbled to himself, but never looked away. “I give..” 

I cautiously moved my hands away, sitting up a little and he sat up as well. He glared at me but then smirked, kicking his leg straight into my stomach, making me fall off the branch. With a quick reflex I grabbed onto a vine and swung to a different one when that snapped. “You’re only blocking out the truth Jeff! If you let us in, we can show you that no one will hurt you, and you don’t have to hurt others!”

“I liked you better when you were trapped in the storm!” Jeff hissed and took out another knife, once again engulfing it with a purple glow.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my vision was getting fuzzier, I was running out of time. I quickly swung onto a lower branch, which made Jeff take the time to swing on a vine to my spot. But, before he could reach me I grabbed a hold of him and held him by the neck, slamming his back into the tree trunk. He watched me with venomous eyes and clawed at my hand, but I didn’t let up as I glared at him.

“Jeff, I don’t give a damn who you were in the past, what I know now is you’re a talented person that’s had a taste of too much blood.”

He seemed shocked by my statement, almost hurt, but there was still denial and pain in his eyes that made it clear he wasn’t ready to listen. I felt the pain in my chest grow and let go of Jeff’s neck, coughing a bit as air started to leave my lungs. My strength gave out, causing me to land on my hands and knees. My vision was starting to fade and my hearing was muted, but I felt someone grabbing onto my shoulders and around my chest. I only saw a purple haze before I gave into sleep.

When I awoke, the pain had vanished and Toby was staring at me. I squinted a bit to clear my vision and groaned.

“Hey he’s waking up!”

“Toby not so loud, you bloody idiot.”

“Cool off Masky, we’ve been waiting for LJ all morning.”

I looked around to see I was on a cot, in Jeff’s home. Toby was smiling at me while the rest of the crew were playing cards at the table. Jeff sat next to a window, saying nothing but watching me. His expression was unreadable, yet I could tell guilt was one of them. Slowly sitting up I noticed my wound was only a scar now, and pain that I had felt in my back was gone too. 

“Good to see you’re alive! Jeff’s poison was fast but Jeff got you in time!” Toby chuckled, sitting in a chair with his legs on either side of the backing.

“But..why?” I asked, looking at Jeff, who only looked away. “Was it..a test?”

Everyone turned to look at Jeff with equal curiosity, the witch sighed and sat at the table with his arms crossed. “No, you pissed me off, next time I’ll gut you. But..you made a valid point. I will need time to think about your offer.”

I smiled and chuckled to myself. “Understood, I wasn’t trying to force you into anything Jeff.”

He nodded and looked to Masky as he spoke. “So you’ll help us?”

“Yes. but you pirates leave me alone after this.” Jeff hissed at him, he took the cards off the table which caused some of the crew to complain. As he set the cards into a pile he shuffled them before blowing on one of them and flipping it around. I blinked, for whatever suit or number that card had was gone, on the card a picture of a circle with an “X” over it. I stood up, watching as Jeff set down five cards faced down with the “X” card over them.

“You’ll find the pearl and opal closer than you think.” Jeff spoke softly, turning the first card over that showed the jewels in what looked like to be a small box with the lid open.

“You’ll also find a liar in your kingdom.” The second card was flipped, showing a torn flag from Slender’s kingdom.

“The land you need to hunt on Alam’s soil, in the darkest part of their forests.” The third card showed tall dark trees, clouded by mist.

“If you want the jewels, you’ll have to fight off the creature that defends it.” Jeff hummed, flipping the fourth card showed a pair of blue eyes, with the background being black, and only the tip of a black tail showed below the eyes. I felt a cold shiver down my spine from the card.

“Lastly, if the liar is not brought to their knees, this whole world will fall out of balance.” His last words were practically a whisper, his fingers delicate as he flipped the last card to show a body on the ground with several swords and arrows sticking from his back, but on the side of him laid a crown.

We all stared in silence for a moment, staring at the order of the cards. Brian was the first to break the silence. “You can’t tell us who, or it will end terrible right?”

“Yes, if I say anymore then everything will be more chaotic and destruction will take place. If the gems are not found, the kingdoms will fall. If they are found, but the carrier does not listen, the kingdoms will fall as well.” Jeff spoke with a surprising wisdom.

“What can we do?” Domino questioned, looking to Jeff.

Jeff twirled a card for a second, and I watched as it changed from a queen of hearts to a woman who was looking out longingly to the sea with three thin trees next to her. “We must get to Alam, only then can you find the liar and the gems.”

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement, but Jeff had his eyes fixed on his cards. It was strange, I couldn’t tell if he was smiling or frowning due to the scar on his cheeks. Without thinking I asked. “Jeff, will you be ok?”

His eyes snapped up to meet mine, and reflected surprise to me. Some of the others seemed surprised as well by my question, but I kept watching Jeff. The witch slowly nodded and collected the cards back up into a pile. “Yes, I’ll be alright.”

Masky had ordered everyone to leave and get the ship ready for departure, he sent everyone on different tasks to collect supplies. However, I told him I would help Jeff get ready to leave. I was sitting at the table watching him, his movements were very hesitant. “Are you sure-”

“Damn it LJ, yes i’m fine!” Jeff growled. “It’s just been so long since I left this island..”

“I know it’s tough, but the sooner it’s done, the sooner you can come back.” I smiled at him, he gazed at me through a mirror that was over a dresser and sighed.

“Why are you like this? Always so fucking happy? It’s annoying.” He growled, leaning on the dresser with his hands clenched onto a shirt.

“Maybe because i’m glad you’re coming?” I suggested, rubbing the back of my neck. “I’m not really sure, but our battle made me see a new light. Speaking of, why did you heal me?”

I swore I saw red rise into his cheeks as he looked down from the mirror. “Like i said, I wasn’t trying to kill you, you just pissed me off. I have really bad anger issues..”

I chuckled and walked over to him, carefully setting a hand on his shoulder, I felt him flinch but he did not look at me. “Jeff, if you need anything ask me, i’ll do what I can.”

His muscles relaxed at my words and slowly moved his head up to meet my gaze, one emotion flashed through his eyes before he continued packing. Hope.

As night began to fall everything was ready, the ship was in pretty good condition, but apparently when I was passed out it took the entire day to fix the damages with Jeff’s help. I helped around as the ship sailed from the island and smiled at the horizon as the sun was setting. Jeff was on the stern of the ship, watching his home slowly disappear from his eyes, it made me frown. 

“I know it’s hard to leave home behind.” I spoke, walking to his side, but he didn’t seemed shocked by my presence. “But this is for so many-”

I stopped when Jeff lifted his hair back and threw up over the side. Oh..

“LJ stop laughing!” He groaned at me. “I haven’t been at sea in years!”

I crossed my arms around my stomach as I only laughed louder and leaned on the railing. “g-god s Jeff, i-it was a tender moment too!”

“Your fucking throat is going to be tender when I wring it!” He growled but gripped onto the railing.

“S-sorry Jeff.” I said, composing myself slowly and wiping a tear away. “Can you perform a magic spell to make yourself better?”

“You idiot, witches don’t work that way.” He huffed. “They pray and do enchantments, there’s a difference. We summon the powers of the gods if it revolves around commanding the sea or weather, and we use small charms or spells to enhance something not change it.”

“I’m not sure I follow.” I said sheepishly.

“Like, love. I can’t change love. I can’t make you fall in love, but i can enhance it.” Jeff suggested, trying to find a way to explain. “A woman i met wanted to fall in love so I gave her a charm, and the job of this charm was to make her look more appealing to the eyes. And it apparently worked.”

“Ah i see. So like your blades. You couldn’t make poison on the blade, but your magic could apply it for a short time, one blade at a time.” I said, trying to wrap my head around this.

“You got it. It used to be painful and take a lot of energy, but after some years I got used to it.” Jeff said with a smile. “You’re not as dumb as I thought.”

“Careful, I can still push you off.” I smirked, and Jeff grinned back. My smirk quickly washed into a nervous smile as he began to get closer. Everytime I stepped back, he stepped forward, this wound up having me pressed to the turning point of the railing. He stopped right at my face and whispered. 

“You should be more careful of me. I don’t just use knives LJ, I use teeth too.” 

He stepped away from me, bidding me goodnight, but I was frozen. Somehow, enchanted by him. It was terrifying and melting me at the same time. After a couple minutes I shook my head and walked to the helm where Masky was. He looked at me and chuckled.

“Oh no, don’t tell me you like the witch.” 

“What’s the matter captain? Is he more lethal than your lover?” I asked, he looked confused but I nodded my head towards Brian.

“Like I said, one time thing.” Masky grunted, looking away from me.

I smirked and watched as Jeff was talking to the others, even struggling to get out of Toby’s hug. Whatever was going to happen on Alam was yet to be seen, but the question is, who would want to betray Slender? And how did they get a hold of the jewels so easily when it’s taken years for anyone to find the pirate kingdom, much less not get caught. That digs a deeper pit when thinking about how they got into the Alam kingdom.

This whole adventure started out helping a kid, now we have to help the entire world.


	20. Tearing of the Threads

Third POV.

As they told their individual stories, there were varied thoughts on their stories. For one, Jack wanted to be called Eyeless Jack, or just EJ for short. LJ thought that was fine, despite the fact Jack was only missing one eye, but Ben found it exciting.

“I wish I had a pirate name.” Ben huffed, crossing his arms. “You both have pirate names already.”

“How about goldy locks?” LJ suggested with a low chuckle, before busting a gut laughing as Ben threw his empty bowl at him.

“Ben, take it easy. I’m sure you’ll get a pirate name soon.” EJ said, trying to hold back his own laughter.

Ben pouted and then looked to LJ. “Do you really think that there’s a traitor though?”

LJ calmed down instantly and replied. “I’m not sure, i’m hoping not but there could be.”

“Lets just hope we find them soon before they risk all of our lives.” EJ commented, setting his empty bowl aside.

“They must be really desperate or really dumb to risk everyone for one wish.” Ben scoffed. “I’ll kill them if I find out who it is.”

“Ben, Jeff said there would be problems if we find out who it is at the wrong time. Just try to relax.” LJ coaxed.

“And your trip to see the mermaids sounded hazardous.” Ben said, looking at EJ, who subconsciously covered his injured eye.

“I was the only one that had permanent damage. They’re definitely creatures to be cautious of, but they didn’t really sing as much as legends say. I believe they only sing if they think you’re alone. Otherwise they just beckon you with a fruity voice.” EJ explained, moving his hands over his wrists where he was grabbed. 

“Huh, but it seems there beauty still is the talk of them.” LJ smiled. “I’m surprised you and Hobo were ok.”

“I think it has to do with more..personal interests.” EJ confessed, gaining Ben’s attention fast.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, raising a brow.

EJ hesitated for a moment before replying. “Well..I’m not a fan of brunette haired women, especially if they touch me without permission.”

LJ started to laugh and nearly fell off his rock. “W-well that is interesting considering how many times you’ve grabbed Ben and I!”

“Those were special cases!” EJ quickly interjected. “You guys were in danger!”

Ben smiled and added on. “I get it though. If I ever get with someone I want them to be protective,but not suffocating.”

LJ calmed down and his face was red from his laughter. “D-don’t worry Ben you still have a few years before you think of a relationship with anyone. Consider yourself lucky.”

“Speaking of, how’s your relationship to Jeff?” EJ asked, smirking a little at his now blushing friend.

“It’s not a relationship like that! But it has been better. After all, he just wants to go home. He still threatens me sometimes for dragging him onto this crazy crusade.” LJ replied, scratching his head.

“I just find this ‘fearless’ witch funny.” Ben snickered. “He can summon storms but he gets seasick?”

“He’s not someone to mess with Ben.” LJ spoke truthfully. “After all he did nearly kill me once. He poisoned me, threw me off a tree, and nearly stabbed me.”

“Yet, you trust him.” EJ said quietly, changing his gaze to Ben. “Speaking of trust, I find it odd that King Joseph was this kind.”

“It is strange..but I made my agreement.” Ben said. “He just feels trapped between what he knows and what he wants. But, even now I can’t help but feel a little cautious, it seemed like he wanted us to come to the borders.”

LJ smirked this time. “And he wanted you by the sound of his hospitality.”

“Oh dear gods never.” Ben groaned. “I would never get with him. He’s too sheltered and I would never want to be in that city.”

EJ’s shoulders relaxed and he commented. “So, staying with the king wasn’t worth it?”

Ben rolled his head a little for his sore neck. “No, I gave up everything to leave that life, it would be unreasonable for me to try and be a civilian again. Besides, I think i’m going to stay with the pirates.”

“Really? Are you sure Ben?” LJ asked, he wasn’t upset but it is not a safe life.

“Very sure.” Ben replied with a nod and a smile. “I found where I belong. What about you two?”

LJ bit his lip for a second while EJ looked down at the sand. LJ was the first to speak. “I think i’m going home. I do care about you guys, but I want to go home. I’ve been away long enough, and it’s possible Jeff will come with me. Plus, I couldn’t take another person's life.”

Ben was a little disheartened but smiled, glad that LJ knew what he wanted. “Does Jeff want to go with you?”

“I promised to not leave him alone.” LJ smiled softly. “And he’s been considering it, but i’m sure i’ll see you guys around. Who knows? Maybe we can send letters to Loralei.”

“I’m not so sure, maybe sending them, to Indulf where they can be taken to Loralei. What about you EJ?” Ben asked, smiling to the ex-naval soldier but frowned.

EJ was staring at the ground intensely with his one eye, his hands clenched together and his elbows digging into his legs. He remained silent for a minute but then said. “I don’t know..it’s pointless to go home, but it’s impossible to start a new life. And going with the pirates has been a fun ride but, it’s not a good life. It’s showing that you’re a coward by running away from who you are, and constantly being a criminal.”

That struck a chord with Ben, EJ describing pirates as “runaways” and “criminals”. Many of the pirates were lost or had nowhere to go and Slender saved them. LJ however gave a small smile and responded. “That’s ok Jack, i’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Hopefully, I won’t also be able to start a life with any pirates. I eventually want a time to settle down and be with someone.” EJ spoke, striking another chord, but this time in both friends.

“Well hang on now Jack, pirates collect their loot to retire.” LJ shook a little, one hand gripping the rock he was sitting on and the other limply reaching towards EJ. “besides, you’ll find a person-i mean, someone will-”

“Is that what you really think?” Ben snapped, but his voice low in anger. The two older men looked at him with surprise. “That, you’ll never be happy because you’re afraid of what’s to come, and want to follow everyone else's legacy rather than making your own?”

 

“Ben, it’s not that simple. If I move to a new home, then I’ll have a chance for a good job, a life with someone. I’m already 18 years old, and without money and a home right now i’m already in trouble.” EJ said calmly, trying to explain to the younger teen.

“Then stay with us! None of the navy will find you, and the pirates respect you! You could be a captain!” Ben exclaimed, stepping closer to EJ, who shot up from his seat.

“Ben wake up already! That’s a life on the run! If you think you could be happy just running away from your problems then you’re foolish!” EJ snapped back, stepping up to Ben. “This is not a fairytale, you can’t live a peaceful or safe life with these pirates or have a life with anyone here!”

“Masky and Hoodie have each other without starting a life! Having a ring and blessing isn’t what makes a couple so damn happy!” Ben shouted back, looking up at EJ.

LJ stared between them, glancing back once in a while to the other pirates who stopped drinking and dancing to look over. He cleared his throat and stood up, walking to them. “Ben, EJ, really it’s not bad you want different things, but Jack the point is Ben is happy here-”

“LJ, you need to open your eyes too.” EJ growled, looking at the blacksmith. “For god's sake you want to go home, but you want to live a life with a witch that would probably kill everyone in Nettletown before he even learns the meaning of peace.”

LJ’s eyes reflected hurt and he softly said back. “And what about you? You’re just going to vanish off the map? Go to a whole new place and start a new life with people that probably won't respect or care for you like we do? Like your friends at the navy or the pirates here?”

“I’ll figure it out, i’ll get a life similar, and start a life with someone-”

“Who’s really running away then?” Ben croaked out. The two looked at the teen in surprise as tears trailed down his cheeks. “You say I ran away, when I gave everything up for a better life. But you’re running away because you think it’s hopeless to be happy at home or with the pirates..”

Neither of them said anything, just watching as Ben sobbed out. “LJ wants to be with someone he really cares about AND live a life doing something he loves. I-is it so different for you that you can’t be happy with the pirates or home? Why do you have to go away?!”

“Ben-” LJ started, moving a hand to Ben’s shoulder but flinching back when Ben ran past them towards the water, running along the sand heading to the other side of the island.

They both stood silently before LJ sighed. “Jack, I know it’s not fair to you that you lost everything..but now i’m starting to wonder if you’re really blind, to not see what is happening around you.”

EJ said nothing as LJ walked off, but as he watched he noticed Jeff running to him and looking at him in worry. Jeff shot a nasty glare at EJ before taking LJ’s hand and walking to Masky’s ship. EJ sighed and sat back down, watching the fire with new interest. He didn’t even hear steps on the soft sand, but heard a low grunt as the person sat down next to him.

“That was...a shit show.” Jason said, although he didn’t know EJ that well he was watching and figured he should be the one to approach first. “Want a drink?”

EJ looked at the bottle of rum before taking it and taking a gulp of it, licking off the extra rum on his lips. “You saw all that?”

“Most of it. It’s clear that you don’t know what you want.” Jason shrugged, taking back the bottle. “Are you running away?”

“I don’t know..” EJ sighed, resting his head on his hand. “I just wanted a normal life damnit..to carry out my family name, get a wife and start a family.”

“Then what?” Jason asked, gaining a strange look from EJ.

“I-i’m not sure..” EJ said softly. What would happen then? Obviously, he would still work for the navy, he would raise his own kids..

“I think you’re afraid of traveling outside normality.” Jason spoke. “You’re afraid of a pirates life or a navy life because nothing is going to be the same.”

“Ok, maybe I am, what’s your point?” EJ scoffed, looking away, watching the flames dance.

“My point is, maybe if you look around, you’d find something worth living for, rather than traveling across the sea to find it.” Jason chuckled. “LJ seems to really trust you, and Ben admires you.”

“Well LJ always trusts people, and Ben...well he’s interesting but he doesn’t look at reality.” EJ grumbles. “LJ wants to go home and live with a witch, if he has that much trust in Jeff then it’s ok but...Ben wants to live with pirates to..to..”

EJ stopped, realizing what Ben was thinking. “Ben’s trying to escape normality..he wants to have a home where people listen and understand..”

Jason nodded and added on. “And that’s why he’s so pissed off you want to leave. He knows he can’t go home without being imprisoned or killed. But he doesn’t want to start a new life because then he would be living a lie, or an unhappy one.”

“fuck..doesn’t that kid think things through?” EJ laid back on the ground to look at the sky. “I mean, he’s 13.”

“Well, explain it to him properly then.” Jason suggested, leaning over me, blocking my view of the sky.

“I suppose..but shit..I can’t talk to him yet, he’s probably on the other side of the island by now..” EJ sighed and sat up. “I’ll speak to LJ first.”

“Good man! Here.” Jason said, handing the bottle to me. “Might as well get drunk and apologize tomorrow.”

EJ smiled and shook his head. “No, i’m apologizing now. I’d rather have a clear head for this.” 

Jason nodded in understanding as EJ went to Masky’s ship. If he knew LJ well enough, the guy was probably hiding out in the kitchen. LJ always went into the kitchen to think because no one else was normally there unless it was time to eat. As he walked he passed by a group that were dancing around another fire, Toby and Natalie were dancing together with pure happiness and almost, love. It was odd, considering how independent Natalie was, but anyone could see the way she looked at Toby. EJ stepped up onto the ship before walking down the stairs to the kitchen, slowing down when he heard voices.

“He’s not really that bad Jeff he’s just confused.”

“Confused? LJ you were damn near to crying and punched the wall out of nowhere.”

EJ watched from around the corner, his eye widening slightly at the scene. Jeff’s hand was glowing purple and tracing over LJ’s bloody knuckles. Jeff’s face was an expression of frustration and concern, while LJ had looked like a wounded animal, physically and emotionally. Taking a breath EJ walked out and caused Jeff to instantly flick out a knife, LJ turned and looked at EJ in surprise.

“What do you want?” Jeff growled at him. “Didn’t have enough to say?”

“I just..wanted to apologize.” EJ spoke carefully, trying to look at LJ, but Jeff’s blade kept distracting him. LJ smiled softly and motioned for Jeff to sit back down, which caused the witch to grumble. Looking back at EJ, the blacksmith nodded for him to continue.

“I’m sorry for being an ass. I just..i’m afraid to step out of what normal life is considered, and then regret it. But, Jason spoke to me and I got my head clear. You have a good goal, you want to continue your job and protect Jeff, who never had the chance for a normal life.” EJ explained. 

Jeff looked a little surprised at EJ mentioning him, but then turned to LJ. LJ stood and placed a hand on EJ’s shoulder. “I’m just glad you see what it is i’m trying to do.” 

EJ nodded and gave LJ a small smile. “Yeah..sorry I was such an idiot. But I wanted to patch things up.”

“Have you spoken to Ben yet?” LJ asked calmly, but concern was clear in his eyes.

“No, but i’m going to wait until he’s back.” EJ replied, giving a small wave before leaving LJ and Jeff.

Jeff walked to LJ’s side with his arms crossed. “He’s a fucking idiot.”

LJ simply laughed and rubbed his head. “Just closed-minded is all.”

Jeff thought for a moment before looking up at LJ. “Was he right though? You really want me to go to your home that badly?”

LJ’s face flushed red and he cleared his throat. “U-uh, only if you want..I just don’t want you to feel alone again..But we have plenty of time before you need to make a decision.”

Jeff nodded and gave LJ a nudge. “Come on, let’s go see the crew members.”

The night was long and as the sun began to rise, many of the pirates either passed out on the beach or were asleep on the ship. Anyone could tell that they were all drunk just by getting 5 feet close to the pirates, and sure enough that they would have a splitting headache this morning.

EJ was the first, that he knew of, to be awake and was already figuring out how to talk to Ben. This was a kid that he had to admit, was kind, beautiful, and worthy of being a pirate. But he knew he had to explain it straight to him why it was impossible. But as the sun rose up there was still no sign of Ben, which worried EJ to no end. Without really much thought he began to climb up the mast of Masky’s ship and blinked in surprise as the blonde teen was asleep on the crows nest. 

He was wrapped in his dark cloak and his hood over his head to keep him warm, he must have snuck onto the ship when everyone was asleep. EJ sat next to the lump and gently turned him onto his back, raising Ben’s head up so it wasn’t in an uncomfortable position. “Ben? Ben wake up.”

It took a couple of minutes but Ben slowly opened his eyes, processing for a moment who was talking to him. As he looked at EJ, Ben shot up, confused as to why he was here and why was he waking him up so early. Ben quickly regained some composure and looked away, leaning on a wall of the crows nest and bringing his knees to his chest. “What do you want? I heard enough from last night.”

“Ben please, just listen to me alright? And i don’t want you to interrupt until i’m done ok?” EJ pleaded, at least getting Ben to look at him.

“Fine..” Ben hissed out, watching EJ with a cold look.

“What I said was cruel..I have no excuse other than that I wasn’t thinking about what you and LJ were trying to do. LJ just wants to help Jeff and you want a life where you’re in control of your choices.” EJ summarized. “And all I was thinking about was my own problems-’

“That’s pretty easy to tell you prick!” Ben snapped but EJ just calmly interjected. “I know, please let me finish.”

Ben huffed and wrapped his arms around his legs, letting EJ continue. “And i’m sorry I didn’t see how you felt...You’ve had no one listen to you besides LJ and I, and I didn’t think you would care if I left. I’m sorry I read that wrong.”

Ben’s cold expression seemed to relax and he spoke softly. “Jack, you’re smart, dedicated, talented. No matter where you go, you’ll always make new friends, so..i guess i’m sorry for being sensitive about it..I’m just upset because you can fit in anywhere, where as I can’t because I think selfishly.”

“That’s not true Ben! You’re very brave for doing everything you’ve done for your family and the kingdom, and I respect you for it. You’re kind as well, I’ve seen you comfort many pirates over things they’re mad or upset about.” EJ took a breath before continuing. “I would never try to hurt you Ben, I would never...never ask you to change. I’m just glad you respect what I want, and now I see why you want to stay with the pirates. I’m not sure what i’ll do now, but if I do move away, I promise to send letters.”

Ben listened, his feelings switching around from shock, happiness, then disappointment. He knew EJ was always torn by responsibility and his own wants, but he didn’t think this was tearing him up. “Alright..are we still friends?”

“Of course.” EJ said seriously. “But I still think you should take some more time on this, being a pirate is very dangerous.”

Ben smiled and moved closer, curling up to EJ, and resting his head on EJ’s chest. “I know Jack, but promise me that you’ll say what’s on your mind.”

EJ slowly hugged Ben’s smaller frame and smiled. “Of course, and you do the same for me.”

The two sat there, basking in the sun as the sky began to change blue and the crowd of pirates slowly came to their senses. The days rolled on as the crews waited for Slender’s arrival. The next day was long, having crews work to repair the ships and get ready for the journey to Alam. Jeff spent the entire day meditating, although he claims it to be a pain, and figuring out where they had to go for the jewels.

The days went on with work and parties, sharing stories, and drinking of course. As a couple weeks passed Hobo had signaled to everyone that Zalgo’s and Slender’s ships were heading towards them. As everyone prepared and watched as the ships pulled in, Slender being the first person to walk to the group, or more specifically to Jeff. Jeff was glaring at him, but nodded his head in welcome.

“It’s good to see you again Jeff.” Slender admitted, bowing to the witch.

“I should’ve figured you all would miss me.” Jeff replied smugly as he smirked. “After some thinking, the jewels will be located in the forest of Virtra.”

“Virtra?” Slender questioned, standing tall. “That forest is nothing but evil.”

“Sounds like a good place to hide two rare jewels.” Jeff pointed out, before looking at Zalgo’s ship. “And why is he here?”

“I can’t trust the king as much as I want to. A smaller crew will go to Alam and hunt for the jewels while the rest of the pirates stay along the border ready to escape.” Slender replied.

“Why would he go against his word?” Ben asked quickly, stepping up to Slender.

“Eventually, his better judgement and safety for his people will get to his mind. It’s best to think ahead if it does happen.” Slender answered logically.

“Who will go?” Masky asked, stepping forward.

Slender gazed around for a moment before looking to the proxy captain. “Your crew, Ben, Jack, and LJ. Bring Jeff as well.” He then shouted to the rest. “Everyone prepare yourselves! And get out if the situation is too dangerous then leave. Zalgo already has new pirates so he will choose who goes with which captain.”

Ben smiled at LJ and EJ. “well, back onto the ship. The same damn one we left Indulf on.”

“At least this time we know the people.” EJ pointed out, walking to the ship.

“You nostalgic idiots are going to make me throw up.” Jeff growled, walking ahead of them at a faster pace.

EJ and Ben looked to LJ with a little irritation and confusion, but LJ just laughed. “You’ll have to get used to him. But we have a couple days to talk with him.”

As the three walked onto the ship, the thought hit them in a flash. This was the home stretch, everything they’ve done to achieve would be on Alam soil, but death and betrayal still awaited them.


	21. The Hunt Goes On

Chapter 21- The hunt goes on

Third POV.

In the couple of days it took to get to Alam, Jeff was staying far away from everyone, most of the time hiding in the cargo area or on the crows nest. EJ had started to patch up a bit more with LJ and Ben, and they had all agreed to respect each other wishes. In the time that they reached Alam, they stopped along the shore, miles from the port and raised an Alam flag just in case.

“Alright, Brian take care of the ship. I’m going to go with them.” Masky said, as the crew was getting the ship snugged against the shore. He was looking over his blade and fixing up his mask.

“You better come back in one piece. I’m not taking your damn job.” Brian huffed, leaning on the wheel.

“Don’t worry, whatever “beast” is in there shouldn’t be a problem.” Masky replied confidently, but Brian felt no relief.

“Good luck Tim.” Brian spoke, watching Masky nod to him before walking away. Brian watched as the crew gathered and Masky was splitting them up.

“This should be fun. What do we do if plan A fails?” EJ asked, crossing his arms and staying next to LJ.

“According to Slender, plan B is to regroup and bring more pirates in.” LJ shrugged, and smiled at Toby who was dragging Jeff up the stairs.

“I told you guys where the jewels are! I’m not trusting my life to the damn monster!” Jeff snarled as Toby kept pulling him by the arm.

“Take it easy Jeff! We’ll protect you!” Toby laughed, wrapping his arms around Jeff’s stomach and hauling him up the last couple steps. WIth Jeff starting to thrash and threatening to stab Toby, LJ quickly walked over and took Toby’s arms off. 

“Jeff, it should be quick. And we need your magic to locate the jewels.” LJ reasoned, but Jeff turned away with a scowl.

“I find it more ridiculous the boy that started all of this is staying here.” Jeff growled, moving his hands to his pockets.

“Ben is staying because we only need a small group.” EJ stepped in. “Plus, it would be better if the guy who made a deal with the king was safe on the ship.” 

“And i’m going because you think the all powerful witch can protect everyone on this hunting party.” Jeff’s sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

“No, you’re coming to make sure we’re going the right way.” EJ retort, sighing a little. “Look, just stop complaining and let’s go.” 

EJ and Toby walked over to Masky’s small group and Jeff grumbled. He was glaring daggers at EJ’s back when LJ put a hand on Jeff’s shoulder. “Jeff, remember you need to try and get along with people. After this you never have to see EJ again.”

LJ laughed softly, relaxing Jeff a little, but he sneered. “LJ, if he says one more smart ass thing you’ll have to hold me back from killing him.”

LJ merely smiled and lead Jeff to the group. Ben walked out from the captain’s quarters, hugging EJ instantly. “You guys be safe.”

EJ was stiff at first, not really sure if he should make a false promise, but patted Ben’s head. “You too Ben.”

Ben pulled away with a smile before waving to LJ. “Good luck!”

LJ looked back and waved before climbing down from the ship to the shore. EJ smiled at Ben before following in suit with the others. Ben watched worried of his friends, but was relieved knowing Jeff could get future flashes to protect them. That is, if Jeff can pull it together and work as a team. Without having much to do, Ben receded to the lower decks to see if something needed to be fixed.

The woods were not as scary as Jeff depicted, at least in LJ’s eyes. From the card it showed pure darkness with no light, but since it was still day time the forest was decently lit through the thick tree leaves and branches. As they followed Jeff, the forest grew darker but was not pitch black. The fog began to rise and EJ watched in confusion on how alive the fog seemed to be, it was dancing and twirling around them and the trees.

“Jeff, how far is it?” EJ asked, looking up at the witch. Jeff glanced at him for a second before looking around then replied.

“Not far. As soon as we reach the caves of Virtra, that’s when our fight begins.” Jeff smirked a little, turning away from the hunting party and continued walking deeper into the forest.

“What is so dangerous about Virtra?” LJ asked, looking to Masky. “Sure it looks like it’s getting darker, but I have not heard or seen a single wild animal.”

“That’s why it’s so dangerous. Virtra is a forest of monsters, and as most stories go, they only come out at night.” Masky replied, stepping over a small creek.

“They say that this land of Jaci was her “pity place” for those that could not live under the eyes of Surya. People and creatures of hideous details would hide in Jaci’s heart.” Toby said, oddly quieter than usual, like he was trying to mask his voice.

“There are people here too?” EJ asked, looking back to Toby, finding his behavior odd.

“Yes, but they live away from the sea, towards the mountain of Lucine, the forbidden child of Jaci.” Toby replied, perking up a little.

“To make this story short, as Jaci created this land for outcasts and monsters, a man murdered his family and left, but did not succeed in killing the infant of the family that the mother hid. It was said that Jaci herself came from the moon and blessed the child with the ability to hear her and grow to be a strong warrior. Thus, beginning the civilization of the followers of Jaci.” Masky added on.

“Wow, that’s um..a lot.” LJ muttered. “It’s similar to Surya’s story on how he mainly created the land and built the world.”

“Surya is known for his power and life yes,” Masky replied, now in the shadows of the forest. “But Jaci is known for the protector of creatures and second chances. Most people only see them as the sun and moon god without knowing all their stories.”

“But to us pirates, their stories are the most important to know.” Toby pieced together and smiled, stepping into the shadows as day seemed to vanish into the night by one line of trees. 

LJ gulped and stepped past the line, his eyes adjusting immediately to the dark. EJ looked around, making sure the number of people they brought were still there. “Jeff, what is in the cave of virtra?”

“Many jewels and rare stones, guarded by a creature known as Raksha. A serpent creature said to only appear if the jewels were placed together out of their rightful place.” Jeff muttered, he spoke softly but thankfully stood close enough to the others for them to hear. “He is not a normal serpent though, he’s infused with magic from both jewels.”

“Wait, he takes the power from the jewels? And only shows up if they so happen to be close together in the wrong place..” EJ said then quickly asked. “That means someone purposely put them there, they knew the beast would come, and they want us to kill it.”

“Exactly, we must watch our steps, because I won’t stop fighting to see for another vision.” Jeff scoffed and continued walking.

As they walked through the dark, Toby had lit a candle, because he always had one. Jeff even manipulated his magic to make the candle brighter with the flame turning purple. Although the peace of the forest was now starting to echo with sharp yips and cries from the “creatures.” They continued walking until something dashed out from a bush, causing most of them to jump back.The small creature had a long black tail with a pink tuff at the end that hung down as it climbed onto a tree, though it had a body with a similar shape of a monkey it’s legs formed into dog-like paws. The fur on its body was a bright pink as the paws and face of it was black, and it had large ears sticking up from it’s head. It was only the size of a small infant but it’s white glowing eyes watched them as the creature let out a hiss.

“W-what the fuck is that?” LJ asked quietly, watching as the creature sat there watching them.

“Basirah.” Jeff answered simply. “Don’t worry, they’re just scavengers and eyes of other creatures.”

The others followed Jeff as he moved on, but as LJ looked back the creature tilted its head before running off. LJ jolted and caught up with Jeff, gaining a curious stare from the witch. The group stayed close as a large rock was ahead of them, it wasn’t large enough to reach the treetops, but definitely large enough if a creature was living there. Even without going inside, the cave was lit up from many crystals and rocks that were glowing from inside in array of colors.

“Any tips for taking this thing down?” Masky asked, looking to Jeff as he motioned the men to spread out a little.

“Yes, don’t just focus head on, it’s tail is just as quick as it’s teeth.” Jeff said, a grin spreading over his face. “It’s been a long time since i’ve killed a legendary creature.”

“But it’s only trying to protect the jewels right? Can’t we just sneak them out?” EJ questioned, not taking his eyes off the cave.

“No,it follows wherever they go, you would have to separate the jewels around 3 acres in order for the beast to return to its home. And even then, when we kill this one we will have to be fast, because another will just appear.” Jeff replied.

As he finished a low guttural growl echoed in the forest, from the cave the crystal’s lights shined over a large figure as it slithered out of the cave. The serpent’s head left from the cave and it’s blue eyes gazed over the men as it opened its mouth, letting out a hiss as it’s blue tongue reered out and its blue nostrils flared. On its head was a blue haze like a mane, as it slithered out of the cave the body revealed to be black with yellow swirls that decorated it’s body from the head to the tail. Around the midsection of the serpent was a blue glow, that seemed to be attached to the body but was similar to Jeff’s magic to where you could touch it.

It let out a loud roar and launched it’s blue teeth at Masky first, but was interrupted when Toby had shot the side of its face with his flint pistol. It turned and snapped it’s jaws at Toby, who quickly backed away while reloading. LJ took his chance and ran over, stabbing his sword into the serpents body. As yellow blood oozed out it let out a cry of pain and shifted its tail to smack LJ away, smalling his body into a tree. As it looked at all the pirates, who now were steeling their nerves, it lashed out at them with its teeth and tail. The men were quick to avoid the teeth but struggled as the tail had made them trip or stumble.

EJ ran close as the serpent lunged at him, and he ducked under its mouth, stabbing the sword into its throat. It let out a guttural scream as it thrashed, but EJ kept twisting the blade to try and cut the head off. Jeff was assisting LJ up as he watched, and grumbled. “Careful..if we make it too mad it’ll activate it’s magic..”

LJ coughed and watched for a second before looking at Jeff. “What magic? We seem to be handling it just fine.”

As he said this Toby threw a molotov onto the body and EJ had to let go of the sword to stay away from the flames. As the flames grew the creature roared and the blue glow around it’s midsection lit up, shifting into blue wings that let out a large wave of wind, instantly putting out the flames and knocking everyone back. Everyone was stunned as they slowly got up to look and the blue wings shifted into large claws, plucking out the swords from its body as if they were bee stingers.

“It has arms!? And wings?! What kind of serpent is this?” LJ asked in a panic, looking at Jeff.

“A serpent guardian of the gods.” Jeff answered before looking at the blacksmith with a frustrated gaze. “And i’m sorry are you really surprised by this? You know a fucking witch!” 

“Guys! Now is not the time to be fighting!” EJ yelled to them, picking up his sword but was smacked away by the serpents new claws.

“Toby! Get the jewels! We’ll gut this serpent!” Masky ordered, taking out one of his daggers and throwing it into the serpents neck, making it writhe in pain.

Toby nodded and threw his small bag of explosives to Masky before he dashed to the cave, dodging the swinging tail. As he ran inside he stepped over and around the sharp crystals, looking for the jewels. Reaching a split path in the cave he sighed. “This..might be tougher than I thought.”

~back at the ship~

Brian, being incredibly bored was up in the crows nest working on his fast pull for his gun to work on reflexes. It was the safest spot so he didn’t accidentally shoot someone. As he was doing his quick draws he stopped, seeing a ship on the stern side past the sails. He picked up his telescope and looked through the glass as he noticed a naval ship. 

“Son of a bitch..” He huffed and quickly climbed down the ladder. “Everyone! All hands on deck! There’s a navy ship arriving!”

The remaining crew began to scramble to get on deck and some were already preparing cannons. Ben who made it to Brian looked out to the ship and opened his hand for the telescope. Brian handed it off to him and Ben looked out to the ship, as he recognized the lion on the sails his blood went cold.

“Do you think they’ll attack us?” Brian asked, standing by the wheel.

“I sure hope not..that’s the royal naval ship.” Ben said, looking at Brian. “But we should probably start heading to deeper waters just in case.”

Brian nodded and gave his orders as they started departing from the sandy shore, Ben looking to the forest and hoping that the others would be ok until they return. As the ship was sailing out, Ben felt his heart race as the royal ship was getting closer. “Oh please gods, please tell me this is a friendly visit..”

Brian turned the ship so the starboard side was facing the ship, he watched as the other ship turned but someone was waving for them. “Oh, maybe a certain prince just wants to see you Ben.”

Ben blushed a little but hit Brian’s shoulder, they had the ship steady while the royal ship got close and they laid a plank over to connect the ships. Ben happily waited to greet them but was stunned to see it was lord Huxx walking over. “Huxx? Alexander Huxx?”

“The one and only.” Huxx spoke, smiling at Ben. “It’s good to see you Ben, I’ve come to take you to the shore.”

“Pardon?” Ben spoke quickly. “I don’t need to be on the shore, we’re just waiting for the crew members to retrieve the jewels.”

“That may be so, but I recently visited your family and they want me to bring you home.” Huxx replied, moving to grab Ben’s arm.

However, Kate quickly grabbed his wrist and shoved him back. “Ben doesn’t want to go back.”

“How did you even get the royal ship?” Ben asked, staying close to Kate.

“Well after proposing to your sister, your family gave me the reward money to find you. I spoke with the king himself and explained the situation and he gave me the ship saying it was for the best you were returned home.” Huxx explained with ease but glared at Kate.

“Huxx, i’m not going home for anyone.” Ben glared at him. “You’re a good man, so leave. Go be with my sister, but do not make me have to fight you for this freedom.”

Huxx returned the glare with annoyance and turned around, walking over the plank as someone else lifted it. Ben was mad that even his so called royal “friend” would sell him out like this. Suddenly the ship jerked and two cannons rang out, an explosion sparked from Huxx’s ship. Brian was moving the ship out of range by the time the navy realized what had just happened. 

“Brian what did you just do?!” Ben yelled, running over to him.

“Nothing, just a silent way of telling them to fuck off.” Brian shrugged, watching the ship with a smirk as the other ships crew was running around to get to their stations.

“Brian we can’t kill them!” Ben shouted to him as another cannonball was launched into the side of Huxx’s ship, widening the hole that was already there.

“Take it easy Ben, we’re just going to cause a little problem for them. They’ll just be sinking.” Brian spoke frankly.

The ship sailed around the sinking ship, firing more cannonballs in before the other crew could even get the chance to fire back. The attack was going too smoothly for Ben’s liking, and he tugged on Brian’s arm. “Brian enough, let's get back to the shoreline.”

~Back in the forest~

LJ hissed in pain as he held his arm, that was bleeding out from the creatures teeth. EJ was currently struggling in the creatures tail, which kept coiling around him without stopping. Toby had still not returned, making the others worry if another creature had gotten to him first. Jeff enchanted another dagger, throwing it right into the serpents eye, which made the serpent scream as the yellow blood started changing to green. One of the blue claws from the serpent grabbed onto Jeff, pinning one of his arms to his side as it squeezed the witch.

Jeff felt his back pop and crack from the pressure, and surprising most of the injured pirates with a pained scream. LJ glared at the serpent and ran over, picking up one of Masky’s discarded daggers and climbing onto the midsection of the creature. Seeing the blue patch of magic there was a blue diamond on its midsection and he stabbed right into it, making the jewel crack and fall apart. The magic disappeared, the claws vanishing and Jeff was dropped onto the ground as the serpent started curling around, trying to snap at LJ.

Seeing his chance, Masky grabbed one of the glass bombs that Toby gave him and lit it up, throwing it straight to the serpent's head. As it exploded the serpent’s scales began to chip off and most blood gushed, with the poison that Jeff inflicted on it through his knife, the creature began to cough up blood and furiously started shaking to get LJ off. EJ finally able to get free took his sword and ran up the serpents midsection before getting to LJ and slicing the sword into the serpents body again.

One of the crew members took the chance and stabbed the sword into the creatures neck, making it bleed out. The serpent slowed it’s moment before collapsing onto the ground with raspy breaths. EJ and LJ slowly got off of the serpent as they too were trying to catch their breaths. 

Masky walked closer and looked over the serpent. “I’m not sure if this thing can regenerate, but we need to get the jewels now..”

“Wait..where’s Jeff?” EJ asked, looking around. LJ also began to look frantically, despite the throbbing pain in his arm.

~deeper into the forest~

Jeff trudged along the forest, panting as he reached a clearing of light, with several stones set around as an alter of some sort. On the main altar, the two jewels were placed in the center of the rock.

“The ceremonial grounds..” Jeff spoke softly, ignoring the pain in his spine, focusing his magic on healing himself.

“The place of life and death.” A voice added on, and Toby walked out into the clearing from behind one of the trees. “A place that only a witch can summon anything.”

Jeff watched Toby carefully as the pirate walked closer. “I knew it..what do you hope to gain from this Toby? You created a war. You’ve helped killed hundreds. And you put your friends in danger for a wish?”

“I didn’t mean it to go like this.” Toby insisted, a sad tone lacing his words. “Really, I just wanted to bring the jewels here and get you here somehow..but I never expected Ben, LJ, and EJ to be a part of all of this.”

“And yet, here they are.” Jeff said, sitting down on the ground, surrounded by small stones. “What wish do you have?”

“I want my sister back..I want her back, she’s the only person who truly understood me and made me happy.” Toby spoke, kneeling down onto the ground.

“Then that is impossible..even if I do summon her from the dead, it will only take another person’s life at random. And to that, she would never be truly human.” Jeff explained.

“I don’t care! If you can bring her back that is enough!” Toby shouted at him, frustration and sadness clouding his eyes. “I don’t care who dies in place of her!”

“But do you care if she will only be a walking shell?” Jeff hissed back. Toby seemed to hesitate for a moment before growling back.

“You said that the world would fall out of balance from this damn wish. Why is that?” Toby asked, although the intention of the question was unclear to Jeff.

“The jewels were only rumored to grant the wish, but they hold Surya’s and Jaci’s power, granting this wish will drain the power and thus make the jewels vanish all together.” Jeff explained, now regaining more strength as his voice relaxed. “Toby Rogers. If I grant this wish this war will never end and the creatures would be able to leave the forest to kill hundreds of families as well.”

Toby’s body slumped, he didn’t know what he should do, but a voice kept fighting him to bring his sister back. “but..I need her, i’ve missed her so much all these years..”

Jeff slowly moved a hand to Toby’s shoulder, transferring some of his healing energy to the teen. “A death from someone you love will always remain, but you live to find love as equal as hers.”

Toby listened but couldn’t understand what he meant, looking at Jeff the witch sighed and elaborated. “You will always miss her, but the people you meet will change and help you learn to live. Slender, Masky, Brian, Domino, and so many others care for you Toby, all in their own way. If you want this wish, I can grant it, but is it worth killing the world for a soulless girl?”

Toby watched, reading Jeff’s eyes and seeing a mix of different emotions. Without a word he stood and walked to the altar, watching the jewels as they seemed to glow with power. Jeff observed from a distance, his face showed nothing, but his heart was heavy and beat slowly as he waited.


	22. The Choices We Make

On the ship Ben watched Huxx’s ship sink as they all evacuated on the small boats back towards the kingdom. It still surprised him how easily Huxx trusted the pirates, and what did he get for it? A sunken royal ship. The king would be furious with them. But it was still odd, why send a ship to them? There’s no reason for Ben to be returned home, even if Huxx was rewarded.

“Ben, are you alright?” Brian asked, tearing him from his thoughts.

“Yes, I just find it odd that Huxx came after us. There’s no way he just wanted to take me home.” Ben explained to Brian, looking at his friend.

Brian merely shrugged, not adding an input and continued cleaning up the ship. Brian believed it was only to get Ben, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about more navy ships coming after them. They are so close to Alam that they would be in danger if there were three or more ships coming. All they could do was sit and wait for the others to return.

~in the forest~

Masky was absolutely panicking, they have a limited amount of time to stay here before the King takes away his permission and in the cave Toby was nowhere to be found. He had sent LJ and EJ out into the woods to look for Jeff while he and some of Zalgo’s crew members were exploring the cave. EJ and LJ were able to find Jeff’s footprints, but with the dark forest they were practically on hands and knees to follow the tracks.

“It will take forever to find him out here. Maybe we should head back.” EJ spoke, standing up and letting his back adjust as he stretched.

“No, Jeff wouldn’t just leave. Not when we don’t have the jewels.” LJ spoke confidently. Just as he spoke a little yip sounded out in front of him and as he looked up, he saw what appeared to be a stone fox, with moss and clovers sprouting on it’s head and ears, that trailed down its back. The tail of the fox changed from stone to wood as it curled around the fox and was coated with green mushrooms. 

“Did..did that just yip?” EJ asked, just as stunned at LJ was. LJ stared at it, and jolted back as the stone figure yipped again, opening its eyes to show a light green glow.

It tore itself away from the earth, the wood tail strangely flexible as it uncurled and laid against the forest floor. It began to walk off, but turned to look at them before yipping again.

“I think it wants us to follow it.” LJ said, slowly getting up and following the small fox.

“LJ, what makes you think we should follow it?” EJ hissed quietly. “It just came alive and has glowing green eyes, does that not alarm you?”

“After this adventure. Not really.” LJ smiled, chuckling a bit as the fox yipped loudly. “Ok little guy we’re coming.”

The two followed the fox to a clearing, and surrounded by a small ring of rocks Jeff sat facing away from them. They looked around for a moment at the large and small rocks around them, and at the center was a wider rock with the jewels resting on top of the rock. And because it was a clearing, daylight had covered the entire area with a comforting warmth. The small stone fox yipped and ran over to Jeff, and his hand pet the small fox.

“Jeff!” LJ called out, smiling as he walked over. Jeff looked over at him and stood from his spot, letting the fox curl up next to him.

“Stay right there LJ.” Jeff said, rather firm but with worry as well. LJ stopped in his tracks, the smile vanishing as he looked at Jeff’s spot. The ring of rocks were currently glowing and only a couple steps away from LJ he noticed a large ring of these small mushrooms surrounded the whole ceremony.

“Jeff what is going on?” EJ asked, stepping out of the shadows, but not stepping close to the ring. “Why didn’t you grab the jewels?”

“I am in the middle of a ceremony thank you.” Jeff huffed. “I have found the liar, but he needed to see his sister one last time.”

“You granted his wish?!” EJ exclaimed, taking steps closer but Jeff raised his hand, making the ex-navy soldier stop.

“To put shortly, yes. We have to wait until his time is up.” Jeff replied.

LJ was confused, if he granted the wish wouldn’t the liar be here? Or the jewels would have vanished? Something was off about Jeff’s words, as he looked over the witch he noticed a faint purple glow around the jewels along with a light purple string connecting to his heart to the jewels glowing aura. Jeff himself looked exhausted, his legs we bent and he wasn’t standing to his full height. His eyes had a similar dull purple haze, he looked like he was ready to collapse.

“Where’s Toby?” LJ asked suddenly, gaining EJ’s attention as he started looking around for the little pyro.

“Toby is speaking to his sister, don’t worry, he’ll be back soon.” Jeff said, making it clear that he was finished talking. He sat back down and EJ tugged on LJ’s shirt.

“I’ll grab the others..” EJ muttered, running off to the caves.

LJ watched as the fox curled up to Jeff, as he waited LJ sat down outside the larger ring. As soon as a couple minutes passed a flash of purple blinded LJ and as he was able to see, Toby was standing in front of the altar and looked absolutely pale. The glow around them vanished along with the purple string and Jeff fell onto his back. 

On reflex LJ ran over and lifted Jeff’s head, checking for a pulse and relaxed as he felt the light throb of blood pumping through his veins. He looked up as Toby was resting his hands on the altar, panting as he watched the jewels. LJ held Jeff closer as he called out to Toby.

“Toby? Are you ok?” 

Toby’s gaze snapped up to look at LJ and slowly nodded, taking the jewels and slowly walking over. Toby fell to his knees in front of them as he got close and slowly moved the jewels to Jeff’s hands. LJ watched and then moved a hand to Toby’s shoulder, gripping it slightly and Toby placed a hand over LJ’s. “i-i’m alright. We need to get to the ship.”

LJ smiled and nodded, and hearing footsteps he looked over to see the rest of the crew running over. EJ instantly grabbed the jewels from Jeff’s open hand and Masky forced Toby to his feet. As Toby stood up he nervously looked to Masky, and his captain said firmly. “We’re going to talk about all of this..” 

LJ slowly got up, lifting Jeff up into his arms. The group began to walk back to the ship, taking the trip easy due to everyone being sore from the fight. Along the way Toby had begun to explain his reason for stealing the jewels.

“I wanted to see my dead sister, I knew of the legends for the jewels being able to grant wishes, but Jeff said that if you try to bring someone from the dead someone dies in their place..along with making the person a shell when they are reborn. When Slender took me in I learned everything about the palace when we went on our mission, and then of course every secret passage in our own kingdom. After a few years I thought it was the right time to take them.”

“But when did you have the time to do it? It’s months of travel.” Masky asked, a little confused and tried to think about all the encounters he’s had with Toby.

“Well...I stole a pearl ring from the treasury and when we had our last raid in Aine village I stole a horse and went to Alam. I snuck in, replaced the ring, then left. And this was about...7 months ago.” Toby thought, counting on his fingers.

“So, about a month before we met Ben, EJ, and LJ.” Masky muttered, and then groaned. “Toby you better hope Slender doesn’t hang you.”

“If Jeff let you see your sister what did he do?” EJ asked, looking at the jewels in his hands. “They don’t look drained or anything.”

“Jeff used his own powers and infused himself with the jewels. I’m not sure where he sent me, but I saw lyra and that’s what I wanted.” Toby said with a small smile. “She said she hopes I live happily with the pirates..”

“Not if Slender doesn’t kill you..” Masky huffed a bit.

“Then don’t tell him.” LJ spoke, looking back at the others, still holding Jeff.

“Don’t tell him? Are you nuts!? He always finds out one way or another!” Masky growled at LJ.

“Then let Toby explain.” EJ spoke up in LJ’s defense. “Maybe if he explains it properly the punishment won’t be as severe.”

Toby and Masky looked at each other with a little doubt, but Toby nodded. “I’ll try that, if nothing else I may see Lyra.”

The group made it to the ship and climbed aboard, LJ instantly went to Masky’s quarters and set Jeff in the bed. Ben was pestering EJ about what happened and how they were all feeling, and Toby went to the crows nest to think. Masky gave a brief summary to Brian, who was having a hard time believing the events.

“We better head to the pirate fleet. A “friend” of Ben was trying to take him, and even if we had their ship sunk I have a bad feeling about the others.” Brian commented.

“Alright, take us out. I’ll start getting Nick on healing the others.” Masky ordered and walked to Nick.

“Are you sure you are alright? I feel like you're hiding something.” Ben asked, helping to wrap up EJ’s wounds.

EJ thought for a moment but thought it would be best if he kept Toby’s incident a secret for now. “It’s nothing Ben, I’ll tell you some other time.”

Ben shrugged and looked to LJ as he stepped out from the captain’s quarters. “LJ is Jeff ok?”

“He’ll be ok, he just has to regain his strength.” LJ answered truthfully with a smile and sat with them. “But i’m not sure where we go from here.”

Before the others spoke Domino walked over to them. “Two people are getting off here and going to Alam to return the pearl. The rest of us have to meet the pirate fleet.”

EJ sighed and shrugged, looking at the others. “Alright..i’ll go. I can return the ring and use my family name to get in.”

“If that doesn’t work you’ll need me, the king already knows me.” Ben added on. EJ seeing no use to argue with him nodded and looked at LJ. “are you going to stay and fight?”

“Guess i’ll have to. I’m just hoping that the fleet isn’t fighting..” LJ commented.

“Don’t worry LJ, the navy won’t take them down easily.” Ben confidently spoke, getting up and looked at Domino. “Who will get the opal to Slender though?”

“Toby will. He’s fast and hard to catch.” Domino bluntly replied before walking off.

EJ slowly got up, handing the opal to LJ. “good luck Jacky.”

LJ was a little shocked, after not hearing his own name for months, but smiled and nodded. “You two as well, Ben, Jack.”

Ben nodded and followed EJ off the ship, the two waved at the crew as the ship began to leave. The two began to run to the kingdom, trying to get there as soon as they could. While LJ watched them he smiled and looked to Brian. “Do you think the navy is attacking the others?”

“Something tells me yes, but i’m not sure.” Brian responded, keeping his eyes ahead of them and the wind caught their sails making the ship faster as they headed to the border of Alam.

Masky’s POV.

I climbed up the ladder of the mast after my wounds were taken care of, looking at the pyro of the crew, who was resting his head on his knees and his legs tucked up to his chest. I sighed and sat with him, he didn’t seem to notice or care about me being there so I cleared my throat.

“You know, we all fuck up every once in a while.” I said, I may not be good at comforting people but maybe I could get him to act a little more...him.

“No joke Masky..i’m going to die. But, i’m not scared.” Toby mumbled through his arms.

“You don’t know that Toby, don’t you think it’s possible Slender may forgive you? Maybe Jeff can defend you.” I reply.

He lifted his head up and looked at me, his eyes looking upset but with a glimmer of hope. He slowly let go of his legs and let them stretch out in front of them as he asked quietly. “Do you think so?”

I groaned and leaned against the post. “Toby, I don’t think you know how much work you put in for Slender. He sees you..well, as a son.”

“Really?!” Toby exclaimed, making me fall back from his hug. 

“Yes-ugh! Get off you idiot!” I snapped and pushed him off, keeping him at arm's length. I could practically feel him shaking in excitement.

“W-when did he say that?” Toby asked anxiously.

“He didn’t have to say it, i’ve seen him get stabbed for you Toby. He sees us as the family he never really had, and he’s put you in safety sooner than most people.” I replied, letting go of Toby slowly, prepping myself in case he tried to jump on me.

“I never thought he’d..” Toby cut himself off and frowned a little. “But do you think he’ll forgive me?”

“Toby, I know he will. You’re just getting a slap on the wrist.” I answered, and this seemed to make him a little less tense. “But right now, we need our crazy fire maniac to be ready for a fight.”

Toby smiled and nodded, instantly going to the side of the crows nest and grabbing onto a rope. As he jumped off I stood quickly and watched him, he swung down with a cry of joy and laughed as he ran to LJ. I shook my head a little, he may be an idiot, but he’s still a skilled pirate.

~Third POV.~

As the ship made it to the border, everyone’s hearts stopped, seeing a fleet of naval ships already attacking the pirates. Many ships were swirling around each other and landing different hits on the ships, Masky steeled his nerves and looked to Brian. “Sail us closer, we can provide distraction and cover for those that are pinned down. Everyone else prepare to board!”

LJ ran to grab a sword and looked at the captains quarters wearily, he ran over and stuck the sword in between the handles and grabbed a new one. So long as they didn’t get through the doors, Jeff should be safe. The ship approached fast and Toby was already on the mast, as the ship got close to a naval one Toby let out a laugh and swung down to the other ship, landing on one of the soldiers and took out his sword to fight.

Everyone began jumping over and attacking, Brian taking whatever shots he could with his pistol from the wheel. Kate quickly slashed the necks of the sailors as she ran past most of them and LJ stayed on Masky’s ship in case he had to protect Brian. It was probably for the best since Toby then started throwing bombs down, and with such accuracy LJ knew he wouldn’t be able to get into the fight without being blown up.

“You guys...have such interesting fighting patterns.” LJ tried to compliment as he looked to Masky. 

Masky grinned under his mask and looked at LJ. “there is no plan in this it’s all luck, and responsibility in your own fighting style.” As he finished he jumped into action, leaving LJ still pondering on how this crew even functions during their battles.

~back on the shore~

EJ and Ben made it to a part of Alam where all the farms were, and they bought a horse with the money Ben snagged from the ship. If Ben got any talent from this endeavor, he can pickpocket, which worried EJ slightly. EJ guided the horse to the kingdom as Ben held onto him, lifting his hood over his head. “Jack, let me talk to them first ok?”

“Alright, but let me talk if something goes wrong.” EJ yielded. Although Ben wanted to argue his statement, he had no idea if EJ’s name even meant something here, or if anyone would even listen to him.

As they got to the palace gates Ben spoke out to the guards. “I need to see the king. I’m Ben Xenia.”

The guards looked at each other for a moment before one stepped forward. “We were ordered to bring you, and only you.” he glanced at EJ. “to the king.”

“Look either we both go, or neither of us.” EJ spoke out, glaring at the guards. 

“I’m sorry, but those are our orders.” The other guard spoke as the first guard moved back to his spot.

EJ groaned and made the horse run alongside the wall of the kingdom, making Ben look at him with a little concern. “Jack, please tell me what you’re doing.”

“Giving you another way in.” He said, stopping the horse and getting off, walking to the wall before starting to climb up it.

Ben’s eyes widened and he quickly got off the horse. “Jack get down someone will see you!”

“Just wait a few seconds.” EJ shouted back and continued to climb, digging his nails into the stone, it was hard getting his footing but he eventually made it to the top and reached a hand down for Ben.

It wasn’t a huge wall but EJ’s hand was still a good 4 feet above him. Ben took a deep breath before running to the wall and jumped, reaching his arm up as high as he could. EJ quickly grabbed a hold of Ben’s hand and started to pull him up. As he steadied Ben, EJ jumped down onto the kingdom soil and held his arms out for Ben to jump down. After Ben jumped down to EJ, they both ran to the palace and Ben lead him through the back to get to the doors.

They opened the doors and EJ muttered to Ben. “are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“Absolutely, now shut it and follow me.” Ben whispered and rounded the corner to see one of the maids.

She looked in shock at him and tilted her head. “Ben what are you doing here?”

“Uh..friendly visit?” Ben smiled sheepishly, keeping a hand on EJ’s chest to keep him around the corner. “Where’s the king?”

“A-at the throne room, shall I take you there?” She said, backing up a bit.

“Nope! I’ll go a different way!” Ben replied quickly and went around the corner, grabbing EJ’s hand and leading him up some of the stairs.

“Where are you taking us? We need to see him.” EJ silently nagged, looking around for any other servants or guards.

“If we get on the floor higher than his, we can drop the ring then leave through the gardens.” Ben explained, and slowed down as they reached an opening. Looking over the ledge, the king sat talking to a few of his advisors. Ben glared at the men, knowing they were probably the ones that convinced him to attack the pirates.

EJ took the ring from his pocket and nodded to Ben, dropping it over the railing. As it fell, it fell right into the kings lap and everyone gasped. “T-the ring! It’s returned!”

Ben smiled and started walking off with EJ, but both stopped when they heard “Pirates!”

Both looked back to see a rather frightened maid and took off running, sounds of shouts rang through the halls as Ben was leading the way to the gardens. EJ took the opportunity and grabbed one of the knight swords and as they went through the doors they were greeted with guards from the gardens. Ben stayed behind EJ to hold the doors closed while EJ began to duel with the guards. One of the guards slipped by and grabbed Ben by the arms, making him squirm to escape.

“Jack!” Ben shouted out, still trying to get the guard off.

EJ managed to turn to attack the guard but two others recovered and grabbed his arms in a lock, forcing him to his knees. As the two still squirmed the king and his advisors ran over and he lifted the hood off of Ben’s head. Ben slowly looked at Joseph with a frown, but the king kneeled down and showed him the ring.

“Ben, is this truly the ring?” He asked, almost desperate as he searched Ben for any lies.

“Yes it is. Jeff, the witch, he got them back himself. And we caught the thief that stole it in the first place.” Ben replied urgently but glanced to EJ in worry. 

Joseph smiled and placed the ring on his index finger by custom, then looked to EJ with a frown. “Who is this?”

“Jack. Jack Gray.” EJ replied, although he glared in return at Joseph’s gaze. “Look you have the ring, we need to leave.” (No this is not a confirmed last name, I couldn't find one so I used a random one)

“It would be irresponsible for me to let Ben leave with a pirate.” Joseph glared back then looked to Ben. “as your family wanted, I’m sending you home Ben.”

“No! I don’t want to go back! I’m not going home!” Ben shouted as he was forced to follow the advisers. “Wait! What about Jack!?”

“As with all pirates, they are to be executed.” Joseph said coldly and looked to the guards. “Take him to the dungeon. He’ll be executed in the morning.”

Ben squirmed more and tried to kick at the guard. “NO! You can’t kill him! Joseph you son of a bitch!”

Joseph ignored Ben as EJ was forced to stand and taken out of his sight. He looked to his closest advisor. “Are you sure this is right?”

“It’s the way the world works, pirates are meant to be hung, and soon your navy will take care of the ones on the ocean.” The advisor spoke. “Plus, Ben’s duty is to his family. They will punish him themselves.”

Joseph wasn’t too sure, but he had the family ring back so he has to trust his advisor, they both walked back into the palace. Everyone from the ships and the palace had one thing in common. They were going to end this war.


	23. God's Divinity

Chapter 23- God’s Divinity

Jeff’s POV.

I woke up to loud cannon fire and cheers of people outside, my first thought is who the fuck is yelling? second where the fuck am I? And third who the fuck decided it was a good idea to wake me up? I felt the ship rock and shake and after looking around I noticed I was in Masky’s room, and many of the items were on the floor from sudden movements from the ship.

Slowly getting up and shaking my head, the feeling of my power restored coursed through me. I stretched and tried to open the door, but it refused to open making me groan and hit my head against the door for a second before picking up one of Masky’s books and throwing it through the glass. I slipped my hand through the hole and took the sword out from the handles before opening the door, the sky was still light out, but probably only for another few hours. 

I watched with amusement as I saw the crew fighting some naval soldiers and walked by the fighting without much thought. I noticed a familiar face immediately, LJ struggling to get a soldier’s gun away from his face and I decided to walk over, stabbing the sword into the man’s side and throwing him off LJ. “good afternoon, what have I missed?”

LJ stared in shock before smiling and hugging me. “Jeff you’re ok!”

“Gah! Too loud and too tight LJ!” I shouted at him, which made him let go and apologize. “Now seriously what is happening?”

“The king took back his word. Ben and EJ are trying to get the ring to him and we’re stuck fighting off the navy.” LJ said quickly, watching around us.

“Oh is that so? Well then let me help out.” I grinned and left his arms, climbing up the ladder to the mast. “You better call everyone back onto the ship.”

LJ watched but nodded and ran to the side to call for the crew. I continued to climb and as I reached the nest I looked over the battlefield. Thinking for a moment I popped my neck and fingers before looking up to the sky.

Third POV.

“LJ explain to me what Jeff is doing.” Masky hissed, his chest bloody from being attacked.

LJ shrugged and watched Jeff as he seemed to be talking to the sky. “I’m not sure, praying?”

“Praying? Not likely.” Masky grumbled,looking out to the other ships. “I just hope whatever it is helps our situation-”

As he finished a storm began covering the sky, and the seas began to kick up, making the ships sway and the winds began pulling at the sails. Jeff climbed down and Masky instantly ran to him and demanded. “What the hell did you just do?!”

“I made the atmosphere better for battle, don’t you think?” Jeff smugly replied and watched as a purple bolt of lightning struck one of the masts from the naval ship.

“I stand corrected, good work Jeff.” Masky said and smirked to Brian. “Take us to battle!”

Brian nodded and turned the ship towards the navy as the other ships followed. Toby picked up a horn that was on all of the Pirate King’s ships and blew through it, and listened as the other ships replied with their own horns and began following them into battle. As the ship road closer Jeff gripped onto LJ’s arm and a flash of pain crossed his face. LJ quickly lead him back to the bed and had him sit down. 

“Stay here, stay hidden, you don’t have all your strength back.” LJ said, leaving no opening for argument.

 

“I’m not tired nor weak LJ..I just felt something off..like a broken cry.” Jeff replied with a pained hiss, rubbing his head.

“I’m not saying your weak, but please stay in here. Perhaps the gods are trying to say something.” LJ reasoned and hurried to the door before looking at LJ one last time. “Please, stay here.”

Jeff merely gave a weak smirk and shrugged. “No promises.” He said then laid down on the bed as he focused his energy on what caused his headache. 

LJ left, this time not bothering to try and block the door since Jeff already busted a hole through the window. As he stood by Domino he watched as the storm let out buckets of rain, he shouted over to his crew member. “How long do you think Jeff’s storms last?”

“Since the last one? I’d say about three hours.” Domino shouted in reply.

LJ smiled and patted his back. “Let’s get this done then. We have three hours to sink the fleet or at least send them running.”

Domino nodded and they got closer to the port side as the ship moved towards the navy, ready to attack. Inside the captains quarters, Jeff closed his eyes and said softly as his body took a purple aura. “God of the moon and magic that has trained me since the birth of my ancestors, lead me to the one that I felt hurt from..”

As he felt his soul depart he opened his eyes to see a large fancy bedroom. He looked around for a moment before looking at himself with a smirk. He appeared to be translucent with the same purple aura, like a spirit. Jeff listened and heard some muffled crying, and looking to the large fluffy bed he was surprised to see Ben there. 

“Ben, suck it up already.” Jeff huffed, crossing his arms but watched with amusement as Ben’s head shot up in surprise and looked over him.

“A-am I dead? Or d-dreaming?” Ben asked, wiping his eyes from his tears.

“No, but explain why you’re crying like a princess. And where are you at?” Jeff asked, his figure pacing around.

“The palace..” Ben sniffed. “Joseph is only listening to his advisors now, he’s locked me in here until I get sent home to my family. I couldn’t break the door down..”

Jeff glanced over to the door, where there was a broken chair, and broken brushes and jewelry laying around the scratched up door. “You’re right.. All you could do is go out a window or wait.”

“But i can’t wait! I refuse to go home!” Ben cried out, tears leaking down his cheeks. “P-plus, Ej is going to be hanged tomorrow morning. I need to find a way to escape with him.”

Jeff looked at the teen with surprise. “So that’s why I felt a sharp pain..” He thought for a moment before replying. “Ben, try to get someone’s attention, act hurt. If you get to EJ you can free him.”

“But..i’m not that strong, there’s no way I could take out so many guards.” Ben muttered, looking at his lap.

“You wont need to fight..” Jeff said and took another moment to think before looking at one of the windows. “Leave a window open tonight. A raven will come to bring you a gift.”

Ben looked at Jeff in confusion but nodded and instantly ran to one of the windows, opening it. Jeff nodded to him. “We will come for you Ben, be ready with EJ by the shore near the farms. But for now, I need to go.”

Ben only nodded and Jeff felt his body weigh down as he opened his eyes and looked around at Masky’s room. Once again he heard the war cries and cannon fire and smirked. “I think it’s time for a little fun..”

Slender’s POV.

I watched as the ship beside us began to sink, the king brought this on himself so I have no pity for them. You never double cross a pirate. I looked to Zalgo’s ship and saw it had finished sinking its naval ship, before turning to us. Wating, I held onto the side of the ship as he pulled in beside us and tossed me a rope. I quickly tied it, wiping the rain water off my eyes.

“Is there a problem Zalgo?” I called out. The dark captain quickly boarded to my ship.

“Yeah, i have fucking wounded!” Zalgo growled.

“This is not the time to heal Zalgo. There’s two more naval ships out there!” I snapped at him.

“And the faster I get a medic the sooner we can all leave! Your ships are strong enough to handle two measly ships!” Zalgo hissed back.

The man was too stubborn, I turned to my crew and called out our medic before looking back at Zalgo. “Alright, take the medic, that’s the one part of your crew that is incomplete.”

“Shut it Slender. Is the opal secure?” Zalgo questioned, looking serious as he untied the rope.

“It’s in the hands of one of my proxies.” I replied with confidence. 

A sudden explosion caught our attention as one of the Naval ships was blown up and flames started eating the ship alive. Zalgo looked at me with curiosity before grinning. “I hope not in the hands of that particular proxy.”

“Perhaps it is, but I would expect nothing less.” I sneered back, making him grumble and leave my ship. I watched and pride filled in my chest, although pirates and the Alam kingdom would never get along, I would have no better way of living life.

Masky’s POV.

Brian had forced me to sit down while the others finished up the battle. I was sitting on one of the barrels without a shirt while Brian patched up all the sword cuts on my arms and chest. Unfortunately, I have a nasty habit of using my left arm for more defense so it was practically soaked in blood. Brian had a few cuts himself across his face and arms, but because he was steering the ship he was able to stay a little safer than the rest of us. Nick was currently helping other crew members and my mind started to wander.

“You look tense.” Brian commented, I met his gaze and I could see the look of frustration. “The battle is over, take it easy.”

“My gut is never wrong Brian, something is wrong.” I huffed, looking out to the horizon at sunset.

“Your gut has been wrong before.” Brian scoffed, and I looked at him and saw a hint of a smile. “Remember back at the tavern? August 23rd I believe?”

I couldn’t help but grin. “The day I stumbled into your tavern broken and bloody? Yeah, alright that was one time.”

Brian just chuckled and started wrapping a bandage around my chest, and I hissed as he tightened it, noticing the blood already soaking into the white fabric. I heard some footsteps and looked over to Jeff, who somehow had a raven in his hands.

“Where the hell did the bird come from?” I asked, sitting up more.

Jeff looked at me and huffed. “Why should I tell you? I’m a witch idiot that should be enough of an answer.” 

I growled a little but watched as he slipped a green stone necklace around the bird, the stone was carved into what looked like a lizard. Afterwards he lifted the raven up and muttered something before it went flying off into the sky, heading towards the kingdom. 

“What are you up to Jeff?” Brian asked, standing up and leaving me to tie off the wrapping.

“EJ and Ben are in trouble, i’m hoping my charm can help them.” Jeff replied and looked to me with complete seriousness. “We need to head back, there’s a good chance EJ will die if the charm doesn’t work. And Ben would be thrown back to his parents.”

“Jeff, look at all of us, we’re in no condition to go into another fight.” I growled back. No one was going to tell me how to run my people or my ship.

“We have to go back.” Jeff snapped, glaring at me.

“What about a different ship?” 

I looked to LJ, who was staggering tous, his left eye closed to prevent blood from his forehead getting into his eye. His chest was already wrapped but Nick quickly followed him and scolded. “Damn it LJ let me at least finish!”

“What do you mean LJ?” Brian asked for me.

“Well, I need to go home anyways, someone can drop me off at the same time you pick Ben and EJ up. I can go on another ship.” LJ replied, leaning down for Nick to finish patching him up.

I thought about it for a moment, if there was a crew that could still sail it was not impossible. I shouted up to Toby, who was currently sitting on the mast and fixing himself up. “Toby! Go see the other ships! See if anyone can do a rescue mission!”

“Aye aye!” Toby laughed and raced up to the crows nest to signal a flare. Yellow flares were a sign of rescue mission. Red signaled for attack, black signaled for unable, purple was help, and green signaled for available. We didn’t use them that often, but only if we were in groups.

“LJ are you sure you’ll be ok?” Jeff asked, gaining my attention as I looked to the witch that was currently checking over LJ.

LJ merely smiled and chuckled. “Well i’ll certainly miss the crew, and although I’m a bit sore I think i’ll live.”

I slowly stood, getting some leverage from Brian as he held my right arm, and I walked to LJ. “It was great having you aboard LJ, you would’ve made a good pirate.”

“Thanks but, I think i’m ready to return home.” LJ said, and raised his hand to me. I took his hand and shook it, nodding my head in understanding. “Good luck.”

“Captain!” Toby shouted over us, gaining everyone’s attention. “Papa Grande is available!”

“Good! Signal him over!” I shouted up to him, I looked back to my crew and yelled out. “Alright everyone! We’re returning to Loralei!”

LJ’s POV.

I waved everyone off as I hopped onto Papa Grande’s ship, we didn’t bother setting a plank, it was easier for me just to hop over so we could go. Saying goodbye was tough but I was far from being sad. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to Helen with a smile. “You ready LJ?”

“Yeah, i’m ready to get home. What about you?” I asked, walking with him.

“I’m looking forward to home, Puppet and I made up a story while coming to Alam.” Helen shrugged. “Papa Grande and I also came to an agreement where he’d help keep the pirates away from NettleTown in exchange for some silver and gold.”

“Ah, i see. I’m just glad you’re not fighting with Puppet anymore.” I said honestly.

“I’m still ticked with him. But we let out our explanations and what we wanted.” Helen muttered softly, leaning on the side of the ship.

“So, puppet is staying with the pirates?” I pieced together, Helen gave a slight nod.

“It’s for the best.” Helen spoke and them gave me a grin. “You have your work cut out for you at home. I wish you luck and a happy life.”

He walked off before I could ask what he meant, but he turned to me and pointed up at the mast. I looked up but couldn’t see what exactly what he was pointing at. Walking to the mast I slowly began to climb up the ladder, it was a little painful for my arms but I kept climbing. At the top the night breeze was most welcoming and I sighed in content.

“Ah, Helen must have wanted me to relax.” I thought out loud with a smile.

“Or he was pointing at me.” 

I jolted at the voice and looked behind the wooden post to see Jeff leaning against it. He gave me a grin and walked over to me. “You really thought I was going to Loralei?”

“B-but you-on the-with masky...How did you sneak onto this ship?” I stuttered, looking back at the battlefield as Grande lead the ship towards Alam.

“I jumped over idiot.” Jeff grumbled, crossing his arms. “You were so wrapped up in goodbyes that I just jumped over.”

I sheepishly rubbed my head and sighed. “I thought you weren’t going to come with me to be honest.”

“Well, I think 13 years is long enough from being away from home.” Jeff shrugged, leaning on the nest. “That is..unless you don’t want me to come.”

“No i do!” I shouted quickly, making Jeff blink in surprise. “I mean, you deserve to see your brother, and I promise you’ll find the town very peaceful.” 

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, but I couldn’t tell if it was me being tired or from me babbling like an idiot. Jeff smirked once again and beckoned me closer with a finger, and dimly I walked to his side. He grabbed my shirt and yanked me closer before muttering. “You and I know damn well that’s not all you wanted me for.”

I full on blushed, gulping as I felt his warm breath hit my lips. But he let go and laughed. “Honestly LJ, don’t think I couldn’t see right through you. I just never imagined you liking a man that way.”

“Hey this is new to me so don’t be so harsh!” I snapped at him, grabbing his arm tightly.

Jeff seemed to relax a bit and said softly. “Don’t worry LJ, you’re not the only one. But, i would rather see your home before I jump in bed with you.”

I smiled and held his arm but loosening my grip a little. “Of course. Anything to make you comfortable.”

My smile faded as a knife was held to my neck and he glared at me. “But if you so much as touch or kiss me before I say so i’ll gut you alive.”

I calmly pushed the knife away with two fingers and muttered back. “I’ll take your word for it.”

He gave a sharp nod before putting his knife away and returning to the side of the nest to look out towards Alam. I stood next to him and smiled. “Seems like everything is going the way we hoped.”

“We have one more bridge to cross..but it’s one we can’t help with anymore.” Jeff sighed, leaning towards me. I tensed for a second but he rested his head on my shoulder and I smiled, letting myself relax as I whispered back. “They’ll find a way..”

Ben’s POV.

I waited, with only one candle lit on the nightstand, I waited by the window sill. It was cold, but I was too scared to get up and miss a possible message from Jeff. The sun had already left and the world was dark, I could barely see the gardens below my room, but an occasional guard with a lantern would pass by. Sighing, my head rested against the stone wall and I kept my eyes on the open glass window.

A squak startled me and I got up from the sill in time for a raven to land on it, around its neck was a charm with a leather necklace. I carefully took it off the bird and it flew off as soon as I put it around my neck. Around my neck the green charm began to glow, but I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do with it. I walked to the door and tried to open it, but the charm wasn’t helping. I let out a groan and joled as the raven returned, but this time with a ring of keys in its mouth.

“How did you..” I looked at it and took the keys, it only tilted its head before flying off again. I waited another minute to see if it would return but then I turned my attention to the door. Shrugging I began trying the keys one by one, and the third one fit the lock to open the door. Stepping out of the room I grew weary, I had no idea where the dungeons would be and I didn’t want to waste time. I started wandering the halls, making my way down the nearest steps and sighed.

I heard some giggling and froze up, moving around the corner quickly as some of the maids walked by. I let out a sigh of relief but jolted as one dropped a spoon from the tea set they were holding. It landed right by my foot and as she reached down to grab it I flinched away. Before I could say anything she examined the spoon and left. It took me a couple seconds to process what just happened and then I looked at the charm.

“They..they cant see me.” I muttered and held the charm. “But that doesn’t mean they can’t hear me.” I realized and started running, looking around frantically for the dungeons. 

One of the staircases lead to a less decorated part of the castle so I ran down and opened the large wooden door in my way, inside was an armory and I quickly ran through. Passing the guards was a breeze, but I did have to walk most of the way when I reached the dungeons. There were only a couple prisoners here, thieves more than likely, but when I saw EJ I smiled and looked around for the keys. Seeing them hung up was strange, it seemed like none of the guards really took care of where they left their things.

I slowly slid the keys in one at a time, and looked up, EJ looked pale. I would have laughed if the situation was not in a dungeon where our lives were on the line. I took off the necklace and EJ jolted back, i whispered to him as I kept trying the keys. “Don’t worry EJ it’s me.”

“I-i see that but what did you just do? Did you get magic?” He stumbled on his words in a mix of exhaustion and shock.

“No, Jeff sent me a charm, apparently no one can see me with it around my neck.” I replied and opened the gate, instantly hugging him.

“It was creepy i’ll admit, suddenly seeing the keys floating.” EJ muttered and held me close, petting me. “Come on, we need to get out of here.” 

I nodded and let him lead the way, as we walked I looked at the charm curiously before grinning to myself. “EJ let me try something.”

“Ben now isn’t the time.” He grumbled, looking around the next corner, but as he looked to me I could see the surprise in his eyes as I slipped the necklace around my wrist.

“Did it work?” I asked, and he jolted back, looking around as if he was trying to locate me.

“Yes..now please we need to keep moving.” EJ answered in a hushed tone. 

“We will.” I replied and took his hand, he flinched for a moment before relaxing and I slipped his wrist into the necklace as well. His eyes switched to shock again and he looked me over before meeting my eyes.

“Do you think we’re both invisible?” He questioned, still with a hushed whisper.

“I think so..let’s go.” I mumbled. Obviously it works if he can now see me. But i didn’t say anything and he lead us out of the dungeons. It was almost very tempting to mess with the guards but EJ wouldn’t let me. After a couple minutes we made it to the entrance of the gardens and I yanked back.

“Hold on!”

“Ben! Shhh!” He hissed towards me. “What is it-Ben!”

I didn’t listen and went to one of the knight statues, grabbing the sword out of its grasp and smirking. “Come on, can we at least block the door on our way out?”

EJ watched me and sighed. “Alright, let’s just let out of here.” He gave in, clearly not wanting to argue with me. 

As we left through the doors he took the sword and slid it between the handles of the doors and both of us walked on the side path leading to the wall. EJ looked around for a moment before slipping his wrist from the necklace and climbing up the wall, and I slipped my own wrist out. I smiled and stuffed the charm into my pocket in time to back up and to run up the wall enough for EJ to grab me.

The two of us jumped off the other side and EJ grabbed my wrist tightly, and before I could say anything he took off towards the farms.

“Jack! Where are we going!?” I called out.

“You got that charm from Jeff right?” He commented, glancing at me. “That means that he’ll be sending help. If we get to the farms we can perhaps wait there for them.”

“They might not know where we are! It could be hours before they find us!” I exclaimed. Living on the shore for hours or days didn’t sound appealing at all.

“Better than being near the palace.” EJ practically growled out, but his grip tightened on me. Something must have set him off.

After a while we slowed down, walking along the fences of the farms. It took several minutes for me to regulate my breathing but then I looked up at EJ. His eye was reflecting such anger and frustration, and the grip he had on me was near to bruising. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

EJ’s grip relaxed a bit and he sighed, looking at me and saying softly. “I’m just..mad..all my life I thought our kings were fantastic, that working for the king would be a dream..but instead all I saw was a naive puppet.”

This must be shattering everything for him, but I have no idea how to comfort him from the truth. I thought carefully and spoke back carefully. “My grandfather used to say that..if you make a choice then you must take the chance for something to change. The only way this kingdom will ever heal is if the king can become wiser.”

“He seemed very wise..” EJ commented a little, but a smile made its way from his lips.

“He was..kind, wise, understanding. He was a man of science that is for sure.” I smiled, taking EJ’s hand this time to let my wrist have a break. 

The two of us continued walking in silence, and for once, I think my mother’s words were right. When you’re truly in peace you could hear the hearts of your loved ones with yours. I think I heard Jack’s skip.


	24. A Whisper Goodbye

Third POV.

Grande’s ship rocked on the waves, as they kept scanning the shores near Alam. It was a long night due from the fighting while making sure no navy ships were following them near the shore. LJ had taken a shift at the wheel to let as many of the crew members rest as he could, knowing they’d need their strength to get home. As he steered the sun had already risen and the couple hours of sleep he had meant nothing for his body anymore. His body was leaning on the wheel and his eyelids drooping.

“You alive there string bean?” Jeff’s voice called out, as the witch walked over to him.

“Hey, i’m actually pretty buff.” LJ argued weakly, yawning. “How are you not tired?”

“I rested plenty after Toby’s soul search trip. Plus, i’m a witch remember? I can just cast an awakeness spell on myself.” Jeff shrugged, walking over to LJ and standing beside him. 

“Oh, can you do that for me please? I’m about to collapse here.” LJ muttered, his head dropping for a second.

Jeff rolled his eyes and moved a hand to LJ’s shoulder, as it glowed LJ suddenly felt a surge of energy coursed through him. He stood up tall and sighed happily. “Ah, thank you, i needed that. It works better than coffee or tea.”

“Never liked either of that stuff. Give me rum any day.” Jeff huffed, leaning on the rail. “Since i’m up though..I could probably track Ben down.”

“Could you?” LJ asked, tilting his head a little.

“Yeah, he should still have me charm, give me a second.” Jeff sat on the ground, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. As he concentrated, LJ was trying not to burst out laughing at Jeff’s position. He covered his mouth and watched as Jeff swayed a little from the boat, suddenly his eyes snapped open and looked at LJ. This gave LJ a near heart attack and made the poor black smith jolt back.

“They’re by the farms.” Jeff answered simply, standing up and dusting himself off. “They fell asleep on the ground.”

“Uh-huh, alright. Let’s get to the farm territory then.” LJ smiled and slowly turned the wheel before looking at Jeff. “why are they asleep on the beach?”

“If you were captured by the king, thrown in jail, rescued, and then escaped miles on foot from the castle you’d be tired too.” Jeff crossed his arms. “Or would you like to test it for yourself?”

“I’m good without that dementration!” LJ laughed and started drawing the ship closer to the shore and Jeff went to the starboard side to look for them. As the minutes rolled by, crew members started waking up and Helen let out a yawn as he walked over to LJ.

“Any luck?”

“Jeff said they fell asleep near the farms.” LJ smiled and let Helen take over, despite Helen being half asleep he was still better at sailing then LJ could ever be.

“There! I see them!” Jason yelled, pointing over the side and running to the anchor release.

“Ben! EJ!” Jeff yelled over the side.

On the shore EJ groaned as he slowly woke up, looking up at the large ship that was starting to block the sun from his eyes. Looking onto his side, Ben was still asleep but squirmed a little as the shouts from the ship continued. EJ smiled and stood up, waving to them. As the ship was slowed by the anchor, the plank was dropped and EJ carried Ben up onto the ship. Ben slowly stirred awake and looked around.

“Where are we?” Ben muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Well geez Ben I know it’s been a few hours to a day, but you should be able to recognize us!”

LJ’s laugh got Ben’s attention quickly and he scrambled from EJ’s arms to hug LJ. “LJ! You’re ok!”

“Of course! The pirates sunk most of the naval ships, a couple actually ran away.” LJ chuckled and held Ben, but looked up at EJ. “how was your night?”

“Oh you know, the cozy confines of a cell and apparently a magic necklace that turned us invisible.” EJ shrugged.

“Oh right!” Ben gasped and took out the necklace, handing it back to Jeff. “thanks for your help.”

Jeff huffed and stuffed the charm into his pocket. “I’m just glad you didn’t lose it. You can’t get Jade just anywhere.”

“Are you guys going to Loralei too?” Ben asked, looking between Jeff and LJ.

“Sorry Ben, but my mind is still set on returning home.” LJ smiled softly, ruffling Ben’s hair.

“And i’m going with him. Seems this blacksmith thinks i’ll be happy at NettleTown.” Jeff shrugged, crossing his arms.

“NettleTown is pretty quiet, besides any pirate attacks..” Ben agreed. “So, does this mean you’re leaving?”

“Unfortunately, but I’m glad I found you in the forest Ben. I never would have imagined all of this.” LJ’s voice became silvery, it was almost touching to listen to him. “So, thank you for getting me out into the world.”

Ben smiled in return and nodded. “Although I wasn’t expecting having you and EJ along, i’m glad you guys came rather than me going alone.”

“Guys! Finish your goodbyes we can’t stay on Alam territory too long!” Puppet shouted to them, then faced Helen to quickly finish their conversation.

“The best of luck Ben, hopefully I’ll see you soon.” LJ finished off, lightly hitting Ben’s shoulder.

Ben was swayed a little from the hit but let out a small laugh as he nodded. “Don’t worry you’ll see us soon I bet. And just maybe i’ll have a pirate name.”

“keep dreaming.”Jeff huffed, walking off the ship. “Good luck you guys.”

LJ turned to EJ and both reached out a hand to shake. “It was an honor meeting you.” EJ commented. “We’ll see each other soon i’m sure.”

“Ah, so you’re staying with the pirates after all?” LJ asked, tilting his head.

“Well..just long enough for me to set my goals straight.” EJ sighed, letting go of LJ’s hand. “But seriously, good luck Jacky. And take care of yourself.”

“The same to you!” LJ smiled, following Helen as he started to walk off the ship. He glanced back and waved. “Have amazing adventures! But don’t get too hurt!”

“That’s an impossible promise!” Ben interjected over the ship as the plank was pulled up, but LJ only laughed and waved from the shore.

“Easy Ben. I think he knows very well that we’ll be ok.” EJ smiled as he waved back to the three men.

As the three watched the ship leave Jeff sighed. “Alright, three options everyone. We walk, get a ride, or I can try and teleport us to NettleTown.”

Helen raised a brow at Jeff. “you can do that?”

“Only if I want to sap all my energy.” Jeff grumbled. “But then someone will have to carry me.”

“Actually..can you get us to Ridley Town?” LJ asked, rubbing his chin a little.

“Why go there?” Helen asked, looking to LJ. But LJ gave a look at him then to Jeff, before answering. 

“Because someone Jeff needs to see is there.”

Jeff seemed surprised at LJ’s confidence but nodded. “Alright, I can do that, but like I said I may pass out. I haven’t used a teleportation spell.”

“Give it your best shot.” LJ smiled, moving a hand onto Helen’s and Jeff’s shoulders. Although Helen was going to protest, Jeff already closed his eyes and began to mutter something under his breath. As his words came out faster than a faint glow surrounded the three, and like Surya’s sun a hot flash blinded and scorched the men’s veins.

The three gasped as they looked around, their bodies ached and lungs burned for the chilled air. As they caught their breaths, Jeff collapsed onto his knees and looked around. “i...I got us into a forest..anyone know it?”

LJ took a second before looking around and slowly standing tall. “yes..Ridley Town is just ahead!” He started walking out of the forest and looked back to the other two. “Come on!”

“Damn your stamina LJ!” Helen shouted out, immediately regretting his choice as he coughed for air.

Jeff slowly stood, focusing his movement on his legs as he followed LJ. Helen soon was able to shake off the soreness and followed them, groaning. “I thought it was going to sap your energy..”

Jeff smirked, his scar seemingly mocking Helen. “I thought since you two were there that i’d sap your strength too.”

LJ smiled and stopped, pushing Jeff ahead of him and pointing to the Ridley naval fort. “Go up there. Ask for the officer there.”

Jeff raised a brow but didn’t question him as he followed the cobblestone path, pulling his hood up to hide his scar. Helen watched curiously and looked at his smiling friend. “Why is he going alone?”

“Well the officer might have a grudge against me for taking a ship...and one of his soldiers.” LJ muttered, playing with his fingers.

Jeff knocked on the large door, and as it opened he huffed to the soldier that answered. “Is uh..your commanding officer here?”

The soldier looked confused but nodded and left for a second, telling Jeff to wait. Although waiting was not Jeff strongest point and started to twirl his knife around. After a couple minutes he heard footsteps and looked up, a cold chill ran down his spine and his knife fell to the floor.

“Liu?”

Liu looked at Jeff in shock and muttered slowly. “Jeff…? It couldn’t be you..you were..”

Jeff said nothing but stepped closer and took the hood off his head. Liu flinched as the scars were shown and Jeff frowned, looking away for a second. But before he could lift the hood over again Liu wrapped his arms around his brother. “I thought you were dead..”

Jeff froze, hearing the crack in his brothers voice, but slowly moved his arms to hug back. “I’m home, Liu.”

~Back on the ship~

EJ was steering the ship, allowing the others to rest a bit longer, the cold winds blew threw the sails and he sighed in content. Ben had trouble trying to rest, eventually giving up and went above deck, walking to EJ’s side. The ex soldier smiled and questioned. “Ready to see the Pirate King again?”

“A little..i’m nervous. I just..what am I going to do for their kingdom?” Ben asked himself with a shrug.

“You’ll find something Ben. I know it.” EJ comforted, gaining a smile from his blonde friend. He carefully took Ben’s hand and lead him to the wheel, letting go of it for Ben to take over.

Ben felt pride swell up as he gripped onto the wheel, trying to keep it steady on its course. Ej stood behind him, watching with his own kind of pride, then looked up to the stars. “Surprisingly, i’m not too worried about the future.”

Ben said nothing but the two had a mutual idea, this was just what they wanted. Peace, and an unknown future.

~On Slender’s Ship~

Slender’s POV.

I was currently sitting in my cabin, my fingers laced together with me leaning back in my chair. Toby had explained to me the whole story from him as a child to the most recent events before the battle with the navy.

“Toby..what did you feel seeing your sister?”

“Sadness..relief? I’m not sure, I was just..I wanted to see her so badly.” Toby’s shoulders slouched as he twitched.

“What did she say?” I inquire and watched as his expression changes from sad to happy.

“She um..said don’t sit brother, or you’ll never be able to stand and show who you are.” Toby smiled, but I saw tears welling up in his eyes through the goggles.

“As punishment for the trouble, you’ll be cleaning up my entire castle Toby, and no raids for the entire winter.” I said firmly, causing him to flinch. “But, you’ll still be able to be a part of Masky’s crew.”

His gaze snapped up to meet mine and a low whine escaped his lips. I sighed and stood up, opening my arms for him as he lunged into my arms. I held him as he sobbed, petting his head and hushing him quietly.

“We’ve all lost someone Toby..many people here would have felt lost if you left..”

A knock at my door caused me to sit Toby back down. “Enter!” 

My one of my brothers, who went by Offender, walked in with a grin and bowed. “I just received word that Grande’s ship is taking a break at the Indulf market, and both EJ and Ben are with them.”

“I had a feeling that Ben would come back, but not EJ.” I say, mainly to myself but nodded to my brother and signaled him to leave.

As my brother left I sat by Toby, continuing to comfort him. There was no end to pirates and Alam’s hatred towards each other, but each kingdom had their jewel back, and with the lives lost that has caused a temporary peace for the winter. I longed for that peace for so many years.

~On Masky’s Ship~

“Do you think Toby is alright with Slender?” Brian asked, looking at masky with his arms crossed and his figure leaning on one of the masts.

“Toby is going to be ok. He’ll probably just be forced from his duties for a while.” Masky sighed, answering for what seemed to be the 20th time to another crew member.

“Alright..if you say so..Now, what’s our plan?” Brian questioned, popping his fingers.

Masky grinned and stuck his sword through the wheel to lock it in place and walked over to Brian. “Well, I was thinking for the winter we raid someplace a little warmer.”

Brian returned the grin and didn’t move as Masky had positioned a hand next to Brian’s head, leaning on the mast. “Oh? Africa then?”

“Ugh no, been there too many times and too many of my pirates get into trouble with animals or natives.” Masky huffed.

“Shame, I’d like to see Egypt, or maybe the Congo. Their animals are interesting.” Brian teased slightly, slowly walking around the mast with Masky following.

“No i was thinking more of, India, Turkey, perhaps even Greece.” Masky replied, grabbing Brian’s arm to make him stop. “Think about it, it would be a lovely vacation.”

“Vacation? I thought you said raid?” Brian grinned knowingly. “You’re terrible at this Tim.”

Masky rolled his eyes and moved his mask down. “Hey give me some credit i’m trying to keep us out of snow and ice.”

“Well we can’t just go vanishing with a whole ship and crew for, god knows how long.” Brian shrugged. “Have you even talked to Slender about this?”

“I will when we get back.” Masky stated firmly before reaching into his pocket. “Oh, I have something for you from Slender.”

“Oh? What might that be captain?” Brian teased but stared in surprise at a black fabric that was pulled out.

“Your mask. Try it on.” Masky grinned, handing him the black mask.

Brian looked it over to find where his eyes had to be, for most of the masks on board they didn’t cover the eyes to prevent any issues with fighting or stealing in the dark. Brian slipped it on over his head and brough the larger stretch of the mask over his mouth and nose.

“Looks good Brian.” Masky handed him a small mirror, that had a few cracks but Brian took it and looked into it. The mask wasn’t fancy but it covered his neck and even over his head to hide his hair. Where his lips were, a red fabric in the shape of a frown was designed across the black fabric.

“Gee, just in my likeness.” He sarcastically remarked.

“I don’t judge the King’s choices. By the way, your new name is Hoodie.” Masky shrugged a bit at Brian’s stare.

“Are you kidding?”

“No I am not.”

“Ridiculous..but not as bad as yours captain.”

“I am very close to shoving you off the ship Hoodie.”

~back to LJ~

LJ had to comfort Jeff the rest of the day after his visit with Liu, the two got along fine back after telling his brother what has happened over the years it was shocking and emotionally disturbing for the both of them. Helen left before them, renting a horse and heading to NettleTown. LJ had rented a horse and lead Jeff and himself back to NettleTown, smiling as he lead the horse through the streets. Jeff was looking around, surprised by how simple and family like the town was.

A few children’s cries of joy and laughter filled the air as a ball came rolling by, making LJ hop off the horse and playfully kick it back to the kids.

“Jacky!” The kids cried out, surrounding him as he laughed. They started demanding answers to where he went and Sally jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs and arms around him in a koala hug.

“You said you were just dropping off that prince!” She cried out, hugging him tightly.

“We thought you died!”

“The soldiers had to keep your shop running!”

“ok! ok! Yes I know i’ve been gone a while.” LJ laughed and crouched down to get Sally off. “Look after I get my life back in order i’ll tell you everything. For now. I need you all to go spread the word i’m back ok?”

The children nodded eagerly and ran off, kicking the ball along their way, except Sally. Jeff was almost afraid of speaking to the bright-eyed girl. She just kept staring until she smiled and pointed at Jeff. “are you LJ’s friend?”

“Um..yes..i’m Jeff.” He answered slowly. He was never around kids and even when he was a child himself he would never talk to anyone besides his brother.

“Oh right, Sally, he’s going to be staying here now. He’s a good friend of mine.” LJ smiled, lightly pushing Sally along. “Go on, i’ll find you all when I get the chance to tell my story.”

Jeff watched her leave and dismounted the horse, LJ took the reins and lead the horse to Sally’s home before dropping it off and starting to walk back to his own home. Getting closer, LJ felt excitement that the shop was still there and Puppet kept his promise, several soldiers were outside and noticed him immediately.

“Jacky!” One of the soldiers called out, getting a rise out of all the other soldiers.

LJ did not hesitate to run over and hug them, they returned and started asking questions as well. LJ looked into the shop to see it being ran by one of the girls of the town named Sadie, she wore a long white dress that was now dirtied with coal and had her long hair tied up into a golden bun. Her arms were covered in light burns and small cuts, and hearing the commotion she ran out and hugged LJ, looking at him with her golden eyes.

“Jacky! You are back!” She cried happily.

“Yes I am.” He chuckled softly, hugging her back. “Thank you for watching my place. But when did you learn to smith?”

“Oh, one of the elders of the town knew, but he couldn’t help much because he doesn’t have much strength left.” She summarized and looked over at Jeff that seemed to stay as far from the crowd as possible. “Who is that?”

“Ah, a friend of mine! Look i made this promise to the kids already, but when i’m all comfortable i’ll let everyone know the story.”

With that LJ said his goodbyes for the day and slowly made his way into the shop with Jeff, who had still remained silent. LJ let out a sigh and looked around. “Oh so good to be home!”

“It’s really warm in here.” Jeff muttered, taking off his cloak.

“Yes, but i’m used to it, and it’s nice during winter.” LJ said, running his finger along his equipment. “A little dusty but otherwise she took care of it.”

“They all really love you.” Jeff replied, crossing his arms and gazing at the ground.

LJ laughed and shrugged. “Well everyone knows me, i’ve helped out a lot-” He stopped when he looked at Jeff and frowned, walking over to him. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah it’s just..a lot.” Jeff replied, not looking up at him.

LJ smiled, he knew this was a lot for Jeff, and he pulled the witch close for a hug. “I know, but don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. And i’ll be right here for you.”

Jeff said nothing but hid his face into LJ’s chest, letting his friend rub his back to soothe him. As night fell outside LJ had set up another cot, that was saved for emergencies, and helped Jeff get comfortable for bed.

“Do you like it here?” LJ suddenly asked, getting a strange look from Jeff.

“A bit too soon to ask don’t you think?” Jeff huffed.

“I meant my home.” LJ said firmly, smiling at Jeff. Jeff took a moment to look around again before looking at LJ with a small smile.

“It’s perfect.” Jeff replied and then laid down to sleep.

LJ felt happiness and pride swell in his chest. This was probably the best thing that could happen for any of them, and he was going to treasure this forever.


	25. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The end!! I hope you all enjoyed this story! And don’t worry another is going to be starting soon! And keep a look out for some side lemons i'm making!)

Years later ships from the pirate kingdom began to sail to NettleTown. After one year of LJ returning home he sent a letter to the pirates saying there should be an annual meet up at NettleTown to celebrate all together. The first meet up was awkward for the townspeople, despite LJ telling his story to everyone based on him and his friends. Yes, the blacksmith was judged for being with pirates, but they knew he was a good man and wouldn’t hurt anyone in the town. He still followed by Laughing Jack or LJ, but wasn’t bothered by people calling him Jacky either.

After five years had passed, the townspeople actually looked forward to seeing the pirates and setting up the whole town ready for a long couple nights. Sure, some despised the pirates, especially if the pirates were trying to whisk away one of the men’s daughters, but there were still plenty that loved the pirates. With the promise that Grande kept, the naval soldiers there felt more relaxed about having pirates off their shores, but of course were still weary. Jeff admitted to being a witch after showing the kids a little of his magic, which did cause an uproar for a bit, but everyone settled as Jeff began to volunteer in the village. With persuasion from LJ.

From the Alam kingdom, it was said that the king had hired new advisors from around the villages and even one pirate of his choosing, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was friendly to pirates on his shores. As the town grew buzzed and getting ready for the pirates, LJ and Jeff were helping to set up a bonfire on the beach of the town. Jeff had only changed slightly with much cleaner clothes and his hair cut a bit shorter to avoid getting in his way of working, but had opened up greatly to helping the people of the town to earn their trust and his keep. LJ had never really changed, other than his body growing bulkier from working in the town and in his shop, but was happy to keep his pirate and worker clothes.

“Jeff are you ready to see the others?” LJ smiled, and over the years he had actually started to grow a stubble on his chin.

“You ask me every year LJ, you know the answer.” Jeff scoffed, standing up and looking out to the ocean.

LJ chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jeff’s waist. “Sorry, i just get really excited.”

“Careful LJ, we’re in public.” Jeff muttered, pinching the top of LJ’s hand and moving it off him.

It was no secret that they loved each other, but for the sake of the townspeople that disliked the idea, they promised not to show too much public display. 

“I know.” LJ groaned. “But at least we can be together tonight.” He grinned, nudging the witch.

“You’ve grown bolder LJ i’ll admit that, but you still shy away when I lead.” Jeff grinned as a blush crossed LJ’s face.

On the ocean, three of the Pirate King’s ships were nearing NettleTown, Masky and Slender lead two of them, but the third was lead by a new captain.

“Captain EJ!”

EJ snapped out of his daze to look up at Toby, who was on the mast above him. “yes Toby?”

“I said that NettleTown is in sight! Shall i signal the other ships!?”

“Yes! You don’t need to wait for my order on that Toby!” EJ smiled a little as Toby saluted and scrambled for a flare.

EJ’s appearance had changed mainly to being more pirate clothes, wearing a blue vest and black shirt under it, his pants were tattered and faded black, and over his eyes was a blue patch. His hair had been remained as the same short length, but it was more greasy from the lack of cleaning, but now he wore a couple necklaces around his neck. One had a feather of a hummingbird, and the other had been a shark’s tooth that was given to him on his birthday. He carried two swords now and a pistol tucked in his vest, in four years he rose to being one of the captains and was more than proud to accept it. He tapped one of his boots on the deck, humming a song as he felt a hand on his arm.

He knew who it was and returned the gesture by nuzzling his stubble chin on the younger one’s head.

“EJ come on! I don’t like the scratchy feeling!” 

“That’s not what you say when you kissed me.” EJ teased lightly, looking at Ben.

Ben had finally reached 18, which made himself fill with pride, growing taller over the five years but not yet reaching EJ’s height. He still had a couple feet to go, seeing EJ being about 6 foot where Ben was still 5 foot and 7 inches. His hair was kept at a length to his neck, and was decorated with green beads on one lock of his hair in a small braid. His clothes were still the usual brown pants with a loose white shirt, but he carried his belt with two sacks for pickpocketing. Ben rose to his own title of being a pickpocket and stealthy pirate for larger missions. He had gained the name of Ben Drowned because one of his missions was to steal a large sword with beautiful detail, but as he made his escape into the ocean he nearly drowned. On the bright side, most of the navy now thinks he’s dead making them think it’s someone else that has been stealing, but to Ben’s dismay it wasn’t quite the name he wanted.

“Well kissing you is different. It’s in the heat of the moment.” Ben argued, although it was a weak comeback.

EJ let out a soft chuckle and pecked Ben’s cheek, getting a kiss in return. The two had only started having a physical relationship after three years into their sailing, where Ben had turned 16 and EJ had turned 21. Ben had pushed the relationship for a while but EJ was the one to make the first official move. The two made a good team for the pirates, and they were soon going to have their very own ship to command.

As the ships began to pull up onto the shore they were greeted with the townspeople’s cheers and they departed from their ships. Ben instantly was looking around for LJ and as soon as he caught the fluffy black hair in the crowd Ben jumped at LJ. “LJ!”

“Hey Ben!” LJ laughed and caught Ben before he was knocked over. “Good to see you! You look great!”

“You too! God did you get taller? That’s bullshit!” Ben complained and LJ only laughed at Ben’s rage.

EJ came over and shook LJ’s hand as a hello and Jeff stepped over to them. “Well, I see you’ve upgraded.”

EJ nodded to Jeff and showed them the sword that he just got. “Slender said if I was going to be a captain that I should have another weapon on me somewhere.”

“Fancy~” LJ chuckled. “Well, we’re all ready for the festival! Are you two ready to drink the night away.”

“I’ll stick to dancing thanks.” Ben smirked and ran towards the bonfire.

“Sorry, Ben wants to keep a clear head.” EJ shrugged to them. “The last time he drank away the night he was puking out his guts the whole day. So he declared he wouldn’t get drunk again.”

“And has he followed through?” Jeff smirked, seeing the playfulness in EJ’s eye.

“He’s at least been drowned in liquor three times since then.” EJ chuckled.

“Well enough talk! Time to party!” LJ laughed, shoving Jeff and EJ to the town.

Toby ran over to Masky and Hoodie, being told that if they were on land he had to remain with at least one of them. It drove Masky nuts and irritated Hoodie from time to time, but it was for the best to keep Toby out of trouble. Toby however was quickly distracted when he saw LJ and ran over to say hi, Masky and Hoodie merely shook their heads and followed.

Not much had changed with Masky and Hoodie, other than minor feature differences, but they still refused to call themselves more than pirates, or friends. Toby on the other hand had still his crazy attitude, that seemed to only grow with each passing year. The pirates all spilled into the town, several of them saying hello to Jeff and LJ before wandering the festival. Helen had also went to talk to Puppet and Captain Grande’s crew for the time being.

Slender and Zalgo were the last ones to get off the ship, Zalgo instantly looking for a quiet spot to claim and Slender felt a tug on his coat. He smiled down at Sally and picked the teen girl up. The first year the pirates had arrived all the children were terrified to get near the pirates, until Slender started telling the children and teens stories of his adventures. 

“Good evening sally, how are you faring?” Slender asked politely as he started walking into the crowd.

Even if the years passed, Sally was still a beautiful girl and always wearing a dress that her mother would make. “Good! This year I went to Alam! My mom had a dress to sell to an old friend! The place was huge!”

Slender nodded and listened, taking them to the center of town. In the center Jessie had brought her violin as well as other pirates and townspeople bringing out instruments to play as many of the people started to dance to the music. Every time the pirates came, people that would visit or live there would start to see the more human side of the pirates and became unafraid of their title. Hobo and a few others would collect amongst themselves to trade items that the pirates had, and then some pirates collaborated with certain townspeople to drink and talk.

Ben had brought himself to the center of the dance to bring any shy people out, offering a hand as he guided others into the dance. He may not have been the best dancer, but he had an aura that made others feel like joining despite worrying about how they’d look. Ben smiled as his sister Anna who was still in NettleTown, and offered a hand to her. She smiled and took his hand, twirling around as her blonde locks danced and her wine colored dress spun. Mary was already married and living in Alam, Joel was working hard in America for his career, and his brother Will was living in Ridley Town as a soldier and father. Ben never saw his parents, and they never tried to come to the festival, Anna had said they saw the pirates as vile and refused to socialize with them.

Ben didn’t care, he was just happy his brothers and sisters were ok. He continued to dance with his sister until a hand took his shoulder and he spun to see EJ grinning at him. Ben waved to his sister before joining EJ into the dance. LJ would watch and sing with several of the people different songs by the music chosen, clapping along as he watched his friends. LJ had the urge to join and smirked, looking at Jeff who was doing small tricks for the children’s entertainment. He snuck closer and grabbed Jeff’s wrists, making the witch squirm and complain.

“Sorry kids I need to borrow him!” LJ quickly said, leading Jeff into the dance while the children laughed.

“Laughing Jack let go of me! I don’t want to dance!” Jeff hissed out and struggled, but LJ being slightly stronger he was pulled close and forced to follow LJ’s steps.

The night came and as the town was lit up with the bonfire and candles, a glow practically covered the town, many of the people at this point were already drunk or sweating from dancing and running around. By tomorrow the pirates would leave so every year they’d spend that one night together until the sun rose. The hours went on, the sky turning a pale pink and blue as the sun began to rise. Many were stumbling to get home and waving off the pirates with slurred goodbyes, and the pirates had equal goodbyes.

LJ was already near to falling asleep but still was saying goodbye to the pirates. “Good luck guys, see you next year!”

“Bye LJ!” EJ called out, carrying Ben up the plank, who waved his hand tiredly.

Jeff was already asleep on the beach and LJ smiled, yawning a bit as he picked Jeff up and started to walk home. EJ was in a similar position as he took Ben to the captains quarters and laid him down, taking off his boots before laying beside him. Seth had taken the ship out of the shore as the other ships followed with whoever had the most energy or actually fell asleep at a reasonable time.

The ships began to sail away, the war between pirates and the kingdom may not be dead, but the pirates had a few places still felt like they belong. The kingdom had been prosperous as the King began to grow.

“Your majesty is something wrong?” One of his advisors quipped.

“Nothing, you are dismissed.” Joseph smiled and as they left his wife came over. 

“You could always try and apologize to them.” She smiled, her red hair draping over her shoulder and her green eyes shining with understanding.

“The chance the pirates see me they would kill me.” Joseph sighed, looking at the pearl ring on his finger. “I was a fool in the past.”

“Perhaps, but you’ve proven yourself by giving pirates fair trial.” She hummed, covering his hand with hers. He smiled and pecks her knuckles, letting her stand by him.

~Slender’s POV~

For what seemed like the thousandth time I looked at the Pirates Opal around my neck. Jeff had sworn that no one else would take it, but one could never be too sure. The raw power that lies in the pearl and opal are too much for anyone. Jeff was lucky to have stopped Toby, but that doesn’t mean someone else won’t try again. My hands caressed the jewel, as if I would let go it would vanish again.

If people wanted to be safe it would need to never see the light again. I stood from my bed and took an empty box with a keyhole, and opened it with its designated key. Taking the opal off my neck I set it in the box, locking it up and putting the key on a chain of my necklace next to the skulls. Perhaps if someone was lucky enough they would find the opal, but not use it for anything bad. Without another thought, I placed the box in the large treasure chest and went to bed.

The age of pirates would end at some point, I just hope the birth of a stronger title would be born.

 

 

 

“Hey Slender! Where do you want this?!”

I woke up, turning my head to Kate’s direction as she held a large chest.

“Set in my room, I will speak with Zalgo about it.”

She nodded and dragged the case away. I moved my pale and long fingers over the box I held and muttered to myself. “So..even in the past our memories were linked to the others.”

I set the box in my drawer that held the Soul stone and several other items proven to be too dangerous. As I locked the drawer I dropped the key into my suit pocket and left my office. Walking out, I moved in time to see Sally chasing Smile dog. Jeff and Ben were fighting over the TV remote and several others were going about their business.

“Slender sir, was the mind meld successful?” Hoodie asked, walking up to me.

“Yes, the opal’s origins are too dangerous.” I responded softly telepathically.

“There are still over 100 items in Zalgo’s realm..how will you get through them all?” Hoodie asked, looking over a list of the items I had been researching.

“I may need to get the council and G.r.e.a to help me. But I only wish to find the ones that are too dangerous.” I answered.

“Why do we even have such rotten things?” Hoodie muttered.

“Do you believe in destiny Hoodie? Perhaps we have these dangerous and powerful items for a reason.” 

Hoodie looked at me, and even though he had his hood up I could tell he didn’t agree. “No really, why do we have these?”

I sighed mentally. “The council requested Zalgo to collect all the “magic” items around the world for safety reasons.”

“Riiight, that went well with Woo-doo.” Hoodie shrugged. “But if that’s what they want..Opal, check.” Hoodie commented, making an “X” mark next to the name.

There was still a lot to look at, but how many connected to the CP’s? And why did the humans have it in the first place?


End file.
